


ONLY TEARDROPS

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: #STONY3490, #TRIANGULOAMOROSO, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 101,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: Steve, Toni y Bucky han sido amigos desde niños aunque Toni siempre a mostrado predilección por Steve, quien rivaliza con Bucky por ver quien obtiene la atención de Toni , sin embargo debido a una terrible tragedia, sus familias se verán convertidas en enemigas, lo que ocasionara que sean separados pero cuando algo esta destinado a pasar no importa cuantos se opongan la vida volverá reunirlos, ahora deberán enfrentar odios pasados e intrigas que solo buscaran separarlo, el amor entre Toni y Steve deberá enfrentar varios obstáculos, el primero el odio existente entre sus respectivas familias, el segundo esa terrible mentira del pasado  que envolvió a sus padres y que ambos tendrán que descubrir y la tercera Bucky que al igual que Steve esta enamorado de Toni aun cuando ella siempre lo a visto como un hermano.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Joseph Rogers/Sarah Rogers, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark





	1. EL INICIO

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia habrá personajes que no estamos acostumbrados a ver como villanos pero para desarrollo de la misma pues tendrán que ser malos y algunos otros tendrán una relación diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados.
> 
> La historia esta inspirada en una novela que se transmitió allá por los años 90's, pero pese a estar inspirada en dicha novela, no tengo planeado que la historia sea muy larga.  
  
---  
  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Kycy9p8)

Eran finales de Octubre la temporada que menos les gusta a quienes vivimos en Lakewood Washington, la gente prefiere los días soleados, perfectos para pasear y disfrutar de caminatas sin embargo para mí la lluvia, la humedad, es algo que amo, brincar en los charcos, dejar que esa ligera lluvia que anuncia una tormenta me moje la cara me encanta, sentarme con mi madre mientras tomamos chocolate o hacemos cupecakes porque es el clima perfecto para hacerlos y ver llover sentadas en nuestro sillón favorito que se encuentra cerca al ventanal que da a la calle, viendo caer la lluvia es lo mejor que hay, amo esa temporada o eso creía.

Como decía eran finales de Octubre y mi familia se preparaba para dar una cena para sus amigos la familia Rogers, la cual al menos aquí en Lakewood es la creme de la creme, consideremos también que Lakewood es un pueblo sin mucho que hacer, pero aun así la familia Rogers son la familia más acaudalada de aquí, mi familia pese a no ser pobres y tener un buen nivel económico no éramos millonarios como ellos, pero aun así nuestras familias eran amigas, su amistad se remontaba a varios años atrás, y se lo que piensan que tiene eso de interesante créanme nada, pero cuando eres niño y sobre todo vives en una zona cuya cosa más interesante es ver las bases militares esto es interesante, mi familia además de mantener una amistad con los Rogers también son socios, mientras mi padre crea equipamiento y armas para los militares su amigo el sr. Joseph es el que pone el financia esos proyectos, así que la razón de la dichosa cena era precisamente hablar sobre negocios y conseguir expandirlo no solo a las bases de Lakewood, así que ya deben de imaginar el horror de cena que me esperaba, había acompañado a mi madre a comprar lo necesario para la cena en compañía de Pepper; Pepper vive con nosotros es mi niñera, mi confidente, mi amiga, mi cómplice de travesuras, aunque para mi madre es algo así como su hermana pequeña, Pepper vive con nosotros desde que recuerdo, según me conto un día Pepper ella había perdido a sus padres y al no tener familia mis abuelos que conocían a su familia la acogieron en su casa, así que ha vivido con mi mamá desde entonces al casarse mi mamá y morir mis abuelos pues bueno Pepper vino a vivir con nosotros, así que bueno estaba con mi madre o bueno la esperaba a que hiciera las compras con ayuda de Pepper mientras yo esperaba sentada en la calle, hasta que vi a Steve u a James que venían hacia donde está, Steve es el hijo del socio de mi papa y James o Bucky como insiste que lo llamemos es amigo de los dos, los tres somos mejores amigos, aunque yo sea niña, eso nunca ha sido impedimento que nos llevemos bien, los vi acercarse y vi que traían un balón de futbol y aun cuando llevaba vestido decidimos jugar

-Pásamela-dijo James

-Sí sabes que somos solo tres ¿verdad?-le dijo Steve

-Ya lo sé pero es para darle emoción, además sería más emocionante si hubiera otro jugador, así haríamos dos equipos ¿verdad? Toni-me pregunto James

-Lo que yo creo es que como sigas lanzando tan fuerte el balón lo vas a mandar lejos-le dije

Pues sí tal y como dije que ocurriría, James lanzo el balón lejos de donde estábamos y adivinen quien tuve que ir por el, así es yo

-Ten es tuyo verdad- me dijo la niña que había recogido el balón que era de mi edad o eso pensé yo, sus cabellos era rojos y sus ojos verdes

-Sí es nuestro, gracias

-No es nada

-cómo te llamas?-le pregunte

-Me llamo Natasha- me dijo

-En serio yo también me llamo Natasha pero todos me dicen Toni

-Toni? Y porque?- me pregunto intrigada

-A pues veras resulta que….-no termine que digo terminar ni siquiera había comenzado a contarle el porqué de que me llamaran así cuando una bola de lodo le pego a Natasha en su vestido y al ver de dónde había venido, resulto que los que la habían lanzado eran Steve y James

-Van a ver-les dije

-Yo no fui….fui Steve-dijo James aun cuando también tenía las manos llenas de lodo

-No es cierto decía Steve- que también tenía las manos llenas de lodo-fuiste tú

-a que no fuiste tú- insistía James

-Porque le aventaron lodo- les dije, mientras intentaba ayudar a Natasha a quitarse el lodo

\- Hay pues para que vaya-dijo Steve

-Que no ves que todos dicen que su hermana es una bruja-decía James

-Asi pues haber sino los acusa con su hermana y ella los convierte en sapos- y hubiera seguid regañando a ese par, pero mi mamá y Pepper ya venían

-Toni vámonos hija se nos hace tarde- me dijo mi mamá

-Hay mamá, me puedo quedar a jugar con Steve y James otro rato

-No mi amor, tenemos cosas que arreglar para la cena y tú también tienes que arreglarte, pero porque no los invitas a cenar

-Ya los invite a cenar esta noche

-Toni esta noche es una cena de adultos, donde se va hablar de negocios

-Por eso mamá yo me voy a aburrir con pura gente grande, ándale mami, sí, dime que sí pueden venir a cenar-le rogué a mi mamá

-Está bien pero ya despídete que ya es muy tarde y no tarda en regresar tú papá a la casa- Mi mamá se subió al auto y yo corrí a despedirme de Steve y James

-Ya me voy los espero en la cena hoy- les dije para girarme y ver a Natasha- Perdón por haberte ensuciado el vestido

-Tú no hiciste nada, no te preocupes-me dijo ella

-De todas maneras perdón- toma saque un pañuelo y se lo entregue- nos vemos luego-corrí a subirme al auto y desde la ventanilla agite la mano para despedirme de los tres

En otro lugar alejado de ahí, para ser más precisos en una hermosa casa, propiedad de la familia Rogers, Sara Rogers se encontraba lanzando ropa a la cama

-No este no, haber pásame ese otro vestido- le decía Sara a su empleada

-No entiendo porque Joseph acepto ir a esa cena – dijo molesta- aventando el vestido junto a la pila que estaba en la cama

-no quiere ir señora- le pregunto la muchacha

-Claro que no, pero si no voy Joseph es capaz de irse sin mí y eso sí que no se lo voy a permitir-dijo mientras le entregaba el vestido-no este tampoco, haber pásame el vestido de flores y bueno a todo esto, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Tú sabes?-le pregunto

-Pues James vino por él hace un rato y dijo que iban a ir a jugar con la niña Toni-le dijo Kristine

-Lo que no entiendo es porque Steve se ha hecho tan amigo de ese tal James, pero lo que menos entiendo el por qué mi hermano se ha empeñado en hacerse cargo de ese escuincle

-Pues para hacer una obra de caridad señora, el niño no tiene padres, ni a nadie que se haga cargo de él

-La obra de caridad me la deberían de hacer a mi alejándolo de mi hijo, en fin lo único que espero es que las vacaciones terminen rápido para que Steve deje de estar con ese mocoso-dijo fríamente Sara-No guarda esa ropa ninguno de los vestidos me convence

-Hay señora pero cualquiera que elija esta bonito-decía Kristine

-Cualquiera dices….y tú crees que María Stark va a escoger cualquiera o se va a conformar con cualquiera, claro que no

-Es una señora muy guapa ¿verdad?- comento Kristine

-Pues eso es lo que dicen o bueno es lo que les parece a algunos, pero a mi es realidad no me parece que sea tan bonita- dijo Sara

-Escuche decir que antes de que se casara con el señor Howard, había sido bailarina de ballet y que también toca el piano- es cierto señora

-Sí es cierto, pero de poco lo sirvió con todo y eso se conformó con Howard, de nada le sirvió el haber sido bailarina de ballet en Italia y tocar el piano-dijo con burla Sara

-El otro día escuche a su hermano decir, que la familia de la señora María, eran o habían sido, no recuerdo pero que eran gente de dinero en Italia- usted sabe, si eso es verdad

-Mira Kristine, no sé, si lo que dijo mi hermano sea cierto y no me importa, ahora vete seguro tienes cosas que hacer en la cocina- le dijo Sara

-Sí señora como usted diga- Kristine salió de la habitación y dejo a Sara sola en la recamara, mientras Sara escogía el vestido que usaría para cena, cena a la que se veía obligada a ir, ya que ni muerta dejaría que Joseph fuera a la casa de María sin ella, no iba a permitir que esa mujer estuviera cerca de su esposo, poco le importaba que María estuviera casada con Howard o que tuvieran una hija de la misma edad que su hijo, los celos por el antiguo amor que María fue para Joseph jamás se irían. En otro lado de la ciudad en una pequeña casa se podía ver a un hombre y aun niño, teniendo una pequeña discusión

-Ándele profesor deme ir a la cena por favor- rogaba James

-No ya te dije que no puedes ir James estas muy chico para que tú andes con que vas a ir a una cena

-Hay profesor Erskine no sea así, déjeme ir, ya había quedado de verme con Steve y Toni

-Mira James dudo mucho que mi hermana deje ir a Steve a la dichosa cena, sobre todo porque será en casa de Toni y para lo desconfiada que es Sara

-Pero ella también va a ir profesor

-Entonces a que quieres ir tú

-Hay pues es que Toni dijo que era una cena de grandes y que ella se iba a aburrir así que nos invito

-Ahora menos vas seguro van a hablar de negocios, y tú no tienes nada que hacer ahí

-Hay no sea así, la señora María dijo que si podíamos ir

-Mira James tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te pida Toni y no lo niegues que entre tú y Steve se la pasan viendo quien llama la atención de esa niña

-Hay eso no es cierto

-Claro que es cierto

\- A lo mejor su sobrino sí pero yo no

-Los dos, hacen lo mismo, porque a los dos les gusta Toni

-No es cierto Toni es mi amiga igual que Steve

-ojala y fuera cierto, pero algo me dice que esta “amistad” tuya y de Steve con Toni en unos años más va a traer problemas por ver quién se queda con ella o mejor dicho a quién quiere ella-decía el profesor

-Hay le digo que no, pero entonces si me deja ir

-Que no….mira mejor ponte a repasar lo que te dije, que ya vi tus exámenes y no te fue muy bien que digamos- le dijo el profesor Erskine a James

En la casa de los Stark, María llegaba a la casa estaba por dar indicaciones para la cena, pero Pepper le dijo que ella podía dar las indicaciones y ver que se hiciera lo que se necesitaba, Toni quiso quedarse con ella para contarle de la niña que había conocido y que se llama igual que ella, mientras María entraba a su recamara al entrar encontró a su hermana Margaret o Peggy como ella solía llamarla, buscando entre su ropa.

-que haces Peggy-le dijo María

-Veía, si había algo de tú ropa que pudiera ponerme para la cena de hoy, no te molesta verdad- le dijo Peggy

-Sabes que no, escoge lo que te guste-le dejo María

-Gracias, tú siempre tan buena hermana

-M e puedo poner este- le dijo Peggy

-Claro que sí, se te va a ver muy bien

-Y también me puedo poner este collar

-Claro póntelo

-No crees que Howard se enoje si me lo prestas

-No, porque habría de enojarse, además tú sabes que el no dice nada

-Sí ya se él te deja hacer lo que tú quieras, ya quisiera yo tener a alguien asi, pero veme sola

-No digas eso, que mira que yo sé que sí que tienes un pretendiente pero tú te hace la difícil

-¿Quién?.....hay no me digas que te refieres a Phil,

-Vez como si hay alguien

-Sí bueno, pero es Phil y no es que este mal pero….

-¿Qué? que le encuentras de malo a Phil

-Pues malo, es solo un empleado María el empleado de Howard o sea no, imagínate yo tú hermana, casada con el empleado de tú esposo

-Y que tiene de malo, Phil es un buen hombre, es amable, atento, es trabajador, y sí quizás sea empleado de Howard, pero eso que importa él te quiere

-Bueno eso lo dices tú porque te casaste con alguien como Howard, si yo me encontrara a alguien como él también me casaba sin pensarlo, aunque quien sabe a lo mejor un día de estos te doy una sorpresa

La noche llego y ambas familias se reunieron, mientras Joseph y Howard hablaban de negocias y Sara se quedaba sentada escuchando la conversación, Maria estaba con Pepper revisando que todo estuviera listo, por otro lado Steve y Toni se iban al jardín a jugar

-Porque crees que no vino James, Steve- le pregunto Toni

-No se Tasha a lo mejor mi tío no lo dejo venir-le contesto Steve

-mmm…pues que mal

-Porque? A mí no me parece que este mal que Bucky no viniera

-Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto Toni

-Ah pues porque así podemos estar solo tú y yo platicando sin que el este

Toni le sonrió a Steve mientras este le tomaba de la mano, algo que siempre le ha gustado a Toni de Steve es su sonrisa y a Steve siempre le ha gustado los ojos de Toni o Tasha como el la llama esos ojos color chocolate que par Steve son lo más bonito que haya visto, Steve siguió sosteniendo la mano de Toni y camino con ella hasta estar debajo de un de los árboles del jardín, Toni le contó que había encontrado un gatito y que ella y Pepper lo estaban cuidando que iba a pedirle a su mamá que la dejara quedarse con él, que de hecho ella y Pepper ya estaban buscando nombres para el gatito, mientras Toni le contaba todo esto Steve no soltó la mano de Toni y habría seguido así de no ser porque se vieron interrumpidos

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo James que acababa de llegar corriendo, ambos se soltaron

-Nada, pensamos que no ibas a venir, te estábamos esperando-dijo Toni

-Ah…

-Pensé que mi tío no te iba a dejar venir-le dijo Steve

-Pues casi y no me deja venir, tuve que estarle rogando hasta que se enfadó de oírme y me dijo que si podía venir, con tal que me callara

-Pues qué bueno que lo convenciste-dijo Toni- ¿verdad? Steve

-Huy sí que bueno- respondió Steve en un tono que para nada parecía que le daba gusto, sin embargo ni Toni ni James se dieron cuenta, así que al final los dos se vieron arrastrados por Toni y su habilidad para no quedarse callada, así que todo quedo olvidado.

Los últimos preparativos estaban listos así que Peggy hizo su entrada queriendo llamar la atención de los demás y sí que lo logro o al menos momentáneamente ya que unos momentos después María entraba sonriendo para decirles que la cena estaba lista, así que la atención se vio centrada en María tanto por parte de Howard como de parte Joseph, provocando la molestia en Peggy, siendo Sara la única en percatarse de esto, todos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al comedor, sin embargo, Sara se detuvo para quedarse con Peggy

-Debe ser horrible saber que siempre quedaras en segundo plano en cuanto tú hermana aparezca- le dijo con burla Sara

-Sí y me imagino que tú eres la experta en eso- le respondió Peggy mientras se giraba para ver a Sara- digo después de todo tu esposo se casó contigo porque no pudo tener a María, así que la experta, en eso de ser el premio de consolación eres tú querida- le dijo Peggy

-Pues sí, pero hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo Margaret-le dijo Sara mientras veía de arriba abajo a Peggy- tú destino es vivir a la sombra de tú hermana y no solo eso sino ser una arrimada en su casa, en cuanto a mi…bueno mientras yo soy la señora Rogers tú deberás conformarte con ser la hermana de María Stark…..querida-le dijo Sara antes de dejar a Peggy sola en la sala

-Estúpida….maldita, estúpida, ya veremos por cuanto tiempo es que te dura el título de señora Rogers, ya veremos quien de las dos es la que termina siendo la sombra de quien- dijo Peggy con odio, María quien había ido a ver porque Peggy tardaba tanto alcanzo escuchar lo que su hermana decía y algo en su interior le hizo sospechar que algo estaba escondiendo Peggy, algo que en definitiva terminara por causar muchos problemas, conocía a su hermana, era vengativa, rencorosa, y aunque le doliera admitirlo era envidiosa, ella lo sabía, aun así la quería, y era por eso porque la conocía que escucharla hablar así hizo que sus alarmas se encendieran algo estaba por ocurrir y lo descubriría.


	2. HERMANAS

A la mañana siguiente después de la dichosa cena, en la cual María puso principal atención a la forma en la que su hermana se comportaba, descubrió algo, algo que no le había gustado y que aparentemente solo ella noto, Howard estaba demasiado metido en la conversación con Joseph y Sara viéndola a ella con desconfianza, pero Peggy y Joseph tenían una clase de trato que no le gustaba para nada, era sutil pero estaba ahí, y no quería pensar demás, pero algo le decía que Joseph y su hermana mantenían más que una relación amistosa, ojala estuviera equivocada, por el bien de la relación de su familia con la de Joseph esperaba que todo fueran ideas de ella, así que decidió tantear el terreno primero con Peggy, su hermana aunque siempre astuta para mentir y ocultarles a los demás lo que quería y pensaba, con ella era diferente, María siempre supo leer y descubrirla quizás era el hecho de ser hermanas, que las habilidades de Margaret para envolver con ella no funcionaban, bajo a desayunar y encontró a Toni y a Pepper en el comedor, esperándola para desayunar

-Buenos días-saludo Mari

-Buenos días Mami- le contesto Toni

-Y tú tía donde está, porque aún no ha bajado- Toni levanto los hombros en señal de no saber que ocurría con ella

-Creo que sigue dormida Mary- fue la respuesta de Pepper

-A estas horas, bueno pues entonces desayunemos nosotras, no la vamos a esperar más- ordeno María

-Mamá puedo ir a ver a James y Steve a casa del profesor Erskine, después de desayunar

\- Sí, si puedes pero no quiero que le vayan a causar problemas al profesor

-Y tú Pepper tienes planes para hoy, piensas salir algún lado?

-No, bueno en realidad pensaba ir ayudar a la sra. Ana con algunas cosas que pidió

-Sabes qué? Iré contigo tengo también algo que hablar con Ana

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo sin mayores sorpresas, Peggy bajo cuando ellas habían terminado, así que pidió le subieran el desayuno a su habitación, se despidieron de Margaret y salieron de la casa, Toni decidió hacer una parada antes de llegar a la casa del profesor al ver a Natasha en la calle, así que corrió hacia donde estaba

-Hola

-Hola

-que haces?-le pregunto Toni

-Bueno vine a vender algunas cosas, que mi hermana hace, yo le ayudo a veces

-Oye porque no vienes a jugar conmigo y con Steve y James

-No puedo

-no son malas personas, ya sé que ese día te aventaron lodo, pero no son malos y te prometo que no lo van a hacer de nuevo

-No, no es por eso, es que en serio debo vender esto o sino mi hermana me regaña

-mmmmm, todavía te falta vender mucho

-Si

-Oye y solo vendes esto?

-Bueno mi hermana también hace amuletos, velas y algunas otras cosas

-Y de qué tipo de amuletos hace tu hermana?

-Pues…..

-Tasha-le grito Steve

-Hola, ven mira ella es Natasha, la estaba invitando a jugar con nosotros pero dice que tiene que vender primero esto sino su hermana la regaña, porque no le ayudamos a así termina rápido y puede jugar con nosotros

-Hay no Tasha, vamos a tardar mucho además seguro que Bucky ya nos está esperando junto con mi tío, mejor otro día

-Hay Steve no seas así

-No te preocupes Toni de todas maneras yo no le he pedido permiso a mi hermana, así que no puedo ir

-Bueno pero la próxima vez le pides permiso

-Sí está bien

-Bueno entonces nos vemos Nat

-Si nos vemos Nat- se despidió Steve también

Llegaron a la casa del profesor y Bucky ya los estaba esperando, apenas entraron y comenzó a preguntarles ¿qué porque se habían tardado?, ¿que si habían ido a otro lado?, ¿qué porque llegaron juntos?, ¿que si Steve fue por Toni?, y demás cosas, todo esto mientras el profesor veía como tanto su sobrino como James peleaban por ver quien tenía más derechos sobre Toni, mientras que Toni intentaba hacer que dejaran de pelear, sin saber la razón de las peleas, el profesor no puedo evitar mirar con cariño en dirección a Bucky y también con un poco de pena, porque si bien era cierto que Toni aún no se daba cuenta que ella era la manzana de la discordia entre su sobrino y Bucky e incluso ellos negaban que les gustaba Toni, bueno eso de que negaban el que lo negaba era James, nunca había confrontado a Steve con esa pregunta, pero algo le decía que a diferencia de James que negaba todo y decía que Toni solo era su amiga, Steve seguramente le diría que sí, que a él le gustaba Toni o Tasha como solo él llamaba a la hija de Howard y María, y en cuanto a Toni si bien era cierto que quería a los dos, su cariño y predilección por Steve siempre estaba ahí solo que James aún era muy niño para notarlo, pero en unos cuantos años, este trio de amigos terminaría en un triángulo amoroso, cansado de escucharlos discutir decidió intervenir

-Muy bien se acabó, ya me cansaron los dos-les dijo a Steve y Bucky-se supone que vinieron para ayudarme, no a estar peleando, así que si solo van a pelear, Steve te regresas con Sara y tu James te vas a tu cuarto a repasar

-Hay tío, no seas así

-Sí profesor, no sea así, total corra a Steve y listo

-Mejor vete a estudiar James que seguro no te fue nada bien en tus exámenes y total si mi tío quiere que me vaya, pues bueno Tasha y yo nos vamos y listo

-y Toni porque?-le dijo Bucky

-Haber, Steve cuando dije que te iba a ir, era solo tú Toni puede quedarse

-Hay profesor, pero no tiene mucho caso que yo me quede, si manda a Steve a su casa y a James a estudiar, mejor yo me regreso con Steve digo volvemos cada quien a nuestras casa- y ahí estaba Toni eligiendo a Steve, pero Bucky no se dio cuenta, no así su sobrino que en cuanto escucho decir eso sonrió, Steve sí que era consciente de que le gustaba Toni y de que ella a él también lo quería, pobre James se repetía el Profesor

-Bueno ya vengan acá los tres necesito que me ayuden con esto, yo tengo que salir un momento y cuando regrese, quiero que esto esté terminado y sin peleas, Toni estas a cargo-dijo antes de salir, antes de que los niños llegaran y de James despertara había recibido una llamada, la cual le había sorprendido, aun asi accedió al pedido de esa persona y se dirigió a la escuela que fue donde la persona lo cito, dijo que quería hablar con él, sobre un tema, importante y que no sabía a quién más acudir

-Y bien de que querían hablar Margaret

-Podemos hablar dentro, por favor- el profesor abrió la escuela y entraron, se dirigieron a una de las aulas y entonces espero a que Margaret comenzara

-Debió extrañarle que le llamara ¿´verdad?

-Pues si te soy honesto sí, tú y yo no somos muy cercanos en realidad, pese a que mi relación con tu hermana y con Howard es cercana al igual que con Pepper y tu sobrina, tú siempre te has mantenido alejada, poniendo una barrera, como si m evitaras

-Pues sí, pero la verdad es que, necesito hablar con alguien, Por qué, sino un día de estos voy a explotar

-Te escucho entonces

\- Anoche hubo una cena en la casa

-Sí lo sé, James me lo dijo

-Pues bueno, su cuñado y su hermana estuvieron ahí, y Sara no perdió oportunidad, para humillarme, para recordarme que en esa casa no soy más que una arrimada, que esta gracias a mi hermana, y que siempre estaré a su sombra

-Lamento que mi hermana hiciera eso

-Sara siempre sintiéndose superior a los demás, por el simple hecho de ser la esposa de Joseph, piensa que por ello, tiene el derecho de ver al resto por debajo de ella, pero sabe que es lo más gracioso de todo esto que, mientras ella se llena la boca diciendo que es la señora Rogers, y se pavonea por todo Lakewood, su marido me dice te amo mientras tiene sexo conmigo, no es eso muy gracioso profesor-le pregunto Margaret con una sonrisa

-Eres la amante de Joseph

-Así es y no sabe las ganas que tenía de gritárselo a la cara anoche, pero no lo hice porque no me conviene, no aun al menos

-Como que no te conviene? Acaso estás haciendo todo esto solo por interés, ¿que acaso no quieres a Joseph y por eso estas con él?

-Para nada, yo no amo a Joseph, a quien yo quiero y siempre he querido es alguien a quien usted conoce ese otro se llama Howard Stark

\- Como dices eso, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, es el esposo de tú hermana

-Claro que lo sé y claro que me doy cuenta, usted no sabe el tormento que ha sido para mí vivir todos esto años al lado del hombre que yo amo y que él ame a mi hermana, que lo vea desvivirse por ella, que lo vea ser feliz, tener una vida, una familia, mientras que yo solo soy la hermana de su esposa.

-Estas mal Margaret, esto solo te va a llevar a la perdición toda esto es una locura y lo sabes

-Sí, lo se estoy loca llámeme loca, porque sí que lo estoy, estoy loca de rabia y celos, jamás voy a perdonarle a María que me haya quitado lo único que yo quería

-Eso no es así, y tú la sabes también como lo sé yo, María no te quito nada, Howard siempre la ha querido a ella

-Pues para mí sí que me lo quito y si yo viera que él me mirara aunque fueran un poco, yo no me detendría en hacer a un lado a María, pero bueno, volviendo a lo otro su hermana, la muy ingenua se cree muy segura, cuando no sabe lo que le espera, me pregunto si Joseph me importaba, pues no, no me importa, pero sin no puedo tener a Howard por lo menos me quedare con Joseph al menos así, sí que le abre ganado a María, al quedarme con Joseph y cuantiosa fortuna

-Sigo sin entender para que me has dicho todo esto Margarte

-Ya se lo dije necesitaba decírselo a alguien o me iba a asfixiar, y también para que le recomiende a su querida hermana tener más cuidado con lo que dice, no me gustaría que su querido Steve se entere de algo que francamente no debe saber- Margaret salió de la escuela y el Erskine se quedó pensando en toda la conversación que había tenido con Margaret, que debía hacer ahora, ir y decirle a Sara no era una opción conociéndola, haría toda una escena, que hacer y cómo decirlo, sin darse cuenta recordó cómo fue que María Carter llego a la vida de Howard y Joseph

**_Las hermanas Carter María y Margaret provenían de una familia que gozaba de una buena posición económica en Italia, María quien había estudiado artes y además de haber formado parte de una de las compañías de ballet de renombre en Italia y de tocar el piano, había decidido tomar una vacaciones y el lugar que escogió para ello fue Estados Unidos, en su viaje encontró una nueva compañía de ballet y quiso probar suerte en la compañía la aceptaron y lo que había sido un viaje de vacaciones se volvió una estadía indefinida por trabajo en Nueva York, fue en un día común mientras María salía de la compañía que se topó con un joven y brillante ingeniero y con el amigo de este heredero de una gran fortuna, comenzaron a salir hasta que María los invito a una de las presentaciones, los tres se hicieron amigos y él fue testigo de ello, así como también de la rivalidad que comenzó entre Howard y Joseph por ver con quien María pasaba más tiempo, ambos se habían enamorado de María y así comenzó una competencia para ver con quien se quedaba María, al final ella escogió a Howard y aunque Joseph se alejó de ellos al principio, después de un tiempo retomo la amistad , Joseph se casó con su hermana Sara y formo su propia familia, María dejo Italia y vino a vivir a Lakewood, dejo atrás sus años de bailarina, se casó con Howard y al igual que Joseph comenzó su propia familia, tiempo después llegaría Margaret a vivir con ellos, por lo que recordaba, Margaret había conocido a Joseph y Howard en el tiempo en el que ellos aún eran solo amigos de María, así que suponía que por eso Margaret sentía que María le había robado a Howard aun cuando no fue así, Margaret se vio forzada a vivir con ellos, ya que sus padres habían muerto, al no tener a nadie más tuvo que vivir con su hermana a la cual, él siempre noto envidio, si bien era cierto que tanto María como Margaret eran muy hermosas, era María quien siempre obtenía la atención de todos y eso era algo que Margaret no le gustaba y que con los años se volvió en odio._ **

Ahora años después descubría no solo la envidia y el odio que Margaret sentía por María, sino también, que esta era amante de su cuñado y que durante todos estos años estuvo enamorada de Howard debía encontrar una solución a esto, pero no sabía cuál, debía pensar bien ya que si no lo hacía podía provocar una tragedia.


	3. REVELACIONES

Tras la partida de Peggy, el profesor decidió volver a su casa para ver cómo iban los niños con la tarea que les dejo, ya pensaría como arreglar esto o por lo menos vería que hacer con la información que tenía, sin más salió de la escuela y se encamina a su casa, mientras en la casa de Jarvis y Ana; Maria y Pepper disfrutaban de una agradable conversación.

-Y entonces Pepper como van las cosas con ese muchacho como dices que se llamaba?- pregunto Ana

-Justin? No él no es, es solo un conocido, no estoy interesada en él- respondió Pepper

\- Sin embargo te envió flores y chocolates para San Valentín- le dijo María

-Eso no es…

-Vi al mensajero llegar con las flores y luego vi a Toni comer chocolates y cuando le pregunte me dijo que tú se los habías regalado y digo regalar, porque en realidad lo que Toni dijo fue que los ibas a tirar y que ella dijo que era un desperdicio

\- Así que flores y chocolates para San Valentín- insistió Ana

\- Él no me gusta, es solo enfadoso e insistente y no hay nada con el- se defendió Pepper

\- No, claro que no hay nada con él, porque a ella quien le interesas es Coulson- dijo María

\- Oh ya veo- fue la respuesta de Ana

-No es cierto Phil me parece agradable- se defendió Peppe, mientras veía a María sonreír de esa manera que ella sabía era para molestarla

-Claro, muy agradable que te parece, mira que hasta le llama Phil-continuo María sonriendo

-Pues si aunque lo digas en ese tono, el solo es amable y es un amigo aunque hagas te rías María

-Vamos no te alteres Virginia, María solo lo dice para molestarte y hacer que aceptes que ese hombre te gusta, lo cual no tendría nada de malo- le dijo Ana

-Así es Pepper, Phil como lo has dicho es agradable y una buena persona- le dijo María mientras veía con cariño a Pepper

-Si pero hay un problema a Phil quien le gusta es Margaret y no yo y ahí sí que no se puede hacer nada

-Bueno quizás ese tal Phil se de cuenta que…

-Que? Que no le gusta Margaret, lo dudo, pero no importa, me conformo con ser su amiga

-Hey Pepper, tú no tienes ni debes conformarte con nada, tienes razón cuando dices que si a Phil le gusta Peggy, no lo puedes obligar a que te corresponda, pero estoy segura que hay alguien para ti, quizás aún no llega, pero lo hará, te lo aseguro, además tampoco es como que estés desesperada por un hombre, apenas tienes diecinueve años Pepper tienes mucho tiempo, ya llegara el indicado, el que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago, y ponga tu mundo de cabeza

-Así como Howard puso el tuyo de cabeza- le dijo Pepper

-Si exactamente igual- respondió María

-Tómala de ejemplo Pepper, María venia de vacaciones y termino encontrando el amor, además María tiene razón eres muy joven para que te preocupes por eso-le dijo Ana

-No me preocupo pero Margaret siempre me molesta con eso de que no tengo novio, ni nada

-Mira quien lo dice la que no tiene novio y que vive con su hermana casada, ignora a Margaret

-Ana tiene razón no escuches a Peggy, lo dice solo para molestarte, no dejes que lo haga- le dijo María mientras tomaba la mano de Pepper con cariño

-Bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de que vaya por Toni a casa del profesor

-En serio no te importa ir por ella?- le pregunto María

-No, está bien, además tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, voy por ella y compro lo que necesito,

-Está bien, nos vemos entonces en un rato- Pepper se despidió y salió de la casa con destino a la casa del profesor.

-Y bien, Virginia se ha ido, que es lo que pasó?- le pregunto Ana

-Como sabes que algo pasa?

-Porque te conozco y soy tu amiga, así que dime que ocurre- María sonrió, una sonrisa que apenas fue una mueca

-Es Margaret

-Qué pasa con tú hermana?

-Está saliendo con alguien

-Y el problema es?

-Es un hombre casado

-Y sabes quién es, lo conoces?

-No- fue la respuesta de María

-Te digo algo no me extraña

-Como? Tú ya sabias

-No, claro que no, pero no me extraña que Margaret este de amante de alguien, es tú hermana y la quieres pero es ambiciosa, envidiosa y caprichosa, todos los pretendientes que a tenido los ha rechazado porque le han parecido poca cosa, así que supongo que este hombre cumple con los requerimientos de ella- le dijo Ana

-Yo sé que Peggy tiene defectos pero no pensé que esto, bueno no imagine que llegaría a esto

\- María, tú hermana es capaz de eso y más y lo sabes- fue la respuesta de Ana- Y que vas a hacer? Howard sabe?

-No Howard no sabe y esto va a ser un problema

-Y entonces? Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a hablar con Margaret y dependiendo de lo que me diga, tomare una decisión sobre qué hacer

-Mira no quiero ser pesimista, pero dudo que tú hermana cambie de parecer porque hables con ella

-Yo espero que si lo haga

Mientras tanto en casa del profesor el trabajo que les pidió a Steve, Toni y Bucky hacer estaba terminado, habían conseguido realizarlo sin pelear

-Vaya pues lo hicieron muy bien, los felicito

-Le dije que podíamos hacerlo profesor- decía Bucky

-Sí, claro sobre todo porque tú solo pudiste hacerlo porque seguiste las indicaciones de Tasha, de haberte dejado todo a ti seguro lo arruinas- le dijo Steve

-Tú también estabas siguiendo las indicaciones de Toni

-Sí pero yo no me equivoque en 3 ocasiones y TYasha tuvo que hacer tu trabajo porque estaba mal

-Ya…-intento parar la discusión el profesor

-No es cierto, estas mintiendo-dijo Bucky

-No miento, Tasha arreglo tu trabajo

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear, haber déjenme revisar entonces

-Ya los revise profesor, James solo se equivocó en esas 3 ocasiones que dice Steve pero yo lo arregle y revise lo demás-contestó Toni

-Bueno entonces confió en ti Toni- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el profesor se levantó de su silla para ir a abrir

-Porque no me dijiste que me había equivocado?-le pregunto Bucky a Toni

-Para que, total lo arregle ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues el problema es que le dijiste a Steve

-No, yo no le dije Steve, bueno él estaba viendo cuando corregí, pero yo no le dije, es solo que como estuve corrigiendo en lo que te equivocaste el me ayudo con lo que me tocaba, para que no se justara el trabajo, por eso vio, además, porque te molesta que Steve supiera, no veo el problema- contesto Toni

-Pues es que…- Bucky ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque en ese momento el profesor entro con Pepper para avisarle a Toni que ya habían llegado por ella

-Bueno entonces nos vemos James, adiós profesor- se despidió Toni

-Yo también me voy tío- se apresuró a decir Steve mientras se caminaba a la salida- Tasha espérame me voy contigo

-Tú te quedas aquí Steven tenemos cosas que hablar, además Toni va con Pepper, así que te quedas- le dijo el profesor mientras detenía a Steve del hombro

-Ay tío, lo que me quieras decir me lo dices otro día o me lo hubieras dicho antes- se quejó Steve

-Te quedas he dicho Steven y deja de quejarte, adentro- le ordeno el profesor, ya que se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa

-Ay al menos déjame despedirme de Tasha- Pepper sonrió y compartía una mirada y sonrisa con el profesor

-Te espero afuera Toni, hasta pronto profesor- se despidió Pepper para después salir de la casa

-Y qué esperas despídete

-Pues podría hacerlo si te metes a la casa tío

-Ah nada más esto me faltaba, yo siendo corrido por un chiquillo- aun así el profesor entro a la casa

-Bueno ni modo vinieron por ti y mi tío quiere que me cada y ya no pudimos ir por el helado

-La próxima vez será

\- La próxima vez dile a tu mamá que no mande por ti y así vamos por el helado

-Podemos ir mañana

-No porque mañana va a estar Bucky y yo solo quiero ir contigo

-Está bien entonces iremos un día en el que solo estemos los dos, ya tengo que irme sino Pepper se va a enojar, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Toni dándole un beso en la mejilla a Steve

-Hasta mañana Tasha- Toni salió y se fue mientras Steve la veía irse con Pepper, después entro a la casa

-Bien ahora si vamos a hablar los tres

-De que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Steve y Bucky

-Des sus pelear constantes y de Natasha, así que vengan para aca los dos- ambos niños hicieron lo que el profesor les dijo

-Haber quien empieza

-Hay profesor pues que quiere que le diga su sobrino es un insoportable

-Tú eres el insoportable que siempre llega a interrumpir

-Y tú solo quieres acaparar a Toni

-Porque yo la conocí primero

-Y eso que, también yo la conozco

-Si pero Tasha es mía y tú siempre quieres llamar su atención

\- No es tuya, Tasha también es mi amiga- y entonces sin que el profesor pudiera proveer esa reacción o evitarla Steve salto sobre Bucky

-No la llames Tasha, solo yo puedo llamarla Tasha- el profesor reacciono y los separo

\- ¡HABER SE CALMAN LOS DOS! Natasha no es un objeto y no es de nadie y ustedes son amigos, siempre se han querido mucho y ahora pelean así

-Que no la llame Tasha, solo yo puedo llamarla así

\- Y porque solo tú?- le contesto Bucky

-Porque ella y yo lo juramos, ella me dijo que solo yo podía llamarla Tasha

-Bueno ya! Mira Steven independientemente de ese juramento, no hay razón para que peleen, si siguen así me veré en la necesidad de hablar con María para que no deje a Toni salir a jugar con ninguno

-Eso no es justo profesor

-Si tío no es justo

-Bueno entonces dejen de pelear, se acabaron las peleas y dense la mano y prometan que no van a volver a hacerlo

-Está bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Perdón por pegarte Bucky, no lo volveré a hacer

-Está bien, somos amigos o ¿no?

-Si mejores amigos

-Muy bien ahora vayan a poner la mesa para comer, el profesor lo envió a la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír y también entendió que no en mucho tiempo esas peleas volverían con más frecuencia, por el momento está resuelto ese asunto lo siguiente era el tema Joseph y Margaret que hacer esa era la pregunta, quizás lo mejor era hablar con María explicarle la situación, claro no mencionar el tema de Howard para que enemistar a María con Margaret, pero si hablarle sobre Joseph y su relación con su hermana y el cómo esto terminaría afectando a ambas familiar y a los intereses que las unían, seguramente María hablaría con Margaret y si bien no podía obligarla a dejar a Joseph sí que podría hacer con su aun cuñado, porque estaba seguro que si había a alguien a quien Joseph escucharía esa seria Maria, así que ahora la respuesta para el profesor sobre qué hacer era obvia tenía que contarle a María lo que sabía y que ella hablara con su cuñado para que fuera él el que terminara con esta situación, buscaría el momento para hablar con María sin que Margaret se enterara y así arreglar todo, lo único que esperaba es que esto pudiera solucionarse antes de su hermana lo descubriera o de que algo peor pasara.


	4. CONTRASTES

Cuando María volvió a casa junto con Pepper y Toni, ambas corrieron a la habitación de Pepper, María decidió entonces subir y hablar con Margaret, entre más rápido hablara con ella mejor sería y lo mejor hacerlo ahora que Howard aun no llegaba, así que sin perder más tiempo, subió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, sin embargo, Margaret no estaba ahí había salido, así que salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala, para esperarla, se sentó en el sillón y espero, se sumió en sus pensamientos, en que momento su hermana había decidido ser la amante de Joseph y él como es que no pensaba en Sara y en su hijo y en el daño que esto les haría, siguió pensando en eso y en lo que converso con Ana, Howard llego, hasta que esté la beso en la mejilla cosa que la hizo reaccionar.

-Hola

-Hola, llegaste temprano

-Sí, no había más trabajo para hoy, adelantamos algunas cosas así que decidí venir a casa temprano

-Qué bueno- fue la respuesta de María

-Sí, Phil también me lo agradeció aunque dijo que habría sequia ya que nos íbamos temprano

-Claro-para ese momento Howard había notado que María estaba distraída

-Sí y le dije a Phil que debíamos tener el viernes informal en la oficina

-Sería genial

-Lo es, propuse que fuéramos de pijamas

-Que buena idea

-María no me estas escuchando

-Sí lo hago, tendrás tu viernes de pijamas

-y eso te parece bien?

-Bueno sería algo distinto- le dijo María mientras sonreía

-¿Qué pasa? Anda dime, que te tiene preocupada

-Mie hermana

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Hay algunas cosas que debo hablar con ella y …

-Entiendo cosas de hermanas, está bien, pero oye todo lo van a arreglar sea lo que sea

-Eso espero, quizás es tiempo de que Peggy vuelva a Italia

-tan malo es que quieres que se vaya?

-no, no es eso, es solo que creo que le vendría bien, cambiar de aires

-Bueno si tú lo crees, te apoyo lo sabes ¿verdad?

-si lo se

-bien- le dijo Howard mientras la abrazaba- y dónde está mi pequeña genio

-Esta con Pepper, alimentando al gato

-tienen un gato?

-Si aunque ambas creen que no lo se

-Ya veo y el gato es bonito?- le pregunto Howard sonriendo

-lo es, por cierto parece ser que el profesor Ersiken regañara a Steve ya James por culpa indirectamente de tu hija

-y Toni que culpa va a tener?

-Ah pues no lo sé, solo quizás que ambos quieren acapararla

-Pero ¿Cómo que acapararla?

-Pues si acapararla

-Son solo niños además los tres son amigos- contesto Howard sin querer enterder lo que le decía María

-si bueno, pues ese niño y me refiero a Steve, corrió al profesor para poder despedirse adecuadamente de Toni

-Adecuadamente dices

-si despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-¡¿Qué?! Ese Steve hizo ¡que! A mi pequeña, inocente y dulce Natasha, eso no es posible

-pues lo es

-esto es imperdonable

-cálmate, en serio no te habías dado cuenta?-le pregunto María

-No, de haberlo notado, no la dejo salir con ellos

-tranquilo padre celoso sobreprotector, son solo niños

-si, pero yo conozco a los hombres como ellos

-son niños Howard- decía María

-son sucios animales hormonales, que quieren quitarme a mi niña

-“sucios animales hormonales”, hablas por experiencia- le dijo María riendo

-No te rías María, no es gracioso, hay que proteger a Toni, hay que mandarla de monja

-si claro, en serio estas celoso?

-si claro que lo estoy-le dijo Howard enfurruñado

-Y eso que aún es una niña deja que llegue a la adolescencia-dijo María

-no lo digas, ella siempre va a ser una niña para mi

-bueno padre celoso, te tengo noticias, no por mucho tiempo, el hijo de Joseph y el protegido del profesor pronto estarán aquí, para ver a quien escoge ella

-ninguno es digno-María no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho por Howard-no te rías así María, no lo son-pero en lugar de detener sus risas eso solo provoco que ella riera más, así que Howard se giró y comenzó a besar a María en la cara

-ya basta me haces cosquillas- decía María

-no te voy a soltar-le dijo Howard mientras seguía besándola, justo en ese momento Margaret llegaba a la casa y ya que su hermana y Howard estaban en su burbuja no la notaron llegar, Margaret vio a María y Howard abrazarse y besarse siendo felices y ella solo era una espectadora mas, odio a María, odio su suerte, odio todo, esa debió ser ella y no María, inmediatamente pensó en Josephh y en su encuentro hacía apenas unas horas y como había terminado.

* HORAS ANTES EN UNA CASA *

Estaban en una casa alejada de la ciudad casa que había sido un regalo de Joseph para Peggy

-Y dime que has pensado, de lo que te dije Joseph

-Sobre qué?

-ya sabes sobre dejar a Sara

-Peggy ya hablamos sobre eso, no es momento, no puedo dejarla, Steve es un niño y …

-eso significa que yo voy a seguir de tu amante hasta que tú hijo sea un adulto es eso, lo que me estás diciendo

-no dije eso, solo que me des tiempo

-tiempo de que Joseph? De que Sara se despierte mañana con ganas de dejarte, de eso tengo que esperar

-no es tan fácil Peggy-le dijo Joseph

-para quién? Para ti o para mí? Porque yo soy la que esta oculta como si el que te amé fuera un delito

-no es así mi amor y lo sabes-le dijo Joseph mientras tomaba a Peggy y hacia que se sentara en sus piernas

-así me siento

-mira, te prometo que esto va a cambiar en serio, voy a hablar con Sara hoy y le diré que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos-le dijo a Peggy antes de besarla y de llevarla en brazos a la habitación mientras en la cabeza de Peggy lo único que había era el pensamiento de que pronto se convertiría en la nueva señora Rogers y entonces sí, Sara se tragaría sus palabras y sería ella quien humillaría y vería desde arriba a esa estúpida que cometió el error de meterse con ella y menospreciarla, pobre estúpida pronto lo que le hizo se lo cobraría.

*DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE EN LA CASA DE LOS STARK*

Si bien es cierto que el hecho de saber que pronto se desquitaría de Sara la hizo feliz y también había pasado un buen rato con Joseph, llegar a la casa y ver al hombre que verdaderamente amaba desvivirse en amor para su hermana, le arruino la poca felicidad que había obtenido

-hola tortolos, dando espectáculos tan temprano-fue la forma en la que Peggy se hizo notar e interrumpió a la pareja

-hola Peggy-saludo Howard sin soltar a María

-donde estabas Peggy

-Salí un rato a caminar en realidad no hice más nada

-ya veo

-bueno dicen que hay que saber cuándo uno es una mal tercio, voy a mi recamara

-no digas tonterías quédate Peggy-le dijo Howard

-no, en serio, sigan en lo suyo-sin más camino rumbo a su habitación

-déjalo, ya sabes cómo es, se le pasara-le dijo María-oye dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Toni, habrá que organizarle algo no cree?

-claro que has pensado

-bueno que te parece una comida podría servirse hamburguesas con papas y se de un lugar en el que hacen pasteles deliciosos así que esa sería una opción, en cuanto a los invitados, estarán Jarvis y Ana, Phil, el profesor Ersiken y James, creo que Toni también va a querer invitar a una niña que conoció hace poco y claro a tu futuro yerno

-sí, claro…espera ¿Cuál futuro yerno?

-cómo cuál? Pues a Steve

-Steve, creí que dijiste que él y Bucky peleaban por mi niña

-Y lo hacen pero mi intuición me dice que la balanza se inclina y por mucho por Steve

-entonces sácalo de la lista de invitados

-seeeh, no lo creo-Howard y María siguieron con su conversación y Peggy continuo odiando a su hermana pero pensando en que al menos pronto tendría el dinero de Joseph para consolarse, lejos de ahí en la mansión de los Rogers las cosas eran muy distintas

*MANSION DE LOS ROGERS*

Steve había llegado a su casa después de pasar un rato agradable con Bucky y su tío

-hola Kristine

-hola Steve

-donde está mi mamá?-pregunto Steve

-en su recamara-le respondió Kristine, Steve no pregunto más y subió para ver a Sara cuando se acercó a la recamara, fue inevitable el que escuchara la conversación de sus padres

-escucha Sara lo mejor es que nos separemos

-¿Qué? Como dices eso, piensas dejar a Steve, nos vas a hacer a un lado

-es lo mejor Sara, tu y yo no estamos bien, discutimos por todo

-y tu solución es el divorcio

-porque es lo mejor-insistió Joseph

-pues no, no te voy a dar el divorcio

-Sara…Sara escúchame es lo mejor

-si claro que cómodo, es lo mejor, cómo no te importa tu hijo ni el daño que le vas a causar

-Steve lo va a entender y con el tiempo será la mejor así no, nos vera discutir

-en serio ¡no bueno, sí que te ha convencido!

-¿Quién? ¿de qué hablas?

-de la zorra en turno con la que estas

-no estoy con nadie

-no mientas Joseph te conozco muy bien no es la primera mujerzuela con la que enredas, pero algo si le voy a aplaudir a esa golfa, a conseguido hacer que llegues a esto, a pedirme el divorcio

-Sara por favor

-pues escúchame bien, tú a mí no me vas a dejar o me encargo de dejarte en la calle y veremos si esa se queda contigo, cuando no valgas nada

-Sara, no hagas esto más difícil

-no tú no has visto aun lo que es que esto sea difícil, dile a tu zorra que se conforme con ser lo que es tú amante, tu sucio y asqueroso secretito, la mujer con la que te diviertes una hora diario, porque nunca escúchame bien nunca va a dejar de ser eso, solo hay una señora Rogers y esa mi amor soy yo, suficiente te he aguantado tus infidelidades como para que ahora otra venga a querer tomar lo que es mío, ella no va a dejar a mi hijo sin padre, me entiendes, tú solo me vas a dejar el día que te mueras o que yo lo haga.

-por dios escúchate, estas mal, piensa en Steve

-pienso en él, pienso en ti y aunque pienses que todo esto es por tu dinero te equivocas, es porque yo a diferencia de ti, yo si te quiero Joseph, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas y dejes a tu familia

-Sara, es inútil seguir con esto-Joseph abrió la puerta para irse, sin imaginar que su hijo estaba ahí escuchando todo

-te vas a ir papá, vas a dejar a mi mamá y a mí?-fue la pregunta de Steve

-no Steve, no, tu mamá y yo solo estábamos discutiendo hijo no lo voy a hacer

-pero tú le dijiste

-no hijo tú papá y yo solo estábamos discutiendo y a veces uno dice cosas pero no son verdad, anda ve a tu cuarto-le dijo Sara

-pero…

-hazle caso a tú mamá Steve ve ahora te alcanzo-Steve se fue y Joseph se sintió terriblemente mal al ver los ojos de su hija llena de tristeza

-eso es lo que estás dispuesto a dañar por tu amante-le dijo Sara, mientras comenzaba a llorar, si bien era cierto que la relación de él Sara no era la mejor, le dolió lastimarla y ser la causa de esas lágrimas, le dolía ver los ojos de su hijo llenos de tristeza sobro todo por ser él la causa, quería a Margaret pero conseguir su felicidad a costa de su hijo y Sara era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, tendría que hablar con Margaret y tratar de hacerle entender, no podía no era justo, causarle ese daño a su familia, Joseph se vio en vuelto en una decisión difícil, necesitaba el consejo de alguien, alguien que pudiera entenderlo, inmediatamente pensó en Howard su amigo le pediría consejo, el también tenía una familia sabría que aconsejarle, si eso era lo mejor pensar con calma todo, ver todas las opciones y que mejor si alguien externo le decía y le mostraba una perspectiva sincera, dependiendo de esto tomaría una decisión respecto a Peggy y por el momento, seguirá con Sara y su hijo, su familia.


	5. AMULETO

Los días comenzaron a avanzar, María no había podido hablar con Margaret ya que algo siempre se interponía y con el cumpleaños de Toni cerca su atención se puso en eso y además algunos otros temas con la empresa de Howard así como la visita del abogado de ella para tratar temas referentes a la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado y las propiedades que aún tenía en Italia, temas con inversiones y esos asuntos que tuvo que arreglar, así que la conversación con Margaret simplemente no había podido ocurrir, pero si bien la conversación seguía sin pasar, María había llegado a la decisión de pedirle a Margaret que se fuera y no solo por Joseph la relación de su hermana con Toni no era buena, había comenzado a notar ciertas cosas en su forma de tratar a Toni que no le gustaban y también había cosas con Howard que tampoco le agradaban, así que si bien su hermana no era autosuficiente, hablando económicamente, ya que Margaret se había encargado de acabar con su parte de herencia, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarla vivir en una de las propiedades de Italia y darle una mensualidad hasta que consiguiera un trabajo o incluso seguir dándole el dinero aun con trabajo, pero Margaret se iba de su casa eso ya estaba decidido.

\--mamá puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro Toni dime- le contesto María

-tú crees que yo me voy a ir al infierno

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-es que mi tía dice que me voy a ir al infierno porque me porto mal

-haber dime que paso para que Margaret te dijera eso

-nada, yo no le hice nada, solo que le dije a Pepper que mi tía tenia novio y ella escucho cuando le decía eso y por eso se enojo

-bueno Toni no es bueno decir mentiras, tú tía no tiene novio

-pero si tiene novio mamá porque yo la he escuchado hablar por teléfono y decir “te amo, mi amor” y se ríe y le manda besos y cosas así, por eso yo le dije a Pepper que tenía novio, y ella escucho y me regaño, Pepper le dijo que no me dijera eso, pero ahora tu dime mamá me voy a ir al infierno

-no Toni claro que no, no le hagas caso a Margaret yo voy a hablar con ella ¿sí?

-bueno-le dijo Toni más tranquila a María

-ahora ya pensaste a quien más vamos a invitar a tu cumpleaños

María y Toni siguieron hablando de los preparativos para la celebración de Toni, pero María pensó en que tendría una larga conversación con su hermana.

Mientras tanto la relación de Joseph y Sara seguía igual, gritos, peleas, insultos y el tema constante de divorcio, sonaba a cada instante, para Steve eso era doloroso, quería a su papá mucho y también a Sara aun si ella era más estricta, le dolía verle sufrir y llorar cuando Joseph se iba después de pelear y entonces solo entonces la máscara de dureza y fortaleza de Sara se desvanecía y se mostraba, frágil, Steve sufría al ver a su madre sufrir, sí tan solo hubiera algo que el pudiera hacer, algo que arreglara el matrimonio de sus papás.

Quizás sí le preguntaba a Tasha, parecía que sus papás se llevaban bien y no peleaban, por suerte para él Joseph le había dado permiso de ir a ver a Tasha y a Bucky, ahí aprovecharía para preguntarles.

Steve llego a casa de su tío, para irse con Bucky por Tasha, en el camino Steve le contó a Bucky que sus papás peleaban mucho y que parecía que se divorciarían o eso decía su padre y él no quería eso porque su mamá sufriría, Bucky lo escuchaba con atención, pero sin saber que decir después de todo él no tenía padres así que no sabía que podía decirle para ayudarlo o hacerlo sentir mejor, lo pareció que lo mejor era esperar a Toni, seguro ella sabría, finalmente llegaron al parque en el que se habían quedado de ver, pero al llegar vieron que Toni no estaba sola, había otra niña con ella, una niña que ambos conocían, pues era la misma a la que le habían lanzado lodo, esa niña era Natasha.

Pero lo que les causó extrañeza era él porque estaba con Toni, así que terminaron por acercarse y ver que ocurría, conforme se acercaban escucharon la conversación de las dos.

-la fiesta será la próxima semana, en mi casa, ahí viene la hora y la dirección, dile a tu hermana para que te deje ir, ella también está invitada- le decía Toni

-gracias, le voy a decir y ojala vaya o por lo menos me deje ir a mi

-si quieres yo le digo para que te deje ir y no allá problema- Steve y Bucky al escuchar eso entendieron que Toni estaba invitando a Natasha a sus cas lo que es más a su cumpleaños.

-hola Tasha- interrumpió la conversación Steve

-hola Steve y Bucky dijo Toni mientras le entregaba una invitación- es para mí fiesta de cumpleaños de la próxima semana y esta es la tuya y del profesor- le entrego la otra invitación a Bucky

-gracias-dijeron Steve y Bucky

-y ella que hace aquí?-pregunto Bucky mientras señalaba a Natasha

-ella tiene nombre- le respondió Nat- y estoy aquí porque Toni me invito

-así es le dije que viniera, el otro día dijiste que sería mejor si fuéramos cuatro, pues ya está ya somos cuatro

-pero yo me refería a otro niño, no a una niña- se quejó Bucky

-oye yo también soy niña y que tiene de malo que seamos dos niñas

-bueno es que…

-ignóralo Tasha a mí me parece buena idea, hola yo soy Steve- le dijo Steve mientras se presentaba con Natasha y le sonreía- perdón por haberte lanzado antes lodo

-está bien no hay problema, yo soy Natasha

-pues ya que, soy James pero todos me llaman Bucky

-solo Steve te llama así y porque tú le dijiste que lo hiciera- le dijo Toni

-porque es un gran sobrenombre, en fin también lamento haberte lanzado lodo

-si bueno

-pero con dos Natashas que vamos hacer, digo las vamos a confundir

-claro que no, porque a Tasha jamás la llamamos Natasha, siempre es Tasha y los demás la llaman Toni- decía Steve

-si James, Natasha será Nat y ya- le dijo Toni

-bueno ahora hay algo que necesito pedirle a los tres- les dijo Steve y empezó a contarles lo que pasaba con sus papás, mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban con atención- y bien que creen que pueda hacer

-bueno no sé qué decirte, yo no tengo padres solo tengo a mi hermana, nuestros padres murieron así que no sé qué puedas hacer- le explico Nat

-yo estoy peor que ella, no tenga hermanos y tampoco papás, solo tengo al profesor Erskine así que creo que la que te debe de aconsejar es Toni, ella si tiene papás- los tres pares de ojos se centraron en Toni

-bueno, mis papás casi no pelean y cuando lo hacen es por tonterías y mi papá siempre termina pidiéndole perdón a mi mamá, jamás he escuchado que digan que se quieren divorciar, cuando discuten mi mamá dice que es porque mi papá es un necio que no entiende, así que después cuando están más calmados hablan hasta que se arreglan- les decía Toni- a lo mejor lo que tus papás necesitan es hablar también,

-no eso es imposible cada que hablan terminan peleando y gritándose cosas muy feas

-bueno entonces porque no le pides a tú papá que cuando hable con tú mamá no se griten, y que solo hablen- le dijo Nat

-mmm no eso va a ser muy difícil la mamá de Steve es muy gritona y regañona

-¡James!- le grito Toni

-¿Qué? es cierto

-sí Bucky tiene razón mi mamá se enoja muy fácil

-ves- le dijo Bucky

-eso no importa, no digas eso y si le preguntamos al profesor- sugirió Toni

-no eso menos, capaz que nos regaña por ser metiches- les dijo Bucky

\- y entonces? ¿Qué propones?- le dijo Toni

\- ya sé porque no le pides a tu hermana que haga un hechizo para que los papás de Steve no se separen- fue la idea de Bucky

-mi hermana no es bruja, tarado

-bueno pero aquí todos dicen que lo es

-pero no es cierto, solo vendemos cosas como velas y remedio naturales y otras cosas, pero no son brujería- le explico Nat

-bueno pero a lo mejor entres sus remedios tiene algo, además yo he visto que también vende cosas para la suerte - le respondió Bucky

-sí, bueno vende amuletos para la suerte, para la salud, el dinero, el amor y….

-eso puede servirme- le dijo Steve, vamos Nat a lo mejor tu hermana tiene algo que nos pueda servir

-bueno, está bien vamos- les dijo Nat

Los cuatro caminaron en dirección a la tienda de Mary, por suerte no había clientes en ese momento, así que entraron e inmediatamente Natasha le hablo a Mary

-qué pasa?

-hola, somos los amigos de Nat- se presentó Toni- este es Steve, aquel es Bucky y yo soy Toni, bueno en realidad es Natasha pero todos me dicen Toni, excepto Steve, él no me llama así, el me llama Tasha….

-sí sé quiénes son, eres la hija de los Stark y tú el hijo de los Rogers, tu eres el protegido del profesor Erskine hermano de la mamá de Steve ¿verdad?- les dijo Mary

-ves como si es bruja

-¡James!- volvió a gritarle Toni

\- no soy una bruja pero aquí quien no conoce a las familias de ustedes, en fin que es lo que quieren?

-bueno, primero queríamos invitarla a usted y a Nat a mi fiesta de cumpleaños es la próxima semana, ya le entregue la invitación a Nat- le dijo Toni

-y tus papás están de acuerdo?

-sí, mi mamá me dijo que le dijera

\- y lo otro es que Nat nos dijo que usted vende amuletos y queríamos ver si tendrá algo para hacer que dos personas no se dejen o que se vuelvan a querer- en esta ocasión fue Steve quien hablo

-y ustedes para que quieren eso, son unos chiquillos como para que quieran eso- le dijo Mary

-es para mis papás, ellos se quieren divorciar

Mary al oir eso solo pudo escuchar con atención lo que Steve le contaba, entendía el dolor y la preocupación del niño pero la verdad es que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, solo los implicados podían hacer algo y por lo visto estos no querían hacerlo, o al menos no el padre de Steve, sin embargo no podía decirle eso al niño frente a ella, porque era eso, solo un niño, así que si bien en su tienda sí que vendían amuletos de ese tipo, el amuleto solo servía como guía, no era la solución, el amuleto por sí mismo no tenía un poder especial, eran las personas que lo compraban y lo usaban las que le daban ese poder, eran sus deseos, lo que hacían que las cosas sucedieran, el amuleto solo era el vínculo, el poder del amuleto se lo deban ellos, pero todo esto no era algo que unos niños entenderían, así que hizo lo que creyó podría darle tranquilidad a Steve.

-está bien voy ver qué puedo hacer para que tus papás no se separen, déjame ver que puedo darte

Mientras Mary entraba a buscar algo que pudiera darle a los niños, ellos aprovecharon para curiosear en la tienda, Toni y Natasha se alejaron de Steve y Bucky, y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, mientras los dos niños seguían viendo la tienda

-por eso no quería que entrara otra niña- se quejó Bucky al ver que Nat y Toni se alejaron de ellos y conversaban alegremente

-¿Por qué? que tiene de malo que Nat esté con nosotros

-pues que Toni esta con ella y nos ha dejado aquí

-ay Bucky deja a Tasha platicar con Nat en paz

-y yo que pensé que te ibas a quejar con lo que te gusta acaparar a Toni

-si pero estamos hablando de Nat, así que está bien, además seguramente Tasha también se aburre de hablar solo con niños, debe querer contarle a Nat cosas de niñas que a nosotros no, nos gustan

-bueno en eso si tienes razón, oye ¿qué piensas regalarle a Toni?

-no sé, pero igual vemos si hay algo que podamos regalarle de aquí

-buena idea- y así ambos comenzaron a buscar el regalo para Toni, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Steve seguía viendo las cosas que había en la tienda no sabía que podía regalarle a Tasha, lo que si sabía era que quería que ese regalo fuera especia y que cada que Tasha lo viera lo recordara a él, estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto vio una pequeña caja de música la tomo y sin que el resto se diera cuenta se alejó lo más que pudo de los demás, abrió la caja para escuchar la melodía, pero al abrirla nada se escuchó, solo se veía a las dos pequeñas figuras que contenía la caja de música

-No funciona, al parecer una de las piezas está descompuesta, así que no suena- le dijo Mary al verlo con la caja- se puede arreglar pero yo no puedo y la verdad no gastare en componerla, pero si conoces a alguien que la pueda arreglar y la quieres llévatela, es tuya

-si la quiero, cuánto cuesta- le pregunto Steve

-nada, tendrás que arreglarla así que no es nada

-puedo venir por ella después, es que es….

-no hay problema, la guardare y después vienes por ella- le respondió Mary- en cuanto a lo otro, creo que puedo hacerte un amuleto para el tema con tus papás- Mary le dijo cuanto sería por lo que le daría y Steve le dijo que volvería al día siguiente, por otro lado Mary le había dicho a Toni que ella y Nat asistirían a su cumpleaños.

Los niños salieron de la tienda, Nat se quedó con su hermana y Steve y Bucky fueron a dejar a Toni a su casa, una vez se despidieron de ella, Steve le explico a Bucky que tendría que acompañarlo al día siguiente para ir por lo que haría que sus papás no se separaran

-y encontraste algún regalo para Toni?- pregunto Bucky

-más o menos y tú?- fue la simple respuesta de Steve, no quiso darle mayor explicación a Bucky

-si vi algo que me gusto

-bien, la hermana de Nat me dijo que había algo que me podía servir, pero voy a necesitar dinero para pagarle, quede de ir mañana- comento Steve un tanto preocupado

-y de donde piensas conseguir el dinero

-no se

-dile a tu papá, seguro que te lo da- fue la solución que lem ofrecía Bucky y que en realidad era la mejor, pero había un problema

-sí, pero él se va temprano y llega muy noche, va a ser difícil

-y sí le dices al profesor, a lo mejor te da el dinero

-no mi tío me va a regañar y va decir que no me debo meter en asuntos de mis papás

-pues entonces no sé cómo ayudarte - le dijo Bucky

-ya sé que vamos a hacer

-vamos, o sea que yo también?

-sí, necesito tu ayuda, voy a sacar dinero de la cartera de mi mamá

-no Steve que tal que se da cuenta, te va a regañar y a mí por ayudarte, no mejor pídeselo a tu tío o dile a Toni que le pida dinero a su mamá para que te lo preste, o que la hermana de Natasha te espere para que le pagues, pero eso no- le decía Bucky a Steve

-no, lo más fácil es lo que te digo, además si tu vigilas mi mamá no se va a dar cuenta, es más vamos a mi casa ahorita, si mi mamá no está aprovecho para tomar el dinero

-nos van a descubrir

-ay ya no seas miedoso, ven vamos a mi casa

Y así Steve se llevó a Bucky a su casa, al llegar Kristine les dijo que Sara no estaba que se encontraba con una de sus amigas en el jardín, situación que Steve aprovecho para meterse a la habitación de su madre y buscar su bolsa

-Steve esto es una mala idea-insistía Bucky

-que no, cálmate y vigila que nadie venga- mientras Bucky veía si alguien venia Steve buscaba la bolsa de Sara, hasta que la encontró, busco donde tenía el dinero, y lo saco

-listo mira ya lo encontré-le dijo Steve a Bucky el cual se giró y dejo de vigilar la puerta, momento en el cual Sara entraba a su habitación y veía ambos niños en su habitación, mientras Steve tomaba dinero y Bucky lo veía hacerlo

-pero que está pasando aquí!!- fue le grito de Sara- tú, que haces en mi recámara?

-yo…pues…yo…

-que te querías robar

-nada señora

-como que no? y porque están sacando dinero de mi bolsa, seguro que todo esto lo planeaste tu- ldecia una furiosa Sara mientras señalaba a Bucky

-no, señora, no es así

-no, mamá yo saque el dinero- trato de explicarle Steve- Bucky no hizo nada

-no te creo, voy a llamar a mi hermano para decirle lo que hiciste- y tal y como lo dijo Sara llamo a Erskine el cual llego inmediatamente, a la casa, donde vio a Sara gritar enojada y a Bucky sentado 

-bueno pero que pasa Sara, porque esos gritos? Se escuchan desde la entrada

-porque, yo te voy a decir porque? Porque este- le dijo Sara para referirse a Bucky- se metió a mi casa a robar

-es eso cierto James

-para que le preguntas, te digo que eso hizo- volvió a gritar Sara

-haber Sara déjame a mi hablar con él, es eso cierto James?

-no profesor, yo no me robe nada, lo que pasa es que Steve…-Bucky estaba tratando de explicar lo que ocurrió, cuando Sara volvió a interrumpirlo

-no metas a mi hijo, en esto, tu seguro lo convenciste de venir a la casa y de entrar a mi cuarto para tomar el dinero de mi bolsa

-no, señora no es así

-mira ratero, no mientas yo sé lo que vi, pero que se puede esperar de un mocoso como tú, cuyos padres ¿Quién sabe qué personas fueron? No dudo que unos rateros, unos delincuentes unos….

-YA BASTA SARA!! DEJA DE DECIR TANTA ESTUPIDES Y CALLATE- le gritó un muy molesto Erskine a Sara, tras escuchar los insultos a James y ver los ojos con lágrimas de James- sal James, espérame en el coche, anda ve

-si profesor- una vez James salió y Sara y el profesor se quedaron solos fue que Erskine quien comenzó a hablar

-haber Sara tienes razón en estar molesta porque James se metió a tu habitación, pero estoy seguro que aquí hay una explicación, donde esta Steve que también estaba ahí, para que explique qué ocurrió

-mi hijo no tiene nada que explicar, porque la culpa es de ese chiquillo que tú, te empeñas en cuidar y proteger y que has fomentado su amistad con mi hijo, cuando no sabemos de dónde viene, ni quien son sus padres, los cuales no dudo sean unos delincuente

-Mira Sara es una pena que aun siendo mi hermana, seas así y tengas esos pensamientos y que además te ensañes con una criatura, solo por no tener padres

-no es por eso, es que no lo soporto

-eso Sara es muy mezquino de tu parte un pobre inocente que no te ha hecho nada, pero está bien, si el tema es que no lo quieres ver en tu casa, voy a hablar con James para que no vuelva aquí, pero en cuanto al tema de su amistad con Steve pues a si te disguste, tu hijo lo quiere y eso no la vas a poder cambiar

Erskine salió de la casa y subió a su auto donde Bucky ya lo esperaba, condujo hasta su casa, donde una vez ahí, le pidió a Bucky que se acercara que tenían que hablar.

-haber James, explícame que paso? ¿Por qué Sara estaba tan molesta? Quiero toda la verdad

-está bien, es que lo que pasa es que Steve dijo que sus papás se quieren divorciar y él no quiere, nos preguntó a Toni, a mí y a la Nataha ya sabe la que es hermana de Mary la bruja

-ya se quien, pero Mary no es ninguna bruja

-bueno pues eso dice usted, pero muchos dicen que si lo es, bueno el caso es que nos contó eso, y entonces dijimos que a lo mejor la hermana de Natasha sabría de algo que evitara que sus papás se separarán, así que fuimos y ella le dijo que sí, que había algo, pero pues que tenía un costo, entonces Steve dijo que tenía que conseguir el dinero y que su papá no estaba en su casa para pedírselo y que su mamá no iba a dárselo

-y se les ocurrió tomar el dinero sin permiso

-no, a mí no se me ocurrió, yo le dije que le dijera a usted, que le diera dinero o que le pidiera prestado a Toni, pero él dijo que no, que lo iba sacar de la bolsa de su mamá

-¿pues con razón Sara estaba tan enojada?

-pero yo le dije que no profesor, yo no tome el dinero, Steve me dijo que solo vigilara, el tomo el dinero, no yo, entonces llego su hermana y nos vio y me echo la culpa a mí, pero yo no fui, yo no me robe nada, profesor, usted me cree ¿verdad? no soy un ratero, como dijo su hermana

-yo lo se James sé que no lo eres, pero lo que hicieron estuvo mal

-yo sé, oiga profesor, porque su hermana es tan mala conmigo, yo no le he hecho nada y ella siempre me trata mal, es porque no tengo papás, porque los papás de Toni son amables conmigo y también el papá de Steve, pero su hermana me odia

-mira James mi hermana es, es complicada no es mala, pero es…

-amargada

-James!!

-pues si es

-si bueno si es, pero lo mejor es que ya no vayas a su casa, sigue siendo amigo de Steve como hasta ahora cuidándose y queriéndose, pero mejor no vayas a su casa, véanse aquí o en el parque, ¿de acuerdo?

-si

Mientras tanto en la casa de Steve, Sara se encargaba de darle la queja a Joseph de lo sucedido en la casa

-haber Sara creo que estás haciendo un drama por nada, si estuvo mal, pero no era para tanto

-como que no, ese chiquillo entro a robar

-es un niño Sara y no creo que entrara a eso

-te digo que lo vi

-haber vamos a arreglar esto, Kristine- llamo Joseph a la empleada

-dígame señor

-llama a Steve por favor- cuando Steve llego le explico a Joseph que el había sido el de la idea de tomar el dinero, que James no quería pero que él le pidió que lo hiciera

-seguro lo dices para cubrir a ese delincuente

-no es cierto, yo fui el de la idea no Bucky

-ese mocoso te obligo a mentir por el

-ya basta Sara, si Steve dice que fue él, y no James yo le creo, ahora déjame hablar con él por favor- Sara salió del despacho furiosa- haber Steve para que querías el dinero

-es que pronto va a ser el cumpleaños de Tasha y vi un regalo para ella, y si le decía a mi mamá me iba a decir que no, porque es para el regalo de Tasha y por eso pensé en tomar el dinero

-y porque no me pediste el dinero a mi

-es que tú casi no estás en la casa

-si es cierto, mira lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no es correcto, pero tu mama no debió culpar a James, ahora ten el dinero para que le compres el regalo a Toni, vamos a hacer algo, ves esta caja de aquí- le pregunto Joseph

-si- respondió Steve

-voy a dejar siempre dinero aquí, la llave de esta caja tenla, cuando yo no este y tu necesites dinero de aquí puedes tomarlo, este dinero es tuyo, de acuerdo

-si- Joseph abrazo a su hijo, sabía que lo que Steve había hecho no era correcto, pero ya tenía suficiente con el regaño de Sara, lo mando a dormir y le dijo que no se preocupara que el hablaría con su tío para explicarle que James no había hecho nada y también hablaría con su mamá para que no hubiera problemas y así más tranquilo Steve se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Steve fue a ver a Bucky para que lo acompañara por el regalo de Toni y lo que se supone arreglaría el matrimonio de sus padres, cuando llego, su tío le dijo que no debió tomar el dinero sin permiso y que si bien Bucky no había sido el de la idea ni el que lo tomo, también tenía la culpa por ser su cómplice, aun así, Erskine, lo abrazo y les dijo que se fueran que no volvieran tarde y se portaran bien.

-y que paso, tu mamá no te regaño?

-sí, si me regaño y le dijo a mi papá, mi papá dijo que no debí tomar el dinero, le explique que lo quería para el regalo de Tasha y que tu no hiciste nada

-y te creyó

-sí, me dio el dinero y ya no me dijo nada, ahora si voy a poder ir por lo que necesito a la tienda de la hermana de Nat, ¿y tú vas a comparar el regalo para Tasha?

-si quiero, pero revise mis ahorros y no son muchos

-no te preocupes, yo te presto lo que te falte, vamos

-bueno

Los niños llegaron a la tienda y María le entrego la caja de música y las dos pulseras que tenía, se suponía que ayudarían a que ellos ya no discutieran más y pudieran hablar con calma, mientras le explica el uso de las pulseras, Bucky busco el regalo para Toni, había estado indeciso respecto a que escoger, había un alhajero con forma de libros que le pareció bonito y ya que a Toni le gustaba leer era algo que le gustaría la otra opción era una hermosa muñeca, si bien Toni, jugaba con ellos futbol y era muy inteligente, seguía siendo una niña, aun si el a veces hacía bromas y decía que ella era otro niño, así que viendo eso, decidió tomar la muñeca, pagaron por las pulseras y la muñeca y ambos amigos se fueron a la casa del profesor Erskine pasarían ahí el resto de la tarde y Steve aprovecharía para pedirle a su tío ayuda con la caja, seguro que él podría arreglarla y si no podía conocería a alguien que lo haría.

-así que dime tío puedes arreglarla

-pues creo que no es difícil y se puede arreglar

-entonces si puedes

-bueno yo no

-ay tío pensé que dirías que tu podías

-no, no sé, pero si conozco a quien pueda arreglarla

-con que ese alguien no sea Tasha

-no es ella, me refiero a alguien más, no te preocupes déjame aquí la caja y le pediré que la arregle estará lista para el cumpleaños de Toni

-bien, pero también quiero que la música sea otra, así que eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta y pedido

-dime

-necesito que me preste el piano y que me ayudes un poco con el

-¿Cómo que te ayude? Tú sabes tocarlo, Sara dijo que te enseñaron

-sí, bueno aprendí pero hace mucho que no toco un piano, así que necesitare de tu ayuda, si le pido ayuda a la señora María me ayudara, pero entonces Toni sabría y eso es lo que no quiero así que tendrás que ser tú y después de que tenga la música en el piano, te encargaras de llevarla con la persona que arreglara la caja para que ponga esa música ¿de acuerdo? – le termino de explicar Steve

-¿algo más?

-no solo eso

-y porque no dejas que sea la música que ya tiene la caja?-le pregunto Bucky

-no, porque, esta música es especial y bueno porque no

-mmm pues como quieras

Y así las prácticas en la casa del profesor Erskine comenzaron, al principio fue difícil para Steve, porque por un lado estaba el tema de volver a tocar el piano y por el otro recordar la melodía que quería estuviera en la caja de música, después de tres días de arduo trabajo pudo tocar correctamente la pieza que quería y entregársela a su tío para que la llevara con quien arreglaría la caja, por otro lado al parecer Sara y Joseph habían llegado a una especie de tregua o por lo menos eso parecía, no peleaban tanto, razón por la cual Steve pensó que se debía a las pulseras, las cuales les había entregado a sus padres, su papá la acepto de buena gana y la uso, su madre también la acepto no con mucho agrado pero acepto el regalo, si bien no la usaba, sí que la tenía en una pequeña caja.

Fue en una de las visitas a la tienda de Mary que Steve vio algo que llamo su atención, era un collar, lo tomo para verlo más de cerca.

-es un amuleto para el amor- le dijo Mary

-y porque no me dio este si lo tenía, así se lo hubiera dado a mi mamá

-no hubiera sirvidó

-¿Por qué no?

-porque ese amuleto solo sire si quien lo entrega es la persona que ha encontrado a su amor, a ti no te hubiera serbio para tus padres, porque no fue tu papá quien lo compro para tu madre, entiendes- le dijo María

-sí creo que sí, y cómo funciona?

-une a las personas que se aman, aquel que lo encuentra y quien lo usa están destinados a estar juntos para siempre, su amor los unirá sin importar que o quienes se opongan, su amor se sobrepondrá ante los demás

\- es muy bonito, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-porque? Ya te dije que no sirve para tus padres

-no es para mis padres

-mira nada más, no estás muy chiquillo para ya estar pensando en eso del amor

-bueno…

-y para quien es- en ese momento Toni apareció

-Steve estábamos diciendo que fuéramos al parque, si vas ¿verdad?

-si claro

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-nada, no estoy haciendo nada, vamos- Mary que los observaba no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora entendía para quien era ese amuleto

-bueno pues entonces fuera de aquí, váyanse al parque- les dijo Mary, Toni se despidió y salió de la tienda, Steve se quedó atrás- anda vete, lo guardare para que después vengas por el

-gracias- le dijo Steve y se fue

En la casa de Toni las cosas transcurrían con normalidad, María se encontraba haciendo el pedido del pastel de cumpleaños de Toni, era lo último que quedaba por hacer, lo demás ya estaba listo para el día de la celebración, en ese momento se encontraba sola en su casa, Pepper había salido a hacer algunas compras y Howard estaba en su oficina, la única que se encontraba en la casa ya que acababa de llegar era Margaret así que María aprovecho para finalmente hablar con ella, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, toco la puerta y cuando escucho el “adelante” de Margaret entro

-que ocurre María necesitas algo?

-si necesito que me expliques exactamente porque es que les has dicho a Toni, que se va a ir al infierno

-no sé de qué hablas, yo no le he dicho

-si lo hiciste, Toni me lo dijo

-pues a lo mejor te mintió, no sé porque, pero miente

-y Pepper también miente porque ella dijo que es cierto

-mira, Virginia es capaz de mentir con tal de seguirle el juego a tu hija

-sabes bien que eso no es cierto, además desde hace tiempo que he notado ciertas actitudes tuyas para con Toni que no me gustan

-que actitudes, de que hablas?

-tu trato tan frio con ella, tu forma de hablarle, o cuando le gritas

-estas exagerando, es cierto que no soy la persona más afectiva, pero eso es por mi carácter no soy la clase de persona que se la pasa abrazando a los demás, y los niños tampoco son lo mío, pero no es que tenga algo en contra de tu hija

-se que así es tu carácter, pero ahí está de nuevo el “tu hija” como si no fuera tu sobrina, como si no fuera de tu sangre, de tu familia

-María te repito estas exagerando la situación

-mira independientemente de que no eres expresiva, no tienes por qué decirle a Toni eso de que se va a ir al infierno

-fue para asustarla, por estar de mentirosa, porque eso sí que debes de corregirle, es mentirosa y entrometida

-mira Margaret se bien los defectos de Natasha de sobra los conozco pero mentirosa no es, podrás decirme que es demasiado directa para su propio bien, tiende a ridiculizara a las personas con cuanto sabe ella, tiene un sentido del humor que pocos soportan, pero mentirosa y entrometida no es, la conozco

-ah no lo es y entonces el decir que tengo un novio no es mentir?

-si tienes razón no tienes un novio

-lo ves?

-lo que tú tienes es un amante

-¡¿Qué!?

-lo que oíste y no te atrevas a negarlo, ni te esfuerces en inventar excusas, porque no te va a servir de nada

-estas mal, tu hija te ha contagiado

-no metas a mi hija en esto, nadie me dijo nada, yo sola te descubrí de la misma forma que lo hizo Toni

-mira María déjame explicarte, lo que pasa es que él…

-no me interesa escuchar tus razones, no quiero saber

-es que déjame hablar, si estoy con alguien que no es libre, pero no sabes cómo ocurrió todo

-eso es lo de menos, así que ya que estamos en esto, quiero que salgas de mi casa inmediatamente

-no tú no me puedes hacer esto, a donde voy a ir? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-eso debiste pensar antes, en cuanto a dónde vas a ir, puedes irte a Italia a una de las propiedades que tengo allá, y del dinero no te preocupes me encargare de darte una mensualidad

-claro una de tus propiedades en Italia, no sería mejor decir una de las propiedades de nuestros padres

-bien una de las propiedades de nuestros padres y se bien hacia dónde va ese comentario y antes de que comiences, te digo, si estas en esta situación financiera es solo tu culpa y de las malas decisiones que tomaste, cuando nos dieron la herencia, tú decidiste derrochar el patrimonio que nuestros padres nos dejaron, te fuiste a viajar a darte la gran vida y te terminaste tu herencia, la propiedad que te dejaron la perdiste con el banco

-pero bien que sacaste provecho y la compraste tu

-si así es y es mía porque la pague con mi dinero, y mientras que hiciste tú seguiste de fiestas, de viajes, gastando sin control,

-si ya se no te cansas de echármelo en cara que gracias a ti, tengo casa y comida, ya lo se

-jamás te lo he echado en cara

-no hace falta que lo digas, tus acciones son suficientes, tu dando órdenes en esta casa de todo, desde que cubiertos usar y como se harán las cosas, yo aquí no tengo autoridad de nada

-claro porque esta es mi casa, yo soy la señora de esta casa y ya que veo que todo esto te molesta tanto, con mayor razón, quiero que te vayas, tienes hasta después del cumpleaños de Toni para que tomes tus cosas y te vayas, la propuesta que te hice sigue en pie, pero aquí no te quiero más

-claro a mí no me quieres aquí, me corres, pero que tal a la arrimada de Virginia, esa maldita recogida sí que la tienes aquí y ocupa un lugar por encima de mí, esa recogida maldita…- Margaret no pudo continuar con sus insultos dirigidos a Pepper, ya que se vio interrumpida por María o mejor dicho por la bofetada que le había propinado, Margaret solo sintió su cabeza girar y luego el dolor punzante del golpe

-lo dicho, no te quiero más en mi casa

Margaret se quedó sola en su habitación después de eso, lloro no por dolor o pena, lloro de coraje de frustración, de no poder hacer nada, María la había corrido de su casa, la descubierto y la había golpeado y ella no había podido hacer nada en su contra, la odiaba tanto, maldita y mil veces maldita ella y su estúpida escuicla, esos eran los pensamientos de Margaret para su hermana y sobrina, tendría que irse, porque era evidente que María no cambiaría de parecer, pero Joseph seguía con no querer dejar a Sara y a su hijo, tendría que presionarlo, que obligarlo, para que los dejara y no solo eso, para que se largaran de ese maldito lugar, ni modo tendría que imaginarse la cara de Sara cuando descubriera por quien la habían dejado, así que no perdiendo más tiempo Margarat salió de la casa, rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba con Joseph, porque hoy si o si lo convencía de dejar a su familia e irse con ella.


	6. REGALO

Margaret llego a una casa alejada de la ciudad en realidad era una cabaña propiedad de Joseph y de la cual Sara no tenía conocimiento, y en la que ambos se veían, Margaret no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Joseph llegara, en cuanto entro a la cabaña, le dijo que María había descubierto que era la amante de alguien, que no sabía de quien o al menos no se lo había dicho, pero lo que si le había dicho era que la quería fuera de su casa así que por eso era necesario que ambos se fueran, total si María ya lo sabía no faltaba mucho para que más personas lo supieran, sin embargo la respuesta de Joseph no fue la que ella esperaba

-no puedo, lo siento Peggy pero no puedo irme y dejar a Sara y Steve, así, sin ninguna explicación, no puedo, entiendo lo que me dices, pero no puedo irme no así

-y entonces que se supone que yo voy hacer?

-porque no aceptas lo que te ofreció María, irte a Italia y…

-no estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-no es una mala idea, sería solo por un tiempo, en lo que yo resuelvo esto y te alcanzaría allá, incluso puedo darte yo la mensualidad y no María, sino quieres no tienes que vivir en una de las casas que te ofreció, escoge tú el lugar y yo lo pagare y en cuanto resuelva lo de Sara voy por ti

-no me digas y tú crees que soy tonta?, me mandas lejos, me dices yo pagare donde vivas, te daré una mensualidad y después voy por ti y yo que certeza tengo, sino has dejado a Sara conmigo aquí, no lo vas a dejar conmigo fuera, es más te convendría mandarme lejos te desharías de mí, eso es lo que quieres

-no, no es así, sabes que te quiero, pero por lo pronto esta es la mejor opción, no es solo por Sara, también está mi hijo, los negocios que tengo con Howard y que debo ver como dejaremos eso

-por eso no debes preocuparte Howard es muy capaz de llevar la empresa, de eso no debes preocuparte

-lo sé, pero que crees que va hacer Sara sino dejo resuelto esto, la conoces es vengativa, va a querer desquitarse y contra quien crees que va a ir, contra Howard y la empresa

-pero seguro, puedes hacer algo aun sino estamos aquí, para que Howard salgo lo mejor parado ¿verdad?- le pregunto Margaret a Joseph si bien odiaba a su hermana, Howard era otra cosa, no quería que él se viera afectado, así que si conseguía llevarse a Joseph, debía asegurarse que dejara protegido a Howard con respecto a los negocios que ambos tenían

-sí puedo, pero llevara tiempo y claro puedo hacerlo desde lejos pero sería mejor si lo dejo resuelto

-ahí esta si lo resuelves desde lejos, quizás si le dejas un poder a Howard o incluso a tu cuñado o puedes enviárselos, desde donde estemos, mientras resuelves esto

-si puede que tengas razón, pero que hay de Steve

-¿Qué hay con él?

-no quiero dejarlo Peggy

-lo sé, pero tampoco sería justo que se lo quitaras a Sara, no tengo un hijo pero imagina el dolor que va a sentir de no tener a su hijo, no puedes hacerle eso- le dijo Margaret con preocupación por lo que Sara pudiera sentir, cuando en realidad lo que menos le preocupaba era eso, pero por nada cargaría con el hijo de esa mujer

-es que es muy precipitado Peggy, no puedo irme no así, no puedo, no puedo irme sin darle una explicación y disculpa a María, no puedo irme así, ¿Qué va a pensar, ella?

-¿Qué va a pensar María? Ese es tu gran dilema, la razón por la que no quieres irte, conmigo es mi hermana

-no, es así, pero no puedo irme y que María piense no sé, que soy…

-no te importa que piense Sara o tu hijo tu preocupación es lo que María va a pensar, es increíble tantos años han pasado y tú sigues obsesionado con ella, María se casó con tu amigo, tienen una hija son felices y créeme no piensa en ti ni un momento, pero tu estas aquí diciéndome no me voy por María

-no dije eso

-no fue necesario que lo dijeras, pero que estúpida, solo me has usado como el repuesto de mi hermana

-no, no es así Peggy, espérate- Margaret no quiso escuchar más o seguir hablando tomo su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos, Joseph trato de detenerla del brazo- espera déjame explicarte por favor

-¡suéltame! No quiero oír nada, se acabó, se terminó- Margaret se soltó del agarre de Joseph y salió de la cabaña, comenzó a caminar rápido para alejarse de ese lugar, limpiándose las lágrimas, venia tan ensimismada en sus problemas que no vio a la persona que venía con dirección a la cabaña, si bien Sara no conocía esa propiedad había alguien que si la conocía y ese era Steve, había ido ahí, pensando que quizás encontraba a su papá, así que el encuentro entre Margaret y Steve fue inevitable

-perdón-fue la respuesta de Steve al chocar con Margaret

-Steve, tu qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver si mi papá está aquí

-ah ya veo, bueno, yo me voy, cuídate

-adiós- si bien le pareció raro ver a la tía de Toni ahí, se calmó pensando en que quizás la tía de Toni había ido a ver a su papá por algún asunto de trabajo o algo así después de todo sus familias eran amigas, así que dejo pasar eso, y camino en dirección a la cabaña, entro y encontró a Joseph.

Margaret siguió su camino con dirección a la casa de su hermana, las cosas no habían como ella creyó, Joseph no se iría con ella y como si no tuviera suficiente, el infeliz no lo hacía no por Sara y su hijo sino por María, que diablos le veían a ella, tanto Howard como Joseph parecía cegados por ella. Llego a la casa y encontró a Sara conversando con Pepper y Toni alguna estupidez, al parecer habían preparado o estaban preparando algo en la cocina, las vio y saludo a las tres, María le hizo una seña a Pepper y esta tomo a Toni para que la acompañara a la cocina

-saliste un buen rato- le dijo María

-si lo sé, salí a caminar, necesitaba pensar, sobre lo que me dijiste y aquí en la casa no lo iba a conseguir así que camine un rato

-bien está bien que lo hicieras y bien a qué solución llegaste

-pues…creo que…-Margaret estaba por contestarle cunado la puerta se abrió y entro Howard

-hola

Tanto María como Margaret le respondieron el saludo y se quedaron calladas, Howard supo que algo pasaba, lo supo al ver la cara de su cuñada parecía que había llorado y ver a María sería algo había ocurrido, no era costumbre suya meterse en asuntos de ellas, si discutían o algo sabía que lo resolverían así que siempre se mantenía al margen, pero hacia unos días atrás María le había dicho que lo mejor era que Margaret se fuera, el no pregunto más, sin embargo le extraño esa resolución, así que sabiendo que no era su asunto, decidió preguntar

-¿Qué ocurre? Porque esas caras?

-no, no es nada- le respondió Margaret con el intento de una sonrisa

-¿Cómo que nada? Estas llorando o lloraste, ¿Qué pasa?

-un mal entendido entre María y yo

-un mal entendido

-sí, eso es lo que ocurrió y bueno…-María había permanecido callada, escuchando lo que Margaret decía, conocía a su hermana y lo que estaba haciendo ahora era tratar de manipular a Howard para que este interviniera y la dejara quedarse, pero eso no lo iba a permitir- mi hermana está molesta y lo entiendo, así que bueno si ella cree que es lo mejor pues está bien

-¿Qué es lo mejor?

-Margaret se ira a Italia después del cumpleaños de Toni, en realidad el día después de su cumpleaños, eso es lo que pasa

-pero…¿Por qué?

-porque es lo mejor, necesita irse y pensar en su futuro, así que se ira, a una de las casas de Italia, ya lo decidimos así y no hay vuelta atrás- le dijo María seria viendo primero a Margaret y después a Howard

-bien, bueno si ya lo decidieron, está bien, espero tengas buen viaje Margaret

-gracias- fue todo lo que dijo Margaret para retirarse a su habitación, sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa, si bien María la consecuentaba siempre en esta ocasión eso no ocurriría y lo supo por la forma en la que dijo que se iría, si se ponía a discutir frente Howard, su hermana era capaza de decirle por qué la quería fuera de su casa y eso no lo iba permitir, no dejaría que Howard supiera la razón de su partida, prefería que pensara que era para replantearse su vida. Al igual que Margaret, Howard entendió que María ya había decidido y no había vuelta atrás así que prefirió no insistir más, desdió mejor, hablar de otra cosa y ver que hacían Pepper y Toni en la cocina.

Al día siguiente esa oficina el profesor Erskine llegaba temprano para verlo

-hola Abraham, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-quería verte y agradecerte la invitación por el cumpleaños de Toni

-no hay nada que agradecer y lo sabes

-aun así, te lo agradezco, estas ocupado el día hoy

-no, no tengo nada que entender de importancia hasta el mediodía ¿Por qué?

-me alegra escuchar eso, porque si bien es cierto que quería verte y conversar, también necesito de tu ayuda con algo

-dime que necesitas

-pues veras necesito que arregles esto por favor- le dijo el profesor, mientras ponía sobre el escritorio de Howard la caja de música que Steve le regalaría a Toni- no reproduce ninguna melodía

-claro no hay problema eso será fácil

-lo se sabía, que tu podrías arreglarlo, pero también quiero que esta sea la melodía que se reproduzca

-¿Por qué no la que tiene la caja?

-bueno es que esta es especial

-¿con que especial? Será acaso para un amor secreto que tienes- le dijo sonriendo Howard

-bueno no sé qué tan secreto sea ese amor- dijo Erskine- pero sí, es un amor

-bien, lo arreglare, me tomara un poco más de tiempo ya que quieres una música en específico, pero lo arreglare, quieres esperar a que lo tenga listo o tienes algo que hacer

-esperare así aprovechamos y conversamos

-bien me grada escuchar eso, y ya que estas eso, hay algo que quería hablar contigo

-tu dirás?- le dijo el profesor

-como esta eso de que James y Steve quieren a acaparar a Toni, según María a los dos les gusta, pero la ventaja es de tu sobrino

-ah eso, pues si es cierto

-y me lo dices así de tranquilo?

-pues no veo el problema, total es hasta normal, Toni es bonita, inteligente, se la pasa con ellos gran parte del día, ¿Qué es lo que te extraña?

\- y todavía me lo preguntas, que ese par me quiere robar a mi niña

-hombre no seas exagerado, aun falto tiempo para eso, bueno no mucho le sumo unos 3 años más para que Steve y James estén en tu puerta pidiéndote salir con Toni

-pues diles desde ahora que ninguna tiene permiso- Erskine no puedo evitar reír al escuchar a Howard y más al verlo arreglar el regalo que su sobrino le daría a su hija, siguieron conversando de trivialidades hasta que Howard termino de arreglar la caja de música y la secretaria de Howard entraba para decirle que ya era casi la hora de su cita, se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino.

Y así el día del cumpleaños de Toni llego, la casa se encontraba, arreglada con algunos globos, María había revisado que todo estuviera en orden y que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, subió a la habitación de su hija para ver cómo iba, entro y vio a Toni terminando de arreglarse el vestido el cual era en color verde olivo, María había intentado persuadir a Toni para que usara uno en color rosa con aplicaciones en beige pero ella se había negado, diciendo que era demasiado de niña y que no le gustaba, así que la dejo escoger después de todo era su cumpleaños, se acercó hasta Toni y comenzó a peinarla, un peinado simple, una media coleta de lado solo definió los risos de Toni y listo, Pepper entro también a la habitación para decirle que los primeros invitado habían llegado.

-Jarvis y Ana ya llegaron- les dijo Pepper

-bien bajo en seguida, ya no tardes Toni

-si ya voy

Cuando María llegaba al final de la escalera, hacían su llegada, Phill, Mary y Nat, María los saludo y les indico que la siguieran para reunirse con Ana y Jarvis que ya se encontraban en la sala, María hizo las presentaciones y poco después apareció Toni, saludo a sus padrinos, a Phill y claro está a Mary y Nat y la conversación siguió su curso, a los pocos minutos llegaba, el profesor Erskine con James, estaban por tocar el timbre de la casa, cuando vieron llegar a Howard

-no se supone que estés recibiendo a los invitados

-fui a recoger el regalo de Toni- le respondió Howard a Erskine

-lo que sea con tal de escapar de la organización de una fiesta

-shhhh….que María no te escuche

-como si no lo supiera- Howard buscaba las llaves en su saco, mientras seguía conversando y riéndose, cuando el ruido de un auto estacionándose sacándolos de su plática, ese era Joseph quien venía con Steve, ambos bajaron del coche

-hola

-hola Howard

-y donde esta Sara?

-está un poco indispuesta, no se ha estado sintiendo bien estos días, así que no podrá venir, solo vine a dejar a Steve

-tu tampoco te quedas

-no, volveré a la casa con Sara, pero no quisimos que Steve se perdiera el cumpleaños de Toni

-bueno, ni hablar, mándale mis saludos a Sara y espero se reponga pronto

-así lo hare- Howard abrió la puerta y Steve y James entraron, sin esperar a los demás- dale mis felicitaciones a Toni y esto de mi parte le extendió un regalo a Howard

-gracias, no te hubieras molestado, Steve ya le trajo uno

-ese lo pago él, este es de mi parte, bueno de nuestra parte-le dijo Joseph, Howard tomo el regalo mientras le agradecía- Abraham puedes llevarte a Steve por favor

-claro no te preocupes, yo me lo llevo a mi casa y después pasas por el

-gracias- Joseph se despidió de ellos y se subió a su auto, para irse, Howard entro a la casa con él el profesor, Erskine, supo que Joseph mentía Sara no había querido venir y por eso es que solo había traído a Steve, así como era mentira que el regalo fuera de parte de ambos, solo pudo mover la cabeza y dirigirse al interior de la casa, para reunirse con el resto de los invitados.

Con el resto de los invitados reunidos, comenzaron con el festejo, María pidió que se sirviera la comida, una vez terminaron de comer fue entonces momento del pastel, las velas del pastel fueron prendidas, Toni cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo mientras el resto de los invitados aplaudía, Margaret que hasta ese momento hizo acto de presencia, no pudo evitar ver con fastidio la fiesta que habían organizado.

-Bueno creo que es momento de abrir los regalos- dijo María, tomo uno de los regalos y comenzó a pasarlos para que le fueran entregados a Toni, el primer regalo en ser abierto fue el de Ana y Jarvis

\- espero te guste- fue lo que Ana le había dicho, cuando Toni termino de abrir la caja se encontró con una hermosa pulsera de cristales en tonos azules y grises de la cual colgaba un pequeño corazón en color azul

-gracias me encanta padrinos- el siguiente regalo fue el del profesor Erskine, Toni retiro el moño de la caja y al abrirlo encontró tres libros que le había mencionado al profesor quería leer, le agradeció por su regalo y prosiguió a abrir el regalo de Phill el cual era un diario, Mary le entrego el regalo de su parte un hermoso alhajero plateado, con un diseño de flores, siguiendo a su hermana Nat le entrego el de ella, una bailarina de ballet, ya que Toni le había dicho que ella practicaba ballet, Pepper le regalo una conejita con vestido de bailarina en color rosa, James le entrego el regalo que era la muñeca que había visto en la tienda de Mary, Steve estaba listo para entregarle el regalo, pero Margaret hizo su aparición en ese momento con un regalo en sus manos.

-feliz cumpleaños Natasha- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el obsequio al sacarlo Toni se encontró con un oso de peluche el cual vestía un vestido en color rosa además de llevar un moño del mismo color en la cabeza

-muchas gracias tía- le dijo Toni

-de nada, creo me interpuso en tu camino Steve, es tu turno- le dijo Margaret mientras se hacía a un lado, para que Steve le diera el regalo a Toni

-feliz cumpleaños Tasha- le dijo Steve mientras le entregaba el regalo a Toni- Toni tomo el regalo con alegría, mentiría si dijera que no estaba esperando con ansias abrir el regalo de Steve, no que los otros no le hicieran ilusión pero el de Steve era especial- este es de parte de mi papá- le dijo Steve al entregarle el regalo que Joseph había llevado, Toni lo abrió y se encontró con una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, de cabello castaño, Toni sonrió al verla, era una muñeca muy bonita, recordaba que en una ocasión cuando fueron a la oficina del papá de Steve ella se encontraba viendo una revista y había visto esa muñeca, también recuerda haberle dicho a Steve que la muñeca le gustaba y que le diría a su mamá si podía comprársela, al parecer Joseph había puesto atención a la plática de los niños y le había comprado la muñeca a Toni

-gracias, dile a tu papá que me gustó mucho la muñeca

-se lo diré y ahora este es el mío- le dijo Steve mientras le entregaba el paquete a Toni, a diferencia de los otros regalos con los cuales Toni destruyo el papel en el que estaban envueltos con este se tomó su tiempo para abrirlo intentando no destruir la caja, hasta que finalmente la abrió, sacando con cuidado la caja de música, la cual Howard reconoció en seguida como la caja que arreglo unos días atrás, volteo a ver a Erskine y este solo le sonrió, Toni dio cuerda a la caja e inmediatamente la parte de arriba se abrió apareciendo dos figuras que bailaban, acompañados de una melodía que Toni reconoció en cuanto la escucho

-es la melodía que toque para ti, pero como lo hiciste

-bueno, tuve que practicar nuevamente con el piano- le dijo Steve mientras le sonreía con cariño a Toni

-De haber sabido de quien era la caja no la arreglo- fue el comentario de Howard el cual fue callado por un codazo de María- que? Es cierto

-ya Howard- le dijo María mientras sonreí al ver la felicidad de Toni

Además de la caja de música Steve también había agregado un atrapa sueños, en tonos pastel

-para que tus sueños nunca escapen- le había dicho Steve a Toni, no fue un secreto para nadie que ambos niños se encontraban en su pequeña burbuja, bueno todos excepto Bucky que rompió el momento con unos de sus comentarios, acción que hizo que tanto Ersikine como Howard y Phill movieran la cabeza

\- el golpe va a ser duro cuando se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando- dijo Howard, el profesor estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario

-se dará cuenta el día de la boda- dijo Phill riendo

-¡¿Qué!? No digas cosas horribles Phill-le reclamo Howard, el resto de los adultos se unió a la conversación para molestar a Howard, mientras Steve y Toni conversaban, Nat los veía mientras sonreía al darse cuenta de que esos dos se gustaban y mucho, se vio interrumpida por Bucky

-oye Nat, tu entendiste lo que dijo el papá sobre un golpe y algo de darse cuenta

-en serio no entiendes

-pues no, tu si, así que dime

-ay Bucky como es que no entiendes, ni siquiera te das cuenta

-dime-volvió a insistir James

-pobre de ti-dijo Margaret al escuchar lo que preguntaba James-tú y Steve son amigos ¿verdad?

-si

-un día dejaran de serlo y por culpa de mi sobrina

-¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Por qué va a ser culpa de Toni?

-porque lo trae en la sangre, el separar a amigos le viene de familia…

-ven James vamos con Steve y Toni- interrumpió Nat a Margaret y se llevó a Bucky lejos de Margaret, al verse ignorada por el resto decidió dar media vuelta e irse a su habitación.

La celebración siguió su curso, entre pláticas y bromas de los adultos, mientras los niños salían al jardín a platicar.

-no puedo creer que tocaras el piano, recuerdo que eras pésimo en ello, te desesperabas tanto, que terminabas enojado

-el piano no es de mis habilidades, pero por ti volví a tocarlo, quería que cada que vieras esa caja y la escucharas, pudieras acordarte de mi

-no necesito de un regalo para acordarme de ti Steve, siempre me acuerdo de ti

\- aun así, ahora tienes algo que te hará acordarte más de mi- Toni sonrió mientras veía a Steve, tomar su mano

-oigan tortolos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero tu tío dice que ya es hora de irse- les interrumpió Nat

-mi tío aun a la distancia interrumpe

-le voy a decir al profesor lo que dijiste Steve- le grito Bucky

-cállate chismoso- y así poco a poco el resto de los invitados empezaron a irse, siendo Ana y Jarvis los últimos en partir, Pepper ayudo a Toni a subir sus regalos y guardarlos en su habitación, además de ir a ver a su gata, momentos después Toni se encontraba en su habitación colocándose su pijama, cuando María y Howard entraron

-te has divertido hoy?

-si mucho

-Me alegra- le respondió María- y tus regalos te gustaron?

-si me gustaron todos

-creo que te falto un regalo-le dijo Howard

-no, los abrí todos- el respondió Toni

-en serio y este regalo- le mostro Howard el pequeño paquete que llevaba

-este es de nuestra parte- le explico María, Toni tomo la caja al abrirlo, se encontró con un hermoso dije de diamantes, que hacían la forma de una estrella- feliz cumpleaños- le dijo María mientras abrazaba a Toni, Howard se unió al abrazo y rodeo a Toni y María

-una estrella para nuestra estrella- le dijo Howard

Toda la escena era observada por Margaret, esa debía ser ella, esa debía ser su vida, ella con una hija, con Howard, pero no, todo lo tenía María, hasta a Joseph quien a pesar de mantener una relación con ella, seguía preocupado por la opinión que tendría María de el al descubrir lo de su relación y que además había escogido en un regalo para la insoportable de Natasha, y ahora Howard llegaba con ese costoso collar de diamantes para la mocosa, las odiaba a ambas tanto, porque al igual que María , Natasha conseguiría todo lo que ella anhelaba tener, puede que aun fuera pronto pero en un par de años, el hijo de Joseph y ella terminarían juntos, entonces no solo tendría el dinero de Howard y María sino la fortuna de los Rogers, y María vería orgullosa a su hija ser feliz con el hijo del hombre que ella rechazo, mientras disfrutaba del amor de Howard, y ella…ella estaría sola, sin fortuna y sin amor, esa debía ser ella, esa era su vida

-¿Qué haces Margaret?-le pregunto Pepper

-nada que te importe

-espiando como siempre- le dijo Pepper, Margaret la ignoro y dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación- tienes suerte que María no se dé cuenta de tus intenciones

-¿Qué, de que hablas?

-lo que escuchaste y tienes suerte de que mi cariño por María y Toni sea grande, de otra forma ya le habría dicho lo que ocurre contigo

-conmigo no ocurre nada

-claro, como digas

Margaret prefiero irse a su habitación, ella que creyó que nadie en esa casa sabía lo que ella sentía, descubría que no era así, debía irse pronto, antes de Pepper abriera la boca y entonces sí, se quedaría sin nada, tenía que convencer a Joseph, no podía seguir dependiendo de María de esa forma, no sabía como pero tenía que convérselo o dejaba de llamarse Margaret, mientras ella hacia planes para convencer a Joseph, María y Howard, hablaban animadamente en su habitación sobre la relación de Toni y Steve y Toni tomaba su caja de música y le daba cuerda para escuchar la melodía tocada por Steve, mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en él.


	7. CONFRONTACION

El día después del cumpleaños de Toni llego y con él, el fin del plazo de Margaret dado por María para seguir en su casa, si Margaret planeaba irse con Joseph contaba solo con horas para convencerlo, debía darse prisa, ya que sabía que su hermana no la dejaría un día más en su casa, así que se dio prisa a levantarse y tomar un baño, tendría que ir a buscar a Joseph quizás a su oficina, pero el punto era buscarlo y convencerlo si o si, por su parte María había ya comprando el boleto para Margaret, su hermana se iba ese día y no había marcha atrás.

-vendrás a comer hoy o tienen trabajo pendiente en la oficina- le pregunto María a Howard

-sí hay algo de trabajo, pero si lo resuelvo a tiempo, podre venir a comer, te aviso

-bien, yo tengo que ir con Ana y revisar algunos temas pendiente, además ver si llevare a Margaret al aeropuerto

-bien

-dime

-no hay nada que decir

-lo hay te conozco, quieres decirme algo- le dijo María

-es solo que no pensé que hablaras en serio con lo de tu hermana

-¿Por qué no?

-bueno siempre has querido que viva con nosotros y ahora de pronto me dices que ya no la quieres aquí, me sorprende, y me hace preguntarme que ocurrió para que llegues a esa decisión

-tienes razón, siempre quise que viviera aquí, porque la vi sola y sentí que era mi obligación con ella, pero ahora creo que su tiempo aquí ya llego a su final, y si hizo algo que no puedo ni quiero disculpar o pasar por alto

-¿Qué es?

-te lo diré pero no ahora

-bien cuando estés lista para decírmelo te escuchare y si crees que esto es lo mejor hazlo

-gracias por apoyarme, por siempre hacerlo, por confiar en mí, pero sobre todo gracias por quererme como lo haces

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo mucho tú y Toni son lo más importante que tengo, soy yo quien te da las gracias a ti, por esta familia- María sonrió y abrazo a Howard

-nunca olvides que te amo- le dijo María

-no lo hare, pero porque todo esto

-no lo sé solo quise decírtelo

-bien, debo irme o llegare tarde y Phill comenzara a molestar

-si vete, nos vemos en la tarde

Howard salió de la casa con dirección a su oficina, le pareció un tanto extraño lo que le había dicho María, pero no quiso aunar más en el tema y se fue a trabajar, por su parte Margarte, había ido a buscar a Joseph pero no lo había encontrado en su oficina, no quiso esperarlo por que bien podrían sospechar así que se fue, tenía que hablar con él, estuvo un rato fuera de la oficina pero nada, estaba por irse cuando lo vio llegar, así que rápidamente bajo del auto y lo intercepto

-hola tienes un momento

-hola Peggy, claro, vamos a mi oficina

-no, no aquí en la cabaña

-está bien, sube al auto vamos

Joseph se subió nuevamente al auto y arranco con dirección a la cabaña, para ver qué era eso tan urgente que llevo a Margaret ir a esperarlo fuera de su empresa, llegaron a la cabaña, entraron y Joseph espero a que Margaret hablara

-sé que nuestro último encuentro, no fue el mejor, que termino muy mal, pero solo quiero que entiendas como me sentí al escucharte decir que te importaba lo que pensaba María, sentí que todo este tiempo solo me viste como el repuesto de ella una extensión de mi hermana y eso me dolió

-no es así Peggy no te veo de esa forma

-lo sé, pero aun así me dolió

-perdón, no quise lastimarte- le dijo Joseph mientras tomaba su mano

-está bien, también quería verte para despedirme, no quería que termináramos así

-despedirte? De que hablas?

-me voy hoy, María me dio hasta hoy para estar en su casa, así que bueno eso sería todo- le dijo Margaret mientras se ponía de pie

-no espera Peggy como que te vas hoy, pensé que te irías no se en un mes que se yo, pero no tan pronto

-María dijo que es lo mejor para mí y quizás tenga razón, a lo mejor en Italia puedo empezar de nuevo y también puede ser bueno para ti, puede que sin mi aquí puedas arreglar las cosas con Sara y vuelvan a ser la familia que eran, y yo pues bueno a lo mejor hay algo o alguien en Italia para mí, no lo sé quiero ser positiva con eso

-no Peggy no me digas eso

-escucha es lo mejor Joseph, el que yo me vaya es lo mejor, en uno años a lo mejor regreso con una familia y podemos ser amigo y…

-no, escucha no quiero eso

-es que no tengo opción Joseph, lo mejor es que me vaya aún tengo que terminar de empacar- Margaret camino a la puerta y la abrió

-me iré contigo- fue lo que dijo Joseph

-hablas en serio

-sí

-pero que hay con Sara y tu hijo

-lo mío con Sara ya no tiene arreglo y en cuanto Steve siempre va a ser mi hijo, vendré a verlo en cuanto arregle lo del divorcio con Sara

-no quiero obligarte

-no lo haces, a qué hora debes irte de la casa de Howard

\- María no me dio hora

-bien entonces ve a casa termina de empacar y espera mi llamada para decirte donde y a qué hora nos vamos

-está bien- Margaret abrazo a Joseph y sonrió, sabía que si iba y le reclamaba a Joseph no conseguiría nada, así que cambio de estrategia, se mostró comprensiva, sufrida, situaciones a las que Joseph no podría resistir y funciono, se iba con ella, le había ganado a la estúpida de Sara- estaré esperando tu llamada

Se despidieron y Margaret salió de la cabaña feliz rumba a casa de Howard y María tendría que empacar aunque tampoco es que necesitara llevarse todo, total Joseph tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesitara, ya no tendría que preocuparse por su futuro, ni vivir de lo que María le diera, sería rica, mucho más que su hermana, Margaret estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo, llego a la que había sido su casa, encontró a Pepper y Toni en la casa, estaban conversando sobre un gato o algo así escucho, les sonrió a ambas y subió a su habitación a hacer maletas

-qué raro ¿verdad?

-si un poco-respondió Pepper

-siempre está de malas y ahora hasta nos sonrió, que tendrá

-conociéndola nada bueno

-porque lo dices Pepper

-no me hagas caso, seguro le paso algo bueno y por eso está de buen humor, hay que rogar por mas días de esos

-si ¿verdad?

-ven vamos con Emme que debe estar haciendo alguna travesura- amabas se dirigieron a la habitación de Pepper a ver que hacia Emme, que no era otro que el gato de Toni, así habían decidido llamarlo tras una búsqueda exhaustiva de nombres habían llegado al acuerdo que Emme era perfecto, por su parte María se encontraba en la casa de Ana para decirle lo que había decidido para Margaret

-y que te ha dicho cuando le dijiste que sabias

-primero lo negó y después bueno no le quedo más que aceptar que era cierto, le dije que tendría que irse que ya no la quería en la casa

-me imagino como se puso

-se molestó y me dijo que siempre la trate como una arrimada que ella jamás fue libre de decir que se hacía en la casa

-pues claro que no, es tu casa

-lo sé, pero… tu sabes que jamás la trate como una arrimada ni me ha molestado tenerla viviendo conmigo

-lo se María pero Margaret siempre ha sido así, si te soy honesta te has tardado en sacarla de tu casa, no me lo tomes a mal, pero Margaret necesita saber lo que es tener que ganarse la vida, está acostumbrada a solo estirar la mano y que todo le des- María intento decir algo, pero Ana no se lo permitió- no, ni intentes negarlo, porque es así, es lo mejor María tu hermana necesita irse

-sí, eso lo sé, intento hacer que Howard intercediera para quedarse

-¿Qué? ves lo mejor es que se vaya, que dijo Howard

-no le di oportunidad a que dijera nada, aunque hoy me dijo que cual era la razón para que Margaret se fuera, le dije que le contaría pero no ahora

-debiste decírselo en ese momento así se daba cuenta de cómo es tu hermana

-lo dices como si no lo supiera

-no lo sabe, tu hermana sabe muy bien que cara poner con los demás, porque crees que no soy de su agrado porque yo la conozco, porque crees que tampoco soporta a Pepper, por lo mismo

-quizás tengas razón

-la tengo, te has pasado la vida protegiéndola, cuando no lo merece

-es… solo es mi hermana ¿Cómo no la protegería? Pero tienes razón Margaret siempre a sabido como manipular a las personas, si Howard se diera cuenta de la forma en la que trata a Toni

-lo ves

-siempre pensé que si un día yo muriera, ella podría estar para Toni, cuidarla, pero se que no es así- le dijo María mientras veía a Ana- Ana si algo me pasara

-nada te va a pasar porque e dices esto

-nadie tiene la vida comprada

-si eso todos lo sabemos

-y también sabes que no tengo más familia que Margaret y con ella no puedo contar, no Para dejarle lo que más quiero y me importa en la vida, solo te tengo a ti, a Jarvis y a Pepper, pero Pepper aún es joven, aun así sé que ella cuidaría a Toni, pero quiero que me prometas que si algo me llegara a pasar a mi o Howard tú y Jarvis van a cuidar de mi Natasha y tampoco vas a dejar a mi hermana pequeña a mi querida Pepper

-María estas sentimental porque tu hermana se ira

-promételo Ana por favor prométemelo- Ana no podía entender porque la insistencia de María con que se lo prometiera, la partida de Margaret la ponía asi, sobre todo por la forma en la que se iba

-está bien te lo prometo, cuidare de Natasha, Jarvis y yo lo haremos y también cuidare de Pepper no te preocupes

-gracias, debo irme aún tengo cosas que arreglar, antes de que Margaret se vaya- María se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, Ana la siguió para despedirla, abrió la puerta, salió y se subió a su auto antes de irse se giró a ver a Ana- siempre me ha gustado tu casa, no muy grande, el tamaño perfecto, sobre todo el jardín, adiós Ana te quiero

-hasta pronto María- Ana vio a María irse en su auto y un sentimiento extraño se quedó en su ser, pero lo dejo pasar

En otro lugar Howard aprovechaba de la ausencia de Sara para empacar alguna ropa, tomar dinero, estaba en eso cuando Steve llego y lo vio empacar

-vas a salir de viaje papá?

-oh Steve eres tú acabas de llegar, que no estabas con James y tu tío

-si pero mi tío tenía que hacer unas cosas de su trabajo

-ya veo

-y entonces si te vas a ir de viaje?

-si algo así

-y cuando vuelves?

-no lo sé Steve

-es un viaje largo?

-se podría decir- Joseph vio la cara de tristeza de Steve y eso le dolió- ven aquí, te voy a llamar tanto como pueda y te prometo que voy a volver

-está bien

-prométeme que te vas a portar bien con tu mamá, que la vas a cuidar

-te lo prometo

-bueno- Joseph abrazo a Steve, se estaba despidiendo de su hijo y no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero volvería de eso estaba seguro, se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos, se levantó y saco una algo de su pantalón- mira esta es la llave del cajo de mi escritorio, ahí hay más dinero, además del que deje en la caja, si necesitas algo puedes tomarlo, ¿de acuerdo?- Steve asintió, Joseph saco el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba era un reloj que había pertenecido a su padre y antes a su abuelo el cual lo había recibido el día que se graduó, era un reloj que a Steve le encantaba y que Joseph le había dicho sería suyo en unos años- toma- le dijo cuándo lo puso en sus manos

-en serio ya es mío

-sí, ya es tuyo, pero no le digas a tu mamá, ya sabes cómo es

-si está bien, gracias

-te quiero mucho Steve nunca lo olvides no importa que escuches- le dijo Joseph para volver a abrazar a Steve, le dolía hacer esto, irse y dejar a Steve, hacerlo eso a Sara aun si su matrimonio ya no tenía arreglo, pero no tenía opción

María llego a su casa, vio que Howard aun no volvía de la empresa, pregunto a uno de los empleados, por Toni y Pepper y le dijeron que amabas estaban en el jardín, jugando con el gato, así que se dirigió al jardín

-así que al fin decidieron sacar a ese pobre gato de su prisión

-hola mamá

-hola María- María camino hasta acercarse al gato

-y bien como se llama?

-se llama Emme

-muy bonito- dijo mientras tomaba al gato en brazos- eres muy bonito Emme

-entonces si puedo quedármelo

-bueno lo has tenido desde hace tiempo ya, así que supongo que sí, pero deberás cuidarlo y hacerte responsable de él

-si

-sabes si Margaret esta en casa?- le pregunto a Pepper

-si llego hace rato, de muy buen humor además, subió a su habitación y de ahí no ha salido

-bien, iré entonces con ella

-pasa algo?

-no

-sé que sí, pero está bien si no quieres decirme

-te lo diere más tarde, lo prometo

-bien- María camino de regreso al interior de la casa, mientras Toni y Pepper seguían jugando con Emme, estaba entrando a la sala, cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, se dirigió a contestarlo, pero al mismo tiempo Margarte contestaba también

-hola

-hola, ya estas lista

-sí, ya lo tengo todo

-bien entonces nos vemos en…- María escucho el lugar en el que Joseph y Margaret se quedaron de verse para irse, Joseph dejaría a Sara y su hijo por irse con su hermana

-okay entonces nos vemos en una hora ahí, para irnos, gracias por no dejarme- después de eso Margaret colgó e inmediatamente María subió, no se molestó en tocar la puerta solo entro

-¿Cómo has podido?- le dijo María a Margaret mientras la tomaba del brazo con fuerza

-ay qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas?

-no te hagas la tonta Margaret, sé muy bien que el hombre con el que te entiendes es Joseph y se también que planeas irte con él, no te esfuerces en negarlo

-no, no lo voy a negar y que bueno que lo sabes, así dejamos de fingir

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?

-pues es la verdad, estoy cansada de fingir, pero ya no tendré que hacerlo, eso se acaba hoy

-no te das cuenta del daño que estas causando a Sara a Steve

-mira Sara se lo merece y en cuanto a Steve estoy segura que Joseph va a seguir haciéndose cargo de él, así que cual es el problema

-y piensas que con eso es suficiente

-lo es, seguirá teniendo los lujos y el dinero al que está acostumbrado, así que no tiene de que quejarse

-de eso se trata ¿verdad? del dinero, es lo único que te importa, al menos quieres a Joseph o solo te gusto el dinero y la vida que puede darte- le dijo María

-mira tu no eres nadie para juzgarme o decirme que puedo que no, tu que lo tienes todo ¿Qué vas a saber?, amada por todos, nunca has tenido que preocuparte por dinero o por con quien estar, siempre tuviste para escoger no como yo

-eso no es verdad, el dinero fue el mismo para amabas y siempre ha habido hombres que han querido ofrecerte su cariño

-pero pobres y no los que a mí me interesan, y en cuanto al dinero que dices tuvimos ambas, explícame porque entonces soy yo la que vive de arrimada en tu casa

-eso es el resultado de tus decisiones, de tu irresponsabilidad, no culpes a lo demás

-sí, ya sé que tú eres la mujer perfecta, la bonita, la exitosa, la que se casó con el hombre perfecto, la que tiene el dinero de nuestros padres, la que vive en su pequeña burbuja perfecta, con su hija y sus amigos que la idolatran, no sabes cómo te he odiado, tener que vivir a tu sombra toda la vida

-eso no es cierto Margaret

-lo es, nuestros padres te preferían, todos los pretendientes caían ante ti y después me veían a mi como si fuera el premio de consolación, siempre restregándome en la cara que eras mejor que yo, pero eso se acabó, esta vez yo gano y no hay nada que puedas hacer

-eso es lo que crees, no te vas a salir con la tuya

-y que vas hacer ¿dime?

-ya lo veras- le dijo María mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba con llave

-¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA MARÍA, NO TE ATREVAS A ENCERRARME AQUÍ, ABRE TE DIGO ABREME!! -los gritos de Margaret se escuchaban en toda la casa, lo que alerto a los empleados y a Toni y Pepper quienes corrieron a la habitación de Margarte

-que pasa mamá?

-nada, no pasa nada

-¿Cómo nada, Margarte está gritando?

-voy a salir un momento, nadie abra esta puerta no importa cuando grite Margaret, de acurdo, si Howard llega antes díganle que no me tardo

-pero a dónde vas mami

-no me voy a tardar Toni, te lo prometo

-pero esta por empezar a llover mami, no te vayas

-no te preocupes, volveré pronto ¿sí?- le dijo María mientras tomaba su bolsa y caminaba a la puerta

-no, mami, no te vayas

-Pepper cuídala te la encargo por favor

\- si claro- le dijo Pepper mientras tomaba a Toni de la mano, María se acercó y beso a Toni en la mejilla

-te quiero mucho nos vemos- María salió después de eso, mientras Margaret seguía gritando.

María había decido tomar un taxi, no le agradaba conducir cuando llovía, así que le indico al taxista, el lugar al que debía llegar, vio el auto de Joseph estacionado, pago el taxi, se bajó y corrió al auto, Joseph se extrañó de ver a María, así que abrió la puerta del auto rápido

-¿María que haces aquí?

-Margaret no va avenir

-¿Qué?...pero

-no lo hagas Joseph piensa en tu hijo, si lo tuyo con Sara ya no funciona, bien pero no dejes a Steve, no lo resuelvas huyendo

-pero es que Peggy

-Margarte no lo merece Joseph, es mi hermana pero ella no es como tú piensas, ¿dime crees que si le importara algo, te habría pedido que dejaras a tu hijo?

-es que yo no le di más opción

-no hay excusa, a lo que hizo

-ella no tiene la culpa María, yo soy el culpable

-si lo sé, sé que tienes tu buena parte de culpa, pero mi hermana también, no la conviertas en la inocente en todo esto, no lo es, créemelo la conozco, no vale que dejes todo por ella

-porque me dices esto

-porque eres mi amigo y aun cuando no soy el agrado de Sara, no puedo permitir que mi hermana haga esto, solo le interesa tu dinero Joseph, no te miento, es mi hermana pero es ambiciosa, Sara tiene defectos como todos, pero te quiere y mucho, quizás puedas arreglar su matrimonio, pero Margaret no es buena, para ti, no lo hagas, hazme caso, regresa a casa, con Sara y Steve

-María

-se que no puedes creer lo que te digo, pero es verdad

-lo se, se que no me mentirías, no tú, siempre has sido una buena amiga

-y entonces?

-no me iré, voy terminar con Peggy y tratare de arreglar mi relación con Sara, quizás tengas razón y no he puesto de mi parte para que nos arreglemos

-me alegra escucharte

-bien entonces vamos de regreso, te dejo en tu casa primero, así aprovecho para hablar con Peggy y ponerle final a esto

-es lo mejor Joseph créeme

-te creo, gracias María por evitar que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría- le dijo Joseph mientras le sonreía a María, Margaret no estaba del todo equivocada, su cariño por María no había disminuido ni un poco a pesar del tiempo o incluso si ella se había casado con su mejor amigo, María siempre tendría un lugar especial en la vida de Joseph y eso era algo que ni Sara ni Margaret pudieron quitarle, tomo las llaves del auto y las giro, el auto encendió y dio vuelta para volver a la ciudad, se detuvo cuando vio a María frotarse los brazos, la lluvia había comenzado, así que se quitó su chamarra y se la paso a María, estaba colocándose la chamarra cuando un fuerte impacto golpeo el auto, y los saco de la carretera, la cabeza de Joseph golpeo contra el volante, mientras que María salía por el parabrisas, el auto giro con Joseph dentro, después todo fue silencio.


	8. DOLOR

Mary había tenido que salir de la ciudad por trabajo, creyó que regresaría antes de que anocheciera, pero no fue así y lo peor fue la tormenta que había comenzado y no es que tuviera algo en contra de la lluvia, de hecho le gustaba siempre considero que la lluvia era esa antesala antes del cambio, aun cuando a veces esa antesala podía ser dolorosa como lo son las tormentas, justo como la que ocurría ahora, iba escuchando el radio de su auto, cuando vio a una camioneta rebasarla, maldijo al idiota del conductor de ese auto, no solo la había rebasado de manera imprudente sino a acceso de velocidad, _estúpidos conductores que no piensan en los accidentes que pueden provocar_ , pensó Mary, un poco más adelante la camioneta, derrapo por la velocidad que llevaba y sin poder evitarlo envistió a un auto que se encontraba parado, fue testigo de cómo uno de los tripulantes de ese auto, salía por el parabrisas, mientras que el auto era sacado de la carretera por la fuerza del impacto, provocando que diera vueltas, se bajó inmediatamente y corrió, sabía que era poco lo que ella podría hacer para ayudar, pero aun así se bajó y corrió a donde vio el cuerpo de la primera persona salir, supo que lo que encontraría no sería agradable para nada, sin embargo nada la prepara para lo que vio, ahí tirada en ese barranco, cubierta de lodo, con sangre yacía el cuerpo de María Stark, la mujer que apenas un día antes le había recibido con amabilidad y alegría en su casa, la mujer con la que había conversado y le había presentado a sus amigos y que le ofrecía su amistad, la madre de Toni, se acercó rápido al cuerpo de María, se agacho y tomo su cuerpo con suavidad, intentando no lastimarla, rogando con todas sus fuerzas siguiera con vida, le retiro el cabello del rostro y limpio un poco su cara llena de lodo y sangre y entonces, aun cuando pareciera imposible después de tan horrible accidente María abrió los ojos lentamente y aun cuando tardo en enfocarlos, cuando lo hizo, la miro, con angustia y Mary solo pudo intentar calmarla

-tranquila, soy Mary va a estar bien la ayuda no debe tardar, va a estar bien, no se esfuerce- aun así María parecía querer decir algo

-ngh…

-tranquila no hable

-y…yo…ngh…yo tenía que…

-que? ¿Que tenía que ocurre?

-ngh…tenía que detener…los….tenía que te detenerlos

-¿a quién? ¿De qué habla?

-ngh Jo…Joseph…mi hermana….ngh tenía que…dete…ner…los- María no hizo ningún ruido, no volvió a hablar y su mirada dejo de mostrar angustia y miedo, solo era una mirada vacía, la mirada de alguien que ha muerto. Mary solo pudo cerrar los ojos de María y quedarse allí con ella, hasta que llegó la ambulancia, los paramédicos bajaban para ver que podían hacer, solo para darse cuenta que no había nada que pudieran hacer ya y así como bajaron hasta donde estaban los cuerpos volvieron a subir, para llamar a quienes vinieran por los cuerpos de María y Joseph, además ir avisar a las respectivas familiar de lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Howard, Margaret seguía gritando, pidiendo que le abrieran, pero nadie hacia algo para abrir la puerta de su recamara, después de todo esas habían sido las ordenes de María.

-Y sí le abrimos Pepper, lleva mucho rato gritando, a lo mejor le paso algo?

-no Toni, María dijo que no abriéramos sin importar lo que pasara, hasta que ella regrese, Margaret se va a quedar así

-pero…porque crees que la encerró mi mamá?

-no lo sé Toni, no lo sé- ambas seguían conversando cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Howard entro a la casa, siendo recibido por los gritos de Margaret, así que se dio prisa y subió para ver que ocurría al ver a Toni y a Pepper sentadas afuera de la puerta de Margaret sin hacer nada, mientras su cuñada gritaba y pedía que le abrieran les pregunto qué estaba pasando

-¿Por qué no le abren?

-mi mamá dijo que la dejáramos ahí

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Howard

-así es Howard, María dijo que no le abriéramos hasta que ella regresara-le respondió Pepper

-pero… y donde esta María?

-no sabemos, después de encerrarla, salió dijo que no se tardaba, pero la verdad es que ya tardo mucho

-y además está lloviendo y no regresa-le dijo Toni

-¡ABRANME, PEPPER, NATASHA ABRAN LA PUERTA!- Margaret seguía gritando

-no podemos tenerla así, Pepper dame la llave de la puerta por favor- Pepper se puso de pie y le entrego la llave a Howard e inmediatamente abrió la puerta y vio a Margaret

-¿Qué paso, porque María te encerró?

-pues….es que…lo que pasa es…que…-Margaret trataba de pensar en que excusa darle a Howard, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, uno de los empleados atendió para ver quien tocaba, mientras Howard seguía pidiéndole una explicación del ¿Por qué el encierro, al que la había confinado María? No tendría más opción que decirle la verdad total María se lo diría así que no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo- pues… es que yo me iba a i….-fu interrumpida por uno de los empleados

-señor lo buscan estas personas

-señor Stark buenas noches

-buenas noches ¿Qué ocurre, que necesitan?

-lamento informarle esto, pero se encontró un auto en la carretera, el cual fue envestido por otro vehículo

-y…que con eso?

-pues…es que en el auto viajaban dos personas y una de ellas era su esposa

-¡¿Qué María?!

-mi mami

-esta bien ¿verdad? ha venido a avisarme en que hospital esta ¿verdad?- preguntaba Howard a nada de la histeria, mientras que Pepper que había permanecido en silencio y observando todo, vio en la cara de esos hombres la verdad antes de que lo dijeran así que solo pudo cerrar los ojos y abrazar a Toni

-lo lamento mucho sr. Stark su esposa está muerta no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer, cuando llegaron los rescatistas

-no, no, no eso no es posible- repetía Howard

Tras lo dicho por esos dos hombres lo único que Toni sabía era que su mamá estaba muerta o eso es lo que habían dicho esas personas y así como lo dijeron así de rápido todo cambio, el mundo que ella conocía dejo de moverse, dejo de escucharse todo, solo podía sentir dolor, un dolor tan grande, tan profundo que supo jamás se iría, fueron minutos, segundos, no lo sabe, en el que ese silencio para ella fue eterno y de pronto todo volvió a moverse.

Howard gritaba, Margaret no se movía, Pepper seguía abrazándola, le hablaba o eso creía, porque había un ruido muy fuerte que no le dejaba escuchar, era un llanto, un llanto que se transformó en gritos, ¿de dónde provenía ese ruido? Entonces se dio cuenta que el ruido, el llanto, los gritos eran de ella. Pepper la abrazaba con fuerzas mientras intentaba calmarla, mientras su padre salía corriendo de la casa.

Toni no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo Howard fuera, pero cuando volvió, solo lo hizo para encerrarse en su despacho y no salir. Jarvis venía con él, la abrazo y ella solo pudo aferrarse con fuerzas a su padrino tal y como lo hace un náufrago al salvavidas.

-lo siento tanto mi niña- le decía Jarvis mientras la abrazaba y trataba inútilmente de consolarla

-entonces es cierto María está muerta- dijo Margaret mientras se acercaba a donde permanecían Jarvis, Toni y Pepper

-así es Margaret, tu hermana murió, lo siento mucho

-¿y cómo fue? ¿Qué paso?

-parece ser que un conductor con exceso de velocidad perdió el control del auto, derrapo y se impactó contra el auto en el que viajaba María, sacando al coche del camino, dio varias vueltas y bueno no hubo nada que se pudieran hacer- le contaba Jarvis a Margaret, mientras esta solo asentía- pero hay algo mas

-¿Qué más?- pregunto Margaret

-lo que pasa, es que en el auto no solo viajaba María

-¿Quién más viajaba con María?

-Joseph y desgraciadamente también perdió la vida

-¡¿Qué?! No eso no es posible- si bien Margaret se había quedado impactado con la noticia de la muerte de su hermana, el saber de la muerte de Joseph la altero aún más

-pues lo es Margaret- sin embargo su cabeza ideo rápidamente la mentira perfecta para esta situación

-entonces María y Joseph iban a huir juntos

-no eso no es cierto mi mami no se iba a ir con el papá de Steve-le grito Toni a Margaret

-claro que sí sino porque estaba con el

-no es cierto, mentirosa, no es verdad

-Margaret no creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto- le dijo Jarvis con molestia, ya que el al igual que Toni sabían que eso no era posible- ahora lo importante es ver que vamos a hacer, los tramites que se deben hacer para traer el cuerpo de María, yo voy a ir a ver qué debemos hacer, porque para como están las cosas dudo que Howard tenga cabeza para hacerse cargo

-sí tiene razón no es momento y le agradecería que usted Jarvis se haga cargo de los tramites

Jarvis solo asintió y después se dirigió hacia Toni y Pepper, para decirles que Ana ya no tardaba en llegar para hacerles compañía y ver en que ayudaba, les dijo que el trataría de no tardar y volver pronto, lo que ocurrió después fue la llegada de Ana que corrió a abrazar a Toni y Pepper la cual no se separó de ella en ningún momento, Howard simplemente se encerró en su despacho y no dejaba entrar a nadie, esa sería una de las noches más largas y dolorosas de la vida de Toni y sin embargo no sería la última.

Ya casi cuando amanecía Jarvis volvió, para informarles que ya estaba todo listo y que traerían el cuerpo de María a la casa para que fuera velado ahí, pero nadie espero lo que paso una vez Jarvis termino de decir eso

-¡NO! ELLA NO VA A ENTRAR A ESTA CASA- grito Howard, el cual traía la ropa desarreglada, se veía que había estado bebiendo, esa imagen lo acompañaría aun después de la muerte de María

-POR DIOS HOWARD, como dices eso- le respondió Jarvis consternado por las palabras de Howard

-ya me escuchaste Jarvis, ella no va a entrar a esta casa

-pero Howard como dices eso?- intervino Ana- María era tu esposa, es la madre de Toni, donde quieres que la llevemos

-no lo se, ni me interesa Ana pero aquí no la quiero

Tras decir eso Howard volvió a encerrarse en su despacho y no volvió a salir, el cuerpo de María fue llevado a una funeraria, donde solo lo acompañaron, Jarvis y Ana, Pepper, Margaret, Phill, Howard no quiso siquiera ir a la funeraria dijo que no quería verla, que no le interesaba saber nada de la mujer que pensaba abandonarlos para irse con su amante, más tarde llegarían Mary y Nat, así como el profesor Erskine y James, el cual corrió a abrazar a Toni y así en compañía de esas nueve personas Toni se preparó para decirle adiós a su madre.

Por otro lado pero de manera un tanto diferente Sara Rogers y Steve recibían el cuerpo de Joseph, horas antes la policía al igual que con Howard le informo a Sara que su esposo había perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico de manera instantánea, además de informarle que junto a él viajaba una mujer que también perdió la vida en el percance, esa mujer era María Stark, el dolor fue inminente tanto para Sara como para Steve pese a que Joseph le había dicho que quería el divorcio, y ella se había negado y argumento que no permitiría que la mujer con la que se entendía disfrutara del dinero, además de amenazarlo con que le quitaría todo, eso era solo una mentira, la verdad era que Sara lo quería y lo quería mucho, y ahora el hombre del que pese a que quería dejarla, pero que ella seguía amando había muerto dejándola a ella y a su hijo solos, para Steve fue igual de doloroso su papá, su amigo, su cómplice aquel que siempre le daba permisos y lo entendía se había muerto, cuando apenas unas horas atrás, le entregaba un reloj que él amaba como regalo, tomo el reloj en sus manos y lloro, su papá se había ido y estaba no habría regreso.

Para Sara no fue difícil deducir o mejor dicho imaginar, que la razón de que Joseph y María estuvieran juntos era porque eran amantes, después de todo Joseph había estado enamorado de María en su juventud y aun cuando él no se lo dijo, ella sabía que él tenía una amante y por eso su insistencia con el divorcio, cuando llego al lugar donde tenían el cuerpo de Joseph se le informo y entrego algunas de las prendas que pudieron sacar del auto, una maleta con algunas pertenencias y dinero era lo que había, al parecer Joseph pensaba viajar, así que fue fácil para Sara decir que Joseph pensaba huir con María y eso fue lo mismo que le dijo a Howard en cuanto llego a reconocer el cuerpo de María, y aunque al principio Howard se negó a creerle finalmente le creyó, tras escuchar todos los argumentos de Sara así que Howard se fue sin decir más. Ahora horas después Sara vestida de negro, le daba la última despedida a Joseph en compañía de su hijo y de empleados de sus empresas, así como de conocidos y amigos de Sara, la casa se encontraba llena de gente que iban a darle el pésame a la viuda y al hijo de Joseph Rogers, cuan diferente era todo, mientras Joseph era velado en su casa, en compañía de su esposa e hijo junto a un montón de personas, María era velada en una funeraria, con la compañía de su hija y nueve personas más, pero con la ausencia de Howard.

La mañana llego y con ella el momento de dar el adiós definitivo a María en el cementerio, lo cual fue aún más doloroso, Howard el hombre que debía estar consolando a Toni no estaba para hacerlo, eran los brazos de él los que debían estar rodeándola y no los de Jarvis y no es que no quisiera a su padrino, porque no era así, Toni los quería mucho a ambos a Jarvis y Ana pero ellos no eran su papá, finalmente el féretro de María fue sepultado y cuando se preparaban para salir del cementerio, en la entrada se encontraban Sara y Steve, el profesor Erskine al verlos camino hasta colocarse a un lado de su hermana y sobrino.

En cuanto Steve y Toni se vieron corrieron a querer abrazarse pero la mano de Sara se aferró al brazo de Steve impidiéndole ir hasta Toni, Ana al ver eso abrazo a Toni para evitar se acercara

-Tasha-grito desesperado Steve

-Steve-grito Toni

-Steve hijo, cuantas veces te lo he dicho te prohíbo que te acerques a esa niña, y escúchame bien de mi cuenta corre que jamás te vuelva a acercar a la hija de esa asesina

-Ya basta Sara- trato de detenerla su hermano, mientras veía como su sobrino trataba de soltarse de Sara para ir con Toni

-es la verdad María es la culpable de todo esto- Toni solo podía llorar al escuchar lo que decía

-he dicho que te calles- le dijo Erskine- el cortejo que había acompañado a Toni se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Sara y Steve y al resto de las personas que los acompañaban, mientras Toni lloraba.

Toni pudo ver en los ojos de Steve dolor por la pérdida de su padre al igual que ella, y dolor al escuchar las palabras de su madre, así mismo en los ojos de Sara solo se podía ver el odio y resentimiento para Toni, además de culparla a ella y a María de lo ocurrido, en aquel entonces Toni pensó que lo que decía Sara no era enserio y atribuyo sus palabras por el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo, pero lo cierto es que esas palabras solo fueron el augurio de las dolorosas situaciones que sufriría, porque a partir de ese día su vida y la de Steve así como la de sus familias no volverían a ser las mismas.


	9. PERDIDA

Volver a esa casa y saber que María no estaría ahí para esperarla, era doloroso, no habría más besos, más abrazos, más tardes de cupecakes, tardes de piano mientras esperaban a que Howard volviera, noches de película, salidas al parque, vacaciones a Italia en invierno, no más cabalgatas, adiós a lecciones de ballet, no más historias de cuando María era bailarina, se había esfumado, todo termino, volvía a esa casa sabiendo que su madre no estaría ahí para esperarla con una sonrisa como siempre la recibía, ahora solo estaba Pepper que no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, sus padrinos Ana y Jarvis que tampoco las dejaron, pero que sabía se irían en algún momento y su tía con la cual no se llevaba nada bien, su papá se había encerrado, después de decir que no quería a su mamá en la casa y no volvió a salir, pensó que quizás las acompañaría al cementerio pero no fue así y ahora esa casa, le parecía tan vacía, tan oscura, tan sola, era como si con la muerte de su madre, también la casa se hubiera muerto y se hubiera convertido en un lugar gris y frío.

Llegaron a la sala, se sentaron, su tío camino al despacho de su papá, quizás a hablar con él, no lo sabía y la verdad tampoco le importaba, ella solo quería a su madre solo eso, si bien Pepper estaba con ella, y la abrazaba, no era lo mismo, no se quejaba, ni era porque no quisiera a Pepper, simplemente no era su mamá, y ella en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por tener a su mamá con ella, porque fueran sus brazos los que la sostuvieran, pero eso era imposible y lo sabía, y saber eso estar consciente de esto, era terriblemente doloroso.

-sé que en este momento no deben tener ganas de nada, pero es importante que coman algo, Pepper no has dormido nada, y Toni no ha comido nada, voy a pedir que les preparan algo

-estoy bien Ana- le respondió Pepper

-no, no lo estas, debes comer y lo mismo Toni, tú también Margaret, pediré que preparen algo- Ana se puso de pie y camino a la cocina para pedir a uno de los empleados que se encargara de preparar algo de comer, dio las indicaciones y volvió a la sala y vio a Toni levantarse de su lugar y caminar - ¿A dónde vas Toni?

-voy a mi habitación

-está bien, ve a recostarte a tu cama, hasta que esté la comida

-si- fue la respuesta de Toni- una vez Toni desapareció, pudieron hablar con más libertad

-me preocupa Toni, no habla y cuando lo hace es solo para responder “si, no, no sé, está bien” eso no me gusta nada

-no a mí tampoco y menos después de lo que paso en el cementerio con Sara- comento Pepper

-sí, ¿Cómo pudo decir que la culpa de la muerte de Joseph es de María? Entiendo su dolor pero hacer eso y luego culpar a una niña eso fue demasiado- dijo Ana

-bueno hay que entenderla María estaba huyendo con su marido es normal que lo diga-les dijo Margaret

-María no estaba huyendo con Joseph, Margaret

-ah no y entonces que hacía con el

-debió tener sus razones

-cuales? Irse con él esas eran sus razones

-¿Cómo dices eso? Es tu hermana de quien hablas, sabes que eso no es cierto María amaba a Howard jamás lo hubiera engañado-le respondió Ana cada vez más molesta

-bueno pues eso es lo que creíamos todos pero parece ser que estábamos equivocados con respecto a ella

-entiendo que Sara diga eso por la pena que tiene, pero tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarla de eso Margaret?

-el que sea mi hermana no significa que solape lo que hizo

-ya es suficiente Margaret- le dijo Pepper molesta

-mira tú a mí no me dices cuando es suficiente, mi hermana ya no está para protegerte

-no lo necesito para ponerte a ti en tu lugar

-tú a mi

-si yo a ti, porque si alguien aquí es capaz de engañar de mentir esa eres tú

-NO TE PERMITO QUE….

-me tiene sin cuidado lo que me permitas o no, tu sabes lo que te estoy diciendo, María jamás hizo nada indebido, pero tú puedes decir lo mismo?- Margaret se puso de pie molesta

-no me voy a quedar a seguir escuchando más insultos- dijo antes de irse y subir a su habitación

-y ahora esta se va a creer con el derecho de gritar y mandar en esta casa-comento Pepper a Ana

-sí, eso parece, a mí lo que me preocupa es Toni, sobre todo, por cómo están las cosas aquí, con Margaret con esa actitud y con Howard que parece creer lo que dijo Sara

-así es y lo peor es que Margaret no va a perder el tiempo para decir que María era la amante de Joseph y ahora sin María no habrá quien la saque de esta casa y con lo débil de carácter que es Howard con ella, se va a sentir la nueva señora de la casa

-pues entonces no debes ponerte en su contra si la situación está así, puede echarte de la casa

-eso no me preocupa, puedo trabajar y puedo valerme por mi misma- le respondió Pepper

-lo sé y no lo digo por eso, además también nos tienes a Jarvis y a mí, me refiero a que si eso pasa, Toni se va a quedar sola en esta casa y con la mala relación que Margaret y ella tienen, es evidente que Margaret no quiere a Toni, ahora solo te tiene a ti para que la cuides

-y así lo hare

-pero para hacerlo debes estar aquí y velar por su bienestar, nosotros haremos lo mismo, peor no vivimos aquí, aun así vamos estar al pendiente de ambas

-gracias Ana- Jarvis llego en ese momento

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Toni y Margaret?

-Toni fue a su habitación a descansar y Margaret se fue molesta por lo que le dije- le respondió Pepper

-pues que le dijiste?

-pues que aquí la única que podría cometer algo indebido era ella

-y porque le dijiste eso?

-pues porque dijo que María era la amante de Joseph y no es así, no sé porque estaba con él pero no fue por eso, estoy segura

-lo se Pepper

-¿y qué pasa con Howard, pudiste hablar con él?- le cuestiono Ana

-un poco, me abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar, pero él al igual que Sara está convencido que María estaba huyendo con Joseph

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso?- le dijoAna

-está dolido Ana hay que darle tiempo a que se calme y vea las cosas con claridad-momentos después llego uno de los empleados a decirles que la comida estaba lista

-le voy a llevar la comida a Toni- dijo Pepper, subió a la habitación de Toni y la encontró acostada en su cama, mientras abrazaba la muñeca que Nat le había regalado- Toni te traje algo de comer

-no tengo hambre Pepper

-tienes que comer, anda a María no le gustaría que no comas, anda come- Toni se sentó y tomo la charola con comida y procedió a comer sin ganas, termino de comer y se acostó nuevamente- duerme, voy a estar abajo con Ana y Jarvis si necesitas algo solo llámame

-gracias Pepp- Pepper se retiró y bajo a comer con Ana y Jarvis hablaron sobre lo que harían ahora sin María sobre todo que pasaría con Toni, mientras tanto Margaret en su recamara, pensaba que ahora sin María ahí no tendría por qué irse, de hecho se ofrecería a quedarse y hacerse cargo de la casa y al ver a Howard en el estado en el que estaba era obvio que la dejaría quedar y lo primero que iba a hacer era correr a la arrimada de Virginia de su casa, tenía que ser inteligente y mover sus piezas con astucia, sin Joseph y sin María y con Howard tan vulnerable debía encontrar la forma de convertirse en la nueva y flamante esposa de Howard, a partir de ese momento trabajaría en su objetivo que era ser la nueva señora Stark, la dueña de esa casa y de todo lo que una vez fue de María y para eso tenía que sacar a Virginia de la casa a como diera lugar y después se encargaría de deshacerse de la escluicla odiosa de Natasha, un internado quizás era una buena opción, lo que fuera con tal de tener lejos a la maldita mocosa caprichosa, ahora si aprendería a respetarla y si no ya vería lo que le ocurriría, sonrió, al parecer el destino se ponía de su parte y alineaba todo a su favor.

En el despacho Howard no hacía más que beber y ver las fotos que tenía en su escritorio de él y María, junto con otra foto de ellos tres disfrutando de un día en el jardín, maldecía a Joseph y María por lo que él creía había sido su traición, y como habían podido engañarlos a todos de esa forma, además de haber estado dispuestos a escapar y dejar todo, había hablado con Jarvis y este le había dicho que dejara de pensar en eso, que seguro habría una explicación, pero él sabía la explicación, María lo engañaba con Joseph y los dejaría a él y a Toni para largarse con él, eso era lo que sabía y no necesitaba buscar más, siguió bebiendo, sin importarle nada, solo quería olvidar, y dejar de sentir dolor, Ana y Jarvis se despidieron de Pepper y ella también subió a su recamara, a tratar de descansar un poco.

En casa de Steve las cosas no eran muy diferentes, Sara había estado acompañada por su hermano, mientras Steve permanecía en su habitación acompañado por Bucky, que debido al estado en el que Sara se encontraba no puso objeción en que Bucky estuviera ahí y que le hiciera compañía a su hijo, lo que es más ni siquiera lo noto, si bien Joseph estaba decidido a dejarla, Sara lo quería, siempre lo quiso, pero su relación se condenó al fracaso, por los celos de ella, que al final lo llevaron a él a los brazos de Margaret, pero aun con todo eso, Sara jamás dejo de quererlo, aun ahora que se suponía que el la dejaría por su eterna rival María.

-siempre supe que esa maldita mujer tenía algo que ver con Joseph

-Sara por favor, no empieces, sabes que eso termino muchos años atrás

-no, no termino, ella fue la responsable de que mi matrimonio fracasara

-no puedes culpar a alguien de los problemas que tú y Joseph tenían y menos a María, que estaba casada con Howard

-pues eso poco le importo para ser la amante de mi marido

-eso no es verdad

\- ah no y entonces explícame porque mi esposo estaba en un auto con ella en la carretera, además de llevar su maleta, explícamelo Abraham dime

-pues…

-no la tienes ¿verdad? porque lo que digo es verdad, pero yo me voy a encargar de que esa maldita me pague lo que me hizo a mí y a mi hijo

-de que hablas?

-¿de qué? No voy a descansar hasta ver a las Carter destruidas y lo siento por Howard, el pobre no sabía la zorra con la que se casó, pero los voy a destruir te lo juro

-no digas tonterías Sara, mejor descansa y deja de pensar en eso

Sara no quiso discutir más con su hermano y trato de descansar, si bien ella era la que había dicho todo eso de que Joseph y María eran amantes, ella solo culpaba a María, de haber originado todo esto, la hacía responsable, y el odio y desprecio no era solo hacía María se trasladó hacia toda su familia, ya se encargaría de destruirlos, su hermano el profesor Erskine trataba de hacerla entender que estaba en un error, pero era imposible hacerla entender, el profesor al igual que Jarvis pensó que era cuestión de tiempo para que la sensatez llegara a Sara y se diera cuenta de las cosas, aunque la realidad sería una muy diferente a lo que ellos esperaban.

Toni despertó, cuando ya era de noche, después de comer, había pasado largo rato viendo a la nada, mientras abrazaba su muñeca, después se levantó de la cama y busco en uno de los cajones de su habitación el álbum que tenía, comenzó a ver las fotos de María y ella, las vio por un largo rato, sentada en el piso de su recamara, al igual que lo hizo con el dije en forma de estrella, que le habían regalado sus padres en su cumpleaños, Emme que había estado dormido, también despertó y se subió a su regazo, como si sintiera el dolor de Toni e intentara reconfortarla, paso largas horas viendo las fotos de su madre y el collar, pensando en cómo es que no volvería a verla nunca más, después de eso, subió a su cama y termino quedándose dormida, sin darse cuenta, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Emme dormido en la cama que ella y Pepper habían comprado para él, todo estaba en silencio y en la oscuridad, había soñado con su madre, le había pedido que se quedara con ella, que no la dejara, ella solo le había sonreído y le decía que no podía quedarse, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, Toni corría tras ella, intentando detenerla, pero como suele ocurrir en los sueños, María desapareció antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, lo que provoco que despertara asustada y llorando, bajo de su cama y camino hacia la puerta la abrió y salió, había algunas luces encendidas en el pasillo y en la planta baja, las habitaciones de Pepper y Margarte estaban cerradas, así que decidió bajar y ver si Howard estaba ahí, no lo había visto, desde el día anterior, una vez abajo, camino con dirección al despacho de Howard , vio que había un pequeña luz, así que toco, esperando obtener respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada, así que volvió a intentarlo esta vez no solo toco también le hablo

-papá estas ahí, estas bien, podemos hablar-pero nada no hubo respuesta- papá por favor quiero verte, por favor, ábreme tengo miedo, soñé con mi mamá, la extraño- le decía Toni entre lágrimas, así que volvió a tocar la puerta, teniendo el mismo resultado

-papá….contéstame…..por favor…..papá….- Toni siguió llamando a Howard pero sin tener respuesta, volvió a tocar la puerta y a llamar a Howard al mismo tiempo- papá….ábreme…..papá- a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores que no se escuchó nada, Toni escucho ruido de movimiento de lo que pensó debía ser una silla, además del ruido de algo caer, botellas parecía ser, se oía a Howard arrastrar los pies, cada vez más cerca de la puerta y luego nada- papá ábreme….por favor….papá

-Toni ¿Qué haces aquí?- esa era la voz de Pepper

-quiero ver a mi papá, pero no abre

-ven Toni, Howard no se encuentra bien en este momento, hay que darle tiempo para que hable contigo

-pero….

-yo sé que quieres verlo y hablar con él, pero ahora no es posible, ven vamos a que te acuestes y duermas-le dijo Pepper mientras tomaba su mano, para caminar a su recamara

-solo quería verlo

-lo sé- le respondió Pepper

-soñé con mi mamá, le pedí que no se fuera- decía Toni con lágrimas en los ojos

-ven te vas a dormir conmigo, para que no tengas miedo y si vuelves a soñar yo voy a estar a tu lado, ven vamos- y así ambas subieron a la habitación de Pepper a tratar de dormir, mientras Howard, que había escuchado todo, sufría, sin poder ir a consolar a Toni, hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no se sentía con la fuerza para hacerlo, solo se quedó ahí, escuchando lo que Toni decía y una vez supo se fueron volvió a beber.

La mañana llego y Pepper se levantó sin hacer ruido para que Toni siguiera durmiendo, se metió al baño, se bañó y alisto y entonces se dispuso a bajar y pedir que prepararan el desayuno, pregunto a uno de los empleados si Howard había salido ya del despecho, le informaron que no, les dijo que entonces se encargaran de hacer las labores igual que antes y que prepararan el desayuno. Volvió a su habitación, Toni seguía durmiendo, camino hacía la cama y la movió para que despertara, cuando al fin consiguió que abriera los ojos la envió a bañarse, Toni obedeció y mientras ella se bañaba, Pepper, fue a la recamara de Toni por ropa y lo que necesitaría para arreglarse, una vez lista, Toni tomo a Emme y bajaron a desayunar

-lleva a Emme a la cocina para que también coma, ya sabes dónde está la comida- le dijo Pepper a Toni

-si- le contesto Toni y camino con Emme en brazos con dirección a la cocina, se detuvo a medio camino- Pepper ¿mi papá sigue en su despacho?, ¿no va comer algo?- le pregunto Toni con preocupación a Pepper

-anda ve a llevar a Emme a la cocina yo iré a ver a tu papá- la pequeña Toni asintió y siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina, para hacer lo que Pepper le había dicho, en cuanto a Pepper dio media vuelta para ir al despacho de Howard e intentar hacerlo salir de ahí, pero en su camino se encontró a Margaret, la cual había visto toda la escena sin decir nada

-vaya te has tomado muy en serio tu papel ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? de que hablas

-no te hagas la estúpida Virginia, que no te queda, sabes de lo que hablo

-no, no lo sé, porque mejor no te dejas de tonterías tú y me dices lo que en verdad quieres y así me dejas de quitar el tiempo

-bien como quieras, me refiero a que mi hermana está muerta y tú ya mandas y ordenas como si fueras ella

-no hice eso

-claro que lo has hecho, les mandas a los empleados, que hacer, les ordenas hacer el desayuno, le das órdenes a su hija, si eso no es tomar el lugar entonces que es?

-no soy tú Margaret, y tal vez yo no hubiera tenido que hacer todo eso si hubieras despertado tu para pedir que lo hicieran, pero bueno, eso jamás lo harás, estas acostumbrada a que otros hagan todo por ti, porque hasta para dar órdenes y pedir que se haga algo hay que saber primero hacerlo y después pedirlo y tú bueno, jamás has sabido hacer nada

-te convendría moderar tu manera de hablarme Virginia

-así y eso porque?

-porque sin María aquí para protegerte y cuidarte…

-no necesito que nadie me proteja o cuide, se hacerlo yo misma, a diferencia de ti que toda tu vida solo has dependido primero de tus padres, después de María y ahora bueno supongo que ahora dependerás de Howard ¿verdad?- le sonrió Pepper a Margaret

-ya verás que muy pronto te voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisita de la cara

-claro ¿Cómo digas?- Pepper esquivo a Margaret para ir al despacho de Howard, pero nuevamente se vio detenida por Margaret que la tomo del brazo para detenerla- ahora qué?

-yo iré a ver a Howard tu ve a hacerte cargo de Natasha, anda- Pepper sonrió con burla, pues ya esperaba que eso pasara

-como quieras- le dijo y regreso al comedor, donde Toni ya la esperaba para desayunar, Margaret camino a la oficina de Howard, toco pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a insistir hasta que Howard le respondió, aunque no fue la respuesta que ella hubiera querido y menos esperado

-¿Qué quieres?

-el desayuno está listo, debes tener hambre

-no quiero nada

-anda sal, es un buen día, no te puedes quedar ahí

-no me interesa

-vamos Howard abre, hablemos te sentirás mejor

-¡te dije que no quiero nada! ¿Déjame en paz! ¡Vete de aquí!

-Howard sal o déjame entrar

-¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE LARGUES TE DIJE, NO QUIERO NADA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- ante eso, Margaret se alejó, Howard no abriría ni la dejaría entrar, pensó que al ser ella, Howard le abriría pero no fue así, camino al comedor, donde vio que Pepper y Toni estaban desayunando, no pensaba, sentarse con ellas y menos cuando vio que el gato de Toni estaba ahí, no es que odiara a los gatos, en realidad no le gustaba ningún animal, los encontraba, odiosos y como una pérdida de tiempo

-¿y que hace ese gato aquí?

-es mío tía

-pues deshazte de él no vamos a tener aquí ningún animal- le dijo molesta, desquitándose con ella, por lo ocurrido con Howard

-pero tía?, mi mamá dejo que se quedara, ella me dio permiso

-pero tú mamá ya no está aquí y la que da las ordenes ahora soy yo y te digo que te deshagas de ese gato y es lo que vas a hacer

-esta no es tú casa Margaret, y Toni no va hacer lo que estás diciendo, el gato se queda

-bueno tu no entiendes ¿verdad? las ordenes ahora las doy yo

-no, la que no entiende eres tú, esta no es tú casa, tú no eres la señora de esta casa para ordenar nada

-soy la cuñada de Howard

-eso es nada, el gato no te ha hecho nada y no se va a ir

-me estas colmando la paciencia Virginia

-me tiene sin cuidado tu paciencia Margaret y si no quieres ver al gato pues entonces no estés aquí- Margaret se dio cuenta que en ese momento no podía correr a Pepper, así que solo pidió le subieran el desayuno y se fue

-no le hagas caso Toni, desayuna

-¿y mi papá? ¿Él no va a desayunar?

-no, seguramente está dormido y ahora solo quiere descansar, cuando tenga hambre comerá Toni, no te preocupes por eso

Ambas siguieron comiendo, al terminar decidieron salir a ver a Ana y Jarvis, sabiendo cómo era Margaret, Pepper tomo a Emme lo metió a la transportadora y se lo llevaron con ellas, en casa de Ana, Toni y Pepper, pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando, Nat había ido a ver a Toni ya que Ana le llamo a Mary para que la dejara ir y Toni se distrajera un poco, mientras ambas niñas platicaban Pepper aprovecho para contarle a Ana lo que había ocurrido con Margaret y como ya se sentía la dueña de la casa

-se estaba tardando y ahora sin María va a querer mandar

-lo sé- le respondió Pepper

-aun así no debes discutir de esa forma con ella, no porque le temas ni nada, pero que tal si te corre, que va a hacer de Toni sola en esa casa y con Howard en el estado en el que esta

-te entiendo Ana pero tampoco voy a permitir que ella haga lo que quiera

-solo ten cuidado

-lo tendré

-y por otro lado ¿cómo esta Howard?

-encerrado en su despacho ahogándose en alcohol, hoy en la mañana Margaret intento que saliera y solo se ganó que le gritara y la corriera, no ha hablado con nadie, anoche Toni se levantó y fue a buscarlo y no le contesto, así que también por eso pensé que era mejor que saliéramos de la casa

-hiciste bien, no es bueno para Toni que vea así a su padre- siguieron conversando y cuando Pepper vio que ya era un poco tarde, decidió que era hora de volver, antes de volver a casa dejaron a Nat en casa de Mary y después siguieron su camino

-crees que mi papá ya habrá salido de su despacho Pepper

-no lo sé Toni, pero creo que tu papá necesita tiempo para estar solo y cuando esté listo saldrá y tú no te debes preocupar por eso ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

Llegaron a la casa y Toni subió a su habitación a dejar a Emme en su recamara, mientras Pepper veía que había para cenar, cuando pregunto los empleados le informaron que Margaret no había dicho nada, así que no habían preparado nada

-bien, bueno ya no hay tiempo para algo muy elaborado, vamos a preparar unos macarrones con queso, aún hay pastel en el refrigerador así que pondremos eso y té para acompañar el pastel

-está bien señorita Virginia -le dijo una de las empleadas, para proceder a hacer el pedido de Pepper, cuando la cena estuvo lista, Pepper y Toni pusieron la mesa, Pepper entro a la cocina para indicarles que sirvieran la cena

-señorita

-si dime

-el señor no ha comido nada desde hace dos días señorita

-bien lleva por favor los platos al comedor y avísenle a Margaret que la cena esta lista veré que puedo hacer- entonces Pepper camino al despacho de Howard, toco la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, toco nuevamente y en esta ocasión si la obtuvo

-te dije que no me molestes más Margaret

-no soy Margaret

-¿Qué?

-que no soy Margaret soy Pepper

-Pepper….que ocurre

\- quiero saber si estás bien, si necesitas algo, no has salido de ahí en dos días y tampoco has comido, Toni está preocupada y lo mismo los empleados, también a mí me preocupa tú estado, pedí que preparan macarrones con queso para la cena, - ¿quieres que te traigan un poco? O si quieres otra cosa- Pepper no recibió respuesta y pensó que quizás Howard también le gritaría a ella- entiendo que estés mal Howard, pero…solo queremos saber que estas bien, solo eso- Pepper estaba lista para irse cuando la puerta fue abierta

No sabe que fue lo que lo hizo abrir la puerta, quizás estaba en la forma en la que Pepper le había hablado, no le estaba exigiendo ni ordenando, solo preguntaba, si quería, si estaba bien con eso, y pudo notar en su voz la preocupación, así que abrió

-estoy bien Pepper gracias por hacerte cargo de todo

-no hay problema

-gracias por lo de anoche con Toni

-no te preocupes, entiendo que estés mal ahora, pero Toni se preocupa, a todos nos preocupa como estas, Ana y Jarvis preguntaron por ti hoy, sino quieres ir al comedor, lo entiendo, puedo pedir que te traigan la comida aquí o si lo prefieres a tu habitación y…

-no ahí no

-puedo pedir que arreglen la habitación de huéspedes y que te lleven ahí la cena ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece bien, te lo agradecería, dile a Toni que fui a mi habitación por favor Pepper

-lo hare

Howard salió del despecho y camino junto a Pepper con dirección a las escaleras

-gracias Pepper por todo, por cuidar a Toni, por preocuparte por mí, por todo

-no es nada, somos familia- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-aun así, gracias, no sabes cómo agradezco que estés aquí- le dijo Howard mientras le sonreía con cariño, la primera sonrisa después de la muerte de María, subió a la habitación de huéspedes, con la intención de tomar un baño, cenar y tratar de dormir un poco.

Mientras Howard se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes, lo ocurrido no había pasado desapercibido para Margaret que había visto todo desde el inicio, maldijo a Pepper por conseguir lo que ella no había logrado en la mañana y en la tarde, lograr hacer salir a Howard de ese maldito despacho, y ahora más que nunca se encargaría de sacar a Pepper de la casa, los empleados le obedecían a ella, la mocosa malcriada de Natasha era protegida por ella y lo que faltaba Howard también le hacía caso a ella, no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo que con María y que ella fuera desplazada, mientras que Pepper tomaba el control de la casa, debía darse prisa y aprovechar la situación actual para atrapar a Howard casarse con él y entonces sacar a Pepper de la casa y mandar lejos a Natasha donde no tuviera que verla, camino al comedor y vio que la cena ya estaba cérvida para ellas dos y que su lugar también estaba puesto.

-macarrones con queso ¿Quién ordeno que se hiciera esto?- fue lo primero que dijo

-lo pidió Pepper

-y porque?

-bueno tu no hiciste nada, mientras estabas aquí así que eso era lo más rápido de preparar-le respondió Pepper

-para la próxima yo decido que se come aquí

-como quieras, solo que para la próxima hazlo temprano y no esperes a que quieren comer para hasta ese momento decir que quieres- le contesto Pepper

-¿quiere que le sirva señorita Margaret?- le dijo la empleada

-no, solo prepárame té y algo para acompañar y llévalo a mi habitación

-como usted diga señorita- Margaret se giró para irse a su habitación y esperar a que le llevaran ahí su cena, poco después llego la empleada con la bandeja que subirían para Howard, Pepper le pidió a la empleada que la llevara a la habitación de huéspedes y así se hizo

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre Pepper y Toni, Toni le comento si podía ir a ver a James a su casa mañana, le dijo que también iría Nat y probablemente Steve a quien no había visto desde el día del entierro, Pepper le dijo que estaba bien que fuera, que ella también tenía que salir a hacer algunas cosas, la cena termino y mando a Toni a su habitación, mientras ella pedía a una de las empleadas llevaran café a la habitación de Howard.

A la mañana siguiente la dinámica no cambio mucho del día anterior, Margaret aun cuando dijo que ella se haría cargo no lo hizo así que Pepper nuevamente ordeno el desayuno y dejo indicaciones de lo que se haría de comer en caso de que Margaret no indicara nada, Howard no había bajado pero sabía que no había vuelto a beber así que les dijo a los empleados que le llevaran desayuno en cuanto despertara, ella y Toni se fueron, ella a arreglar alguno asuntos personales y Toni a casa del profesor Erskine en compañía de Emme ya que Pepper le dijo que no era buena idea dejarlo con Margaret en la casa.

En casa del profesor Toni pudo ver a Steve y abrazarse ambos se consolaron por la pérdida de sus respectivos padres

-extraño mucho a mi mamá Steve, la casa se siente tan sola y aunque Pepp está conmigo no es lo mismo

-lo se Tasha, yo también extraño a mi papá, mi mamá se le pasa llorando

-mi papá se encerró en su despacho y solo salió hasta ayer en la noche y mi tía Margaret sigue en la casa, antes se iba a ir porque mi mamá le dijo que se fuera, pero ahora que ya no está no creo que lo haga y quiere echar a Emme de la casa, por eso no lo dejo en la casa solo

-pero que vas a hacer cuando inicien las clases?

-no lo se

-a lo mejor lo puede cuidar mi madrina mientras estoy en la escuela

-si es una opción- ambos niños se quedaron callados unos momentos hasta que Toni rompió el silencio

-oye Steve, tu mamá ha sacado las fotos de tú papá de la casa?

-no ¿Por qué preguntas?

-mi papá saco algunas fotos de mi mamá, yo recogí algunas, de las fotos y las guarde en mi cuarto, donde mi papá no las vea para que no las tire, tú crees que es cierto lo que dicen, que nuestros papas se iban a ir juntos

-no, no lo creo

-yo tampoco, pero todos lo dicen, mi tía lo dice, mi papá también lo dijo, por eso no fue al cementerio y en el pueblo todos lo dicen

-pero no es cierto Tasha

-pensé que tú también lo creerías y que entonces ya no ibas a querer hablarme nunca más- le dijo Toni con tristeza

-eso no va a pasar nunca Tasha y yo no creo eso- le dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a Toni, era verdad lo que le decía, no solo un intento de consolarla, María siempre le pareció a Steve una buena persona, siempre fue amable con él y también con James, era buena por eso el no creía lo que decían, aun si entre esas personas estaba su madre

En otro lugar Pepper, había ido a una pequeña empresa, donde estaban solicitando personal para asistente, hacía que fue a dejar su currículo, la persona encargada la recibió y la entrevisto y le pareció que Pepper era una persona responsable y confiable así que la contrato de inmediato, el horario era bueno y el sueldo no estaba mal, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ese trabajo porque para cómo iban las cosas con Margaret cualquier cosa podía pasar, volvió a casa y como pensó Margaret no había dado indicaciones para la comida, y tampoco se encontraba en la casa, Toni llego momentos después, les indicaron que la comida estaba lista, mientras esperaban a que sirvieran llevaron a Emme a la cocina para darle de comer y después se sentaron en el comedor. Howard hizo su aparición momentos después, se sentó con ellas a comer y aun cuando la comida transcurrió en silencio había por lo menos un progreso. Margaret hizo su aparición a la mitad de la comida, cuando estaban sirviendo el postre y se unión a ellos, estando todos juntos Pepper hizo su anuncio

-bueno hay algo que quiero decirles a todos- Howard puso su atención en ella al igual que Toni y Margaret con fastidio la vio- a partir del lunes no voy a estar en la casa o al menos no tanto

-¿Por qué Pepp?- Toni fue la primera en preguntar

-bueno es que conseguí un empleo como asistente y empiezo el lunes así que no voy a poder estar tanto en la casa

-es una pena que no vayas a estar en la casa- le dijo Margaret sonriendo

-bueno tampoco voy a estar tanto tiempo fuera el horario no está mal

-te voy a extrañar en la casa Pepp, pero me da gusto

-gracias Toni

-¿y dónde es que vas a trabajar?- fue la pregunta de Howard

-es una empresa pequeña que ofrece servicios de seguridad no solo aquí sino en otras partes también, pero aun no es muy grande

-¿y porque no en mi empresa Pepper? Si quieres puedo contratarte

-gracias, pero creo que no estaría bien

-porque no

-bueno, el punto de buscarme un trabajo es para no ser una carga para los demás y si tú me contratas de alguna forma sería lo mismo

-no lo es, y no eres una carga para mi Pepper, no digas eso, nunca has sido ni serás una carga, pero está bien si es lo que quieres, me parece bien, felicidades por tu nuevo empleo, aunque coincido con Toni vamos a extrañar tenerte aquí en la casa, estos días has sido de mucho apoyo y no hay como agradecerte

-está bien somos familia ¿no?

-si somos familia-dijo Howard de acuerdo con Pepper

La odio con todas sus fuerzas, pronto más pronto de lo que pensaba se encargaría de sacar a Pepper de su casa, no iba a permitir que alguien más estuviera por encima de ella, suficiente había tenido con María, pero con Virginia no lo iba a permitir, esa estúpida iba a salir de sus vidas muy pronto, en menos de lo que imaginaba la sacaría de su casa, porque sí para esos momentos Margaret ya se sentía la dueña de la casa y de todo de lo que una vez fue de su hermana, el problema con el creer es que a veces la realidad nos golpea con la cruda realidad y eso era algo que Margaret muy pronto descubriría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que para este momento la historia podría comenzar a sentirse que no es un Stony y esto debido a que no ha habido mucho contenido de Steve y Toni y se ha enfocado más en la relación de los personajes de Howard, María, Margaret, Joseph y Sara y ahora sobre Howard, Pepper y Margaret y entonces puede que sientan que esto se está enfocando en esa relación pero no va a ser así, en serio, es solo que Steve y Toni son niños, en este punto de la historia han perdido a uno de sus padres, están sufriendo y sus familias están en ese proceso de aceptación y de ver como continuar, entonces por eso estamos viendo los enfrentamientos de Margaret y Pepper, pero esto en definitiva es Stony.


	10. DECEPCION

Pepper comenzó con su trabajo en la agencia de seguridad, se había adaptado rápidamente al ritmo de trabajo y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, algo que le había preocupado de comenzar a trabajar era Toni, con ella fuera de la casa, Margaret aprovecharía para hacerle miserable la vida a Toni, así que la solución fue dejar a Toni en casa de Ana y Jarvis, todas las mañanas antes ir a su trabajo Pepper dejaba a Toni y a Emme en casa de sus padrinos, hasta en la tarde cuando Pepper salía del trabajo y pasaba por ella, esa era su rutina de todos los días de ellas ahora, en cuanto a Howard volvió al trabajo, tratando de ocupar su mente en otras cosas para no pensar a lo que él creía había sido la traición del que considero su mejor amigo y del amor de su vida, porque si aun con todo el odio e ira que sentía por María y Joseph, no podía negar que María era el amor de su vida.

Mientras esto ocurría Margaret comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan el cual era conseguir casarse con Howard, no era un plan difícil, considerando que ya no había nadie que se interpusiera en sus planes y al parecer todo iba por buen camino, la única piedra en su camino o bueno piedras en su camino eran por un lado Toni a la cual Margaret odiaba por representar el amor que Howard y María se tenían y la otra era Pepper, ya que si bien sus avances con Howard iban cada día mejor, los sentimientos que él tenía para con Pepper eran muchos, así que tenía que pensar cómo hacer para sacar a ambas de su casa, Toni por otro lado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus padrinos y con Pepper, pero también con Nat y María en la tienda y claro con Steve y Bucky, aparentemente la tienda de Mary se había vuelto su lugar de reunión, Toni y Steve empezaban a mejorar poco a poco.

-en la calle, las personas se me quedan viendo- le dijo Toni a Steve- y no de una forma agradable y no entiendo ¿Por qué? antes no era así

-la gente es rara Tasha no pongas atención a eso- le dijo Steve, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, porque él al igual que Toni también había notado la forma en la que la gente la veía y cuando él se les quedaba viendo ellos inmediatamente se volteaban, suponía que su madre tenía algo que ver en eso, ya que había visto a varías de las amigas de su madre en la casa y en una ocasión las escucho hablando mal de María, así que seguramente por eso es que veían a Toni así, pero eso era algo que Steve no le diría a Toni

-si supongo que tienes razón

-¿y cómo van las cosas en tu casa?

-mal-le respondió Toni

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-mi tía sigue viviendo con nosotros y ahora es peor porque como mi mamá ya no está ella se cree la dueña de la casa y mi papá no le dice nada

-bueno a lo mejor si le dices a tu papá que no la quieres ahí

-no me va a escuchar Steve, ya no lo hace, además…..

-¿Qué? Tasha que ocurre

-pues es que no se siento que pasa algo entre mi papá y mi tía no sé cómo explicártelo, pero pasa algo y no me agrada, por eso no me gusta estar en mi casa y menos ahora que Pepper trabaja y ya no está tanto en la casa

-bueno pero estas en casa de tus padrinos-le dijo Steve-ellos son buenos y tú los quieres mucho

-si tienes razón, a veces quisiera vivir mejor con ellos o irme lejos de aquí

-¿A dónde?

-no lo sé pero quiero irme

-también yo quiero lo mismo

-oigan que hacen ahí ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?- les grito Bucky

-vamos, si no comenzara a molestar- le dijo Steve para caminar ambos en dirección a Bucky y Nat- ¿Qué les parece si salimos al parque?

-a mí me parece bien-dijo Nat, mientras Toni y Bucky asentían, así los cuatro se dirigieron al parque, estaban sentados en una banca mientras comían una paleta cuando escucharon el grito de Sara llamando a Steve y caminando a donde estaban ellos sumamente enojada

-Steve ya te he dicho que no quiero que te juntes con esta niña-le dijo Sara mientras veía a Toni con desprecio- vámonos- le dijo mientras tomaba a Steve de la mano

-no, suéltame, yo no quiero ir

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Qué la madre de esta niña mato a tu papá?

-mi mamá no hizo nada, eso no es cierto-le contesto Toni

-claro que sí, tu madre tuvo la culpa de todo, y tú debes ser igual que tu madre, con esa cara de inocente, pero en realidad eres una…

-cállese, no le diga eso a Toni señora-le había gritado Bucky a Sara

-mira escuicle a mí no me vas a hablar así

-cállate mamá, y deja de hablarle así a Tasha y a Bucky

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-que te calles-volvió a repetirle Steve a Sara

-no vas a volver a juntarte con estos, me entiendes-le dijo mientras se lo llevaba a jalones

-no le hagas caso Toni, esa señora está loca, tu mamá no tiene la culpa de nada-le dijo Nat, mientras abrazaba a Toni

-sí Toni la mamá de Steve es una vieja loca y amargada y ahora está el doble de loca y de amargada-le dijo Bucky tratando de reconfortar a Toni, mientras tanto Sara, regañaba a Steve por seguir hablando con Toni y los demás, estos regaños no eran nuevo, antes de que Joseph muriera Sara lo regañaba por lo mismo, pero ahora sus regaños eran más seguido y peor porque antes estaba su papá para intervenir, ahora sin él Sara no dejaba de regañarlo hasta que se sentía satisfecha, aun si Steve la ignoraba por completo durante esos largos regaños, tal y como lo hacía ahora, porque una cosa era segura el no dejaría de hablar con Bucky y Nat y en definitiva no dejaría de ver y hablar con Tasha eso jamás.

Toni regreso a casa de sus padrinos donde Pepper ya la esperaba, decidieron quedarse a comer y pasar otro rato en casa de Ana y Jarvis, de todas maneras en casa de ellas no había nadie que les esperara, Howard llegaba tarde a casa y Margaret, bueno era preferible pasar el menor tiempo con ella, así que se quedaron más tiempo en casa de ellos, finalmente cerca de las ocho de la noche Pepper y Toni eran dejadas en casa por Jarvis el cual las había llevado, se despidieron de él y entraron, dentro para sorpresa de ambas, vieron luz en el despacho de Howard lo que indicaba que había llegado temprano, Toni subió a dejar a Emme a su cuarto, mientras Margaret aparecía, justo en el momento en que Toni volvía de su habitación

-bonitas horas de llegar niña-fue el saludo de Margarte

-hola tía

-te repito porque a estas horas

-nos quedamos platicando con mis padrinos

-y con permiso de ¿quién?

\--con mi permiso-le dijo Pepper

-¿y tú quien te crees?

-nadie, así como tú tampoco lo eres

-¿eso crees?

-eso creo, sí -le respondió Pepper

-ya me tienes harta

-mira si vamos hablar de quien está más harta de la otra, dudo que me ganes en cuanto a eso, pero mira aquí seguimos y sabes ¿Por qué? porque tú no tienes a donde ir, así que no te queda de otra que aguantarme-le respondió sonriendo Pepper

-eres una estúpida-Margaret levanto la mano en un intento de abofetear a Pepper, pero alguien intervino

-¡Margaret! ¿Qué te pasa?-ese había sido Howard

-esta que es una igualada y se le olvida cuál es su lugar aquí

-¿de qué lugar hablas? Pepper es parte de esta familia ¿Por qué discuten?

-les estaba diciendo ¿porque llegaron tan tarde?

-es que nos quedamos con mis padrinos más tiempo por eso tardamos pero mi padrino nos trajo-respondió Toni

-Margaret no hay razón de esos reclamos estaban en casa de Ana y Jarvis no hicieron nada malo, además Jarvis las trajo

-si pero…-Howard se giró y miro a Pepper y Toni

-vayan al comedor, para que cenemos-ambas hicieron caso y caminaron en dirección al comedor, una vez lejos Howard hablo con Margaret-no me gusta la forma en la que le hablas a Pepper, y menos que intentes pegarle, ella ha sido de mucha ayuda con Toni y la casa

-la estas defendiendo a ella sobre mi ¿es eso? Yo creí que tú- le dijo Margaret mientras alzaba su brazo y rodeaba el cuello de Howard- me preferirías a mí sobre ella, después de lo que paso

-¿quieres por favor olvidar eso?

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste yo estaba mal y tú estabas ahí, fue un error, olvídalo ¿quieres? Ahora vamos a cenar y por favor no vuelvas a intentar pegarle a Pepper ¿quieres?-fue lo último que Margaret escucho antes ver a Howard caminar en dirección al comedor, se quedó sin saber que decir, ella que creía que su relación con Howard iba por buen camino y ahora él le decía que todo lo que había pasado lo olvidara, esto no podía estarle pasando, tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder todo lo que ya había ganado, camino al comedor, donde para desagrado de ella, observo a Howard conversando con Pepper sobre la empresa y sobre el trabajo de ella, tenía que sacar a Pepper, tenía que hacerlo pronto ¿pero cómo? se acercó al comedor e intento ser amable y unirse a la plática, cuando la cena termino Toni y Pepper se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras Margaret siguió a Howard a su despacho, para intentar convencerlo de olvidar su idea de hacer que entre ellos no había pasado nada, hablaron durante horas, hasta que Margaret consiguió lo que quería.

A la mañana siguiente Pepper y Toni se iban temprano a casa de Ana y Jarvis, está ya era la rutina de todos los días de ambas, se despidió de Ana y de Toni y se dirigió a su trabajo, se había adaptado rápidamente al ambiente laboral en el que estaba sus compañeros eran agradables y en el trabajo les estaba yendo bien si seguían así pronto tendrían una expansión en el negocio. Sara por su parte de había encargado de hablar con sus amigas sobre lo ocurrido con Joseph, dejando a María como la villana de la historia, siendo esta la causa de las miradas de las que Toni era víctima, además le había prohibido a Steve salir de la casa, como castigo por juntarse con Bucky y Nat, pero sobre todo por su relación con Toni, aun si el profesor intento hacer razonar a Sara, respecto a lo que hacía y del daño que les estaba causando a personas inocentes, fue inútil ella insistió con lo mismo, por otro lado, Margaret avanzaba con respecto a Howard, pronto más pronto de lo que creyó sería la nueva señora Stark.

-quizás salga de la ciudad unos días- le había dicho Pepper a Toni

-¿y por qué?

-pues queremos ofrecer los servicios de la empresa fuera de aquí, así que tendremos que viajar, aun no se sí yo tenga que ir, pero es probable

-¿y yo con quien me voy a quedar?

-bueno, aquí esta tú papá y…

-no me quiero quedar con ellos aquí Pepper

-pues te llevaría conmigo, pero tendría que hablarlo con Howard o quizás que te quedes con Ana, no te preocupes encontrare una solución, a esto- ambas siguieron conversando en la habitación de Pepper, aquel día que Toni recordaría por ser de los peores de su vida Pepper había salido temprano de su trabajo, Howard no estaba y Margaret tampoco se encontraba en la casa, así que ambas subieron y se encerraron en la habitación de Pepper a hablar, fueron los pasos y risas de Margaret las que hicieron que Pepper se levantara de la cama y abriera la puerta para ver porque tanto ruido, lo que encontró solo termino de confirmarle lo que siempre pensó de Margaret, frente a ella Howard y Margaret se besaban, fue Howard quien noto a Pepper parada frente a ellos, separándose inmediatamente de Margaret

-¡Pepper! No es lo que estás pensando-intento explicarle Howard a una Pepper que para ese momento lo veía llena de decepción por lo que vio- lo que viste no es….

-a mí no tienes nada que explicarme Howard, lo que sea que hagas con esta-le dijo Pepper mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Margaret- no me interesa

-¿a quién llamas esta?

-a ti eso es obvio, no veo a otra que merezca el ser llamada está más que tú

-¿Qué pasa Pepper?-salió finalmente Toni de la habitación al ver que no volvía

-nada Toni no pasa nada

-sí, si pasa-se adelantó a hablar Margaret- lo que ocurre es que tú papá y yo nos vamos a casar- si antes Howard vio en Pepper decepción lo que vio al escuchar que se casaría con Margaret termino por mostrarle que todo lo bueno que ella pensaba de él se había ido a la basura después de eso

-no, no es cierto-dijo Toni con lágrimas en los ojos

-Toni-intento hablar con ella Pepper

-¡mentiroso!, dijiste que se iría, ¡mentiros!-le grito Toni llorando a Howard

-espera Toni, espera- trato de detenerla Howard pero fue inútil, Toni bajo las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo

-quítate-le dijo Pepper a Margaret

-Pepper espera

-déjalas que se vayan

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-ya se les pasara, además ¿a quién le importa lo que piense Virginia?- le había respondido Marageret

-a mí me importa y no solo es Pepper, también es Toni, esa no era la forma ni el momento para que lo supiera

-no veo porque tanto drama, digo de todos modos se iba a enterar

-no así, además Toni es solo una niña que acaba de perder a su madre y ahora le dices esto, ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?- Howard ya no se quedó a esperar que más tenía para decir Margaret la dejo sola y salió de la casa para ver si alcanzaba a Pepper y a Toni, lo cual no consiguió ya que Toni había corrido con dirección a la casa de Ana y Jarvis y una vez ahí, corrió a abrazar a Ana y a llorar, Pepper llegaría momentos después

-¿Qué pasa? Pepper explícame ¿Qué ocurre? Toni no deja de llorar

-Howars se va a casar con Margaret eso pasa-le respondió Pepper

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

-pues así como lo escuchas, lo consiguió Ana, te dije que eso haría

-pero ¿Cómo es posible que Howard haga esto?

-no quiero que se case con ella madrina, ella es mala, no la quiero, no la quiero-le decía Toni entre lagrimas

-ya no llores Toni, no llores-trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarla Ana, en ese momento Jarvis llego, encontrándose con la escena en su sala de Toni llorando desconsolada y Pepper y Ana tratando de consolarla

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Toni llora así?

-Howard se va a casar con Margaret-le respondió Ana

-pero…bueno en que está pensando Howard, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

-es que no está pensando-le dijo Pepper- los tres trataron de consolara aToni hasta que cansada de tanto llorar se quedó dormida, después Jarvis la tomo en brazos y la llevo a una de las habitaciones

-¿y ahora que harás?-le pregunto Ana a Pepper

-pues por lo pronto nos quedaremos aquí hoy, no hay problemas ¿verdad?

-claro que no esta es su casa, no tienes ni que preguntarlo-le respondió Jarvis que llegaba a la sala

-así es Pepper esta es casa de las dos y siempre serán bienvenidas

-gracias a los dos

Howard había buscado por las calles o en el parque a Toni y Pepper pero no había señales de ellas, así que se dirigió a la casa del profesor Erskine, pensando que quizás Toni hubiera ido ahí, pero cuando el profesor le abrió la puerta y no recibió ningún regaño o insulto de parte Abraham supo que no estaban ahí, así que le invento una excusa y dio media vuelta y se fue, pensando en donde podrían estar, llego al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas, por largos minutos estuvo ahí sentado, pensando en lo ocurrido, en la cara de Toni, llena de dolor por la noticia, su madre había muerto hacia poco y él le decía que se casaba nuevamente y con la hermana de su madre, sabía que Toni no se llevaba bien con Margaret pero nunca supo hasta qué grado era su desagrado por ella y luego estaba Pepper que lo vio con decepción y enojo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse jamás Pepper le había visto de esa manera y verla así, le dolió, ahora tanto Toni como Pepper lo detestaban y eso era algo que él no buscaba. Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa, pensando que quizás Toni y Pepper hubieran vuelto a la casa, pero en su regreso a casa, pensó en Jarvis y Ana y se dirigió a su casa, pensando que quizás ahí era donde estaban, en cuanto le abrieron la puerta, supo que estaba en lo correcto, Ana le vio con coraje y Jarvis con decepción.

-pasa-le dijo Jarvis

-Toni y Pepper están aquí ¿verdad?

-si aquí están, tu hija lloro toda la tarde mientras intentábamos consolarla, ¿si es que te interesa?

-claro que me interesa Jarvis, no digas eso

-pues no lo parece, crees que la solución a lo que está pasando es casarte con Margaret, la hermana de tu esposa, dime Howard esa es la solución a la que llegaste

-Margaret no es mala y puede…

-puede que? Darte estabilidad ¿por favor? Eso no lo vas a tener por casarte con ella, tu hija no la quiera y ella tampoco

-eso no es verdad

-si en serio no te das cuenta de eso, es que en serio estas ciego, pero no importa, no soy quien para decirte como manejes tu vida, pero sí que opinare con respecto a Toni, no solo porque es mi ahijada, sino también porque se lo prometí a María

-entiendo, pero no es como si le fuera a hacer daño

-no intencionalmente o ¿eso creo?-Howard no intento convencer a Jarvis entendió que ellos no le apoyaban en lo que había hecho y no habría nada que hiciera o dijera que los hiciera cambiar de opinión

-entonces puedo ver a Toni y a Pepper

-Toni está dormida y Pepper le hablare para que baje-Jarvis lo dejo en la sala, mientras el subía a buscar a Pepper, minutos después Pepper bajo para hablar

-ya Jarvis me dijo que Toni está dormida

-si lo está, creo que por hoy lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí mañana en la tarde, la llevo de regreso a tu casa

-Pepper, no es mi casa, también es tuya, así fue siempre, no quiero que me veas como lo estás haciendo

-no te veo de ninguna forma, tú has decidido algo, así que lo que sea que yo o el resto opine o piense no importa, eres libre Howard de hacer lo que quieras, así que está bien, no me debes ninguna explicación, quizás a Toni, pero nada más

-Pepper no lo digas así, lo dices como si no me importara lo que tú y el resto opine

\- entonces si Toni una vez le expliques la razón del porque te casaras nuevamente, te dice que quiere que dejes a Margaret ¿Qué vas a hacer, la vas a dejar?-Howard permaneció en silencio-no lo harás ¿verdad? entonces no te preocupes y asume la decisión que ya tomaste- Howard se levantó y camino rumbo a la puerta, mientras Pepper lo seguía

-nos vemos mañana entonces, gracias por cuidar a Toni

-no tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana- Howard salió de la casa pero antes de que se alejara más Pepper volvió a hablar- no te veo de ninguna forma Howard en serio- Howard dolo asintió y Pepper cerro la puerta

-si lo haces Pepper, todos lo hacen- dijo Howard y siguió su camino rumbo a su casa, una vez llego, Margarte intento hablar con él, pero solo recibió negativas de parte de él y después camino a su despacho, del cual no salió hasta muy tarde, cuando Margaret ya se encontraba dormida. A la mañana siguiente Pepper se fue a su trabajo, Toni desayuno con Ana y Jarvis y después les pidió permiso para ir al parque, se sentó en una de las bancas, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Steve llego y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué ocurre Tasha? ¿Qué tienes?

-quiero irme y no volver nunca más a mi casa Steve

-¿porque? ¿Qué paso?

-mi papá dijo que va a casarse con mi tía

¿Qué? pero ¿Cómo?-le pregunto sorprendido Steve

-no lo sé pero ayer nos dijo eso y yo no la quiero Steve ella es mala conmigo, no quiere a Emme y a mí me trata mal, no la quiero, por eso no quiero volver a mi casa, quiero irme de ahí, me voy a ir Steve, no se a dónde, pero me voy a ir

-yo me voy contigo

-pero y tu mamá, no importa Tasha no te voy a dejar sola, nos vamos juntos ¿si quieres?

-sí, sí quiero irme

-bien entonces ¿Cuándo?

-hoy, tengo que volver a casa, pero no me quiero quedar ahí, así que hay que irnos hoy

-está bien, nos vemos aquí en el parque a las 8:00 ¿está bien?

-si hoy a las 8:00- y así con un plan en marcha Toni y Steve se fueron a sus casas para preparar su huida, Toni, preparo una pequeña mochila con ropa, tomo su caja de música, las fotos de María, y el dije que le había regalado Howard y Steve en su cumpleaños, la tarde paso lenta sin mayores contratiempos, cuando llego la hora de cenar, solo lo hizo con Pepper, se fue a bañar y se puso la pijama, fingió prepararse para dormir y después espero, espero el momento para salir sin ser vista. Mientras tanto Steve, no peleo con su madre por no dejarlo ir a casa de su tío, se mantuvo en calma y cuando vio que nadie lo vigilaba, entro al despacho de Joseph, tomo la llave que su padre le dio antes de morir y saco el dinero que Joseph le había dicho dejaría para él, lo tomo todo y lo metió en su pantalón, después subió a su habitación y preparo una mochila con algo de ropa, al igual que Toni espero, espero a no ser visto para irse, ambos prepararon la cama como si durmieran y sin ser vistos salieron de sus casas, Steve llego primero al parque, momentos después llegaba Toni, con Emme

-también traje a Emme, no hay problema ¿verdad?

-no está bien, dámelo yo te ayudo-le dijo Steve para tomar la transportadora

-y ahora que hacemos?

-conozco un lugar en el que podemos estar, es una cabaña, nadie la conoce, ahí podemos pasar la noche y mañana nos vamos de aquí

-está bien

-ven vamos-le dijo Steve tomando de la mano a Toni, para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cabaña en la que Joseph se había visto con Margaret antes de morir.

Sin embargo cuando dieron las 9:30, Pepper decidió ir a ver a Toni, la había visto muy callada, igual que el día del sepelio de María, así que fue a su habitación, toco pero al no escuchar respuesta abrió, no vio a Emme en el cuarto, y eso le pareció extraño, camino a la cama, pensando que quizás estaba dormido con Toni, pero al acercarse y ver que la cama estaba vacía, se alarmo, aun así mantuvo la calma antes de alertar a Howard, salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscarla, en la casa, cuando se dio cuenta que Toni no estaba en ningún lado y que se había ido, subió corriendo a la habitación que Howard ocupaba, en el camino encontró a Margaret, la ignoro y siguió, no se molestó en tocar, abrió la puerta, aun si Margaret seguía gritando por su atrevimiento

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así?!-le grito Margaret, pero Pepper la ignoro

-¡Toni, no está!

-¿Cómo?

-que no está, ya la busque en toda la casa y no está, se fue, Toni se fue- el miedo que Howard sintió solo se comparaba con el momento en el que recibió la noticia de la muerte de María, salió de la casa a buscarla, llego a la casa de Ana y Jarvis, al no encontrarla ahí, el otro lugar donde buscarla era la casa del Erskine y de Nata sí que Jarvis decidió ayudarlo en buscar a Toni, Jarvis fue a casa de Mary y Howard con el profesor, ninguno tuvo suerte, para ese momento Sara también había descubierto que Steve se había escapado de la casa y entonces la búsqueda de ambos comenzó, mientras tanto Toni y Steve se encontraban en la cabaña de Joseph

-y a donde iremos mañana?

-no sé, a donde te gustaría ir Tasha

-no lo sé, me gustaría ver el mar

-entonces vamos ahí-le respondió Steve

-pero ¿Cómo? no tenemos dinero

-yo traje dinero, te voy a llevar a que veas el mar Tasha- Toni respondió a la sonrisa de Steve, mientras ambos hacían planes y soñaban con irse y ser felices juntos, las familias de ambos pasaban una de las peores noches de sus vidas, entre la angustia de no saber qué hacer o donde buscar, la mañana llego llena de angustia para todos, que no habían podido encontrarlos, aun cuando habían interrogado a Nat y Bucky no obtuvieron respuestas, sería uno de los trabajadores de Sara el que encontrara a Toni y Steve apunto de subir a un autobús y sería el mismo empleado el que llevaría a ambos niños a casa de Sara, donde Abraham también se encontraba ahí, Sara abrazo a Steve en cuanto lo vio, se separó de él y en cuanto vio a Toni no necesito de mucho para saber que Steve se había ido con ella

-tú, tú eres la culpable de todo- le dijo Sara para después golpear a Toni en la cara e inmediatamente ser detenida por su Abraham

-¡Sara que te pasa!

-no le pegues a Tasha mamá, ella no hizo nada

-¿Qué no hizo nada? Esta niña es igual a su madre es una…

-cállate mamá, yo fui quien le dije que nos fuéramos juntos, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, déjala en paz, si quieres pegarle a alguien que sea a mí, deja a Tasha tranquila

-Steve vete a tu habitación, ahora mismo y tú no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo me oíste

-¡que la dejes en paz!-le grito nuevamente Steve, antes de que será hiciera que uno de los empleados lo llevara a su recamara

-en cuanto a ti niña te voy a decir…

-le vas a decir nada, ya hiciste suficiente y no te voy a permitir que sigas aprovechándote de una pobre criatura que no puede contestarte, así que se acabó, tu hijo ya regreso y fin del asunto, yo voy a llevar Natasha a su casa, vamos Toni, vamos a tu casa-le dijo Abraham llevándose a Toni de la casa de Sara, Abraham estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero vio a Pepper llegar y ya no hizo falta

-en que pensabas al irte-le dijo Pepper cuando estaban entrando a la casa-tu papá estaba preocupado, tus padrinos, tus amigos, yo, nos tenías preocupados Toni

-lo siento Pepper, pero yo no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero vivir aquí, además, sé que solo le preocupo a ti y a mi padrinos y claro a mis amigos, pero nada más, mi papá no me hace caso y ahora se va casar con ella y yo no la quiero

-tú papá estaba preocupado también y bueno lo de Margaret es…-Pepper se vio interrumpida precisamente por Margaret, quien a paso rápido llego con ellas

-a ver niña ¿Quién te crees, para hacer lo que se te dé la gana?, estas muy equivocada si piensas que esto se va a quedar así

-tú no eres mi mamá para que me des ordenes

-mira mocosa malcriada a mí me respetas- Margaret levanto la mano en un intento de pegarle a Toni, pero Pepper la detuvo

-no te atrevas a pegarle, me escuchaste

-lo que faltaba, tú no te das cuenta de tu lugar aquí ¿verdad?

-lo tengo muy claro la que no sabe cuál es su lugar eres tú, zorra traicionera

-¡suficiente! ¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa, escuchaste! ¡No te quiero más aquí! ¡Lárgate!-grito furiosa Margaret

-Pepper no se va, esta no es tu casa-le dijo Toni

-tu cállate, escuincla

-basta-les dijo Ana que llegaba junto con Jarvis-que les pasa, sus gritos se escuchan en toda la casa

-lo que pasa Ana es que esta se va a largar de mi casa, eso es lo que pasa

-cálmense las dos-les dijo Jarvis-este no es momento para tener esta conversación-en ese momento Howard llegaba

-Toni, gracias a dios estas aquí-le dijo Howard mientras la abrazaba-no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

-recibimos una llamada de un abogado, citándonos aquí, no te avisaron a ti

-sí, creo que sí no puse atención la verdad-en ese momento uno de los empleados les avisaba que un abogado había llegado y buscaba a Howard, cuando el abogado llego a donde estaban se presento

-mucho gusto soy el abogado de la señora María y la razón de que los citara es para dar lectura al testamento de la señora María, así que por favor si pudiéramos pasar para dar inicio a la lectura

-claro, pase por aquí -le indico Howard

-tu lárgate, no te quiero aquí ya-le dijo Margaret

-temo que eso no será posible-le dijo el abogado-la señorita también esta requerida para dar lectura al testamento- así sin nada que Margarte pudiera hacer pasaron a la sala donde el abogado dio inicio a la lectura del testamento

-la señora María contaba con algunos bienes inmuebles, además de cuentas bancarías, joyas y algunas otras pertenencias, algunos de los inmuebles estaban fuera de este país, fue el deseo de ella, que la casa en Italia que perteneció a sus padres pase a posesión de su hija Natasha, mientras que el departamento también en Italia sea para la señorita Virginia Potts, las cuentas bancarias se dividirán de la siguiente manera el 70% para Natasha Stark, el 30% restante se dividirá en partes iguales para Ana y Edwin Jarvis y Virginia Potss, hay una propiedad más la cual fue adquirida hace poco por la señora en esta ciudad, esa propiedad pasara a manos de Natasha Stark, las joyas se dividirán entre Natasha Stark, Virginia Potts y Ana Jarvis, hay una colección de libros y un cuadro perteneciente a los padres de la señora María los cuales son para el señor Edwin Jarvis, también hay un reloj el cual perteneció al padre de la señora y es para el señor Howard Stark, la señora era dueña de la mitad de esta casa, la cual será para Natasha Stark y Virginia Potts-para ese momento el odio y furia de Margaret era enorme, María les había dejado propiedades, dinero y joyas a los demás y a ella nada, incluso esa casa, la dejaba para la maldita de Virginia y Natasha, eso era el colmo, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera- existía tambien participación de acciones en la empresa del señor Howard, esa acciones se dividirán en partes iguales enter el señor Howard y la su hija Natasha, hay otro punto que la señora estipulo, el cual es lo referente a su hija Natasha en caso de que a su muerte su hija fuera menor de edad, la custodia quedaría a cargo de los señores Jarvis, en este caso al usted seguir vivo, señor Stark, la custodia será compartida entre usted y los señores-les dijo el abogado- usted firmo de conformidad así que espero no exista ningún problema

-no lo hay-dijo Howard

-bien entonces prosigo, ya que la hija de la señora María aun es menor de edad, se asignó un albacea para administrar los bienes de la niña, la señora dejo como albacea de todos los bienes de su hija a la señorita Virginia Potts

-esto es un maldita broma ¿verdad?-dijo molesta Margarte

-me temo que no es así señorita Margaret y si me permite estoy por terminar, finalmente, su hermana dejo la cantidad de $35,000 libras para usted, además del siguiente mensaje el cual procedo a leer:

**_No necesitas más que esto, el tiempo de cuidarte y protegerte se ha terminado, es tiempo de que comiences a valerte por ti misma, algo que debí dejarte hacer desde hace mucho, aun así, no es mi deseo comiences de cero, por eso te dejo esa cantidad, sé que estarás molesta, pero muchos comienzan con menos de lo que tú tienes para comenzar._ **

-Eso es todo, voy a necesitar que pasen a mi oficina para poner en orden todos los documentos que deban arreglarse, me retiro- el abogado se puso de pie y Howard lo acompaño a la puerta, mientras Margaret maldecía a María por lo que había hecho, creyó que le dejaría a ella parte de sus bienes en cambio todo lo había repartido entre sus amigos, su odiosa hija y la estúpida de Pepper, incluso las acciones de la empresa, habían sido divididas entre Howard y Natasha y ella había quedado fuera de todo, maldita y mil veces maldita, pensaba Margaret

-bueno, como ves esta casa también es mía, así que en realidad la que es una arrimada eres tú-le dijo Pepper

-eres una estúpida, esto no se va a quedar así

-lo sé, pero por lo pronto esta la has perdido-le dijo sonriendo Pepper, Margaret no quiso permanecer más tiempo ahí, así que se fue a su habitación, su plan de correr a Pepper no podría ocurrir aun si ella se convertía en la esposa de Howard, y sus planes de mandar a Toni a un internado también se vinieron abajo, ya que era evidente que ni Pepper ni Ana y Jarvis lo iban a permitir, había perdido esta, pero no la guerra, no iba a parar hasta ver destruida a la hija de su hermana y también a Virginia, si ya había podido con María podría también con esas dos, de eso no había dudas


	11. LA DESPEDIDA

Howard regreso a la sala donde, aún permanecían todos en sus lugares, llego justo en el momento en que Margaret discutía no solo con Pepper también con Ana

-esto no lo voy a dejar así, ni crean que aceptare que lo bienes de mi familia sean entregados a ustedes que nada tienen que ver con nosotros

-fue la decisión de María-le había dicho Jarvis

-pues no me importa, algunos de esos bienes eran herencia de mis padres y no voy a permitir que se queden con algo que no les costo

-lo dices como si a ti te hubieran costado mucho-le dijo Ana

-Ana por favor-trato de calmarla Jarvis

-no Jarvis, Ana tiene razón Margaret se llena la boca diciendo que no nos merecemos ese dinero y habla de la herencia de su familia, ella que nunca a trabajado, en su vida, es mas no conoce siquiera el concepto del que le hablo, pero aun así nos juzga-le dijo Pepper mientras la miraba con burla y reclamo-somos extraños ¿verdad? No nos merecemos lo que María nos dejó y tu si, tu que no eres más que una sucia y vulgar ladrona y sabes de lo que hablo, la herencia de tus padres, te refieres a la herencia que tus padres te dejaron y que despilfarraste viajando y que cuando te quedaste sin nada, llamaste a María para que te recibiera de arrimada en su casa y no solo eso, sino que vivieras de ella, de esa herencia hablas

-eres una estúpida-le dijo Margaret mientras se levantaba del su lugar y caminaba en dirección a Pepper- quiero que te largues, fuera de mi casa, ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-esta no es tu casa y Pepper no se va a ir de aquí-le había contestado Toni-vete tú, esta es casa de mi papá, de Pepper y mía, tu vete

-mira Natasha a mí no me hablas así

-tu no eres mi mamá, aunque te cases con mi papá, tú no eres mi mamá, aunque te cases con él tú no eres nadie para mí, así que no me des ordenes-la furia de Margaret se incrementó, e instintivamente levanto la mano en un intento de querer golpear a Toni, pero solo quedo en eso en intento

-ni se te ocurre intentar pegarle, ¡me oíste! Porque entonces sí que vas a saber quién soy-le había dicho Ana, la cual había sujetado a Margaret del brazo, evitando que le pegara a Toni, fue en ese momento en que Howard decidió entrar a la sala, había permanecido sin entrar, escuchando lo que decían

-es suficiente Margaret, si María decidio que sus bienes fueran repartidos de esa forma, fue por algo, en cuanto a correr a Pepper como ya escuchaste del abogado, ella es dueña de una parte de esta casa, asi que no puedes correrla y aun si no lo fuera, esta es su casa, asi que lo mejor es que aprendamos a llevarnos bien

-asi es Howard, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, el abogado a pedido que nos presentemos mañana en su oficina para lo que debe firmarse y algunas otras cosas que hay que hacer, sobre todo con respecto a Toni y ahora que estamos solo nosotros, te vuelvo a preguntar estas de acuerdo con lo estipulado, entiendo que tu y María pensaron en un escenario en el que ambos murieran, pero estando tú aquí, quizás quieras revocar esa consigna-le dijo Jarvis

-no, está bien Jarvis, como bien dices fue algo que se estipulo en el caso de morir ambos, pero me parece bien que siga así, fue el deseo de ella, que Toni, estuviera a su cuidado y a mí me parece bien, así que no hay problema, mañana estaré en la oficina del abogado para firmar lo que sea necesario

-bien entonces nosotros nos vamos-le dijo Jarvis mientras se ponía de pie y el y Ana caminaba a la puerta, mientras Toni y Pepper subían a la habitación de Pepper a hablar

-Pepper, si mis padrinos también van a ser mis tutores, entonces porque no, mejor me voy a vivir con ellos

-bueno, porque tu papá está aquí y aun si ellos también podrán decidir en tu vida hasta que seas una adulta, dudo mucho que Howard permita que te vayas con ellos

-pero ¿Por qué no? Él se va a casar con mi tía y yo a ella no la quiero nada, no la soporto, entonces que se quede con ella y que a mí me deje irme con mis padrinos y contigo

-las cosas no son así Toni, lo siento

-tú también quieres irte de aquí ¿verdad?-le pregunto Toni a Pepper

-antes no, pero ahora sí

-ves hay que irnos

-no podemos

-bueno tú si puedes

-hey escúchame yo no me voy a ir sin ti de acurdo

-lo harás cuando encuentres aun novio y te cases con él

-no, mírame Toni yo no me voy a ir de aquí, no te voy a dejar, te lo prometo, no importa que pase, yo voy a estar contigo siempre-le dijo Pepper, mientras estiraba su mano y le mostraba el meñique a Toni-es una promesa no te voy a dejar sola, lo prometo-Toni tomo el meñique de Pepper con el suyo y le sonrió

-yo tampoco te voy a dejar sola, juntas siempre, es una promesa-

-esta es la promesa del dedo meñique-comenzó a decir Pepper

-aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas-continuo Toni

-y se le corte el dedo-finalizo Pepper-afuera de la habitación de Pepper, Howard sonreía con tristeza al escuchar la promesa y conversación de Pepper y Toni, darse cuenta que su hija, quería irse con Jarvis y Ana antes que estar con él, era doloroso, escuchar a Pepper prometerle que no la dejaría sola ahí, sin importar que ocurriera le lleno de un calorcito el corazón, uno que no había sentido desde la muerte de María y que pensó nunca más volvería a sentir, se alejó de la puerta y camino a su habitación entro en ella y cerró la puerta, no tenía ganas de hablar con Margaret y escucharla quejarse, por la herencia, solo quería dormir y ya.

A la maña siguiente Pepper siguió su rutina de todos los días la cual consistía en salir con Toni y emme de la casa para dejarlos en casa de Ana y después ir a su trabajo, Toni como de costumbre iba más dormida que despierta, en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón puesto, mientras emme seguía durmiendo dentro de su transportadora en los asientos de atrás, llego a casa de Ana, dejo a Toni y emme y se fue a su trabajo, quedo de verse con Ana y Jarvis en la oficina del abogado de María para firmar lo que se necesitaba.

Tras la muerte de María, Ana había acondicionado la habitación de huéspedes que tenía para Toni y Pepper, así que, en cuanto Toni llegaba a su casa en la mañana corría a su habitación y volvía a dormir, para más tarde ser despertada por Ana para que bajara a desayunar, esa era la rutina de todos los días de Toni y ese día no fue la excepción

-madrina puedo preguntarte algo-había dicho Toni apenas habían comenzado a desayunar

-claro, dime

-oye como va a funcionar el que tú y mi padrino sean también mis tutores

-no lo sé, supongo que podremos tomar ciertas decisiones sobre ti, quiero decir, sobre cosas de la escuela, viajar, sobre tu salud y claro podremos estar más al pendiente sobre tu vida y eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo Ana

-ah pues porque yo pensé que quizás podría venir a vivir con ustedes y claro también Pepper

-bueno eso no sé si sea posible ¿no eres feliz en tu casa?

-no, bueno…es solo que mi tía está ahí y a ella no la quiero, si solo fuéramos mi papá, Pepper y yo, no tendría problema, pero con mi tía ahí, es diferente, cuando mi mamá estaba viva me dijo que mi tía se iría, pero ya vez lo que paso, y por eso, le pregunte a Pepper también y me dijo que no creía que mi papá fuera a dejarme venirme a vivir a aquí…ella me prometió que siempre iba a estar conmigo y que no me iba a dejar- le contaba Toni a Ana mientras comía-pero la verdad es que no quiero que Pepper se sacrifique por mi

-yo no creo que para Pepper sea un sacrificio Toni-trato de explicarle Ana

-Lo sé, pero… que pasa, sí en una par de meses Pepper conoce a alguien y ese alguien quiere casarse con ella y ella por no querer romper nuestra promesa, se queda conmigo y entonces no se casa, madrina yo no quiero que Pepper sea infeliz, entonces…quiero que sea feliz, pero no quiero que me deje en esa casa sola, y sé que soy egoísta, pero…por eso pensaba, si podía venir a vivir con ustedes, bueno las dos, entonces Pepper podría ser feliz y…-Toni dejo de hablar y su expresión cambio a una triste

-Toni, es muy pronto para pensar si eso va pasar, si eso llega a pasar entonces ya pensaremos en algo, entiendo lo que me dices y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Pepper no debe sacrificar su felicidad-le dijo Ana, mientras Toni asentía- pero oye si eso llega a pasar, entonces yo te voy a traer aquí con nosotros

-y si mi papá no me deja

-hey mírame, tú no debes preocuparte por eso, si yo te digo que te voy a traer aquí con nosotros eso hare, eso claro, si eso que dices pasa, así que quita esa carita de tristeza de acuerdo-le dijo Ana mientras tomaba la mano de Toni

-de acuerdo-le respondió Toni

-bien ahora, después de aclarado ese punto, hay otra cosa que hablar ¿Cómo está eso de tu escapada con Steve?

-pues es que yo le dije a Steve que no quería vivir más con mi papá y él me dijo que él se iba conmigo y decidimos irnos juntos

-y no pensaste en lo preocupados que íbamos a estar todos por ustedes

-si lo sé, Pepper ya me regaño ayer

-pues qué bueno que lo hizo, pero ahora te falta escucharme a mí- le dijo Ana y así procedió a hablar con Toni

Mientras tanto Steve se salía de su casa sin permiso, para ir a ver a su tío y a Bucky, su tío apenas termino de decirle buenos días procedió a regañarlo por lo de su escapada con Toni, cuando termino con su regaño, Steve le dijo que se había salido de su casa sin permiso aprovechando que su mamá estaría fuera toda la mañana y que regresaría hasta la tarde ya que iría a la empresa de su padre para comenzar a poner en orden todo, así que sabiendo eso se salió de su casa, aun cuando su tío no aprobó su acción, la entendió, Steve y Bucky salieron de la casa, para ir a la tienda de Mary

-para que quieres ir a la tienda de la hermana de Nat?-le pregunto Bucky

-es que deje encargado algo y con todo lo que a paso no pude pasar por lo que deje, así que por eso vamos a la tienda

-bien-fue la respuesta de Bucky

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me contestas así?

-así como?

-pues así, siempre hablas mucho y hoy no has casi hablado-le dijo Steve

-pues es que, la verdad yo pensé que tú, Toni y yo éramos amigo, bueno ahora también Nat, pero más nosotros tres

-si lo somos ¿Qué con eso?

-pues que entonces porque Toni y tú no me dijeron a mi nada de que se iban a fugar

-ay Bucky pues es que no hubo tiempo, todo fue muy rápido y no pudimos avisarte, pero de haber tenido más tiempo te hubiéramos dicho

-en serio?-le pregunto Bucky

-si en serio

-bueno está bien-le dijo Bucky sonriendo- y que se supone que le dejaste encargado a la hermana de Mary

-es un amuleto que encontré

-y para que lo quieres ahora, bueno digo, tú papá ya no está y eso

-si ya sé, pero aun así voy a ir por él

-pues como quieras-finalmente llegaron a la tienda y Mary y Nat los recibieron

-hola-saludo Steve

-hola

-vine por…

-sí ya se por lo que viniste-le dijo Mary- mientras sacaba un pequeña caja donde se encontraba el amuleto-aquí tienes-Steve tomo la caja que Mary le entregaba

-gracias-le dijo Steve para después depositar después el dinero en el mostrador, Nat solo sonrió peo no dijo nada más, después de pasar un rato en la tienda y ayudar a acomodar algunas cosas, Bucky y Steve se fueron, Nat tenía que ayudar en la tienda así que no podía irse con ellos, caminaban en el parque donde encontraron a Toni que estaba jugando con su gato así que se acercaron hasta donde estaba, se sentaron con ella y comenzaron a hablar, pero un rato después Bucky se tuvo que ir ya que el profesor Erskine le pidió fuera a comprar algo y que se lo llevara así que Toni y Steve se quedaron solos en el parque

-tu mamá no se va a enojar si te quedas aquí conmigo Steve

-mi mamá no va a volver hasta muy tarde a la casa, lo sé porque fue a la empresa y tiene mucho que arreglar ahí, además le pidió a Kristine que me diera de comer, porque no iba a volver para la comida, así que no te preocupes por eso Tasha

-bueno

-y tu papá te regaño por haberte escapado

-no él no me regaño pero Pepper y mi madrina sí

-ya veo

-además mi tía corrió a Pepper de la casa, porque me defendió

-y entonces Pepper se fue de tu casa

-no

-pero no dices que la corrió

-sí, pero resulta que llego un abogado en ese momento y entonces…-Toni procedió a contarle a Steve lo que había ocurrido

-vaya pues qué bueno que ahora tu tía no podrá correr a Pepper, pero entonces tú papá si va a casare con ella ¿verdad?

-pues sí, le pregunte a mi madrina si podía vivir con ellos, dice que no lo sabe, Pepper me dijo que mi papá quizás no me iba a dejar irme a vivir con mi padrinos, pero yo quiero irme de esa casa, al menos tu estas con tu mamá Steve

-sí pero ella es muy…bueno ya sabes cómo es

-por cierto lamento que mi mamá te pegara Tasha-le dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Toni

-no fue tu culpa Steve

-no importa lo siento

-lo se-le respondió Toni-oye si tú mamá no va ir a tu casa a comer, no quieres venir a comer a casa mi madrina a comer con nosotros

-no hay problema si voy

-no claro que no, vamos- y así Steve y Toni caminaron de regreso a casa de Ana y Jarvis para comer y pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, ya casi cuando s acercaba la hora en la que Sara regresaría Steve se despidió de Toni, no sin antes acordar verse en el parque, solo ellos dos, Jarvis se alisto para llevar a Steve a su casa, lo espero en el auto, esperando a que saliera, mientras Steve se despedía de Ana y de Toni, después fue el turno de Pepper y de Toni de irse y una vez Ana y Jarvis se quedaron solos Ana se dispuso a hablar con su esposo

-hable hoy con Toni sobre su escapada

-le dijiste que lo que hizo estuvo mal?

-si, pero tambien Toni me pregunto si podía venir a vivir con nosotros y claro tambien Pepper

-¿Por qué? Te pregunto eso-la cuestiono Jarvis

-bueno ella no es feliz en su casa y piensa que el día que Pepper encuentre a alguien con quien casarse se ira y ella se quedara con Howard y Margaret y ella no quiere nada a Margaret y sé que Maragaret tampoco la quiere, así que por eso me dijo eso

-bueno dudo que Howard acepte eso

-lo sé pero si lo que Toni teme llega a pasar no importa que, me la voy a traer aquí

-lo se Ana lo sé-le dijo Jarvis que sabía que cuando a Ana se le metía algo en la cabeza no se daba por vencida y sí ella decía eso es que eso haría- ahora bien ya que hablamos de Toni, qué opinas de Steve

-pues lo que opino es que esa relación se va a complicar cada vez más

-si es lo mismo que pensé yo, sobre todo por Sara

-y que me dices de Howard-le menciono Ana-no creo que le parezca muy bien que su hija y el hijo de Joseph anden juntos

-sí y eso es ahora, deja que crezcan un poco más y no van a ser solo dos niños pasando el tiempo juntos

-serán dos adolescente de novios, es lo que dices-le dijo Ana

-así es, todo se va a complicar

-mira por el momento aún son unos niños, así que no hay que preocuparnos demás por esto, ya cuando se llegue el momento lo haremos

-sí creo que tienes razón-le dijo Jarvis

Mientras tanto en casa de Steve, Sara preparaba una noticia que cambiaría la vida de Steve y ante lo cual no habría nada que pudiera hacer

-Steve ven-le había hablado Sara para que se acercara-sé que saliste de la casa y sé que seguramente fuiste a haber al protegido de Abraham y también a la mocosa esa a Natasha, ni te esfuerces en negarlo, y como veo que piensas seguir con esas amistades, sin importar lo que te digo, he tomado una decisión

-¿Qué decisión?-le pregunto Steve

-que te vas a ir a Milton Keynes con uno de mis familiares que viven ahí

-eso es en Inglaterra-le dijo Steve

-así es te vas pasado mañana y ni intentes persuadirme porque no lo vas a conseguir, la decisión ya está tomada, ya hice los arreglos correspondientes así que…

-¡TE ODIO! OJALA MI PAPÁ ESTUVIERA AQUÍ Y NO TÚ-le había gritado Steve a Sara para después subir corriendo a su habitación, mientras Sara se quedaba en la sala sin saber que decir o hacer ante lo dicho por Steve

A la mañana siguiente Steve salía de su casa rumbo a la casa de su tío, cuando fue detenido por Sara

-a dónde vas?

\- a ver a mi tío y después a ver a Tasha-le respondió Steve sin importarle lo que Sara pudiera decir

-y con permiso de quien

-con el permiso de nadie, pero ya que decidiste desacerté de mi mandándome lejos, entonces no veo porque no vaya a ver a mi tío y amigos, si de todas maneras me vas a correr de aquí-le dijo Steve para después irse y dejar a Sara con la palabra en la boca, Steve llego a casa de Ersike y le dijo lo que Sara iba a hacer con él, su tío intentó consolarlo, lo mismo que Bucky, mientras lo hacía pensaba en su hermana y lo mucho que se estaba equivocando con esa decisión, alejar a su hijo en esos momentos, con tal de separarlo de Natasha era el peor que Sara estaba cometiendo.

Steve paso un buen rato en casa de su tío antes de salir para ir a ver a Toni y cuando Bucky intentó irse con él, Erskine lo detuvo, dándole trabajo, para evitar así que Bucky fuera con Steve, le sonrió a su sobrino con complicidad, si, su hermana iba a mandarlo lejos al menos le daría la oportunidad para despedirse, Steve llego al parque y Toni llego momentos después Steve la llevo a una pequeña cafetería cerca del parque para poder hablar

-mi mamá va a mandarme a Milton Keynes-le dijo Steve

-pero…porque a Londres-le había dicho Toni con sorpresa

-no quiere que vea a Bucky y…

-y a mi ¿verdad?-le dijo Toni con tristeza-perdón Steve

-porque te disculpas Tasha tu no hiciste nada

-porque es por mi culpa que te mandan lejos, perdón…no fue mi intención que esto pasara-le dijo Toni quien para ese momento ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-perdón Steve

-no Tasha no llores, no es tu culpa, todo es culpa de mi mamá, tú no tienes la culpa

.pero…

-pero nada Tasha no es tu culpa-le dijo Steve mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Toni-ya no llores Tasha no me gusta verte llorar además llorando no te ves bonita-le dijo Steve

-como no quieres que llore si te vas a ir-le dijo Toni

-pero voy a volver Tash

-si pero no sabes cuándo, seguro tu mamá te va a mandar lejos por mucho tiempo y yo te voy a extrañar mucho

-bueno cuando me extrañes puedes usar la caja de música que te di en tu cumpleaños-le dijo Steve-pero ya no llores Tasha por favor, ya no llores-volvió a repetirle Steve, que seguía limpiando las lágrimas de Toni

-eso no basta Steve, además sin ti quien me va a decir, que no coma tantos dulces, que coma más verduras, que no coma tantas donas y que coma más comida sana y no tantas hamburguesas, quien me va hacer las tareas de arte que dejen en la escuela-enumeraba Toni todas las cosas que iba a extrañar cuando Steve ya no estuviera- quien me va a dejar ganar cuando jugamos a las carreras, quien me va a cargar cuando me canso de caminar, dime ¿Quién? No quiero que te vayas Steve, aun no te vas y yo ya te extraño

-yo también ya te extraño Tasha pero insisto te ves mejor si dejas de llorar, además quiero decirte algo y para eso necesito que dejes de llorar, porque esto es muy importante y solo puedo decírtelo a ti

-bien dime-le dijo Toni

-pues veras no mires ahora pero acabo de ver a la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida

-¿Dónde?-le pregunto Toni intrigada por ver a esa niña que había llamado la atención de Steve

-a tu izquierda-le respondió Steve, por lo que Toni hizo el intento de girar-no, no voltees rápido, seguro está cansada que la miren tanto- ante eso Toni asintió, porque si seguro esa niña debía estar cansada y enfadada de que todos la miraran-voltea lentamente- Toni comenzó a girar-un poco más, un poco más…- hasta que finalmente Toni estaba frente a esa niña que no era otra que el reflejo de ella en un espejo de la cafetería, Toni no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír y después voltear a ver a Steve-tu eres la niña más bonita que he visto Tasha

-seguro encontraras a otras más bonitas en Londres

-no, eso es imposible, aun si hay otras niñas bonitas en Londres o aquí como Nat, para mi tu eres la más bonita Tasha y eso siempre va a ser así-le dijo Steve mientras le tomaba la mano a Toni-aun si mamá me manda lejos no importa porque un día voy a volver por ti te lo prometo-Toni sonrió y le creyó

-a qué hora te vas a ir?-le pregunto Toni

-seguramente en la mañana ¿Por qué?

-pues para ir a despedirte, no importa si tu mamá se enoja y me corre, no me importa voy a ir a despedirte-le aseguro Toni, después de eso Steve llevo a Toni a casa de Ana y Jarvis, ya con sus padrinos y Pepper ahí, Toni les dijo que Sara había decidido mandar a Steve a Londres

La mañana siguiente Steve y Sara se preparaban para irse, salieron de la casa donde el auto los esperaba pero también lo esperaban su tío, Bucky, Nat y Toni, cuando Sara los vio intentó ir a correrlos, pero fue detenida por Abraham

-déjalo, lo vas a mandar a otro país, ya no va a ver a sus amigos, déjalo por lo menos que se despida-Sara de mala gana acepto y camino al auto

-no tardes Steve que el vuelo sale en unas horas-después de eso subió al auto

-ven aquí-le dijo Abraham-cuídate mucho, no vayas a darles problemas a las personas que te van a cuidar

-si tío te lo prometo-le dijo Steve para abrazarlo

-te voy a extrañar mucho, ahora me quedo con puras niñas-le dijo Bucky

-hey-le dijo Nat además de pegarle en la cabeza-te vamos a extrañar mucho Steve, cuídate mucho, toma-le dijo Nat mientras le entregaba algo-es un amuleto mi hermana me pidió que te lo entregara

-gracias Nat-dejo al final a Toni

-te voy a extrañar mucho Steve

-y yo a ti Tasha, esto es para ti-le dijo Steve mientras sacaba el amuleto que había comprado y se lo ponía a Toni-ya tienes otra cosa con que recordarme, llévalo siempre contigo, nunca te lo quites y así volveremos a vernos te lo prometo-le dijo Steve

-nunca me lo voy a quitar, te lo prometo, pero aun con esto, no es suficiente Steve te voy a seguir extrañando-le dijo Toni

-voy a volver Tasha te lo prometo, voy a volver por ti-le dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a Toni

-ya es hora hijo-le dijo su tío-no hagas enojar a tu madre, Steve se separó de Toni y camino al auto, entro al auto, y cuando estaba por arrancar la ventanilla del auto fue bajada y de ella la cabeza de Steve salió

-no te voy a olvidar a Tasha, te lo prometo-le grito Steve

-yo tampoco te voy a olvidar Steve es una promesa-le respondió Toni mientras agitaba su mano

-es una promesa-volvió a gritar Steve, antes de ser jalado por Sara para que se sentara, Steve volvió a sacar la cabeza llevándose de recuerdo la imagen de su tío, Nat y Bucky pero en especial de Toni juntos diciéndole adiós.

Toni y Steve se separaban no por causas del destino, sino por obra de Sara la cual creyó que con eso solucionaría la situación de Steve con Toni, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, si bien el tiempo, cura las heridas y cambia a las personas, hay cosas que son imposibles de cambiar y de olvidar y eso era algo que Sara aprendería.


	12. CAMBIOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo le dimos cierre a la etapa de la niñez de Toni y ahora si veremos el Stony adulto, me excedí con la niñez de Toni, si incluso yo lo creo, pero mostrar todo esto era imposible ponerlo en dos capítulos, sé que quizás me odian u odiaron por esto y lo entiendo yo me odiaría, pero repito con esté capitulo tuvimos a una Toni niña por última vez de aquí en adelante serán ya adultos.

Con la partida de Steve el estado de ánimo de Toni no era el mejor, si bien tenía a Nat y Bucky, a Pepper y sus padrinos, la partida de Steve dolía ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a verlo, por lo que Steve le había dicho no sería pronto, su madre no quería que estuviera cerca de ella, aun si Steve le había dicho que no era su culpa, no podía evitar pensar, que sí lo era, ya que de no ser por ella, no lo hubieran enviando a otro país, quizás no volvería a verlo o pasarían muchos años hasta que se viera, lo que más miedo y dolor le causaba de esa separación era que quizás Steve la olvidaría, y si volvían a verse ya no fueran amigos, eso le asustaba y dolía. Y si a esto aumentábamos la situación con Peggy y Howard, todo era peor, viendo esta situación Toni pasaba más tiempo en casa de Ana y Jarvis que en la suya, su estadía en esa casa en la que hacía apenas poco tiempo llamaba hogar se había vuelto insoportable y por lo tanto solo estaba ahí cuando Pepper estaba de lo contrario corría a casa de sus padrinos, esa se había vuelto su nueva vida. 

En cuanto a Howard sabía que su relación con Peggy afecto su relación con Toni y lo mismo con Pepper quienes huían a la convivencia con ellos, había pensado que Peggy podría llegar a ser un soporte para Toni, nunca una sustituta de María eso era imposible, pero si alguien a quien Toni llegara a querer, que equivocado estaba, su hija al igual que sus conocidos desaprobaron su relación y optaron por alejarse de él, y aunque aparentemente su relación con Peggy iba bien, lo cierto era que él no se encontraba tan cómodo como veía a Peggy, además estaba el problema de la repartición de la herencia que María había dejado, Peggy insistía en querer pelear por la casa, y bienes que ahora pertenecían a Pepper y Ana y si bien no lo decía él sabía que la molestia de Peggy, era con Pepper, y cada que ella tocaba ese tema, él se negaba a pelear algo de lo que por derecho y deseo de María ahora era de Pepper, lo que ocasionaba que ellos pelearan, ya que Peggy le reclamaba el que él siempre se pusiera de lado de Pepper y tenía razón pero como no hacerlo, si ella cuidaba a Toni, le ayudo con toda la situación de Toni, fue ella y no Peggy quien se hizo y se hacía cargo de su hija, como ponerse en contra de la persona que no ha hecho más que ayudarte, eso no era posible, además Pepper era amable, era buena, pese a no estar de acuerdo con su relación, Pepper era amable con él y si Peggy no se encontraba cerca Pepper volvía a ser la misma de siempre con él, entonces como no estar de su lado, aun si eso le acarreaba problemas con Peggy y más que tendría ya que el tema boda salía cada vez más en sus conversaciones, Peggy seguía con lo mismo de casarse sabía que esto terminaría creando más distanciamiento entre él, Pepper y su hija.

-¿Por qué no sales un rato con tus amigos al parque Toni?-le había preguntado Ana a Toni, la cual permanecía sentada en el jardín jugando con emme

-no tengo muchas ganas de salir, además a esta hora James debe estar ayudando al profesor Erskine y Nat a su hermana en la tienda

-entiendo, pero te pasa algo más

-no de veras que no

-de veras que sí-le dijo Ana sonriendo para luego sentarse con ella en el jardín-en otra situación irías con James aunque este ayudando al profesor, así que dime que pasa

-extraño a Steve y sé que James y Nat están aquí, pero extraño a Steve

-lo entiendo, sé que tú y él eran muy unidos y por lo tanto lo debes extrañar mucho, pero debes salir tratar de volver poco a poco a la normalidad, me gusta que estés aquí en la casa, pero tú no eres así-le dijo Ana mientras acariciaba su cabellos-si por el momento quieres no salir está bien, pero poco a poco inténtalo, te parece

-sí, está bien

-ahora que te parece si me ayudas en la cocina, con la comida

-si-Ana y Toni se pusieron de pie y caminaron al interior de la casa para preparar la comida, mientras emme las seguía

Mientras tanto el profesor Erskine había ido a visitar a Sara para ver cómo estaba ahora que Steve ya no vivía con ella

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar?-le había respondido Sara

-pues pensé que estarías feliz, te saliste con la tuya, mandaste a tu hijo a otro país tal y como querías, así que deberías estar feliz

-sabes muy bien porque lo hice

-pues no, si te soy honesto no sé porque lo hiciste

-¿Cómo que no sabes? lo hice para alejarlo de tu protegido y principalmente de la hija de María

-ay hermana, en serio estas mal

-no, no lo estoy, esto que hago lo hago por Steve, lo hago por su bien

-no Sara lo haces por ti, porque tu odio puedo más que tu amor de madre

-no te permito que digas eso-le respondió molesta Sara- quiero mucho a Steve

-pues aunque te moleste es la verdad, dices querer mucho a tu hijo, pero no te importo alejarlo de su hogar y ¿Por qué? por venganza ¿a qué exactamente? No tengo idea, porque la única perjudicada con esto eres tú, amas mucho a tu hijo, pero tienes una forma muy rara de demostrarlo, Steve acaba de perder a su padre, está sufriendo, necesita consuelo, atención, afecto, que lo escuchen-le decía Abraham-pero tú decides mandarlo a otro país, esperando que todo esto que tú le debes de dar, se lo den unos extraños-termino de decirle Abraham

-no lo mande con unos extraños Abraham, son familiares también tuyos

-familiares lejanos, a los que no frecuentamos y a los que Steve no conoce

-son buenas personas, no digas las cosas de esa forma porque dichas así suena horrible-se defendió Sara

-suena horrible, porque lo es, te guste o no

-mira Abraham, si mi hijo está lejos, es por culpa de María Stark y de toda su familia, de no ser por ella, Joseph no estaría muerto y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que esa mocosa siguiera cerca de Steve y si para evitarlo tengo que sacrificarme y mandarlo lejos pues lo prefiero

-bien como quieras, espero que un día esto que has hecho no termine volteándose en tu contra-Abraham se puso de pie listo para irse-me retiro, veo que estas bien y eso me tranquiliza, te veo mañana- y así sin más abandono la casa de Sara

Howard se encontraba llegando a su casa, estaciono el auto y bajo, al entrar a la casa uno de los empleados lo recibió y le infirmo que Pepper y Toni no estaban en casa, se dirigió a su estudio para revisar algunos documentos que tenía pendientes, pero su trabajo se vio interrumpido por Peggy que entro al estudio para hablar con él.

-hola, ¿Qué tal tu día?-había sido la pregunta de Peggy

-normal, tengo unos pendientes que arreglar de la oficina, porque tengo que salir de viaje el fin de semana

-y que te parece si te acompaño?

-no te importa que sea un viaje de trabajo, no podremos salir a divertirnos mucho y probablemente la mayor parte del tiempo sola en el hotel-le explico Howard

-bueno no es que aquí la pase acompañada-le dijo Peggy-lo que me lleva a lo siguiente que quería decirte, no crees que Natasha pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, con el pretexto de que Virginia trabaja ella no asiste aquí, no creo que este bien, tu eres su padre, pero parece que Jarvis y Ana son sus padres y quizás eso quieran hacer, después de todo Ana no pudo tiener hijos, tal vez quieran quitarte a Natasha, deberías exigirle a Natasha estar aquí y no con ellos

-Peggy, Jarvis y Ana han sido mis amigos por años, quieren mucho a Toni, son sus padrinos y ahora también comparto la custodia de ella con ellos, no veo lo malo en que Toni pase el tiempo con ellos, a ella le hace bien y sé que Jarvis jamás pensaría en querer hacer lo que dices, pero te doy la razón en algo, ambos quieren a Toni como la hija que no tuvieron y siempre les voy a agradecer por eso-tras escuchar eso fue evidente para Peggy que el poner a Howard en contra de Jarvis y Ana sería imposible y hacer que obligara a Toni a permanecer en la casa otro caso perdido, así que no le quedo más que sonreír

-supongo que tienes razón y ya que Virginia y Natasha no están mucho en casa, con mayor razón te acompaño a tu viaje-le dijo sonriendo, no era solo que quisiera ir porque se aburría de estar sola, sino porque ya tenía un plan en marcha y el viaje de negocios de Howard venía a cerrar de manera perfecta para lo que planeo, así que comenzaron a hacer los planes para el viaje que harían el viernes.

El viernes llego y Howard y Peggy se fueron, antes de irse Howard había hablado con Pepper para explicarle que saldría por negocios el fin de semana y que Peggy le acompañaría, le pregunto si no había problema con que se quedara con Toni, aun si él sabía la respuesta se lo pregunto y tal y como lo supuso Pepper le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse que ella cuidaría de Toni el fin de semana, que tuviera buen viaje y le deseo suerte con los negocios, así con todo resuelto se fue con Peggy

-es bueno estar en casa, sin mi tía rondando por aquí-le dijo Toni a Pepper mientras desayunaban

-si tienes razón, oye en dos semanas inician las clases

-si

-hay que ver cómo nos coordinaremos, no hubo problema estos días porque estabas de vacaciones, pero ahora que regreses a clases hay que organizarnos, tendrás que irte ya con el uniforme, así solo tendrás que desayunar en casa de Ana

-y cuando salga de clases ir a casa de mis padrinos y ahí te espero a que llegues por mí, ves no hay problema todo está resuelto

-sí y que hay de emme

-pues lo seguiré llevando a casa de mis padrinos, ni loca lo dejo con la bruja-le dijo Toni, lo que hiso sonreír a Pepper

-así que la bruja

-no me regañes Pepper ella es una bruja y lo sabes

-no iba a regañarte, solo te recomiendo tener cuidando cuándo lo digas no querrás que tu padre o la bruja te escuchen-le dijo sonriendo Pepper y así entre risas transcurrió el día, el resto del fin de semana lo pasaron acomodando sus habitaciones, haciendo limpieza en sus closets, escogiendo que ropa, regalarían y también aprovecharon para limpiar el cuarto de María el cual hasta hace poco era el cuarto de sus padre pero que ahora era el cuarto de su mamá, sacaron también ropa que donarían y el resto lo guardaron, hablaron con los empleados para que siguieran haciendo la limpieza de la habitación con normalidad, Toni salió con James y Nat a la cual le regalo alguna de la ropa que era de ella, tanto ella como Pepper seleccionaron la ropa que le darían a Nat y a Mary y cual sería entregada al profesor Erskine para la caridad, Pepper por otro lado salió con sus compañeros de trabajo a divertirse un poco, el fin de semana trancurria con tranquilidad sin embargo esa tranquilidad se terminaría con el regreso de Howard y Peggy.

Finalmente el lunes llego, Pepper y Toni siguieron con su rutina de todos los días, sin que ninguna sospechara la desagradable sorpresa con la que se encontrarían al volver a casa por la tarde. Cuando Pepper y Toni llegaron a casa, Howard y Peggy ya se encontraban ahí, los escuchaban hablar y fue inevitable el que ambas pusieran cara de fastidio, el fin de semana sin Peggy había sido genial pero duro poco, entre más se acercaban más escuchaban la voz de Peggy, la cual estaba extrañamente feliz y eso encendió las alarmas de Pepper el que Peggy estuviera feliz, significaba que algo malo había ocurrido.

-mira ya llegaron-fue el recibimiento de Peggy en cuanto vio llegar a las dos-vengan acérquense las esperábamos para celebrar-en definitiva lago malo estaba pasando pensó Pepper, quien camino primero en dirección a ellos, seguida de Toni, apenas las tuvo enfrente Peggy le tendió a Pepper una copa con vino y un vaso con refresco a Toni

-¿y que estamos celebrando?-les pregunto Pepper, ya que Toni permanecía, a un lado de ella sin hablar y sin mirar a Howard y menos a Peggy

-pues.,..-comenzó Howard nervioso, al ver la incomodidad de su hija al estar cerca de él y Peggy y la hostilidad aunque disimulada de Pepper, solo bastaban ver como se interponía entre ellos y Toni usando su cuerpo de escudo-lo que ocurre es,…ya les había dicho a ambas que Peggy y yo…bueno estamos juntos y bueno eso…lo que quiero decir es que…-entre más intentaba hablar con ellas y decirles lo que ocurría mas nervioso se ponía, cosa rara en él, pero estaba nervioso, se trababa en su explicación, y no era para menos, le temía a la reacción de ambas

-lo que Howard intenta decir es que nos casamos en el viaje

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta de Toni con una expresión entre el horror, el dolor y el desagrado

-vaya no perdiste el tiempo-fue el comentario de Pepper, lo que inmediatamente hizo que Peggy cambiara su expresión de felicidad por una de molestia

-¿Cómo dices?-le dijo Peggy

-dije que no perdiste el tiempo-le repitió fuerte y claro Pepper, sí antes no se detenía a decirle a Peggy lo que pensaba de ella, ahora menos, sabiéndose con los mismos o más derechos que Peggy de mandar en esa casa

-Pepper…-hablo Howard-no es así escucha- intento explicarle, pero Pepper se había girado tomando el vaso de refresco de Toni para depositarlo en la bandeja que estaba en la mesa, junto con la copa de vino de ella

-vamos Toni debes bañarte y emme debe estar cansado de estar en el transportador-le decía Pepper a Toni, mientras les daba la espalda a ambos, comenzaron a caminar a sus habitaciones, pero antes de subir las escaleras Pepper se giró a verlos- felicidades Margaret por tu perseverancia y esfuerzo después de quince años de esperar, finalmente conseguiste lo que querías y ambicionabas, valió la pena el tiempo invertido felicidades por eso-le dijo Pepper con burla, después se giró y vio a Howard- suerte para ti Howard, te llevas “una joya”- el comentario era evidentemente una burla y tanto el como Peggy lo entendieron, así que la reacción de Peggy fue algo que todos esperaban

-eres una estúpida-le grito Peggy

-pues lo prefiero a ser una arribista como tú y antes de que comiences a decirme que me largue y que soy una arrimada y que me vas a correr, te recuerdo que soy dueña de una parte de esta casa, así que ahórrate tus insultos, vamos Toni-le dijo Pepper a Toni para después subir a sus recamaras, ya en la habitación de Toni, Pepper trataba de consolarla

-se caso con ella Pepper, no le importo que mi mamá murió hace poco, se caso con ella-le decía Toni entre lagrimas

-no llores Toni, además eso ya lo sabíamos

-lo odio

-no digas eso Toni, Howard es tu papá y aunque ha cometido un error con este matrimonio, sigue siendo tu papá

-pues no me importa, nunca le voy a perdonar lo que ha hecho, lo odio a él y a ella, los odios a los dos-seguía repitiendo Toni mientras lloraba

-estas molesta y dolida y tienes razón en estarlo pero eso que dices sé que no lo sientes, Toni termino quedándose dormida de tanto llorar y Pepper se quedó con ella esa noche, a la maña siguiente Pepper llamo a su trabajo para avisar que llegaría más tarde, se alistaron con calma, Toni coloco a emme en su transportador y bajaron listas para irse, sin embargo en el comedor ya se encontraban Howard y Peggy desayunando

-vengan a desayunar-les había dicho Howard

-no gracias, desayunaremos en casa de Ana y Jarvis, ya deben estarnos esperando, disfruten su desayuno-les respondió Pepper, ya que Toni seguía con el mismo mutismo del día anterior

En casa de Ana y Jarvis, procedieron a contarles la noticia con la que Howard las había sorprendido, Toni había comido poco y casi no hablo, había salido al parque con James y Nat y les había contado sobre el matrimonio de su padre, pero después de eso había hablado muy poco, el regreso a su casa fue lo mismo, no hablo, a menos que le preguntaran algo y se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación, esa conducta se presentó durante toda la semana, pero la mañana del siguiente lunes hubo un nuevo cambio en la conducta de Toni, cuando Pepper fue a llamarla para ir a dejarla a casa de Ana y ella irse a su trabajo, se encontró con Toni, aun metida en la cama, en pijama

-Toni aun estas en pijama ¿Qué pasa?

-no tengo ganas de levantarme hoy Pepper

-te sientes mal-le dijo Pepper sentándose en la cama, toco la frente de Toni-no tienes fiebre ¿Qué pasa Toni?

-no quiero levantarme Pepper, no tengo ganas, solo quiero dormir-viendo el estado de Toni, Pepper decidió no ir al trabajo y quedarse con ella y tal y como Toni le dijo solo durmió todo la mañana, comió muy poco y se quedó largo rato solo sentada cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín, el día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, con la diferencia que fue Ana quien la cuido ya que Pepper no podía volver a faltar, el resto de la semana Toni siguió en el mismo estado, lo que también preocupo a Howard quien también había visto a Toni en una actitud taciturna toda la semana, no era ni la sombra de la Toni de siempre, el viernes finalmente Ana y Jarvis llamaron a un médico para que revisara a Toni.

El medico entro a la habitación de Toni, la reviso, checo su temperatura y hablo con ella, estuvo con ella durante veinte minutos, cuando termino de hablar con ella y revisarla salió de la habitación, para informarles como estaba.

-¿y bien doctor, como esta mi hija?-hablo primero Howard

-bueno la he revisado, no tiene fiebre, ni ningún otro problema físico, tiene una pérdida de peso, pérdida de apetito, cansancio, esta apática respecto a todo, solo quiere dormir

-y entonces cuál es su diagnóstico?-le pregunto Jarvis

-tristeza eso es lo que tiene Natasha, físicamente no veo nada además de la pérdida de peso, le recetaré vitaminas para eso, pero fuera de eso, no hay más que pueda hacer yo, aun así les sugiero que hablen con ella y si no quiere hablar con ustedes, la lleven con un terapeuta, perdió a su madre hace muy poco, está sufriendo muchos cambios en su vida, esa tristeza es normal, sería preocupante que ella estuviera como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero evitemos que un duelo normal, termine convirtiéndose en un problema de depresión, les recomendare a una terapeuta, con la que ella pueda hablar y la ayude a entender lo que está viviendo-les dijo el doctor, mientras le entregaba la receta con las vitaminas que deberían darle a Toni y el nombre de la terapeuta

-entonces en su opinión el estado de Toni es por la pérdida de su madre-le dijo Jarvis

-estuve hablando con ella y claro que la muerte de su madre es uno de los causantes de ese estado, la perdida de alguien a quien amamos es una perdida difícil a cualquier edad, pero cuando está perdida, es la de un padre es aun mayor-comenzó a explicarle el doctor- ahora imaginemos perderlo cuando más lo necesitas, es decir a la edad de Natasha, es una niña y ha perdido a su madre, a su guía, la presencia de los padres en la niñez es de gran importancia para el desarrollo, finalmente son ellos los que se encargaran de formar a la persona en la que ese niño se convertirá cuando crezca, Natasha ha perdido a su madre y esa es una de las perdida más dolorosas y la ha perdido a una edad en la que más la necesita y sí a eso le sumamos los demás cambios que ha tenido su vida, bueno el resultado es este

-si entendemos, la perdida de María es muy difícil para ella-dijo Jarvis

-así es, también me dijo que su mejor amigo se ha ido del país, esa es otra perdida y bueno comento también algo respecto a…-el doctor hiso una pausa

-a que su padre se ha casado nuevamente con Margaret ¿verdad?-dijo Ana

-Ana por favor-le dijo Jarvis para intentar detenerla

-¿Qué? es la verdad o piensas que mantendrán el matrimonio en secreto-les dijo Ana

-si eso menciono Natasha, son muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo, para cual quiera sería algo difícil de sobrellevar, por eso les recomiendo que la lleven con un terapeuta, me preocupa lo que me dijo

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo doctor?-hablo Howard

-dice que extraña a su mamá, que los quiere mucho ustedes-señalo a Ana y a Jarvis- y también a usted señorita-le dijo a Pepper- pero que desearía que su mamá la hubiera llevado con ella el día que sufrió el accidente, insiste en querer estar con su mamá y eso me preocupa, sé que es decisión de ustedes pero insisto necesita que le lleven con un terapeuta, para que la ayude a aceptar y a vivir con los cambios que tiene ahora su vida

-así lo haremos doctor, no se preocupe por eso-le aseguro Jarvis, el doctor se despidió, quedándose solo Howard y el resto en la sala, Pepper subió a la habitación de Toni, mientras tanto Ana y Jarvis se quedaron con Howard

-me encargare de llamar a la terapeuta y agendar una cita para Toni-le dijo Jarvis

-estas culpandome de esto ¿verdad?-le dijo Howard-es culpa mía que Toni este en ese estado

-no te estoy culpando de nada Howard

-pues yo si te hago responsable-hablo molesta Ana

-Ana no es el momento, además está claro que Howard no quiere lastimar o dañar a Toni, debemos enfocarnos en ver lo que haremos para ayudarlo con esto

-pues no, claro que es el momento, porque el solo se ha preocupado en ver por él mismo, en sentirse bien él, pero de Toni no se ha hecho cargo, la ha dejado de lado con su pena, solo ha pensado en él y no te atrevas a negarlo Howard, porque es lo que has hecho, o ¿me vas a decir que el casarte con Margaret fue porque pensaste que era lo mejor para Toni?

-sé que estas molesta Ana , pero sí que me preocupo por Toni

-claro eso se nota, dime le preguntaste, ¿Qué le parecía tu relación con Margaret? No lo hiciste porque no te importo lo que pensara o sintiera, así que no me vengas con que te importa como esta, porque eso se demuestra y tú no has demostrado más que preocuparte por ti

-Mira Ana si Natasha está en ese estado no es culpa de Howard eso es porque …

-cierra la boca, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí y menos opinar algo respecto a Toni, mantente al margen de esta conversación,-le grito Ana a Peggy

-soy su esposa les guste o no

-pues serás muy la esposa, pero eso no te da derecho de nada que tenga que ver con Toni, así que cállate y fuera de aquí, tu opinión aquí no vale nada-volvió a decirle Ana

-Margaret tienes razón al decir que eres la esposa de Howard y también tienes razón al decir que no importa si estamos de acuerdo, pero en los temas referentes a Toni, solo nos competen a nosotros-le dijo con calma Jarvis

-por favor Peggy déjame hablar con ellos a solas-le dijo Howard

-me estas corriendo?

-te pido que me dejes resolver el tema de mi hija con ellos, solo eso por favor-Peggy evidentemente molesta dio media vuelta y se fue

-si queremos resolver esto y ayudar a Toni debemos calmarnos-les dijo Jarvis-lo primero que haremos será llevarla con el terapeuta que el doctor nos ha recomendado, te parece bien Howard-le dijo Jarvis

-me parece bien

En ese momento apareció Pepper en la sala y se unió a la conversación

-Toni se a dormido ya-les informo Pepper-hable un poco con ella y como dijo el docotor insiste en que quiere estar con María

-¿Qué?- dijo Howard sin querer entender lo que Pepper decía

-dice que ella quería que María la llevara con ella, el día del accidente, le dije que nosotros dábamos gracias que no hubiera ido, así ella no estuvo en el accidente, y ella dijo que ella lo hubiera preferido, porque al menos se habría ido con María-les dijo Pepper angustiada- dice que ha estado soñando con María y en sus sueños María se la lleva con ella, creo que no debemos dejarla sola, no digo que intente hacerse daño, pero en el estado que esta, lo mejor es que no la dejemos sola-termino de decirles Pepper

-creo que por el bien de Toni lo mejor es que no la llevemos Howard-le dijo Jarvis

-¡¿Qué?! no eso no Jarvis, ella es mi hija, no puedes estar diciendo que me la quieres quitar

-cálmate no estoy diciendo eso, déjame terminar, te digo que lo mejor es que no la llevemos porque aquí no hay quien la cuide, Pepper trabaja, y aun si Ana puede venir a cuidarla a tu casa, habrá un lapso en el que se quede sola, tu trabajas Howard y tu trabajo no te permite tener un horario fijo

-Peggy podría cuidarla

-Howard, no estoy en contra de Margaret ni dudo de sus capacidades, pero la relación de ellas no es buena, nunca lo ha sido, no lo era cuando María vivía y no lo es ahora que ella ya no está, ¿en serio crees que es una buena opción que Peggy la cuide?

-no

-además, cuando digo que no la llevaremos me refiero a tenerla con nosotros solo de lunes a viernes el fin de semana regresara a casa contigo y esto será solo hasta que ella mejora, después hablaremos de nuevo ¿Qué te parece?

-creo que tienes razón, me duele aceptar que esto es lo mejor para ella, pero no hay otra solución ahora-les dijo Howard-está bien, Toni se ira con ustedes de lunes a viernes y yo la tendré los fines de semana

Y así con esa decisión tomada, Toni y Pepper se fueron esa misma noche con Ana y Jarvis, mientras Howard veía a su hija y a Pepper irse en el auto de sus amigo y él se quedaba en esa casa, con la culpa colgando sobre su cabeza, porque tal y como Ana le había dicho, no había cuidado de Toni, se alejó de ella y solo pensó en él, sabía que ella no estaba bien, pero dejo su responsabilidad en Pepper, en Ana y en Jarvis, sabía también que Toni no quería a Peggy, pero aun así, se casó con ella, ahora ese matrimonio para nada le parecía una buena idea, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y de pronto ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de María, Toni había mejorado mucho en sus terapias, como bien les dijo el terapeuta, Toni no se encontraba en depresión, simplemente debía llevar su duelo de manera correcta, y aceptar y adaptarse a los cambios que tenía ahora su vida y con la guía de la terapeuta, lo consiguió, Toni retomo su gusto por tocar el piano, y retomo las clases de ballet, volvió a vivir en su casa aunque no toda la semana, había días que prefería quedarse con Ana y Jarvis, su relación con Peggy se mantuvo en ese constante estira y afloja, en cuanto a Howard, si bien el intento cambiar y cuidar de Toni, le era imposible hacerlo, cada que la veía, solo podía pensar en María y eso dificultaba que se acercara a ella, era como si con cada día que pasara, Toni se pareciera más a su madre, y el que Toni volviera a tocar el piano y retomara las clases de ballet no ayudo, ya que ella estaba siguiendo los pasos de su madre, eso hiso que la relación con Howard no fuera cercana además conforme Toni fue ganando confianza, comenzarían las discusiones con Peggy, tal como ocurrió una mañana cualquiera, en la que Howard no estaba

-ir con Nat a casa del profesor Erskine y después ire a casa de mis padrinos ¿te parece bien Pepp?

-si está bien, nos vemos en casa de Ana en cuanto salga del trabajo

-bueno, entonces te espero abajo

-si ya no tardo-le respondió Pepper, mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Toni salió de la habitación de Pepper y mientras se dirigía a las escaleras vio que la puerta de la habitación de su madre estaba abierta, así que se acercó para cerrarla y ahí adentro de la habitación se encontraba Peggy, sacando ropa de María del closet, ropa que tomo para llevársela

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le dijo Toni-esta no es tu recamara , ¿Por qué estas tomando la ropa de mi mamá?

-porque me la voy a llevar, después de todo ella ya no puede usarla-le dijo Peggy

-regrésala, no es tuya

-tu a mí no me das ordenes mocosa

-pues de aquí no sales, hasta que la regreses

-¿Qué dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste, regresa las cosas de mi mamá o sino no sales de aquí

-¿Quién te has creído?

-no ¿Quién te has creído tú? Eso es de mi mamá y tú te lo quieres robar, pero no te voy a dejar-le dijo Toni que camino hasta estar cerca de Peggy y arrebatarle la ropa que llevaba-ahora fuera de aquí-le grito molesta

-esto no se va a quedar así Natasha

-si ya sé que le vas a ir con el chisme a mi papá, pero no me importa, esta ropa no es tuya, esta habitación no es tuya, así que no vuelvas a entrar aquí

-esta es mi casa niña y yo entro a donde quiera

-te equivocas esta no es tu casa, es casa de mi papá, de Pepper y mía, pero no es tuya, tú solo eres una arrimada, así que vete de aquí

-maldita mocosa-le grito Peggy

-ya oíste lárgate de aquí ladrona, esta no es tu habitación, así que largo-le había dicho Pepper desde la puerta, Peggy molesta no le quedo más que irse furiosa de la habitación, Pepper llamo a uno de los empleados y en cuanto llego les prohibió abrir esa habitación sino era por órdenes de ellas-esta habitación no se abre a menos que nosotras la abramos, quedo claro

-pero si el señor Howard dice que la abramos

-ni así lo diga Howard y si dice algo dile que lo arregle conmigo, esta claro

-si señorita-la empleada se retiró y la habitación volvió a cerrarse con llave en esta ocasión.

Problemas como estos se presentaban cada vez que Peggy intentaba ordenarle algo a Toni o hacer algo en la casa sin consultarlo primero, para desgracia de Peggy, Howard nunca se ponía de su parte y dejaba las decisiones de la casa en manos de Pepper, el tiempo siguió corriendo y pronto el invierno llego, las fiestas navideñas y demás celebraciones se preparaban, Toni celebraría las fiestas con sus padrinos y Pepper, además de que a la celebración se unirían. El profesor Erskine, Bucky, Nat, Mary, Phil, además de Rhodney y Happy compañeros de Pepper, para todos fue una sorpresa que Howard se uniera a la celebración y más raro aun que mostrara cierta hostilidad con los compañeros de Pepper, en todo ese tiempo Toni había intentado comunicarse con Steve pero no había conseguido nada, al parecer Sara estaba empeñada en que Steve no tuviera ningún contacto con ninguno de ellos, eso la entristecía, lo extrañaba mucho, sin embargo tal y como Steve le dijera al irse, cada que lo extrañaba escuchaba su caja de música y siempre usaba el amuleto que le dio antes de irse, esa noche mientras todos celebraban el profesor Erskine se acercó a ella y le entrego un regalo

-gracias profesor, no su hubiera molestado

-de nada, pero no es de mi parte

-ah no, de James entonces?

-es de Steve, lo envío desde Londres para ti, parece que consiguió enviarlo en una salida, aunque Sara lo descubrió tuve que pelear con ella, pero aquí esta

-gracias profesor- Abraham se retiró para dejar que Toni viera su regalo, el paquete no era precisamente pequeño, rompió el papel en el que estaba envuelto, al abrirlo sonrió- Steve le había enviado un cuadro pintado por él, Steve siempre le estaba regalando dibujos a Toni, todos esos dibujos ella los tenía guardado, ver el cuadro que Steve se había esforzado en hacer para ella la hiso sentirse feliz, más si consideraba que se había arriesgado a enviarlo aun si lo descubrían, miro hacia la ventana, y tomando su amuleto, deseo una feliz navidad también para Steve, la fiesta siguió su curso, cuando la celebración termino Pepper y ella volvieron a casa con Howard, habían quedado de ir los tres maña temprano a desayunar, llego a su casa y vio a Peggy sentada en la sala frente al árbol de navidad, las luces del árbol eran lo único que alumbraban el lugar, tanto ella como Pepper se acercaron a donde estaba y le saludaron, aun si Peggy lucía molesta, Toni no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella al haberse quedado sola en noche buena, Pepper camino a la cocina y Howard se acercó al lado de Peggy, mientras Toni corrió a su habitación t saco de su closet un pequeño paquete que tenía guardado, salió de su habitación corriendo y llego a la sala, se paró frente a Peggy y le tendió el paquete

-Feliz navidad tía, técnicamente ya es navidad-le dijo Toni mientras Peggy tomaba el regalo que Toni le entregaba, no se quedó a esperar que Peggy le diera las gracias, dio media vuelta lista para irse a su cuarto a dormir, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a Peggy

-gracias Natasha, feliz navidad-le había dicho Peggy y por primera vez no había odio o molestia en la voz de Peggy, aun en contra de ella el gesto de su sobrina le había conmovido, pero eso era algo que no aceptaría ni reconocería jamás, Pepper se despidió también de ellos y subió a su habitación

-y te divertiste en la fiesta

-no empieces Margaret

-que no empiece, dijiste que solo irias a decearle feliz navidad a Natasha y jarvis y Ana, si que debiste tardar mucho en eso, ¿Por qué mira que hora son?

-no pudo simplemente irme

-pudiste decirles que te estaba esperando

-no pude, ademas te dije que vinieras conmigo y no quisiste asi que esto es tu culpa

-es mi culpa ¿dices? Quedamos en que volverías y celebraríamos y decisdiste quedarte aun sabiendo que yo estaría aquí sola esperándote

-lo siento no fue mi intensión

-pues no acepto tus disculpas, porque no creo que lo sientas-le dijo Peggy levantándose para ir a su habitación, ya en ella abrió el regalo que Toni le había regalado, el cual era un espejo, el cual debía admitir era bastante bonito, lo dejo en el tocador, se puso la pijama y se preparo para dormir, Howard ingreso a la habitación más tarde, se cambio de ropa y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente Pepper se encontraba entregándoles a los empleados un pequeño detalle por navidad, estaba arreglando a emme, cuando Howard entro a la sala y la vio

-feliz navidad-dijo y los empleados respondieron el saludo- ya estas lista para irnos

\- si Toni ya se esta arreglando, Peggy no viene-le pregunto Pepper

-no, se quedara

-bueno-respondio simplemente Pepper

-feliz navidad Pepper, esto es para ti-le dijo Howard mientras le entregaba a Pepper una caja alargada, en ese momento Peggy bajaba y vio toda la escena, esa caja era evidentemente de una joyaría y no de cualquier joyaría

-interrumpo-les dijo mientras llegaba junto a ellos

-para nada-le respondió Pepper-gracias por el regalo Howard voy a ver a Toni-les dijo y salio de la línea de fuego era muy temprano para empezar a pelar y menos en navidad asi que mejor corrió

-no tendras tiempo, para celebrar noche buena conmigo pero si para comprarle un regalo a Virginia

-no empieces, es muy temprano

-me pregunto si mi regalo también es del mismo lugar-Peggy vio la cara de Howard y supo que no había tal regalo-¡increible! Mejor Natasha compro un regalo para mi que ¡tu!

-y aun asi te la pasas molestándola-le dijo Hward para irse y dejarla en la sala

Arriba lejos de la zona de guerra, Toni abrió la ventana de su habitación, pensó en lo que había sido su vida en estos meses, en las cosas que había perdido, pensó en su mamá, en Steve y como todo había cambiado radicalmente, sin embargo estaba desidida a que sin importar que trataría de estar bien, ahí parada frente a la ventana, comenzó a girar esperando lo mejor,paro de girar y corrió a arreglarse para ir a casa de sus padrinos, en casa de Ana y Jarvis, desayunaron e intercambiaron regalos, Toni había comprado regalos para sus padrinos, para Pepper y también para Howard, el regalo de Ana fue un camafeo, para Jarvis unos libros de poemas de pasta dura, para Pepper una pulsera y fnalmente para Howard, un encendedor, los regalos para Nat, James, el profesor Erskine y Mary se los daría en la tarde cuando los vería.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos en la casa del profesor a comer Nat le pregunto por el regalo que el Abraham le había dado, Toni le conto que era un regalo de parte de Steve, a lo que Nat sonrió y le dijo que eso significaba que Steve seguía recordándola y que su promesa seguía intacta, Toni sonrió y asintió.

"nunca te voy a olvidar Tasha"

Le había prometido Steve y ella pensaba hacer lo mismo

-yo tampoco te voy a olvidar Steve, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca te voy a olvidar-repitió Toni sentada en el jardín de la casa del profesor Erskine, esa promesa se mantuvo aun si ese fue el último regalo que obtuvo de Steve después de ese regalo, no volvió a tener noticias de él y sin darse cuenta diez años pasaron.

-en serio Toni si sigues dormida, te voy a empujar de la cama-grito Pepper mientras entraba a la habitación de Toni

-ya estoy lista, para que nos vayamos, no tendrás que tirarme de la cama-le respondió Toni quien estaba parada frente al espejo del tocador terminando de arreglarse, estaba colocándose el amuleto que Steve le había regalo siendo aún niños

-no puedo creer que aun sigas usando ese collar

-¿y por qué no lo usaría?

-bueno ya hace muchos años que Steve se fue y no parece dar signos de volver y tú sigues usando el collar que te regalo, siendo fiel a esa promesa de niños

-no exageres Pepp, el collar también me gusta, y bueno es un amuleto, siempre lo he usado así que es la costumbre

-si claro la costumbre

-no que tenías prisa de que nos fuéramos, no amenazaste con tirarme de la cama, ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí? Vámonos- Pepper la siguió sonriendo

Diez años habían pasado, Toni había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una joven y atractiva mujer, la vida de todos cambio en esos diez años, algunos para bien otros solo para peor, pero todo había tomado un ritmo habitual, aunque pronto ese ritmo habitual cambiaria. Toni ayudaba en la empresa en la que Pepper trabajaba, pero solo a tiempo parcial, el resto de tiempo lo usaba para ayudar a Ana en la cafetería que Ana había puesto, las cosas en su casa no habían cambiado mucho, su relación con Howard no era la mejor, con el pasar de los años la relación de ellos se distancio más, esto debido al parecido que Howard veía con María, además el carácter de Toni tampoco ayudaba a una buena relación, siendo tan parecidos en el carácter terminaban chocando, en cuanto a Peggy todo era peor, se atacaban cada que podían, y ya que Toni había dejado de ser una niña, las peleas eran aún más, el matrimonio de Howard era un problema andante, pero que él se negaba a ponerle fin, en parte porque Peggy siempre conseguía enredarlo para que no la dejara, y también por la costumbre, siendo esta la situación en su casa, Toni pasaba poco tiempo en su casa, había terminado su turno en la cafetería, así que camino en dirección a su casa, estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando un autobús se detuvo, espero a que el autobús avanzara, vio a algunos pasajeros bajar y el autobús después avanzo, y entonces Toni camino tenía que acercarse para estar segura de que lo que vía era cierto

-Steve eres tú, volviste-el hombre parado frente a ella, volteo a verla, primero con confusión y después devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica que le sonreía

El ritmo habitual en la vida no solo de Toni, sino de todos estaba a punto de cambiar a partir de ahora.


	13. REENCUENTRO

Su madre lo había mantenido alejado de su hogar por diez años y aunque al principio le fue difícil acostumbrarse e incluso recuerda haber estado molesto con ella después de los primeros meses se adaptó y se acostumbró a su nueva vida en Londres los parientes con los que lo habían mandado a vivir era personas agradables, además también tenían hijos un chico de su edad y una niña dos años menor que él, así que tenía con quien jugar y eso le ayudo mucho, gracias a Brock y Sharon no estuvo solo, fueron buenos años aun sino estuvo con su madre, viéndolo en retrospectiva ahora, no entiende cual fue la razón de su enojo por haber sido enviado a Londres, no lo entendía ni recordaba, había terminado sus estudios con éxito, se llevaba bien con Brock aun si no eran los mejores amigos, principalmente porque no le gustaba la forma de ser de su primo político pero lo soportaba y trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz, primero por agradecimiento a sus padres quienes cuidaron de él durante esos diez años y segundo e igual de importante por Sharon el que Brock fuera hermano de su novia bastaba para que lo soportara, la relación con Sharon surgió sin darse cuenta, la quería, la conoce y ella a él, a su madre le agradaba Sharon así que todo parecía ir a buen término, sin embargo había algo que necesitaba hablar con su madre y lo mejor era que esto lo hablara pronto y no hasta la próxima visita que su madre le hiciera, necesitaban estar solos para hablar sobre ese asunto, su padre era el dueño o mejor dicho había sido el dueño de una importante empresa en Lakewood y su madre ahora era la encargada de administrarla pero siempre supo, ya que ella se lo hizo saber que llegado el momento sería él, el que tomaría el control y ahí estaba el tema que debía tratar con ella, su relación con Sharon estaba bien y ella le había mencionado que cual era la necesidad de volver a Estados Unidos y hacerse cargo de una empresa que no conocía, que no sabía cómo funcionaba y además quedarse en un pueblo donde su vida ya no era ahí, así que pensó que lo mejor era que le explicara eso a su madre y lo mejor era hacerlo lejos de ahí, su madre evidentemente se iba a molestar pero es que él no podía volver a Estados Unidos, no podía volver a Lakewood su vida ya no estaba ahí, se fue cuando tenía catorce años y si bien no era un niño pequeño, diez años lejos de ese lugar se dicen pocos pero no fue así, en esos diez años Steve se volvió hombre, y de ese lugar guardaba algunos recuerdos de su niñez, recordaba a su tío, aun si no había tenido noticias de él más allá de los saludos que su madre decía le enviaba siempre, su padre había muerto en un trágico accidente y poco después él se fue a vivir a Londres, su madre le envío solo lo necesario alguna ropa, fotos de él y sus padres y nada más, no volvió a tener contacto con nada de ese lugar, la última vez que tuvo contacto con ese lugar sino recordaba mal fue cuando en vísperas de navidad envió un paquete, era un cuadro eso lo recuerda bien, su madre se había molestado mucho, habían peleado, pero esa fue la última discusión, ingreso al colegio, conoció nuevos compañeros, y se fue olvidando del que fuera su hogar, viéndolo como él lo veía no tenía nada porque volver o quedarse en esa ciudad y eso su madre tendría que entenderlo.

Fueron esos motivos los que lo llevaron a tomar un avión y volver a su hogar sin avisarle a su madre de su regresó, tuvo que tomar una autobús para llegar, no es que eso le importara, le agrado el viaje en autobús, recordaba vagamente el camino a su casa, tendría que pedir ayuda si es que no llegaba, cuando el autobús llego a su destino, espero que el resto de los pasajeros que bajaban ahí descendieran primero del autobús y finalmente bajo él, lo que no espero fue ver a una chica parada frente a él y que esa chica le sonriera y después gritara su nombre “Steve volviste” le había dicho ella, el primero se sorprendió pero después le devolvió la sonrisa y como no hacerlo la sonrisa de esa chica era simplemente imposible de ignorar, camino hasta estar frente a ella.

-hola-le dijo él

-hola, no puedo creer que volviste, después de tanto tiempo regresaste-le decía ella sin dejar de sonreír

-sí, volví

-seguro tu mamá, ni el profesor Erskine saben que ibas a llegar de lo contrario ya tendrías todo un recibimiento

-sí supongo-le contesto él, fue hasta ese momento que Toni noto que Steve no se veía muy efusivo con lo que le respondía

\- sí sabes quién soy ¿verdad?- le pregunto finalmente Toni

-no perdón-le dijo Steve moviendo la cabeza y viéndola con cara de disculpa-lo siento no sé quién seas, lo lamento

-soy Toni

-¿Toni?-dijo él sin entender

-quiero decir que soy Natasha-le dijo Toni-Natasha Stark

-claro, bueno pues me dio mucho gusto verte Natasha-le dijo Steve extendiendo su mano para saludarla, Toni tomo la mano que se extendía frente a ella-yo debo irme tengo que llegar a mi casa y no sé qué tanto tarde en llegar si tengo que guiarme por mis recuerdos-le dijo Steve sonriendo, Toni solo asintió y ya no dijo nada, lista para irse de ahí

-bueno pues adiós-le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar, giro para verlo y lo vio en el mismo lugar, soltó un suspiro y le grito- oye toma este camino y sigue derecho, da vuelta a la izquierda en la segunda cuadra y después solo sigue derecho, llegaras a una escuela, estando ahí da vuelta a la derecha, y en la siguiente manzana giras a la izquierda, desde ahí podrás ver tu casa y si no puedes con las indicaciones, solo pídele a alguien que te indique ¿Cómo llegar a la casa de los Rogers? Cualquiera sabrá decirte como llegar-le dijo Toni para después comenzar a caminar

-te lo agradezco mucho Natasha-le grito él y Toni solo movió la mano pero ya sin voltear y siguió su camino, Steve hizo lo que Toni le indico y tal y como ella le dijo fue fácil llegar, pudo ver su casa o lo que era el comienzo de la propiedad, mientras tanto Tony llego a su casa, saludo a los empleados y camino a su habitación, pero apenas iba a subir las escaleras cuando Peggy le hablo

¿Te parece que son horas de llegar Natasha?

-buenas noches también para ti tía y contestando tu pregunta pues no veo la razón de llegar antes, digo Pepper aún no llega y mi papá tampoco está así que… ¿Cómo porque razón regresaría a esta casa antes?

-o sea que según tú está muy bien pasártela todo el día en la calle, según tú trabajando

-bueno al menos yo pretendo trabajar, porque lo que es tú ni siquiera lo finges

-no tengo porque trabajar soy la dueña…

-la dueña de nada, es lo que ibas a decir ¿verdad? porque lo que es esta casa, no es tuya, acciones en la empresa no tienes, y dinero pues tampoco, así que a no ser que te hayas ganado una herencia de la que no estamos enterados, pues no tienes mucho ¿o sí?

-tengo a tu padre así te purgue a ti

-bueno eso de tener es decir mucho, porque analizando tu relación con él uno preferiría buscar a alguien más-le dijo Toni sin perder su sonrisa

-eso quisieras pero no va a ocurrir, yo no voy a dejar a Howard, digas o hagas lo que quieras no lo voy a dejar

-claro que no y por eso te felicito, por tu empeño y aguante, aunque supongo que en tu posición yo también tendría que aguantar, todas las humillaciones, y ser un cero a la izquierda en la vida de “mi esposo”-le dijo Toni haciendo comillas- sino tengo nada, si lo dejo que sería de mí, al menos mientras sigas siendo la esposa de mi papá no estás en la calle-le dijo con burla Toni

-eres igual a tu madre-le dijo con odio Peggy-no me extrañaría que terminaras igual

-con mi madre no te metas, porque entonces sí que vas a salir perdiendo

-huy que miedo-le respondió Peggy

-deberías pero ya que mencionas cosas que te extrañan te diré que me extraña a mí, y es que a estas horas no estés ya con tu copa de todos los días-le dijo Toni mientras hacía una seña como si ella sostuviera una copa-lo que es más para esta hora ya llevaría varías copas eso sí que me extraña-le dijo con burla Toni mientras pasaba por un lado de Peggy y seguía su camino a su habitación dejando a Margaret furiosa.

-estúpida-dijo con rabia Peggy, odiaba que Toni tuviera razón, odiaba que no pudiera decirle que ella tenía tanto derecho como ella, pero las cosas no eran así, ni siquiera tenía el poder de presidir de alguno de los empleados y las ordenes tanto de Toni como de Pepper eran absolutas y los empleados lo sabían dejándola a ella tal y como lo dijo Toni como un cero a ala izquierda, no tenía acciones en la compañía y ya lo había discutido con Howard pero eso no la llevo a nada, porque el simplemente le dijo que no entendía por qué ella quería una participación en la empresa, cuando ni siquiera entendía sobre el negocio, recibía una mensualidad de parte de Howard para sus gastos, pero el día que Howard quisiera podía quitársela, dependía absolutamente de él y eso lo odiaba, a diferencia de Toni y Pepper quienes tenía dinero propio, ya fuera por sus estúpidos trabajos o por el dinero de la herencia que María les había dejado, su vida se había vuelto un circulo de enfrentamientos contra Toni y Pepper en los que ganaba algunos, pero eran muchos más los que perdía, y el que Howard fuera tan desentendido de su matrimonio tampoco ayudaba, sí a esto agregaba el hecho de no haber podido tener hijos, todo era mucho peor, se sentó en la sala, pensando en todo esto, llenándose de odio por su situación, salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que habrían la puerta y escucho la risa de Howard y la voz de Pepper

-bien de haber sabido que te ibas a reír así no te cuento nada-escucho decía Pepper, mientras Howard seguía riendo

-bien haber ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?-le pregunto Howard

-pues no me di cuenta y el día de hoy simplemente me dice “Virginia que pasa contigo, he estado flirteando contigo desde hace un mes y tú no lo notas, así que dime ¿Qué pasa contigo?” y yo no entendía de que hablaba así que solo dije “de que hablas” y ahí fue cuando con Happy, Rhodney, Phil e incluso Mary estallaron en risas

-es porque es gracioso

-no, no lo es, me dijo que por eso me había estado llevando café con donas y yo ni siquiera me comí ese café y donas, se los comían Toni y el resto, porque resulta que Toni le dijo que a mí me encantaba el café y las donas, así que él me llevaba eso y se lo entregaba a Toni o los demás y ellos se comían las donas-Howard volvió a reír-te digo que no te rías, no sabes lo incomodo que fue decirle que no me interesaba y descubrir que mis disque amigos me usaban para conseguir donas gratis todos los días-y nuevamente Howard volvió a reír

-bueno al menos alguien se benefició de eso-le respondió Howard cuando entraban a la sala

-vaya parece que están de muy buen humor-les dijo Peggy- no lo guarden solo para ustedes así también yo me puedo reír

-hola Margaret-le dijo Pepper- con permiso- le dijo Pepper a Howard, a lo que él solo asintió con una sonrisa y la vio subir las escaleras

-voy a mi despacho tengo documentos que revisar

-claro documentos-le dijo a Howard mientras avanzaba a su despacho-deberías buscarte un nuevo pretexto

-no voy a comenzar una discusión, simplemente no estoy de humor

-me queda claro, no tienes humor para escucharme a mí, pero si para las estupideces de Virginia para eso si tienes tiempo y humor ¿verdad?

-sí exactamente para escucharla a ella si tengo humor-le dijo Howard antes de entrar a su despacho y cerrar la puerta- a veces el mismo se preguntaba cuál era la razón que lo hacía seguir casado con Margaret, peleaban todo el tiempo no se entendían para nada, la relación no era buena en absoluto, pero aun así seguía con ella, quizás era costumbre y remordimiento de dejarla a su suerte, no quiso pensar más y se enfocó en revisar los documentos que tenía que llevar mañana a la empresa.

Pepper llego a su habitación dejo sus cosas y se metió a bañar, cuando salió fue a buscar a Toni para reclamarle por el tema de las donas, la encontró ya con la pijama puesta acostada en la cama, con emme acostado en su estómago mientras ella acariciaba a emme, se acostó a un lado de ella y volteo a verla

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto

-nada, no tengo nada, simplemente pensaba en que el tiempo paso muy rápido y sin darnos cuenta, diez años son mucho tiempo y en ese tiempo la gente cambia-termino de decir Toni

-si supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero porque piensas en esto?

-simplemente me puse a divagar eso es todo-le dijo Toni, mientras Pepper la miraba no muy convencida-ahora bien parece ser que ya no tendremos donas gratis

-así que ya te enteraste ¿Cómo han podido hacer eso?

-bueno eran donas gratis, y no es mi culpa que tú no notes que le gustabas a ese tipo

-el creyó que yo sabía de sus intenciones, debiste ver lo que me dijo

-oh si lo vi-le respondió Toni

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-me enviaron el video del momento en el que te dijo eso

-hay un video?

-si lo hay, se lo mostré a mis padrinos y a Nat estuvimos riendo por un rato, no entendían como no te diste cuenta

-mira no hablemos de quienes no se dan cuenta, porque tu estas igual-le dijo Pepper

-no es cierto

-claro que sí, que hay de James

-él es mi amigo, no entiendo ni siquiera porque lo mencionas

-si amigo, seguro amigo,-le repitió Pepper- si te escuchara el pobre se sentiría muy mal-ambas siguieron molestándose una a la otra, pero Toni no le dijo nada sobre Steve no le vio el caso o eso quiso creer, cuando Pepper se fue a su habitación y Toni se quedó sola con emme, tomo la caja de música que Steve le había regalado, le dio cuerda y cerro lo ojos recordando aquel ultimo cumpleaños que compartió con sus padres y el que ella creyó sería su mejor amigo por siempre.

Mientras Steve le daba la mejor sorpresa a Sara hablaron y Sara le reclamo por no avisarle que volvía, Steve decidió esperar para hablar sobre su decisión de quedarse en Londres, sabía que esto no sería fácil y prefirió postergarlo solo un poco ya mañana vería de qué forma decírselo a su madre. Kristine lo llevo a su habitación, para que descansará, una vez solo en ella, vio todos los juguetes todo estaba tal y como lo dejo cuando se fue, se acercó al escritorio y vio que había lápices, algunos libros, abrió el cajón del escritorio y vio que había un cuaderno, lo saco y vio que en él había dibujos que el debió hacer de niño, algunos de los dibujos, eran de paisajes de la ciudad, animales, gente, pero conforme avanzo vio que empezaban a aparecer mucho dibujos de una niña, había montones de dibujos de ella, alguno de esos dibujos la mostraban de espalada, sentada, comiendo helado, o simplemente el rostro de ella, si alguien viera esto pensaría que él fue un acosador de niño, sonrió y volvió a dejar el block en el cajón, tal y como lo encontró, se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama, él viaje había sido largo y cansado y lo único que quería era dormir y así lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano, desayuno con su madre y le pidió le dijera como ir a la casa de su tío estaba seguro que le daría una gran sorpresa al verlo ahí, su madre sonrió y le dio las indicaciones para que llegara, así que apenas termino de desayunar, emprendió su camino a casa de su tío, mientras tanto Toni, se terminaba de arreglar para ir a su trabajo junto con Pepper, se despidió de emme, tomo su bolsa y camino a la salida, encontró a Pepper también saliendo de su habitación, ambas bajaron las escaleras, se despidieron de Howard y los empleados y se fueron, en la oficina Toni se quitó la chamarra que llevaba entro a la cocina que tenían para prepararse un café, mientras esperaba a que su madrina enviara el desayuno, en ese momento entro Pepper, seguida de Happy y Rhodney

-te veo algo raro-le dijo Rhodney-pero no sé que

-si ¿verdad?-dijo Pepeper

-no tengo nada raro-les respondió Toni, mientras terminaba de preparar su café

-no trae el collar de siempre-dijo Happy mientras tomaba una taza para servirse café

-es cierto, no lo traes-dijo Pepper

-y eso ¿Por qué? no te lo quitas nunca y ahora no lo traes-le dijo ahora Rhodney

-gracias Happy

-es mi trabajo fijarme en los detalles

-no tiene nada de raro, simplemente quise ponerme otra cosa y ya, no veo porque hacer un escándalo de algo sin sentido-se defendió Toni, justo en ese momento llego el desayuno y Toni se acercó a pagarle, mientras Pepper y el resto seguían hablando sobre el collar y porque no lo llevaba, Mary llego en ese momento, ella al igual que Toni se había unido a trabajar con Pepper, cerro la tienda y se dedicó completamente al tema seguridad.

-hola buenos días-les dijo

-hola- le respondieron todos, volteo a ver a Toni, que estaba a punto de comer-creí que estarías dando de saltos y tirando miel, sobre nosotros

-¿Por qué haría eso?-le respondió Toni

-no lo sé, quizás porque Steve Rogers volvió después de diez años y ya que ayer tú y él se vieron en la plaza pensé que quizás eso te tendría muy feliz-le respondió Mary, la cual la noche anterior había visto a Steve y a Toni cuando hablaban

-¿Qué? Steve volvió y no dijiste nada-le dijo Pepper

-ay tampoco es la gran cosa

-sí, si lo es-dijeron Happy y Rhodney- así que cuenta

-no hay nada que contar, volvió, le dije como llegar a su casa y él…él no me reconoció-y ahí estaba todos habían entendido la razón del porque Toni se había quitado el collar

-bueno es normal que no te reconozca pasaron diez años, cambiaste mucho-el resto asintió sobre lo que decía Pepper

-le dije quién era y tampoco me recordó

-oh vaya-dijo Happy mientras mordía su baguete

-eso es todo no hay más que decir-ninguno dijo más nada, sabían que eso en definitiva le dolía a Toni así que mejor lo dejaron pasar.

Mientras en casa del profesor Erskine, James se despedía para irse al trabajo

-me voy profesor, nos vemos

-sí, nos vemos que te vaya bien-Abraham escucho la puerta cerrarse y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, unos minutos después tocaban a su puerta, se levantó pensando que quizás se trataba de James que había olvidado algo, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar frente a él a Steve

-hola tío

-Steve, regresaste que gusto, pasa, pasa anda ven-le dijo Abraham después de haberlo abrazado y se hiso a un lado para que entrara a la casa- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿tu madre sabía que vendrías?

-no, no sabía era una sorpresa

-y si que lo fue, una gran sorpresa, me da mucho gasta saber que ya regresaste

-bueno tanto como regresar no-le dijo Steve

-¿Cómo?

-si de hecho por eso vine, para explicarle a mi mamá que no pienso volver aquí, no pienso hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre

-pero ¿Por qué? explícame

-bueno tío tengo mi vida hecha fuera de aquí, en Londres tengo una buena oferta de trabajo, y sé que no es lo mismo que tener una empresa, pero yo no conozco nada de esa empresa tío, tengo también una novia y bueno ella no quiere venir a vivir aquí así que…

-entiendo tu vida está hecha allá, a tu madre le va doler esto y no creo que lo acepte así de fácil, te lo digo para que de una vez te prepares, pero supongo que llego el tiempo de que recoja lo que sembró-le dijo Abraham

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-bueno cuando ella te mando a Londres sin importarle nada, le dije que un día esto podría volverse en su contra y bueno ya vez tu no solo piensas quedarte a vivir en Londres, sino que no te harás cargo de lo que por derecho es tuyo, es una pena que sea así, muchos esperábamos tu regreso

-¿muchos? ¿Quiénes?-le pregunto Steve

-¿Cómo quiénes? Tus amigos, James, Nat, Toni

-Toni, sí la vi ayer cuando llegue, es muy bonita

-sí si lo es-le dijo Abraham- James se va alegrar mucho de saber que estas aquí-siguieron conversando, Steve le puso al tanto de lo que fue su vida en todo ese tiempo y que planes tenía en Londres, Nat había ido a buscar a Toni a SHIELD nombre de la empresa de seguridad en la que trabajaban Pepper, Toni, Mary y el resto

-hola-le dijo cuando la vio trabajando en una de las computadoras

-hola y a que debemos tu presencia aquí

-necesito pedirte ayuda

-¿para qué?

-bueno quiero buscar trabajo

-creí que ya tenías un trabajo con mi madrina

-sí, bueno es que si me gusta y estoy a gusto ahí pero quiero algo más ya lo hable con ella y me dijo que estaba bien, que lo hiciera, pero necesito tu ayuda para hacer el currículo y también para que me ayudes a practicar con la entrevista y eso

-si claro te ayudo-le dijo Toni, mientras habría un archivo para comenzar a hacer el currículo, mientras hacía esto Nat la veía detenidamente

-no llevas tu amuleto ¿Por qué?

-porque todos preguntan eso

-porque es raro, nunca te lo quitas

-bueno hoy quise hacer un cambio cual es el problema

-no te creo, dime que paso-en ese momento entraba Pepper

-Steve volvió y no la reconoció así que se quitó el amuleto por eso-le respondió Pepper mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había en la oficina de Toni

-oh por dios así que volvió-le dijo Nat casi gritando y saltando-tienes que contar todo, anda suéltalo, cuenta

-creí que querías que te ayudara con el currículo

-olvida eso, esto es importantes, mucho más importantes, digo tengo un trabajo ya, así que cuéntanos, todos los detalles, no omitas nada, desde que lo viste, cada palabra, como se veía o sea todo-le decía Nat con cara de no pienso dejarte ir hasta que cuentes absolutamente todo

-apoyo lo que dice Nat queremos toda la información, pero espera esto requiere de café y postres-Nat movió la cabeza estando de acuerdo, Pepper llamo a la asistente que tenían y le pidió que les trajera tres cafés y el paquete de donas que había, momentos después la chica llego con el pedido

-muy bien ahora sí cuéntalo todo

-bien pues no hay mucho que decir-y así Toni procedió a contarles cómo es que había sido su encuentro con Steve y como es que ni la reconoció y tampoco recordó- y eso es todo

-vaya

-bueno considera que pasaron diez años, la gente cambia en esos diez años-le dijo Pepper

-yo si lo reconocí

-sí pero cuando él se fue él tenía catorce y tú acababas de cumplir doce-le dijo Nat

-¿y eso que?

-lo que Nat te quiere decir es que él ya era una adolescente los cambios en su apariencia física no serían muchos ya, la estatura, la masa corporal, algunos rasgo de la niñez que quedaban y ya

-esa es la forma en la que lo justificas-le dijo Toni

-tu por otro lado no tenías pechos, aun tenías muchos rasgos de niña en la cara, no había caderas y quien iba a pensar que tu cabello cambiaría de castaño claro a castaño, muchos cambios-le dijo Nat

-si bueno puede que tengan razón, pero no es solo eso es como que Steve cambio y no solo en su apariencia eso es obvio, cambi en su forma de ser

-oh ya se-le dijo Nat mientras dejaba su tasa en la mesa-lo que pasa es que tu seguro pensabas que el día que el volviera, cuando te viera correría a tu encuentro, te abrazaría y diría “Toni, digo Tasha, volví por ti y no voy a irme nunca más”-decía Nat

-oh y también imagino que le diría “siempre estuviste en mi mente jamás te olvide, viví cada día de estos diez años solo pensando en volver a verte”-continuo Pepper

-terminaron ya de burlarse a costillas mías y pues no es así obvio que no pensé que eso ocurriría

-claro-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Nat permaneció el resto de la mañana con Toni, cuando hasta que termino su turno, Toni se despidió de los demás y se encamino a la cafetería de su madrina, en el camino se encontraron a Steve, el cual a ver a Toni, toco la bocina de su auto para que volteara

-hola Toni-le dijo bajando del auto

-olvidaste decir que está buenísimo, te dije que contaras todo no solo que no te reconoció-le dijo Nat, que aunque trato de decirlo en secreto, Steve la escucho perfectamente, lo que lo hizo sonreír y más al ver la cara de Toni que a todas luces decía “cállate”

-hola-le respondió Toni

-hola soy Natasha quizás ya no te acuerdes de mí, éramos amigos de niños, antes de que te fueras a Londres, te lo digo porque bueno como parece ser que no reconoces a muchos de los de aquí-le dijo Nat señalando a Toni, la cual solo podía verla sin creer lo que decía

-hola Natasha, si bueno es que fueron diez años

-claro es entendible

-y a dónde van?-les pregunto Steve

-vamos al segundo trabajo de Toni

-si así es, gracias Nat-le dijo Toni

-¿Qué? es cierto

-no quieren que las lleve

-no/si-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas

-¿eso es un sí o un no?

-es un sí, ya vas tarde al trabajo-Toni miro su reloj y sí ya iba tarde

-bueno entonces suban y me dicen a donde las llevo- No tuvo que decirlo más veces Nat se subió en la parte de atrás y dejo a Toni el asiento del copiloto-sí bien al principio Toni no quería hablar fue muy poco el tiempo en que estuvo en silencio, comenzaron a hablar, Steve les conto que había estudiado y ellas hicieron lo mismo, la verdad es que sí que estaba impresionado de saber que Toni no solo termino un carrera sino que tenía tres doctorados en ingeniería electrónica, ingeniería mecánica, estudio física y como si fuera poco, tocaba el piano y bailaba ballet, simplemente le dejo asombrado

-no tenías nada que hacer ¿verdad?

-no mucho aquí no hay mucho que hacer o en que divertirte y si a eso le sumas lo que la gente dice de ti disminuyen tus posibilidades de salidas y amigos-le dijo Toni, que aunque dijo eso no parecía dolida o molesta, lo dijo como si hablara del clima

-qué hay de ti Nat?

-bueno estudie informática y ballet

-ella es muy buena en ballet-intervino Toni-es por mucho mejor de lo que yo pudiera desear ser, lo mío es más un hobbie pero Nat es un bailarina profesional

-wow-le dijo Steve-y entonces porque no buscas la oportunidad fuera de aquí

-lo hice, no salió muy bien, así que regrese pero eso no quiere decir que me di por vencida, finalmente llegaron a la cafetería

-bueno gracias por traernos-le dijo Toni abriendo la puerta lista para salir-nos vemos Steve-le dijo y luego corrió al interior, Nat tardo en bajar

-así que aquí trabaja?

-bueno es más una ayuda a su madrina y tanto como trabajo no o bueno sí pero no solo por ser mesera, veras el lugar es de ella, digamos que ella y su madrina son socias, su madre le dejo este lugar y su madrina pensó en poner una cafetería, Toni le dijo que ella tenía el lugar perfecto, no le cobra renta, pero tiene ganancias de él, bueno-le dijo Nat finalmente bajando del auto-me dio mucho gusto verte y ahora ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, cuando quieras hablar y recordar el pasado, estamos aquí o en las oficinas en las que nos encontraste- Nat dio media vuelta y entro a la cafetería, Steve sonrío y ya que finalmente no tenía nada que hacer, estaciono el auto adecuadamente y bajo, entro a la cafetería y vio a Toni atendiendo una mesa, se sentó en una mesa cerca a la ventana

-no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?-le dijo Toni mientras le entregaba la carta

-no realmente además no me vendría nada mal comer algo

-bien-le dijo Toni sonriendo- revisa la carta, vuelvo en un momento y me dices que quieres- Steve abrió la carta y vio que había desde Scotch Egg, Full English Breakfas, Fish & Chips, Pizza Napolitana, Rissoto, Camponata, Hamburguesas, Costillas de cerdo, Chili con Carne y los prostres eran desde trifle, Victoría Sponge cake, gelato, tiramisú, brownies, pastel de manzana/pastel de chocolate, además de una gran variedad de té y cafés, el menú era muy variado, básicamente la carta era una combinación de comida, americana, inglesa e italiana

-y bien ya decidiste-le dijo Toni

-si voy a querer…

-déjame adivinar, fish & chips-le dijo sonriendo Toni

-¿Cómo sabes?

-bueno pasaste diez años en Londres estás acostumbrado a esa comida, es normal que escojas la carta inglesa

-pues no, quiero la hamburguesa con papas

-bien-le dijo Toni-y de postre

-aún no se

-bien, te traeré la hamburguesa y después piensas en el postre- Steve espero su hamburguesa y durante ese tiempo hablo con Ana y Jarvis, paso un muy buen rato en compañía de ellos, le dejaron quedarse tanto como quiso, al final Ana, Jarvis, Nat y Toni se unieron a la comida con él, hablaron durante horas, Jarvis y Ana se retiraron ya que alguien tenía que vigilar que todo fuera bien en el restaurante, Nat tomo el lugar de Toni para que ella pudiera estar con Steve

-bien aquí tienes-le dijo Toni mientras le entregaba el postre el cual era Trifle-sé que es lo que querías-Toni se sentó, ella había pedido el pastel de chocolate, finalmente se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino a su casa

Cuando Toni llego a su casa vio que Howard hablaba con alguien y ese alguien era James

-hola

-hola-Howard termino de hablar con James y se retiró a su despacho dejándolos a los dos en la sala-tuviste quedarte a cerrar

-si algo así

-ya cenaste algo

-si ya comí algo-le respondió Toni

-por fin te quitaste ese amuleto-le dijo James, haciendo que Toni instintivamente llevara su mano a su pecho

-no, bueno sí, lo que pasa es hoy se me hiso tarde y no tuve tiempo de ponérmelo-le explico Toni-¿sabes? Steve volvió

-¿Qué?

-que volvió, está de regreso, estuve hablando con él hoy, de hecho se pasó toda la tarde en el café, saludo a mis padrinos

-vaya, así que volvió

-si-le respondió Toni con una sonrisa

\--por eso estas feliz-le dijo James-solo no olvides porque se fue y todo lo que su madre se ha encargado de decir de ti y de tú mamá en estos diez años- Toni hiso una mueca al escuchar a James decir eso

-a que viene eso, Steve no es su madre y estoy segura que él ni se acuerda de eso

-¿cómo no se va a acordar?

-pues porque a mí no me reconoció de inmediato, tuve que presentarme y todo

-ves volvió siendo un idiota engreído

-no es así y sabes que no tengo ganas de discutir esto, estoy cansada y quiero dormir y seguro tú también debes querer ir a descansar- y así de rápido Toni despidió a James, cuando James llego a su casa, el profesor Erskine ya estaba listo para contarle que Steve había vuelto y demás cosas, que realmente a él no le interesaban, porque si apenas había regresado y ya estaba creando conflictos entre él y Toni, cuando eran niños Toni solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Steve, ellos solían reunirse sin él e incluso aun si él estaba ellos tenían sus conversaciones en las que él no era incluido, el mundo de Toni giraba en torno a Steve y viceversa, de niño se decía que no le molestaba, pero cuando Steve se fue, los primeros meses Toni vivió sumida en un terrible dolor que si bien no era completamente por Steve si jugo un papel importante en ese dolor, ni él ni Nat fueron suficientes para sacarla de ese estado, estaba seguro que de haber estado Steve lo hubiera logrado, hubieran escapado tal y como lo hicieron antes, aún recuerda la alegría con la que Toni recibió el regalo que Steve le envió, y el collar que nunca se quitó en esos diez años, cuando creció se dio cuenta que sí, que siempre le molesto esa situación con Steve y Toni y la razón era simple a él, le gustaba Toni, pero ella ni antes ni ahora parecía darse de sus sentimientos, así que permaneció como su amigo, porque eso era preferible a perderla, masoquista dirían muchos si probablemente pero lo prefería a no volver a hablar con ella y ahora que Steve volvía parecía que todo volvería a ser igual que cuando niños, solo que esta vez no dejaría ser dejado de lado, en eso pensaba mientras Abraham seguía hablándole de su sobrino y demás cosas que no le interesaban pero que igual se quedó a oír.

Al día siguiente cuando James caminaba en la calle, Steve se acercó a él

-hola James

-hola, creí que no ibas a reconocerme, ¿cómo no reconociste a Toni?

-bueno no la reconocí a ella, porque está muy diferente, de la niña que era, ahora está muy cambiada y bonita y tú James sigues igual-James no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amigo de infancia.

-me alegra verte de nuevo Bucky-le dijo Steve

-a mí también Steve-no mentía si bien la noche anterior se dijo que no dejaría ser dejado de lado, lo cierto es que quería a Steve, le dolió que su amigo se fuera, dolió no verlo en un largo tiempo y claro que le daba gusto ver a Steve de nuevo

-y vas a tu trabajo?-le pregunto Steve

-si

-trabajas con el sr. Stark ¿verdad?

-sí, soy el encargado de seguridad en la empresa y ¿tu? Volviste para hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu familia

-no…no, volví precisamente para decirle a mi madre que no me hare cargo de ella

-buena suerte con eso, tu madre se va enfurecer cuando se lo digas

-¿Crees?-le pregunto Steve

-claro se ha pasado todo estos años diciendo que un día volverías y tomaría el control de tu legado y bla, bla, bla mas cosas así que suerte con eso-Bucky se acercó y le palmeo el hombro-fue un gusto verte de nuevo y haberte conocido-le dijo Bucky serio

-no seas exagerado no es que me vaya a matar

-es lo que tú crees, dime prefieres rosas blancas en tu funeral o tienes pensadas otras flores

-muy gracioso-le dijo Steve, estaban bastante entretenidos hablando cuando se vieron interrumpidos por alguien

-listo ya estoy aquí, tenías mucho rato esperándome-esa era Toni

-no, no mucho-le dijo Steve, mientras se ponía de pie en la banca en al cual Bucky y él se habían sentado para conversar

-toma-le dijo Toni mientras le entregaba un café- pase por ellos con mi madrina antes

-que bien gracias, entonces vámonos-le dijo Steve

-bien vámonos-le dijo Toni con una sonrisa

-bueno Bucky me dio gusto verte iré a buscarte a tu casa para que sigamos hablando ¿de acuerdo?

-claro está bien

-nos vemos James-le dijo Toni mientras caminaba con Steve en dirección al coche

-trajiste comida ¿verdad?

-sí si traje pero es sorpresa-le decía Toni con alegría a Steve y Steve respondía igualmente feliz, mientras subían a su coche, sonriendo, todo esto mientras James los veía, el día anterior Steve consiguió el número de teléfono de Toni, así que en la noche le marco para pedirle le acompañara a pasear por la ciudad en algo que el llamo “recordando” y quería una guía así que le pidió a ella que le acompañara, Toni había aceptado inmediatamente, se quedaron de ver en la plaza en la mañana, para ir en su viaje del recuerdo, Toni le dijo a Pepper que no iría al trabajo mañana la razón acompañaría a Steve a algo y lo mismo le dijo a su madrina, en la mañana cuando ella y Pepper fueron a la cafetería por el desayuno, Toni se despidió de los tres porque también Jarvis estaba ahí, los tres le sonrieron diciendo “suerte con tu cita” “no es una cita” había gritado ella mientras se alejaba y solo escuchaba las risas de ellos, así que ahora parado en esa plaza viendo a Steve y Toni irse perdidos en su pequeña burbuja aquella que él conocía tan bien, porque era la misma que tenían de niños y en la cual él no entraba James vio una de sus preocupaciones materializarse y esto solo era con dos días de Steve ahí, se prometió no permitir que ese intruso que era su amigo se metiera en su relación con Toni y le dejara de lado.

Lo que Bucky no entendía es que hay situaciones contra las que no podemos pelear y esta era una de ellas, él había tenido diez años sin Steve interponiéndose en su camino con Toni, pero ni así había conseguido nada, hay luchas que están perdidas antes de empezar y que debemos aceptar, sobre todo cuando esas luchas se refieran al tema de los sentimientos no se puede forzar a alguien a que te amé, simplemente no es posible y lo mejor en esos casos y aceptarlo y dejar de intentar.


	14. ENFRENTAMIENTO

-y esto es parte de la reservación natural, si no mal recuerdo vinimos aquí cuando éramos niños, es un lugar bonito para venir cuando quieres alejarte de todo y pensar o simplemente si quieres estar solo- le decía Toni a Steve el cual la escuchaba atentamente mientras sostenía la cámara que había llevado

-si es muy bonito-le dijo Steve y después tomo una foto, había tomado fotos de todos los lugares a los que Toni lo llevo, quería de una forma inconsciente llevarse un pedazo de ese lugar porque no estaba seguro cuando es que volvería, su estadía ahí era temporal, solo había ido a ver a su madre para informarle su decisión de no volver a Lakewood y que tampoco se haría cargo de la empresa de su padre, así que por eso esa necesidad de fotografiar todo cuanto podía.

-supongo que comparado con Londres esto es bueno un cinco ¿verdad?-le dijo Toni

-no, bueno tienes razón al decir que Londres es bonito y eso, pero este lugar tiene su propio encanto

-que cursi-le dijo Toni sonriendo-pero está bien te creo, supongo que al estar alejado de tu hogar hace que cuando vuelvas lo veas con los ojos de la cursilería así como tu

-entonces según tú no es tan bonito o sí pero si lo comparas con otra ciudad no lo es, para ti Londres es más bonito, ¿es lo que dices?

-sí es lo que digo, aunque bueno tampoco es que tenga muchas referencias para asegurarlo

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto Steve que seguía tomando fotos

-bueno nunca he salido de Lakewood

-¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón?

-quieres la historia corta o la historia larga

-la completa

-bien, a mi padre después de la muerte de mi madre dejo de interesarle lo que yo quería, no podía salir de la ciudad y ya no digamos del país sin su consentimiento, cuando mi madre murió, dejo mi custodia compartida con mis padrinos y si bien ellos hubiera podido pelear y eso, hubiera sido demasiado drama, así que todo quedo así, me habría gustado, conocer otros ciudades, viajar y conocer otros países, pero no fue posible

-espera ¿Cómo es eso posible? Me dijiste que tiene tres doctorados entonces ¿Cómo es?

-hay algo que se llama universidad en línea ¿sabes? la universidad la hice en línea, los programas son buenos y contrario a la creencia popular de que eso facilita que apruebes es completamente erróneo, no cuando tu carrera es ingeniería, las únicas veces que salí, fue para presentar mis proyectos y ya, el ultimo recuerdo de viajar fue un año antes de que mi mamá muriera, fuimos de viaje a Italia, fue un bonito viaje, mis padres eran muy felices y todo parecía perfecto, después paso lo de su muerte y todo se complico

-y por eso no trabajas con tú papá en la empresa?- le cuestiono Steve

-si por eso, cuando le sugerí que podía trabajar ahí, simplemente me dijo que no, que ni pensara en siquiera ir a la empresa, porque no me quería ver ahí-le dijo Toni calmada- así que comencé a trabajar con Pepper y sus amigos, invertí en la empresa y la hemos hecho crecer, me va bien no está mal, no es mi trabajo soñado pero no está mal

-porque no simplemente te vas, ya no tienes el impedimento de ser menor de edad, ya eres una adulta y por lo que entiendo tienes el dinero para irte, para que conozcas el mundo, viajes y hagas todo lo que quieres ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-por idiota-le respondió Toni mientras lo veía y después fijo su vista en el paisaje frente a ellos- se que ya puedo ir a donde quiera, pero no quiero dejar a Pepper y mis padrinos, ellos se han hecho cargo de mi durante todo este tiempo y…

-¿y?-le dijo Steve

-y aun cuando él no se interesa por mí en lo más mínimo, tampoco quiero dejar a mi papá, su vida durante estos años no ha sido fácil y para bien o para mal soy lo único que le queda

-qué hay de tu tía, se casó con ella ¿no? o eso me dijo mi tío

-si están casados, pero ese matrimonio es un desastre andante, se llevan terrible, no tienen hijos, pero aun así están juntos, creo que su miedo a estar solos puede más que su deseo de ser felices, o bueno eso es en el caso de mi papá, mi tía no tiene a donde ir, no tiene nada, así que le va mejor estando con mi papá que sin él, ¿y tú? Que hay contigo, estoy segura que tu historia es menos patética que la mía- le dijo Toni sonriendo

-pues no, no estuvo mal, las personas que se hicieron cargo de mi fueron muy buenos, cuidaron de mí y me apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron, les guardo mucho cariño y siempre les voy a estar agradecido por haberme cuidado-le dijo Steve, quien recordó a la madre Sharon quien siempre fue amable y dulce con él-termine una carrera que mi madre escogió porque era lo adecuado, porque era lo que debía ser, después de todo me haría cargo de la empresa, así que bueno hice lo que me dijo, aunque sin que ella lo supiera hice otra carrera, algo que realmente me gusta

-¿y qué es?

-arte, estudie arte

-vaya contraste-le dijo Toni- aunque no me extraña de niño siempre te la pasabas dibujando en cualquier cuaderno o servilleta, ¿pero supongo que tu madre no lo sabe? ¿Verdad?

-no, no lo sabe y eso no es lo peor de todo

-y que lo es?-le pregunto intrigada Toni

-pues veras la razón de que viniera o mejor dicho que regresara fue solo para informarle a ella que no me hare cargo de la empresa

-¡oh vaya! Tú quieres matarla ¿verdad? porque déjame decirte que eso va a pasar cuando se lo digas

-también tú crees eso, Bucky me dijo lo mismo bueno en realidad él dijo que iba a matarme-le dijo Steve mientras hacía una mueca la recordar las palabras de Bucky

-también es una opción o bien matarte y luego morirse, tu mamá se ha pasado todo este tiempo presumiendo de su hijo en el extranjero el cual volvería para hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar y ahora tu vuelves para decirle que no, claro que te va a querer matar, aunque pensándolo bien no te va a matar pero sí que te va a chantajear

-ella no es capaz de hacer eso, exageras-le dijo Steve sin creer lo que Toni le decía

-es que no la conoces, te va a querer hacer que te quedes atreves de la culpa el cual por cierto es el método más empleado por muchas madres- Steve quiso refutar lo que Toni le decía pero la verdad era que no podía porque lo cierto es que su mamá muchas de las cosas que quería si las conseguía chantajeándolo

-ella tiene que entender, que yo no puedo vivir la vida que ella quiere, además esta Sharon y ella no quiere vivir aquí y no puedo traerla a la fuerza-le decía Steve a Toni

-y ¿Quién es Sharon?-le pregunto Toni mientras comenzaba a sacar algo de comida

-Sharon es mi novia-le dijo Steve, mientras Toni mordía su bagette y abría mucho los ojos

-y supongo que tu madre tampoco sabe de tu novia ¿verdad?

-no, no lo sabe

-sí ella te va a matar-le dijo Toni mientras seguía comiendo, Steve se sentó y también tomo uno de los baguett y comenzó a comer, mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a su madre la verdad, mientras Steve se sumía en sus pensamientos, Toni pensaba en la reciente información, primero Steve solo había hecho un viaje de visita, segundo no pensaba volver a Lakewood lo que es más no pensaba ni siquiera hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia y tercero, Steve tenía novia, esa era mucha información, ahora sí que no terminaría de escuchar a Nat y Pepper burlarse de ella. Tampoco es que realmente le importara el que Steve tuviera novia, era lo más normal, lo raro sería que no la tuviera, ella era la rara que no tenía novio, que haber siendo justos no era su culpa que todos los idiotas que vivían aquí solo la buscaran para coger, gracias a la mala fama que le hiso la madre del idiota llorón que estaba sentado a un lado de ella, aunque no es que la culpa fuera solo de Sara Rogers, también su tía llevaba su buena parte de culpa que al igual que la madre de Steve se encargaba de hablar mal de ella, le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, pero en gran medida eso origino que los hombres creyeran lo que se decían y pensaran que podían solo buscarla para sexo, idiotas todos ellos, se llevaron un agradable regalo cada que intentaron algo más, se alegraba haber dejado las clases de ballet para tomar las clases de defensa personal y se alegraba también que su padrino fuera el de la idea de comprarle gas pimienta y un paralizador. El ultimo novio que tuvo fue ese chico Víctor su familia se había mudado a Lake Wood por trabajo al ser nuevos en el pueblo no sabían toda la historia así que ellos se hicieron amigos, la relación duro un año y medio después el padre de Víctor fue enviado a otro país y ahí termino su noviazgo, la razón ninguno de los dos creía en eso de las relacione a larga distancia, quizás si Víctor no se hubiera ido, seguiría con él, ¿quizás también estaría planeado una boda? Era una posibilidad Víctor y ella se llevaban bien y a él no le importaba ni un poco las habladurías de la gente, ignoraba a Margartet y a sus comentarios mal intencionados, de hecho termino insultándola en tres ocasiones, Toni suponía que lo de ellos hubiera funcionado, pero él se fue y lo mejor fue terminar, a veces hablaban todavía sabía que él se había enamorado de alguien, aun si Víctor a un no se atrevia a decirle, seguramente era miedo a lo que ella pudiera pensar, porque la persona de la que Víctor estaba enamorado era un chico, podía apostar a que era ese chico del que siempre le hablaba cuando conversaban, Reed, aun si lo sabía no insistió en eso sabía que cuando Víctor estuviera listo se lo diría, Toni seguía metida en sus pensamientos, así que no escucho cuando Steve le hablo, reacciono hasta que el volvió a llamarla pero más fuerte.

-¿Qué? porque gritas

-no escuchabas, te quedaste callada y cuando te hable no me respondiste-le dijo Steve- y te llame tres veces y nada, tuve que gritar

-perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero a ver ¿qué quieres? ya te estoy escuchando

-¿qué crees que daba hacer?

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre mi problema-le dijo Steve

-¿Cuál problema? Eso no es un problema solo dile a tu madre “no quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa, no me interesa y tampoco voy a vivir aquí tengo una vida lejos de aquí, te visitare, pero no viviré aquí, tengo un trabajo en Londres en algo que si me gusta y por cierto tengo una novia y pronto me casare”, ves listo cual es el problema-le dijo Toni viéndolo con cara de eres un idiota llorón

-no puedo decirle eso

-¿porque no?, es lo que quieres decirle, no veo porque no lo hagas

-debe haber otra forma de decirle eso a mi madre una forma menos agresiva y dura, quizás si le hago ver que en verdad no entiendo nada de la empresa y que me esta yendo bien en Londres ella misma se da cuenta que lo mejor es que me quede allá y así asunto arreglado

-sabes que eso no va a pasar, aun si se lo pides a Santa de navidad eso no va a ocurrir tu madre no es de las que acepta y deja las cosas así-le dijo Toni-simplemente dile y ya, dile “mamá me importa más la opinión d mi novia y sus deseos y por eso no volveré” listo ya te di otra forma de resolverlo

-no es así-se defendió Steve

-en serio? no es así, acaso tu novia no te pidió no volver aquí- le dijo Toni mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta, respuesta que no se hizo esperas

-bueno quizás...un poco-Toni lo miro con cara lo sabía-pero no es solo por eso, que no quiero volver, es que no sé nada de la empresa y…

-pues claro que no sabes, si nunca has trabajado en ella, pero acaso crees que le resto de los que trabajamos cuando empezamos sabemos todo, no tampoco lo sabemos vamos aprendiendo con el tiempo

-es diferente para ti, yo no he vivido aquí en diez años, estoy a acostumbrado a otras cosas, no encontraría mi lugar aquí…-se vio interrumpido por Toni que había comenzado a reír y movía la cabeza-de que te ríes

-de ti obvio- le respondió ella mientras seguía riendo- a ver si te entiendo no quieres trabajar aquí y este lugar te parece poca cosa- vio a Steve intentar hablar-bien no poca cosa pero no es lo tuyo porque tú has vivido en Londres y esto pues bueno no es para ti, ¿voy bien?-le pregunto

-si vas bien aunque suenas cruel

-continuo entonces, pero gastar el dinero que esa empresa te da si es algo que puedas y quieras hacer ¿verdad? y lo mismo tu novia, no crees entonces que esa es la forma de hablar de un…

-idiota

-lo dijiste tú no yo-le dijo sonriendo- oye entiendo que todo esto te parezca raro y extraño, no has vivido aquí en diez años y no es tu culpa, pero no crees que antes de decir que no quieres algo al menos deberías intentarlo, así por lo menos si no quieres nada de esto tendrás argumentos más fuertes que solo el “mi novia me dijo que no quería vivir aquí”-antes de Steve hablara Toni levanto la mano para que se callara y la dejara terminar- eso es lo que paso, no mientas, tus argumentos son los de una mujer y lo sé porque soy mujer

-sí creo que tienes razón-le respondió Steve mientras la veía- hare lo que dices y después hablare con mi madre-Toni solo le sonrió- y ahora es tu turno

-¿mi turno de qué?

-de hacer algo con tu problema

-no hay mucho que hacer conmigo

-claro que lo hay-le insistió Steve

-no, no lo hay, mi problema familiar no va a cambiar porque hable con mi padre, por la sencilla razón que él no me deja hablar con él y la solución a la que podría llegar para obtener lo que es mío terminaría en un enfrentamiento legal o bien destruyendo el trabajo de mi padre, y no quiero eso, la empresa es el trabajo de él y si no me quiere ahí bueno, listo no voy ahí, tengo otro trabajo me va bien, podría irme de la casa tengo la forma de vivir por mi cuenta, pero eso solo sería peor, la única forma es que me vaya de aquí y me niego a irme solo por lo que otros digan-Steve escuchaba con atención todo lo que Toni le decía si bien su tío le había dicho que la vida de Toni no había sido fácil y que su relación con su padre no era bueno, no creyó que a ese grado- Cómo ves mi situación no es para nada como la tuya

-debe haber una forma

-no la hay créeme, mis opciones son tomar lo que es mío e irme o irme con lo que he conseguido por mi cuenta hasta ahora, lo cual no voy a hacer porque la bruja de mi tía no se merece nada y esta la tercera opción menos probable que me consiga un esposo rico y me largo de aquí, lo que pase primero-le dijo Toni mientras sonreía por sus ocurrencias- quizás es buen momento de revisar mi libreta negra y ver quien está disponible- Steve sonrió al escucharla decir eso

-tú no eres así

-¿así como?

-Interesada-le respondió Steve

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no lo soy?, no has sabido de mí en diez años, quizás ahora si lo soy

-no lo eres, de eso estoy seguro, lo sé con verte, no eres así

-si claro-le dijo Toni sonriendo, en ese momento hubo una pequeña brisa que movió el cabello de Toni, lo que provocó que Steve tomara un mechón de cabello que se había desacomodo y lo acomodara detrás de la oreja de Toni-bien creo hay otro lugar al que ir para que sigas tomando fotos de recuerdos para cuando ya no estés aquí-le dijo y se puso de pie y comenzó tomar sus cosas

-bien vamos-le dijo Steve mientras toma las cosas que Toni había recogido para llevarlas al auto, siguieron con su viaje, hicieron varias paradas, rieron mucho, hablaron sobre lo que hicieron durante esos diez años, Toni le hablo sobre su trabajo en SHIELD y Steve le hablo de Londres, del trabajo que le habían ofrecido, Toni había pensado que quizás era en una galería o algo así, pero resulto que era en una empresa que se dedicaba a casi lo mismo que la suya, pero que según él era lo que él quería, Toni solo movió la cabeza pero no le dijo nada, dejo que terminara de decirle y después ella le diría lo que pensaba

-okay es una buena empresa por lo que dices, pero no sé si sepas pero lo que hace esa empresa y lo que hace tu empresa es lo mismo

-y cuál es tu punto

-mi punto es, porque si es lo mismo, porque prefieres quedarte en esa empresa en Londres?

-pues…

-y antes de que me digas es que Sharon… quiero una respuesta del porque tú Steve prefieres esa empresa a la tuya

-bueno es que la empresa tiene una buena posición en el extranjero, compite a nivel mundial con grandes empresas, los métodos de trabajo son innovadores, su área de ciencia y tecnología son asombrosos en verdad las empresas Hammer son muy buenas

-okay suficiente te voy a detener antes de que continúes con tu verborrea, porque si sigues voy a golpearte-le dijo Toni

-porque?

-¡¿porque?! Porque eres tonto, empresas Hammer no son innovadoras, su área de ciencia y tecnología es mediocre y permíteme reírme por eso de que están a la vanguardia, no es así- le dijo Toni con toda seguridad de lo que hablaba-tu empresa tiene una mejor administración y desempeño, aunque si tiene un nivel no muy alto en el área de ciencia y tecnología pero aun así le gana y por mucho a Hammer

-eso no puedes decirlo Toni no lo sabes-le dijo Steve

-claro que puedo ¿con quién crees que hablas?-le dijo Toni-estás hablando con la persona que a hackeado en más de una ocasión el sistema de seguridad de Hammer, no, no fue para robar nada, solo fue porque él es un idiota engreído, que debes en cuando necesita que lo pongan en su lugar, la última vez lo deje una semana sin poder accezar a nada de sus archivos y sistemas, ese fue un día muy gracioso-le dijo Toni mientras sonreía

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué? Pero…

-ay ya, ese no es el punto, es por eso que te digo Hammer no es la mejor empresa, es mediocre, con una envoltura brillante y cara, pero cuyo producto funciona bien una semana y después empieza a fallar.

-si sabes tanto entonces ¿Por qué?

-porque no trabajo en una empresa así, porque no me interesa, trabajar para gente así, me conformo con mis inventos y creaciones en SHIELD y con lo que hago para Industrias Stark

-dijiste que tu papá no te dejaba ir a la oficina

-y así es, pero sabe que en cuanto a sistemas de seguridad e innovación tecnología soy la mejor, jamás hemos tenido problemas con el robo de información, así que yo soy la encargada de esa área

-entonces porque no expanden el negocio

-fácil no tenemos el capital suficiente así que trabajamos a pequeña escala porque no contamos con la inversión para expandir, por eso mi papá se ha quedado solo con la parte de armas para área militar de esta zona, tú tienes la opción de hacer algo más con tu empresa, pero prefieres dejarla e ir a Industrias Hammer- termino de decirle Toni, mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-okay pero me has dicho que tu madre te dejo una herencia, bastante generosa, además del dinero en el banco, también te dejo propiedades en el extranjero, joyas y artículos de arte ¿cierto?

-si así es

-entonces porque no usas ese dinero y vendes las propiedades en el extranjero y lo demás y lo inviertes en la empresa-le dijo Steve como si fuera lo más obvio

-bueno primero que nada, solo me dejo una propiedad en el extranjero la cual era la casa de mis abuelos, el departamento es de Pepper, la otra propiedad aquí es donde está el restaurante-le comenzó a explicar Toni-y claro podría vender el arte que me dejo, y el dinero también puedo usarlo, pero y aquí viene el pero, mi papá no quiere nada que provenga de mi o de mi madre no creas que no intente hacer todo lo que me dijiste pero me dijo que no quería nada, que prefería seguir en pequeño antes de aceptar algo de ella, así que bueno el sigue con lo suyo

-eso debe ser tan frustrante como es que lo soportas?-le pregunto Steve

-termine aceptándolo después de tantas negativas- después de eso y ya que Toni se quejó de tener hambre buscaron un lugar en el cual comer, para Steve fue extrañamente divertido ver a Toni comer, la razón Toni comía y no era esa pequeña ensalada con pechuga de pollo a la placa y agua mineral que Sharon probablemente hubiera pedido o que cualquier chica con las que salió antes hubieran pedido, no Toni había pedido lasaña pizza que era básicamente una lasaña pero con ingredientes de una pizza, el opto por la lasaña de carne picada y bechamel, para el postre Toni pidió brawnie con helado, y el hiso lo mismo, era casi de noche cuando regresaron de su pequeño tour, Steve decidió ir a dejar a Toni a su casa, Toni bajo del auto y antes de entrar a su casa volteo a ver a Steve- elige algo que tú quieras Steve, quieres darle gusto a tu novia y no quieres herir a tu madre, pero ¿qué quieres tú? Piensa en eso, nos vemos- le dijo y después entro a su casa, Steve sonrió y después se fue.

Apenas Toni entro a su casa Margaret comenzó a molestarla, había visto al auto que se estacionaba afuera de la casa y después vio bajar a Toni, no pudo ver a quien conducía y la había dejado, solo vio que se trataba de un hombre suficiente para comenzar a molestar a Toni.

-vaya no sabía que James tuviera ese tipo de auto-le dijo a Toni

-no lo tiene, ese auto no era de James

-y de quien era entonces?

-que te importa-le dijo Toni

-deberías tener cuidado, con quien sales, ya sabes cómo es la gente y si de por sí ya hablan de ti-le dijo Peggy con burla

-mira eso me tiene sin cuidado, si quieren hablar que lo hagan no me interesa y dudo que a ti te interese, sobre todo cuando eres partes de esa gente que habla de mi

-solo te digo que tengas cuidado de por sí el nombre de la familia ya está mal parado gracias a tu madre-le dijo Peggy quien insistía en molestar a Toni

-mi madre no hizo nada y aun si lo hizo tu eres la menos indicada para criticarla, ¿Por qué bueno que moral tiene la mujer que se casa con el esposo de su hermana a los pocos meses?-le dijo Toni con burla- ninguna me parece a mí, pero si te doy la razón en algo nuestro nombre está muy mal parado también gracias a ti, o que piensas ¿que la gente no habla de ti, como la zorra que se acostaba con su cuñado? créeme lo piensan y lo dicen

-eres una estúpida, la única zorra aquí fue tu madre-le grito Peggy furiosa, Toni no aguanto más y empujo a Peggy lo que ocasionó que cayera de sentón al piso, justo en ese momento Howard llegaba viendo el momento exacto en el que Toni empujaba a Peggy y esta caía

-¡NATASHA!-le había gritado Howard, después camino hasta donde estaban ambas para ayuda a Peggy a levantarse--¿Qué te pasa?-había comenzado Howard a decirle a Toni- es tú…

-es mi nada, es tu esposa, pero para mí solo es una sucia zorra arribista, la cual sigue viviendo aquí solo por ser tu esposa, porque si de mí fuera hace años la hubiera corrido-le dijo Toni

-más zorra fue tu madre, ella sí que lo era-le dijo Peggy sintiéndose bajo la protección de Howard que evitaría Toni la atacara, pero aun así Toni se lanzó contra ella, jalándole algunos mechones de cabello, ya que Howard la detuvo, y al soltarla fue inevitable el empujón que le dio a Toni, que si bien no la tiro sí que la hiso dar varios pasos atrás, Pepper llegaba en el momento en el que Howard empujaba a Toni

-¡SUELTALA HOWARD!-le había gritado Pepper y rápidamente llego a donde estaban colocándose en medio de Toni y él- no te atrevas a ponerle una mano en sima porque va a ser lo último que hagas-le había dicho Pepper, Howard pudo ver en los ojos de ella, odio, ira y la seguridad de que haría que se arrepintiera si le hacía algo a Toni, mientras Peggy insistió con sus insultos contra María

-aunque te duela, tengo razón en todo lo que he dicho de María-le dijo Peggy saliendo detrás de Howard y parándose a un lado de él, Toni también camino hacia ella sin importarle el que Howard estuviera parado ahí

-voy a hacer que te tragues tu palabras maldita-le dijo Toni lista para soltar el primer golpe, pero Pepper la detuvo

-no lo hagas, ignora lo que dice, tu sabes que no es así, es solo una alcohólica amargada cuya vida miserable e infeliz la hace querer envenenar todo lo que está cerca de ella-le dijo Pepper y después volteo para quedar frente a Peggy y verla a la cara- hundirlo en su inmundicia, porque es todo lo que puede hacer con su patética existencia, mirla-le dijo Pepper, mientras señalaba a Peggy de arriba abajo- el ejemplo de lo que es ser una zorra alcohólica de haber fracasado en todo y tener que conformarse con ser “la esposa” por el simple hecho de no tener a donde ir ni el dinero para irse-termino de decirle Pepper

-Pepper…-intento calmar la situación Howard pero fue en vano

¿a quién llamas zorra alcohólica?-le grito Peggy

-a ti, no veo a ninguna otra que cumpla con esas características-le dijo Toni- porque con todo y que seas la esposa de él-le dijo mientras señalaba a Howard-nunca dejaras de ser una sucia zorra

-zorra tu madre, ella es la única zorra, y por eso tuvo el final que se merecía-le grito enojada Peggy, mientras Howard intentaba hacer que se callara- tu madre fue una cualquiera-lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Peggy sintió su cabeza girar con fuerza y después un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su cara, el golpe había llegado de manos de Pepper, que sin que Howard lo esperara, abofeteo a Peggy con todas sus fuerzas

-por dios Pepper-había comenzado a decirle Howard

-ahórrate lo que quieras decir, debiste callar a tu mujercita si querías evitar esto, pero no puedes, nunca has podido ponerla en su lugar y ya que tú no puedes ni quieres, bien entonces se lo dejare claro yo-le dijo Pepper para ver a Peggy que se sostenía la cara- tu lugar en esta casa es el de nada, entiendes, nada, ni siquiera el de un mueble, porque al menos un mueble sirva para algo tu ni eso

-soy la esposa de Howard

-así es Pepper y esta también es mi casa-intervino Howard

-y nadie lo niega, pero eso para mí no le da ningún poder en absoluto, quieres que mande y haga lo que quiere, llévatela de aquí y cómprale una casa, no me importa, me tiene sin cuidado-cada palabra dicha por Pepper estaba cargada de odio hacía Peggy-pero y escúchenme bien los dos intenten volver a ponerle una mano encima a Toni y va a ser lo último que hagan y se los digo ambos

-las cosas no fueron así Pepper, jamás le haría daño a Toni-intento explicarle Howard-solo quería separarlas

-pues entonces encárgate de que tu esposa mantenga la boca cerrada-le repitió Pepper-estas advertida-le dijo a Peggy y así sin más Pepper y Toni se fueron dejando a Howard y Peggy en la sala

-¿Por qué tenías que decirle todo eso a Toni? Mira todo lo que ocasionaste-le dijo Howard a Peggy

-porque es la verdad, no dije nada que fuera mentira

-eso no es lo importante, solo buscas la manera de molestar a Toni, no ganas nada con ello o bueno si ganaste algo, un golpe en la cara

-esto se lo voy a cobrar a Virginia, ni creas que esto se va a quedar así

-deja las cosas así, no quiero más discusiones se acabó, explícame porque fue esta vez la pelea-pidió Howard

-Natasha llego en el auto de alguien, no se de quien, le pregunte que si era de James, me dijo que no y de ahí fue la discusión-le dijo Peggy

-no te creo, debiste decirle algo más para que terminara empujándote, y quiero saberlo ahora-le exigió Howard

-le dije que la gente hablaría de ella, igual a como lo hacen de María y ella me dijo que la gente también hablaba de mi por haberme casado con el esposo de mi hermana y de ahí comenzamos

-y tiene razón, la gente habla de eso

-le estas dando la razón?

-sí, porque es verdad, ahora quiero que dejes estas absurdas discusiones con Toni y Pepper, ya basta-le pidió Howard- no quiero otra situación como esta, mira como termino todo

-no entiendo porque sigues defendiendo a Natasha, si ni tu hija es-le decía mientras caminaba para servirse más alcohol

-cállate y deja de decir eso-le dijo Howard

-¿Por qué? sabes que es cierto

-no, no lo sé, eso es lo que tú dices que María te dijo, pero yo no tengo ninguna seguridad de eso, así que cállate, te prohíbo que digas eso ¡me escuchaste!-le grito Howard-deja de beber, ¡escuchaste lo que te dije!-le repitió Howard mientras le quitaba el vaso y la tomaba del brazo

-ay ya te escuche

-y deja de beber, Pepper tiene razón en lo que te dijo

-mira a esa ni me la menciones, porque el golpe que me dio, se lo voy a cobrar que ni crea que lo voy a olvidar, me las va a pagar-le dijo Peggy volviendo tocarse la mejilla

-tu no vas a hacer nada, ¡me escuchaste, no te atrevas a hacer nada en contra de Pepper, oíste!-le grito Howard

-te preocupa mucho ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

-olvídalo no voy a hablar contigo en el estado en el que estas-le dijo Howard y después dio media vuelta para irse

-claro que no quieres hablar conmigo pero escúchame bien-lo detuvo Peggy del brazo-no creas que soy tonta o que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa aquí, lo hago, se lo que pasa, yo lo sé y te advierto eso nunca va a pasar-Howard se soltó de su agarre y camino a su habitación, dejando sola a Peggy

Arriba en la habitación de Toni, Pepper le pidió le explicara lo que ocurrido así que Toni le conto lo que paso y el porqué de la pelea. Aunque Pepper mostro más interés en su cita con Steve así que le pidió le contara que había ocurrido, Toni le conto todo de lo que hablaron ya la razón que trajo a Steve de nuevo a Lakewood

-así que tiene novia?-le dijo Pepper

-sí dice que se llama Sharon y la conoció en Londres

-mmmm que mal y tú que lo estuviste esperando-le dijo Pepper mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Toni

-yo no lo estaba esperando, no lo digas como si yo no hubiera salido con nadie. Porque sabes que si tuve novios no muchos pero los tuve

-de acuerdo los tuviste, incluso llegue a pensar que te casarías con Víctor

-si no se hubiera ido quizás lo hubiera hecho-le dio la razón Toni

-bueno haciendo a un lado el tema de la novia de Steve, la verdad es que no está equivocado al decirte que deberías irte de aquí y hacer lo que en verdad quieres-le dijo Pepper

-sí, creo que tiene razón o por lo menos deberíamos mudarnos de aquí

-¿hablas en serio?, nunca has querido irte, porque es la casa de María y no quieres dejársela a Margaret-le dijo Pepper

-sí así es, pero también pienso en lo que Steve dijo y tiene razón no puedo quedarme aquí y ver mis planes truncados solo porque ellos no me soportan

-no digas eso, Howard….

-él tampoco me soporta-le dijo Toni mientras veía a Pepper-no intentes justificarlo, no me soporta hay una diferencia entre interesarte por alguien y tenerle lastima o sentir que es tu responsabilidad y el me ve como una carga, como algo a lo que debe cuidar porque le da lástima dejarlo

-no es así Toni no creo que Howard te vea de esa forma-intento hacerla entender Pepper-es solo que la situación ha sido difícil para él

-la situación también lo fue para mí, él pudo haber perdido a su esposa, pero yo perdí a mi mamá, la gente pudo haber hablado de lo que según ellos mi madre hiso, pero a la que señalaban era a mí, el me dejo sola, no se hiso cargo de mí y luego se casó con mi tía sin importarle lo que yo sentía, me ha ignorado durante estos diez años, soy un fantasma para él, y cada que puede me ataca- Pepper intento negar la acusación de Toni pero ella la detuvo- y no intentes disculparlo, un ataque es un ataque aun si después se arrepiente y retira lo que dice, si eso es querer o preocuparse por alguien prefiero que no lo haga

-y entonces?-le pregunto Pepper

-entones creo que sería una buena opción buscar opciones de departamentos o casa a donde podamos mudarnos

-bien entonces hay que empezar a buscar algo-le dijo Pepper, siguieron conversando un poco más y después Pepper se fue a su habitación a dormir, a la mañana siguiente se alistaron para irse al trabajo, ignoraron a Howard que se encontraba en el comedor a Margaret no la vieron ya que seguía durmiendo, llegaron a la oficina y comenzaron a trabajar en los pendientes del día anterior, era el medio día cuando Toni se vio interrumpida por su asistente

-Toni alguien te busca-le dijo su joven asistente, un chico de apenas dieciséis años que si bien era aún un adolescente era bastante inteligente, estudiaba por las tardes y necesitaba el trabajo no había podido encontrar alguien que quisiera contratarlo con ese horario y con su edad, Toni accedió al ver el talento del chico y ya que ella solo trabajaba ahí medio día, lo contrato Peter era el nombre del chico.

-ya sabes que no atiendo a nadie sin cita-le respondió Toni sin alejar la vista de la computadora- aunque tampoco atiendo con cita-dijo sonriendo-además eso de las citas y hablar con clientes y todo eso es cosa de Pepper no mía

-lo sé pero él no quiere hablar con la señorita Virginia sino contigo

-Peter que has aprendido desde que trabajas conmigo?-le pregunto Toni, mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora

-que no funcionas sin café y donas por la mañana, siempre debe haber café, escondes dulces en los cajones de tu escritorio junto con la botella de tequila, odias los tacones, amas la comida chatarra sobre todo las hamburguesas y para trabajar siempre debe haber rock-termino de decirle Peter

-correcto y también está el no atiendo gente, solo a veces remotamente si estoy de humor

-y yo que te traía comida-le dijo Steve entrando a la oficina, al escucharlo inmediatamente Toni dejo de trabajar

-¿tú que haces aquí?

-bueno quería ver que hacías? Así que vine a verte-le termino de decir Steve y se sentó frente al escritorio de Toni-además te traje comida-y le mostro el paquete que llevaba-pero ya que no atiendes a nadie, supongo entonces que me iré-Peter solo sonreía

-¿Qué trajiste de comer?-le pregunto Toni

-hamburguesas y papas

-Peter no me pases llamadas-le dijo Toni

-de acuerdo- Peter salió de la oficiona y cerro la puerta, Toni se levanto de la silla y camino en dirección a la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina, la cual constaba de un sofá, un sillón y la mesa de café, Steve la siguió se sento con ella en el sofá y comenzó a sacar la comida

-tu no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?-le dijo Toni mientras tomaba la hamburguesa

-yo no lo diría así

-y como lo dirias tú

-pues yo diría que es recuperar el tiempo perdido-le dijo Steve

-es no tener nada que hacer-volvio a repetirle Toni- y ya hablaste con tu mamá

-no he podido hablar

-oh así que en realidad te estas escondiendo? Ya entiendo

-no me estoy escondiendo-se denfendio Steve- es solo que ella insisite con lo de la empresa y yo no se como decirle que no

-insisto estas huyendo

-tienes una bonita oficina y las instalaciones de la empresa están bastante bien-le dijo Steve intentando cambiar el tema

-bien cambiare de tema-le dijo Toni y volvió a morder su hamburguesa- ayer pelee con mi padre y mi tía

-¿Por qué?

-por lo mismo de siempre nada nuevo-le dijo Toni sin querer decirle que la pelea se inicio porque el la llevo a su casa- pero en esta ocasión todo fue peor

-a que te refieres?-le pregunto Steve

-en otras ocasiones solo discutíamos y ya pero en esta ocasión, no fue así-le dijo Toni y le dio un sorbo a su refresco- en esta ocasión empuje a mi tía ella se cayó, mi papá llego en ese momento, así que ya sabrás como se puso todo, después llego Pepper y también se metió en la discusión y finalizo con Pepper golpeando a mi tía

-wow-le dijo Steve

-si wow, Pepper y yo hablamos y quizás tengas razón y es momento de que nos mudemos de esa casa, después de todo, no tiene sentido que siga ahí, mi relación con mi padre no va a mejorar no importa cuanto lo intente, el simplemente esta en mi contra así que bueno lo mejor será que me vaya de ahí, buenos que nos vayamos de ahí le dijo Toni

-lamento que las cosas sean así Toni, en verdad lo siento-le dijo Steve jamás pensó que la relación de Toni con su papá y tía fuera así de mala- oye si necesitan ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? lo digo en serio, lo que sea que necesites puedes pedírmelo

-solo te voy a meter en problemas si hago eso-le dijo Toni, al ver la cara de Steve de no entender porque lo metería en problemas le explico-no soy de las personas favoritas de tu mamá, quizás no lo recuerdas porque aparentemente sufriste amnesia, pero la razón de que te mandaran al extranjero fue para que no estuvieras cerca de la hija de la asesina de tu padre-le dijo Toni mientras se señalaba-palabra de tu madre y tampoco te quería cerca de James así que bueno te mando a Londres-le termino de decir Toni

-pero, ¿Cómo es que?-le dijo Steve

-oye estas seguro que no sufriste un accidente en el que te golpeaste la cabeza y por eso olvidaste todo?

-no, es solo que mi mamá supo cómo enredarme y al final termine creyendo que me mando a estudiar, que idiota soy

-tus palabras no las más-le dijo sonriendo Toni-oye no todo fue malo, te fue bien en Londres y conseguiste novia

-si supongo que tienes razón

-bien yo ya tome una decisión, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-no lo sé, tienes razón con lo que me dijiste sobre lo que yo quiero y pensé en eso anoche

-y?

-no quiero una empresa no es lo mío, quiero

-quieres dedicarte al arte ¿verdad?-le dijo Toni

-sí así es

-pues hazlo es tu vida, no la de madre y no la de tu novia es tuya y si haces algo que no amas vas a ser miserable, quizás no de inmediato, pero con el tiempo lo serás, tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que te gusta, hazlo

-tienes razón-le respondió Steve, siguieron conversando y comiendo, riendo recordando cuando eran niños, Steve tomo la tablet de Toni y comenzó a ayudarle a buscar departamento, en algún momento Toni termino acostada en el sillón con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Steve, mientras él seguía buscando departamentos para ella y Pepper y cada que veía uno se lo mostraba a Toni, mientras Toni comía gomitas, fue así como los encontraron Nat y James que habían ido a buscar a Toni para ir a comer, fue inevitable para James mostrar su molestia la cual fue obvia para Nat y Steve pero no para Toni quien siguió acostada en el sillón con la cabeza en las piernas de Steve

-veníamos a invitarte a comer? –le dijo James

-lo siento pero Steve me trajo de comer-le respondió Toni sonriendo

-bueno en tal caso será para la próxima ¿verdad? –le dijo Nat sonriendo

-sí la próxima salimos a comer los cuatro-le respondió Steve a Nat

-y no quieres acompañarnos-insistió James con Toni

-bueno lo que pasa es que…-Toni no sabía cómo decirles a Nat y James que prefería quedarse

-pero no tienes caso que vaya Bucky, digo Toni ya comió, además debe Steve y ella están hablando-le dijo Nat saliendo al rescate de su amiga-solo veníamos a eso, así que ya que ya comiste nos vamos, te llamo más tarde-le dijo Nat-nos vemos Steve

-nos vemos Nat, hasta luego Bucky-le dijo Steve, Bucky solo movió la cabeza y se fue con Nat, cuando al fin se fueron Steve volvió a hablar- creo que Bucky se molesto

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Toni sin entender

-¿Cómo porque? Porque estas acostada en mis piernas

-¿y eso que? No estábamos haciendo nada malo, además no tiene por qué enojarse

-en serio no te das cuenta-le dijo Steve viéndola

-no

-le gustas

-claro que no, él y yo solo somos amigos, jamás hemos sido nada, solo amigos

-bueno tú lo ves así pero él no, eso es muy obvio

-tu inventas-le dijo Toni

-y tú eres ciega-le respondió Steve- pero aun así Toni siguió acostada en el sillón y Steve no hizo el intento de moverla, no lo hizo cuando vio a Bucky molesto por como los encontró y no lo haría ahora que se había ido, lo cierto es que a Steve le gustaba la compañía de Toni, no sabía porque pero le agradaba pasar el tiempo con ella, era raro y él lo sabía no se habían visto en diez años, pero apenas se reencontraron fue como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse, como si esos diez años solo hubieran sido días, estando con Toni todo le parecía más sencillo, no tenía que fingir ser el correcto Steve, podía ser él sin importar que, Toni no lo juzgaba por querer ser un artista y no un empresario, lo escuchaba, bromeaba con él, se reía de él, y eso le agradaba. Así que solo sonrió y siguió con Toni buscando departamentos y conversando como si nada.

Afuera las cosas eran diferente Bucky salía molesto seguido de Nat, que lo seguía aprisa

-oye quieres detenerte e ir más despacio-le dijo Nat- estas molesto pero no por eso me lleves casi corriendo

-no estoy molesto

-ay por favor claro que estas molesto y sabes ¿Qué? no tienes razón de estarlo

-cómo es que a ti no te molesta que Toni nos haga a un lado por estar con Steve-le dijo Bucky

-no nos hizo a un lado, tu quisiste venir sin avisar, si le hubieras dicho hubiera sido distinto

-aun si no le avisamos debió venir con nosotros y no quedarse con Steve

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué tu estas celoso? Entiende Toni no te ve de esa manera

-¿no sé de qué hablas?

-no soy Toni que no se da cuenta, Toni te gusta siempre te ajustado, pero tú a ella no y lo mejor es que lo aceptes, porque con el regreso de Steve dudo que las cosas para ti mejoren

-tú no sabes nada Steve no piensa quedarse solo está de paso, eso es lo que me dijo

-pues aunque te haya dicho eso, las personas dicen muchas cosa pero al final hacen otras y él y Toni siempre se gustaron, así que ya olvídate de Toni

-no me digas que hacer Nat

-has lo que quieras entonces-le respondió Nat molesta- si quieres seguir de perro faldero de Toni hazlo ese es tu problema-le dijo Nat y después se fue dejándolo parado afuera de la empresa

Este solo era el principio de los problemas y disputas que se darían por la relación de Steve y Toni que sí bien eran solo amigos, la relación iría avanzando sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, lo que traería odio de sus familias sobre todo el de Sara, que por nada del mundo permitiría esa relación entre Steve y Toni y luego estaban las intrigas y mentiras de Margaret las cuales se habían venido entretejiendo desde hacía tiempo, las cosas no serían fáciles para ninguno de ellos, pero de algo estaban seguros Toni y Steve y eso era que no volverían a dejar que sus padres volvieran intervenir en la relación de ellos.


	15. ADVERSIDAD

Los chisme era algo a lo que Toni estaba más que acostumbrada, habían rondado su vida desde que su madre murió, aun si ella no era culpable de nada, la gente a pesar de los años seguían hablando de ella y del incidente que diez años atrás les costó la vida a su madre y al padre de Steve, los chismes decían que su madre había engañado a su padre con el mejor amigo de este y que no conforme con eso, lo había obligado a fugarse con ella, sin importarle dejar a sus respectivas familias, siendo esa la causa del trágico final de ambos, el resultado de esa traición habían sido que Steve se quedara sin padre y que Sara Rogers se convirtiera en la pobre viuda, mientras que su madre paso a ser la mala mujer que le robo el esposo a la pobre mujer viuda y como consecuencia si su madre había hecho eso, era lógico que ella también fuera igual. Esos eran los chismes que perseguían a Toni, aun cuando poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, sabía que era mentira, pero tampoco se iba a pasar la vida tratando de convencerlos, si la gente quería decir y creer todo eso de ella, la tenía sin cuidado.

Tema distinto era el referente a su madre, ella sabía que eso de que su madre dejo a su padre y a ella para fugarse nada menos que con el amigo y socio de Howard era mentira su madre había amado solo a su padre, Toni estaba segura que había otra razón del porque su madre estaba con Joseph Rogers aquel día, así que cada que alguien decía frente a ella algún mal comentario de su madre, ella se encargaba de enfrentar y callar al idiota bueno para nada que lo decía. Sabía también que la responsable de todas esas habladurías no era otra que la que se hacía pasar por la pobre y buena viuda, víctima de su madre, Sara Rogers, a lo largo de esos diez años se había encargado de acabar con la reputación de su madre y la de ella, la odiaba ¿Por qué? Toni no lo sabía, ella nunca le hizo nada, aunque al parecer para Sara era suficiente con que fuera hija de la mujer que según ella le había quitado el marido.

Algo estúpido pensaba Toni, porque nadie le quita nada a nadie y menos cuando se habla de una pareja, aun en el remoto caso de que María realmente hubiera estado con Joseph los responsables eran ambos, ya que ambos habían engañado y dejado a sus familias, pero la gente, la sociedad entera solía juzgar siempre solo a la mujer, como si el hombre fuera solo la pobre alma que fue llevada contra su voluntad, lo peor era cuando eran las mismas mujeres quienes juzgaban tan duramente, María pudo haber sido infiel pero Joseph lo fue igualmente, sin embargo para Sara y su pequeña mente conspiradora la única culpable era María, así que la mujer paso esos diez años en intentar acabar con la hija de la mujer que según ella era culpable y si a esto le sumaba la ayuda de su tía para que Sara hiciera todo esto era aún peor. Toni vivía, comía, y dormía con el enemigo cerca de ella, siempre supo que mucho de lo que se decía tanto de ella como de María era también alentado por su tía, que al igual que Sara Rogers querían verla a ella y al recuerdo de su madre destruido, de Sara lo entendía o bueno intentaba entenderlo, suponía que el dolor y la amargura de lo sucedido la llevaba a hacer todo eso, pero en el caso de Margaret, era diferente.

Cuando Toni era niña, no lo entendía, no podía entender cuál era la razón del porque su tía la tratara tan mal y hablara tan mal de su madre, su propia hermana, conforme creció las cosas fueron claras para ella, todo se trató de algo tan básico como la envidia y celos desmedidos que Margaret siempre tuvo hacía María y si a eso le agregaba la ambición de su tía y el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de su padre aun cuando estaba casado con su madre todo tenía mucha más lógica, la odiaba y pasaba su día viendo las formas de fastidiarla, cuando era niña, lo lograba bástate, pero conforme creció las cosas cambiaron, no porque hubiera dejado de molestarla, sino porque ahora Toni se defendía y contestaba a sus ataques.

Fue por eso que no le extraño escuchar las habladurías de la gente cuando llegaba a las oficinas de SHIELD, de hecho le extraño que hasta ese momento comenzaran a hablar, el nuevo chisme era protagonizado por Steve y ella “que si ahora la hija iba por el hijo de la respetada y pobre de Sara Rogers” “que sí haría lo mismo que su madre” “que si la historia se repetía” “que si ya había usado quien sabe que para atrapar al pobre de Steve” etc…etc…etc…, así que escuchar todo ese chismorreo de mercado no le extraño para nada, llego a SHIELD como cualquier otro día y comenzó a trabajar, Peter entro a decirle los pendientes que tenía para ese día, reviso algunos de esos pendientes y avanzo con nuevos trabajos que tenía, la mañana transcurrió tranquila, su hora de salida llego, se despidió de Peter y el resto y se dirigió al restaurante era aún temprano, cuando llego, saludo a sus padrinos, Jarvis se fue ya que tenía algo que hacer, Toni se quedó solo con Ana ya que Nat aún no llegaba

-y ¿Cómo van tú y Pepper, después de la pelea que tuvieron con Howard y Margaret?

-bien ¿creo?, la verdad es que no he hablado con mi papá desde ese día y a mi tía la evito como si tuviera la lepra-le conto Toni a Ana mientras se colocaba el uniforme-pero hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué es?

-Pepper y yo estuvimos hablando y lo cierto es que la convivencia en casa es muy complicada y cada día es peor en lugar de mejorar empeora

-sí lo sé

-pues bueno, durante mucho tiempo me he negado a que esa arribista que es mi tía tenga algo que no le pertenece, pero lo cierto es que ya no puedo seguir así

-¿a qué te refieres Toni?

-pues me refiero a que Pepper y yo vamos a irnos de esa casa

-¿Cómo?

-sí bueno, no ahora o mañana, tenemos que buscar un lugar a donde irnos y dejar todo listo

-pues no me parece que la solución sea que ustedes se vayan y dejen a Margaret en la casa, Toni esa casa era de tu madre, María invirtió en ella tanto, cada espacio fue tiempo que ella le dedico, además legalmente una parte te pertenece a ti y la otra a Pepper no pueden quedarse sin nada

-lo se madrina, pero la situación en esa casa es horrible, mi tía metiéndome el pie a cada paso que doy y buscando cualquier situación por más absurda que parezca para atacarme y si ya sé que me has dicho que la ignore, pero no puedo, lo intento, te juro que lo hago, prueba de eso es que paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa, para no tener que encontrármelos y así evitar peleas, pero aun con eso, el poco tiempo que estoy en la casa basta para que terminemos peleando

-si lo sé-Ana sabía que todo lo que Toni le decía era verdad, la situación en esa casa para ella era difícil, si por lo menos contara con el apoyo de Howard, pero no era así, su único apoyo en esa casa era Pepper y ella tampoco podía estar vigilando todo el día a Toni, Pepper también tenía una vida, vida que si era honesta había dejado de lado durante esos diez años, ya que se dedicó a cuidar a Toni

-escucha-comenzó a decirle Toni-no es que nos vayamos a mudar mañana, apenas comenzamos a buscar opciones de casas o departamentos, que podamos comprar y que se adapten a nuestros gustos y a lo que necesitamos así que no es algo que será mañana, pero sí que nos vamos a ir de esa casa- Ana asintió al escuchar lo que Toni le decía- me costó mucho tomar la decisión pero es lo mejor

-y que te hizo decidirte

-pues Steve

-¿Steve?

-si un día antes mientras hablábamos me dijo que si la relación con mi papá y mi tía era tan mala, porque no me iba, y al principio le dije que no, que era la casa de mi mamá y que no pensaba dejársela a mi tía, él dijo que seguramente mi mamá preferiría verme tranquila que estar soportando esa situación por más tiempo y tiene razón

-si la tiene, María te habría sacado de ahí hace mucho o habría corrido a Margaret, incluso le hubiera dejado la casa, si con eso la dejaba tranquila- aseguro Ana- pues viéndolo así Steve tiene razón debes irte, además sabes que tú y Pepper pueden venir a vivir conmigo y Edwin si es que la situación ya no es soportable en esa casa

-lo sé, pero tampoco quiero causarles un conflicto con mi papá

-mira desde hace diez años lo que pueda pensar Howard me tiene sin cuidado y a tu padrino también, estima mucho a Howard pero te quiere mucho más a ti, así que no te preocupes por eso-Toni sonrió al escuchar eso- y hablando de Steve que tal te fue en tu cita con él?

-no fue una cita

-ah ¿no? y que fue

-una salida de amigos, él tiene novia se llama Sharon, así que eso no fue una cita-Toni se encontraba contándole a Ana sobre la novia de Steve y lo que había hablado con él, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba al restaurante, cuando Toni giro para ver si se trataba de un cliente grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sara Rogers ahí

-buenas tardes-le dijo Ana a Sara

-buenas tardes-le respondió el saludo a Ana, si bien Sara odiaba a muerte a los Stark, Pepper incluida, la situación con Ana y Edwin Jarvis era muy diferente, se podría decir que si bien Sara no era amiga de ellos, no los odiaba y siempre se refirió a ellos sin hostilidad y respeto, nunca tuvo ningún enfrentamiento con Ana y lo mismo con Edwin

-en que podemos ayudarte Sara

-solo vine a hablar con tu ahijada

-¿conmigo?-espeto Toni desconcertada, saliendo detrás de Ana- ¿y exactamente de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

-de mi hijo

-¿Qué hay con él?

-pues que parece que tú no entiendes, que no te quiero a ti cerca de él y cómo veo que no entiendes, espero que esto te deje claro qué te mantengas alejada de mi hijo- Sara levanto la mano y estuvo a punto de acertar el golpe en la cara de Toni, pero se vio detenida por Toni que detuvo el golpe de Sara

Y mientras sostenía el brazo de Sara evitando que se soltara Toni la miro sin miedo a los ojos- escuche señora, fue su hijo el que me busco a mí, no yo a él, si tiene a alguien a quien ir a decirle todo esto, es a él

-claro y tú no hiciste nada

-pues no o tal vez si hice algo, acepte su invitación y no me aleje de él ni pienso hacerlo, a menos que así lo decida yo o así lo quiera él

-eres igual a tu madre, lo llevas en la sangre, pero estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que hagas lo mismo que María

-mire señora lo mejor es que se vaya, antes de que pierda la paciencia

-te duele lo que digo, pues es la verdad, tu madre fue una cualquiera y por eso Joseph está muerto fue su culpa, ella es la única que debió morir como la maldita zorra que era- apenas Sara termino de decir eso, lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual le hizo girar la cara a un lado, Toni la había abofeteado

-¡¡Toni!!- le había gritado Ana

-no vuelva a hablar así de mi madre- Sara volteo a verla e hizo el intento de regresarle el golpe pero solo quedo en eso en un intento porque nuevamente Toni detuvo el golpe- se equivoca si cree que voy a dejar que me pegue, ya no soy esa niña a la que hace diez años le pego cuando creyó que yo le robaba a su hijo- Toni puso más presión el brazo de Sara- le sugiero que se vaya de aquí, durante estos diez años, nos hemos ignorado más allá de los chismes que se ha encargado de esparcir sobre mí y mi madre, no hemos tenido más contacto sigamos igual

-lo que he dicho es cierto no es ninguna mentira

-me da igual lo que crea, me tiene sin cuidado, pero le repito sigamos como hasta ahora, en cuanto a su hijo hable con él y dígale a él que no me busque más, porque fue él el que me busco no yo, de haber sabido que era un niño que necesitaba del permiso de su mamá hubiera ido primero con usted

-mira Natasha mas te vale que te alejes de él o lo vas a lamentar

-me imagino que sí, de hecho ya lo estoy lamentando, tener que verle la cara a usted ya es bastante desagradable, ahora entiendo porque su esposo salió huyendo lejos de usted

-Toni por favor-intento detenerla Ana

-¿Qué? es cierto, si de mi madre dicen que fue la amenté, de esta señora se dice que la dejo por lo insoportable y amargada-comento Toni con burla

-estúpida…

-ahórrese sus insultos y mejor no vuelva aquí sino quiere que me acerque a su hijo no lo hare, pierda cuidado, yo no voy a buscarlo, pero sí es él el que me busca, yo no voy a alejarlo entendió, ahora fuera de aquí- después de eso Sara dio media vuelta molesta y se fue

-Toni no debiste pegarle a Sara

-ella fue la que comenzó, sino detengo su golpe ella hubiera sido la que me pegaba y eso no lo voy a permitir, bastante tengo con lo que se ha encargado de decir de mi madre y de mí, pero que ni crea que voy a soportar golpes

-pues con esto creo que le quedo claro, aunque quizás Steve te reclame

-no me interesa, ni por él ni por nadie voy a dejar que me traten como tapete

-a lo mejor no te vuelve a hablar-insistió Ana

-pues ni modo-respondió Toni sin estar preocupada por esa posibilidad, termino de arreglarse y comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas del restaurante, dejando de lado el mal momento que había pasado a casusa de Sara

En otro lugar alejado de ahí, Steve había finalmente cedido a los pedidos o más bien exigencias de Sara para que fuera a la empresa y la conociera, había aceptado porque se le habían acabado las excusas para negarse a ir, además que era eso de ir a conocer la empresa, de acuerdo se había ido por diez años, pero se acordaba de la empresa, no quiso discutir con su madre sobre porque no quería ir y termino haciendo lo que le dijo caminando en la empresa mientras todos los empleados lo veían, como si fuera alguna clase de animal extraño casi extinto, era raro todos lo observaban y en nada ayudaba que en su cabeza se repetía la voz de Toni diciéndole “cobarde” y riendo sobre su situación.

Siguió con ese tour obligado, cuando termino la asistente le indico cual era la oficina de su padre, entro y una vez solo se dejó caer sobre la silla, ¿Cómo le diría a su madre que no pensaba hacerse cargo de esa empresa? Su madre iba a estar muy molesta y más lo iba a estar cuando supiera que pensaba trabajar para otra empresa, Bucky y Toni tenían razón lo iba a querer matar, se encontraba pensando en eso cuando la secretaria volvió a entrar, le llevo un café y le entrego una carpeta la cual su madre le había pedido le entregara, había dejado indicaciones para que la revisara, así que poniendo su mejor sonrisa tomo la carpeta y le agradeció a la chica el café y después comenzó a revisar lo que su madre había dejado para él. Cuando termino de revisar la carpeta, decidió irse, la tomo para llevársela y volver a revisarla con calma en su casa, salió de la oficina, le agradeció a la secretaria por sus atenciones y se fue, en el estacionamiento de la empresa, se dio cuenta que si iba a su casa, su madre estaría presionándolo con preguntas, vio su reloj, no podría ir con Toni a esas horas estaría en el restaurante y Bucky estaría en la empresa del padre de Toni, su tío aun estaría dando clases, Nat seguramente también estaba trabajando, no quería ir a su casa, sin saber bien que hacer se subió a su auto y condujo sin un rumbo en específico, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba estacionado fuera de las oficinas de SHIELD, sabía que Toni no estaría, aun así bajo del auto y camino a la entrada, las puertas eléctricas se abrieron y el entro, subió al elevador y presiono el botón, cuando llego al piso, salió del elevador no muy seguro de que hacer ahora, estaba listo para irse pero Rhodney lo detuvo

-hola Steve, ¿buscabas a Toni?

-no, sé que a estas horas está trabajando con la señora Ana

-si así es

-¿se encontrara Pepper?

-no hoy tuvo que salir por algo del trabajo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no realmente- le respondió Steve- vuelvo otro día

-oye estamos a punto de comer, bueno apenas vamos a pedir que comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-no, no quiero interrumpir en serio

-no digas tonterías anda ven- y así Steve siguió a Rhodney a una sala de descanso, había unos sillones una mesa, una televisión, dentro vio a Happy y al asistente de Toni

-hola-dijeron Happy y Peter cuando vieron a Steve

-hola, espero no interrumpirlos

-claro que no siéntate, estábamos viendo que pedir para comer- Steve se sentó y dejo la carpeta a un lado, escogieron que comer e hicieron su pedido, estuvieron hablando mientras esperaban, fue así como Steve supo que Peter estudiaba por las tardes pero que ese día no había tenido clases, también descubrió que Rhodney, Happy, Mary y Pepper solían comer ahí todas las tardes, paso un buen rato en compañía de ellos, cuando se iba, Happy fue el que le dijo que no se preocupara, que cada que necesitara algo fuera a verlos aun si solo era para saludarlos y pasar un rato ahí , que aun si Toni no estaba, él fuera cada que quisiera, sonrió y se despidió de ellos, cuando salió de las oficinas de SHIELD, se dirigió a su casa, creyó lo estaría esperando pero no fue así, según una de las empleadas, su madre se encontraba en su habitación y había pedido no ser molestada, Steve no le dio importancia y camino a su habitación listo para revisar la carpeta que se llevó de la oficina.

Toni salió del restaurante junto con Nat quien al no haber podido interrogarla en el trabajo debido a los clientes que tenían que atender decidió ir a su casa para que ahí Toni le contara todo sobre la pelea con Sara, cuando llegaron, uno de los empleados le aviso a Toni que Pepper ya había llegado, por lo que Toni le pidió les llevara algo de cenar para las tres, después de eso subieron a la habitación de Toni, ella cerró la puerta para evitar interrupciones

-siempre me ha gustado tu habitación- le comento Nat

-¿en serio?

-sí, cuando éramos niñas me parecía la habitación de esas que aparecen en los cuentos y ahora aun cuando le hiciste algunos cambios a la decoración como los colores y otras cosas, me sigue pareciendo genial

-si supongo que tienes razón, la voy a extrañar cuando me vaya

-sí-le aseguro Nat-bueno ahora cuéntame todo, no omitas nada

-está bien- Toni se puso de pie y camino a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-a llamar a Pepper a si les cuento a las dos- y así Toni salió de la habitación y llamo a Pepper, después con Pepper y Nat reunidas, Toni procedió a contarles lo que había ocurrido con la madre de Steve

-¿y qué vas hacer?

-nada ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-pues no se quizás Steve te reclame-le dijo Pepper

-sí, digo le pegaste a su madre-espeto Nat

-me defendí de ella, ¿eso no cuenta?

-si cuenta pero aun así es su madre-le respondió Nat

-así es Toni, por muy amiga que Steve te considere no va a estar de acuerdo con eso

-pues mira Pepper me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o diga total él se va a ir y no pienso dejar que Sara Rogers me ofenda a mi o a mi madre y que trate de pegarme solo por Steve

Pepper y Nat estuvieron de acuerdo con Toni, aun cuando al principio pensaron Toni se preocuparía por las posibles consecuencias que esto podría traerle con Steve, pero como ya era típico de Toni solía actuar antes de pensar y el tema consecuencias era algo que resolvía según fueran apareciendo, ese era uno de los grandes defectos de Toni, además claro de su enorme ego, la habilidad para molestar a todos, su sarcasmo y cinismo, la manía de ocultar todo y decir lo que ocurría solo porque no le quedaba opción, lo desordenada que era solo eran algunos de los defectos que llenaban la lista, Nat había accedido a pasar la noche en casa de Toni, le aviso a Mary y después tomo una ducha, cuando salió Toni le había preparado una pijama, se acostaron en la cama y fue entonces cuando Nat decidió hablar con Toni

-oye ya te dormiste?

-no, ¿Por qué?-le respondió Toni

-es que quiero preguntarte algo- al escuchar eso Toni se giró para quedar frente a Nat

-dime

-ya enserio Steve no te gusta nada?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno es curiosidad, además todos aquí creíamos que a ti él te gustaba

-no, bueno sí…no…un poco…si…es…ay

-decídete-murmuro Nat

-haber lo que quiero decir es que tendría que estar ciega para no darme cuenta que es guapo y eso, así que supongo que hablando solo del físico si supongo que me gusta

-aja lo sabía

-no haber espérate, déjame terminar, si es guapo y lo acepto, pero gustar de forma romántica y eso, no, no me gusta es solo mi amigo, además tiene novia

-¿y? ella no está aquí

-ese no es el punto, ¿ya estas conforme con la respuesta, conteste tu duda?

-sí, pero no estoy conforme

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque yo ya tenía toda una historia sobre ustedes y tú la has arruinado, además…

-¿Qué? no creo que sea solo por mí que me preguntaste eso

-no, no solo es por eso-Nat se removió en la cama, mientras Toni esperaba a que le dijera lo que ocurría- pensé que con el regreso de Steve, entonces tú y el estarían juntos

-¿Qué? pero si no nos hemos visto en diez años

-ya sé, pero siempre se gustaron cuando niños y entonces pensé, que cuando se vieran todo eso volvería y serían pareja y entonces…

-¿sí?-le pregunto Toni

-entonces Bucky aceptaría lo que pasaba y entonces me vería y se daría cuenta de que…

-de que te gusta

-pues sí

-Nat, si James no se da cuenta que a ti te gusta, es que es un gran idiota y no merece que gastes tu tiempo con él

-tú lo dices porque tú a él le gustas

-yo no le gusto a James

-si le gustas Toni-le dijo Nat-le gustas no lo niegues

-okay aun si es cierto eso, él a mí no me gusta, así que no veo porque te preocupe eso, lo que sí es que no debes esperar por él, si no se da cuenta de cuanto vales entonces también tú busca a alguien más

-es fácil decirlo cuando todos te buscan a ti

-me buscan solo para tener sexo, gracias a los chismes de la madre de Steve y de mi tía, estamos en la misma situación, así que no digas eso

-bien-le sonrió Nat- aunque sigo creyendo que Steve te gusta

-y vuelves con lo mismo

-o por lo menos tú le gustas y si ya sé que tiene novia, pero eso no evita que a alguien le guste otra persona- Toni no le dijo nada y solo negó con la cabeza, se volteo en la cama para darle la espalda a Nat y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Toni y Nat comenzaron a arreglarse para irse, Toni le presto ropa a Nat, la cual estuvo lista primero, así que decidió esperarla abajo, camino rumbo al comedor, cuando vio a Pepper que hablaba con Howard

-vas a seguir molesta?-le decía Howard a Pepper-vamos no puedes seguir molesta conmigo siempre, ya te explique lo que paso y me disculpe

-sí, pero no con Toni

-huye cada que me ve ¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe?-Howard le quito a Pepper la tetera para que lo viera y le hiciera caso-lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora respecto a lo otro

-¿Qué otro?

-sabes que otro? la invitación a comer que te hice, para disculparme

-no se sí pueda hay mucho trabajo en la oficina-le dijo Pepper moviendo los hombres

-estoy seguro que pueden arreglarlo si no estás, además te vendrá bien tener una comida real

-yo tengo comidas reales

-claro comer en la oficina es tener una comida real-le sonrió Howard

Pepper solo puedo hacer un sonido de falsa indignación y luego sonrió- bien de acuerdo acepto

-paso por ti entonces- y así sonriendo Howard se fue dejando a Pepper en la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. La cual fue interrumpida por Nat que entro para servirse un café

-hola-saludo Nat

-hola, dormiste bien-le pregunto Pepper, cambiando su expresión de inmediato

-sí, Toni no se movió tanto, aunque sí que tuve que pelear por las sabanas-Pepper rio por el comentario

-sí Toni suele quitar las sabanas

-pero parece que tu empezaste muy bien tu mañana-opino Nat, mientras se servía café

-¿Qué?

-hablo de tu cita con Howard

-no, no eso no es una cita, él solo quiere disculparse y ya pero…no, no…eso no es…- Pepper comenzaba a enredarse en sus palabras

-está bien, no estas dañando a nadie o bueno tal vez a Margaret pero a nadie le importa así que está bien

-haber alto detente ¿Qué te estas imaginado?

-yo no me imagino nada, digo lo que veo

-no es así-intento decirle Pepper

-no te preocupes yo no voy a decir nada ni siquiera a Toni, la cual no se a dado cuenta, porque es muy despistada, ¿quizás sea porque se trata de su papá y de ti? No importa tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-no tengo ningún secreto- Pepper iba a seguir quejándose pero dejo de hablar cuando vio a Toni entrar a la cocina

\- estoy lista solo necesito mi café y nos vamos-les anuncio Toni

Las tres salieron de la casa, Toni y Nat se fueron juntas ya que Toni iría a dejar a Nat a su trabajo primero, la mañana siguió su curso normal al medio día el celular de Toni sonó, se trataba de Bucky quien la invito a comer con él y el profesor, Toni acepto, cuando fue hora de salir, Toni se fue antes ya que pasaría primero a comprar algún postre para no llegar con las manos vacías a la casa de Bucky y Erskine, Pepper reviso que no hubiera nada que requeriría su atención antes de irse, cuando su teléfono sonó avisándole que Howard estaba abajo, tomo sus cosas y salió.

Howard había escogido un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, bastante bonito, entraron y el empleado los llevo hasta su mesa, les entrego la carta, momentos después volvió para tomar sus órdenes, después volvió a retirarse, el lugar tenía un ambiente agradable, muy del gusto de Pepper.

-es un bonito lugar

-me alegra que te guste, cuando vi el lugar sabía que te agradaría-le dijo Howard, comenzaron a conversar y el tema de la pelea de hacía algunos días tenía que salir en algún momento

-es que siempre estás del lado de Margaret y ella fue la que ocasiono todo

-de acuerdo ella lo ocasiono, pero Toni bien pudo irse e ignorarla. Pero también solo busca un pretexto para pelear con ella

-o sea que según tú debía simplemente dejar que ella dijera lo que quisiera de María, sé que a ti no te importa lo que digan de ella, pero a Toni si le importa

-sé que está en su derecho de defender a su madre, pero también debes de aceptar que Natasha es una muchacha bastante caprichosa e impulsiva

-si pero…

-escucha tú, Jarvis y Ana la han consentido más de la cuenta en estos años, culpa mía porque de algún modo ustedes quisieron suplir mi desapego con ella, consintiéndola tanto, pero sabes que tengo razón

-¿y cómo querías que no lo hiciéramos? Tú prácticamente la dejaste de lado

-no fue así

-sí, si fue así, te preocupaste cuando el doctor dijo que estaba pasando por un mal momento y que debía ir a terapia, pero después de eso en cuanto la viste bien, la volviste a hacer a un lado

-no sabía cómo tratarla, cada día se parecía más a su madre, era como tener un recordatorio de María todos los días

-sí lo sé pero eso no era su culpa y aun así la ignoraste, ¿Cómo esperas que sea, con una situación así?

-sé que no puedo quejarme, pero también debes aceptar que ella no es una persona fácil, cree que siempre tiene la razón, le gusta hacer lo que ella dice, cree que puede hacer lo que quiere, es altanera y tiene la habilidad para humillar y lastimar a los demás y se siente respaldada por ustedes tres, que nunca le llaman la tensión, a veces Jarvis lo hace, pero sé que al final termina cediendo con ella, y el supuesto regaño pasa a ser solo una plática divertida, contigo ni se diga, Ana esta igual, y luego están Nat, Happy, Rhodney y Phil que siempre están de su lado y ya de James ni hablamos que es el líder del club de fans de Natasha- termino de decirle Howard, mientras lo escuchaba Pepper debía admitir que gran parte de lo que Howard decía era cierto Toni era mucho de lo que él decía y también era cierto que ellos solían disculparla y protegerla de cualquier ataque, eso no podía negarlo.

-si puede que tengas razón en mucho de lo que has dicho, pero porque crees que todos han tomado esa actitud con ella, porque su madre está muerta, y tú te olvidaste que tuviste una hija

-no me olvide que tuve una hija

-no, pues es lo que parece y si a eso le agregamos a Margaret que se la pasa fastidiándole la vida, era obvio que todos termináramos convirtiéndonos en un escudo y la dejaríamos hacer lo que quisiera, en eso te doy la razón

-bien almenos en algo me das la razón- Pepper sonrió

-sé que no eres un mal padre de Howard y sé que te preocupas por ella, pero no se lo haces saber y ella lo que piensa es que no te importa para nada

-no es así

-yo lo sé, pero es lo que ella siente

-no sé cómo acercarme, y ahora con tanto tiempo de por medio todo es más difícil, he intentado al menos darle la libertad de hacer lo que quiere, de no intervenir en nada de lo que haga y quiere, porque siento que al menos así cubro un poco de mis carencias como padre- Howard y Pepper siguieron conversando y disfrutando de la comida, mientras en casa del profesor Erskine, Toni llegaba con un pastel

-hola profesor

-hola Toni ¿Cómo has estado?

-pues más o menos

-¿Por qué?

-en serio no sabe?-le respondió Toni mientras le entregaba el pastel a Erskine, para después llevarlo a la cocina y volver a la sala donde estaba Toni, la casa del profesor Erskine y Bucky era la típica casa de nivel medio, con dos habitaciones en la planta alta, además de un estudio, en la planta baja sala, comedor el cual se separaba de la cocina por una barra esta a su vez tenía una puerta que conectaba con un pequeño jardín, la decoración de la casa era en tonos café y beige, algunas plantas, cuadros y fotos, era un hogar acogedor.

-no-le respondió Erskine

-pues bien se lo voy a contar porque igual se va a enterar y edemas le van a contar mal todo

-explícate Toni

-pues vera su hermana fue a buscarme al restaurante

-¿Sara fue a buscarte y para qué?

-yo me hice la misma pregunta, pues resulta que me fue a exigir que me alejara de Steve, porque yo quería robármelo o algo así

-¿Cómo?

-así como lo escucha, se enteró de la salida de Steve conmigo y fue a reclamarme, le dije que yo no lo busque que fue él quien me busco, pero igual me siguió insultando a mí y luego a mi madre y una cosa llevo a la otra y pues le pegue

-¿Qué?-pregunto Erskine si creer lo que había escuchado

-que le pegue, pero fue porque su hermana empezó, profesor, yo le dije que se fuera y ella seguía insultándome y bueno usted sabe cómo es- Toni esperaba a que Erskine la regañara pero a cambio lo que recibió fue una carcajada por parte de él

-así que le pegaste, bueno no justifico la violencia pero supongo que ya era momento de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Sara

-no se ría a sí profesor, porque estoy segura que a su sobrino para nada le va a parecer gracioso esto- Erskine dejo de reír y volteo a ver a Toni

-y eso te preocupa?

-bueno tanto como preocuparme no, pero habíamos vuelto a ser amigos o bueno volvíamos a vernos después de diez años y pasa esto

-mira Steve deberá entender lo que paso, además dudo que se ponga del lado de su madre, no te preocupes

-no sino me preocupo, total si ya no quiere hablarme, pues bueno ni modo, de todas maneras él dijo que se iba a ir así que tampoco es que me afecte demasiado

-ahmm así que también a ti te conto eso

-sí, le dije que su madre lo iba a querer matar o bien lo iba a chantajear a través de la culpa para que se quede

-creo que tienes razón con lo segundo-le respondió Erskine- Sara no va a dejar que Steve se vaya así como así luego de todos los planes que ella ha hecho en estos años

-pero haber profesor, ¿Cómo su hermana puede pensar en hacer planes con él, cuando lo saco de su vida por diez años? Es obvio que él no quiera nada de lo que hay aquí y deje que se entere que trabajara en una empresa que se dedica a lo misma que la que es suya

-lo va a matar

-sí-Bucky llego en ese momento y en cuanto vio a Toni sonrió

-hola si viniste

-¿Cómo que sí vine? Te dije que sí- movió Toni la cabeza sin entender porque el comentario de Bucky

-bueno es que pensé que a lo mejor aparecía Steve con otra salida a comer y cancelabas esto

-sigues con eso, bien para empezar Steve llego sin avisar y tú y Nat tampoco me avisaron así que no es mi culpa, de haberlo hecho habríamos salido a comer los cuatro

-haber que salida? ¿De qué hablan?-les pregunto Erskine que no había entendido

-pues resulta que James fue hace días a SHIELD junto con Nat para invitarme a comer, pero resulta que Steve había llegado antes con comida, así que les dije que ya había comido-le explicaba Toni, mientras Bucky iba a la cocina por los platos- y entonces este-señalo Toni a Bucky que regresaba de la cocina con los platos- se enojó y se fue todo molesto

El profesor volteo a ver a Bucky, mientras Toni que había tomado los platos, comenzaba a colocarlos-¿así que molesto?-lo miro el profesor

-no estaba molesto

-claro que sí, incluso Steve dijo que te habías enojado

-no es cierto

-pregúntele a Nat-le comentó Toni a Ersike para tomar asiento y comenzar a comer

-no es necesario, te creo, y claro que estaba molesto

-pero volviendo al tema de su sobrino y su hermana, el piensa trabajar en una empresa como un simple empleado, mientras que aquí sería el dueño, en serio su madre lo va a matar-sonrió Toni al imaginar la situación

-pues ahora que lo dices si es muy posible

-hablan de Steve-intervino Bucky

-sí, Toni me dice que Steve piensa trabajar en una empresa que se dedica a lo mismo que le empresa en la que es dueño

Bucky no pudo evitar comenzar a reír- lo va a matar su hermana, ¿puede llevarme cuando ocurra?

-a mí también, bueno a mí no pero entonces grábalo todo-le pidió a Bucky- para después verlo y reír- dijo Toni

-bueno pero en que está pensando ese muchacho?

-no está pensando-les aseguro Toni- ¿saben porque lo hace?-les pregunto Toni a ambos- por su novia

-¿Qué? ¿Por su novia?

-ve no está pensando o bueno si pero no con la cabeza o bueno con otra cabeza- sonrió Toni

-¡¡NATASHA SATARK!! QUE COMENTARIOS SON ESOS

-perdón-se disculpó Toni sin estar realmente arrepentida- pero es cierto ¿verdad?-le susurro a Bucky, el cual con una sonrisa asintió

-lo es

-y tú deja de estar de su lado-regaño a Bucky-Steve en serio está mal

-no lo vea así profesor, sí él es feliz así, déjelo-comento Bucky

-mira tú cállate y come, qué opinas eso porque… mejor no me hagas hablar

-bueno porque no habla usted con él?-le sugirió Toni- quizás necesita que alguien le guie, de una mejor manera, ya sabe de una forma que solo la familia puede hacerlo

-sí creo que tendré que hablar con él- le respondió el profesor a Toni, en definitiva Steve necesitaba una guía y tendría que ser él el que le diera esa guía, la comida siguió entre risas y regaños tanto para Toni como para Bucky, cerca de las ocho Toni se despidió del profesor, mientras Bucky la esperaba en el auto para llevarla a su casa. Cuando el auto de Bucky se estaciono fuera de la casa de Toni, ella tomo su bolsa para bajar

-gracias por traerme

-no es nada, la pasamos bien en la cita- Toni lo miro y después estallo en risas

-James eso no fue una cita, sobre todo con el profesor como acompañante

-sí claro solo bromeo

-bien, bueno la próxima salida en serio debemos salir los cuatro-Toni abrió la puerta del auto y salió

-eso si no es que la señora Sara mate a Steve

-en esa caso seremos solo los tres- y así Toni entro a su casa

Para su sorpresa Margaret no estaba como ella era su costumbre en la sala espiando a los que llegaban, así que subió a su habitación, dejo su bolsa y busco a emme al no encontrarlo bajo a buscarlo, lo encontró en la cocina, lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a buscar su comida, mientras hacía eso, escucho que la puerta se abría y vio entrar a Pepper, la cual también entro a la cocina y allí ambas comenzaron a preparar algo rápido para cenar, si bien había empleados que les pudieran hacer la cena, preferían hacerlo ellas, suficiente tenían los pobres con soportar a Margaret todo el día, estaban en eso, cuando escucharon la puerta nuevamente abrirse y minutos después alguien bajo las escaleras.

Ni bien Howard había llegado a casa, cuando Margaret comenzó a discutir con él, la razón, según Toni podía ser cualquier cosa, al menos en esa ocasión la culpa no era de ella

-te quieres calmar-decía Howard con fastidio

-no, no me voy a calmar, porque estuve como idiota esperándote a comer y todo para que, para que ni siquiera avisaras que no vendrías

-bien lo siento, lo olvide

-lo olvidaste, es todo lo que dirás

-¿y qué quieres que te diga? Esa es la verdad

-es que ni siquiera lo sientes, me la paso encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes todo el día, sin nadie con quien hablar más que los empleados

-eso es culpa tuya, consigue un trabajo, y así no estarás todo el día en la casa

-esa es tu solución

-pues no le encuentro otra solución

-para ti es muy fácil, pero yo, que siento que me muero en vida

-escucha Margaret, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? Tengo un trabajo, tu no quieres trabajar en nada, te llevas pésimo con Toni y Pepper y lo mismo con Ana, si por lo menos te llevaras bien con ellas, no tendrías que estar sola todo el día, no tienes muchas amigas, por no decir que ninguna, porque yo no te conozco ninguna, ¿Qué esperas que yo haga, para que no estés sola? ¿Hijos no tenemos?

-claro tenías que echármelo en cara-espeto Margaret molesta

-no te echo nada en cara, digo lo que es, no tenemos hijos, eso no es echártelo en cara, es decir la verdad, por eso insisto consigue un trabajo

-¡nunca vi que le pidieras a María que consiguiera un trabajo!-le grito molesta Margaret

-quizás eso era porque María tenía un trabajo

-¿Cuál? Ah ya sé, las clases de piano a eso te refieres

-por decir alguno, además de las clases de piano que impartía en la escuela, también era decoradora, ¿Por qué tu no? ah claro no sabes tocar el piano o alguna otra cosa, pero principalmente no te gusta trabajar, así que como esto no va a ningún lado, me voy a dormir- y así Howard dio media vuelta y dejo a Margaret solo en la sala, mientras que el subía a su habitación, en la cocina Pepper y Toni, se mantenían en silencio, después de haber escuchado la discusión, esperando a que Margaret se fuera.

Cuando escucharon a Margaret subir las escaleras, esperaron unos minutos y luego salieron, la casa de Toni, era una casa grande con cuatro habitaciones en la planta alta cada una de ellas con baño propio, además de una habitación más pequeña de huéspedes también con baño, las habitaciones contaban con vestidor a excepción de la de huéspedes, la cual solo tenía closet y era la que Howard había tomado después de la muerte de María y aun casado con Margaret, no dormían juntos, eran raras las ocasiones en la que compartían habitación, en la planta baja, una amplia sala, con hermosos ventanales desde los cuales se podía ver el jardín de enfrente, en la sala había un arco el cual daba paso al comedor, había una puerta que llevaba a la amplia cocina a su vez la cocina contaba con una puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero y al pasillo de servicio, en la sala había un pasillo, que llevaba al despacho de Howard, mientras que la decoración cuando María vivía era en tonos café y beige, con muebles clásicos, años después Pepper y Toni cambiaron la decoración, ahora la casa se encontraba decorada con tonos blancos y cafés, a excepción de las recamaras, las cuales permanecían al gusto de sus ocupantes, la casa había sido diseñada por Howard y María, era realmente una hermosa casa y era no solo por valor económico sino por el sentimental, era por eso por lo que Toni se había negado a irse y dejársela a su tía.

-vaya-le dijo Toni a Pepper

-lo sé, mejor démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí, ¿Qué si nos encuentra se va a poner a pelear?-y así ambas tomaron la comida y se subieron a la habitación de Pepper, junto con emme, hablaron un poco mientras cenaban y después Toni se fue a su habitación, a la maña siguiente la rutina de siempre comenzó.

En casa de Steve las cosas parecía ir bien, pero todo cambio en cuanto Steve le dijo a Sara que iría a ver a su tío y después a Toni

-¿Qué le vas a buscar a esa?-había comenzado Sara

-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender Steve-¿te refieres a Toni?

-¿a quién más?

-para empezar no la llames esa y segundo en ¿Qué te molesta que vaya a verla?

-esa muchacha es igual a su madre ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-mira mamá pensé que a estas alturas eso se te había pasado, pero como veo que no, déjame decirte que lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente, o bueno si fue culpa de alguien, pero ese alguien no fue la señora María ni mi padre sino los que conducían el auto que los impacto, así que ya deja de querer culpar a la señora María y más a Toni ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-pero que rápido te ha puesto en mi contra

-nadie me ha puesto en tu contra simplemente lo que dices no tiene razón, y como no tengo ganas de seguir con esto me voy- y así Steve se puso de píe y camino a la salida, de su casa, a diferencia de la casa de Toni que aunque era una casa grande, la de Steve era una mansión, con más habitaciones, que habitantes en ellas, amplios jardines, lo mismo que el resto de los espacios, para Steve era una casa excesiva para dos personas, demasiado grande para su madre y él, salió de la casa, subió a su auto, y se dirigió a la casa de su tío, llego a su destino y no tardó mucho en que Erskine le abriera

-hola ¿Qué sorpresa verte tan temprano aquí?-le saludo su tío y después se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar- dentro de la casa Steve vio la casa, le pareció tan cálida, tan hogareña tan diferente a su casa- ya desayunaste

-no aun no

-entonces acompáñame a desayunar- Steve se sentó y Erskine le sirvió de desayunar- ¿y bien que te trae por aquí?

-pelee con mi mamá

-¿Por qué?

-pues…dime algo tío como a sido la vida de Toni en estos diez años

-difícil, Howard se casó con Margaret, la tía de Toni, y en lugar de ser un apoyo para ella, ha sido su enemiga, Howard, no ha sido un buen padre, quiero decir se ha desentendido de ella, él al igual que tu madre cree que tu padre y la madre de Toni se iban a fugar, y Toni bueno ha crecido educada por Ana y Jarvis y también por Pepper, ha tenido que aprender a defenderse de los ataques de los que es víctima, muchos de ellos vienen de tu madre

-si ya me imaginaba eso

-hace día simplemente, Sara fue a reclamarle a Toni porque se acercó a ti-le comenzó a contar Erskine- se enteró que saliste con Toni a dar un paseo por la ciudad

-pero ella no me busco, fui yo quien la busco y le pidió que me acompañara

-explícale eso a Sara, en fin el caso es que fue a buscarle al restaurante para reclamarle y exigirle que se aleje de ti, comenzaron a discutir, tu madre empezó a insultar a María y bueno Toni la abofeteo

-¿Qué?- volteo Steve asombrado-vaya-dijo sonriendo

-no te molesto- le pregunto Erskine

-no, bueno, no es que me alegre, pero supongo que se lo merecía, Steve siguió desayunando con su tío y él aprovecho para hablar con él se dio cuenta que tal y como Toni le dijo Steve no estaba pensando, así que le dijo que lo que hacía no estaba bien, Steve acepto que parte de su decisión era por Sharon, pero acepto que tomaría este tiempo alejado de ella para ver qué era lo que realmente quería. Finalmente Steve se despidió de su tío, fue a la empresa, reviso algunos pendientes que había reviso su reloj y cuando vio que ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde se dio prisa y salió de la oficina.

Toni tomo su bolsa, se despidió de Peter y de Pepper y salió de las instalaciones de SHIELD, subió a su auto, y se dirigió al restaurante, entro, saludo a Jarvis, Ana había salido con Nat a resolver algunas cosas, entro a dejar sus cosas, en la zona de los empleados, salió terminando de colocarse el uniforme, estaba hablando con Jarvis sobre la discusión de Howard con Margaret, cuando vio a Jarvis sonreír, se giró para ver la razón de su sonrisa y ahí frente a ella estaba Steve con una ramo de flores

-y esto?

-son para ti

-¿Por qué?

-por el mal rato que te hizo pasar mi madre, lo siento, -le dijo Steve mientras le entregaba las flores, Toni tomo le ramo de flores y sonrió

-tu no hiciste nada, pero gracias

-aun así lo siento, sé que tiene que trabajar ahora, pero que te parece si nos vemos paso por ti cuando salgas- Toni no pudo negarse y así sin decir más Steve se fue, Toni dejo las flores en la oficina de su padrino y comenzó a trabajar, cuando fue hora de cerrar, Steve apareció, Toni se fue con él

-¿A dónde vamos?

-iremos a cenar? Y así Steve la llevo a un restaurante a cenar, pasaron un buen rato hablaron de trabajo y Steve le hablo de la carpeta que su madre le había pedido que analizara, Toni le sugirió algunas ideas, que le servirían

-úsalas si quieres, no te cobrare por mi asesoría- Steve sonrió, intercambiaron ideas y al terminar la cena, Steve la llevo a su casa, en esta ocasión Steve se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta del auto, y le entrego las flores

-gracias Toni por tus consejos y por aceptar mi salida a cenar, la pase muy bien

-yo también-le respondió Toni estaban en eso, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Margaret con una sonrisa

-pero mira nada más así que se trataba de Steve-exclamo Margaret

-buenas noches señora-le respondió Steve, Toni solo la miro sería

-dime Peggy, señora me ha sentir vieja

-¿y no lo eres?-espeto Toni con burla, ocasionado que Steve sonriera, a lo qué Margaret la vio molesta

-y dime algo sabe tu madre que estas aquí, porque dudo que le agrade la idea?

-mi madre no tiene nada que ver, importa lo que yo piense y nada más, Toni nos vemos- le dijo Steve y subió a su auto y se fue.

-tu padre va a estar muy contento de saber esto- le decía Margaret sonriendo

-ya lo creo que sí, pero para que le cuentes completo, dile que ya tiene aquí dos semanas y que esta no es la primera vez que salimos-Toni camino para entrar a la casa- ah y el coche que viste era el de, él y sí estas flores me las dio él, sí creo que eso es todo, pero si hay algo más te aviso- Toni entro a la casa sin importarle lo que Margaret le dijera


	16. RIVALES

Toni camino a la cocina tomo uno de los floreros e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró con llave no quería que por ninguna razón que su tía entrara a fastidiar, coloco las flores en el florero y las dejo en el tocador, se acostó en la cama y poco después emme se colocó a un lado de ella buscando ser mimado por ella, así que se sentó y después lo cargo y lo puso en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-se me avecina una pelea ¿sabes?-le decía Toni a emme mientras seguía acariciándolo-aunque tanta calma ya me parecía rara, ¿tú qué crees que la metiche de mi tía se lo diga hoy a mi papá o espere a mañana?-le pregunto a emme mientras lo levantaba y lo veía a los ojos- yo creo que esperara el momento para decirlo, tampoco creo que espere mucho, esta que muere de ganas de decirlo para fastidiarme, aunque tampoco es que tenga que hacer mucho para fastidiarme, no me va a quedar de otra más que prepararme mentalmente para los gritos y quejas de Howard, quizás sea buena idea aceptar la propuesta de mi madrina y mudarme a vivir con ellos ¿tú que crees?-volvió a preguntarle a emme el cual solo movió la cabeza a un lado y la siguió viendo- ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a vivir a casa de mis padrinos?- emme solo ronroneo y Toni sonrió- ay emme parce ser que mi amistad con Steve va a ser causa de más problemas, pero no pienso dejar de verlo solo porque a su madre y a mi padre no les agrade, me niego a hacerlo-emme solo la miraba con atención hablar, se levantó de la cama y lo cargo eres el mejor escuchando emme, después de eso lo dejo en la cama y entro al baño y tomo una ducha, cuando salió del baño se puso la pijama y bajo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, subía a su habitación con una taza de café y una rebana de pastel, fue ahí donde Howard la encontró a punto de subir la escalera

-hola-fue el saludo de Howard

-hola

-¿cenaran en tu habitación tú y Pepper?

-Pepper no está, esto es solo para mí-le comento Toni, mientras Howard veía su reloj para ver la hora

-es un poco tarde, Pepper tuvo que quedarse en la oficina?

-no, bueno si-Howard la miro sin entender- está en una cita, aunque ella seguramente ni enterada de eso

-¿Cómo?

-si Happy finalmente se armó de valor y la invito a salir y ella acepto aunque seguramente Pepp piensa que es solo una salida de amigos, aunque de eso no tiene nada

-ya veo

-igual no creo que tarde mucho en llegar ya- se preparó para subir a su habitación pero se detuvo- Steve regreso a Lakewood

-¿Qué? pero no se supone que estaba en Londres ¿creo?

-sí pero regreso tiene dos semanas que volvió y nos hemos estado viendo, te lo digo porque seguramente tu esposa te lo dirá así que prefiero que te enteres por mí, hoy salí a cenar con él y me trajo a la casa, mi tía nos vio así que por eso se enteró, él era el del auto que vio ella hace unos días, cuando dijo que ¿Quién sabe con quién andaba? Era él, así que ya lo sabes- Toni entonces siguió su camino y subió a su habitación, mientras Howard se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar y asimilaba la información que había recibido, subió la escalera y camino a su habitación, después de un rato bajo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, camino al pasillo para ver quién era y vio a Pepper

-hola-le saludo ella sonriendo

-hola

-apenas estas cenando

-sí hoy tuve mucho trabajo en la empresa y llegue hace poco así que vine a ver que hay para cenar- Pepper camino a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un tupper, en el cual habían guardo pasta con pollo al pesto de un día anterior, lo sirvió en un plato y metió el plato al microondas, mientras esperaba, saco un vaso y una charola, el microondas aviso que la pasta estaba lista, la saco y la coloco en la charola junto con el vaso, la servilleta y los cubiertos, agrego además una rebana de pastel y sirvió en una taza café-toma-le dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Pepper-le dijo Howard- y que tal tu cita

-¿cita? ¿Cuál cita? Solo salí a cenar con Happy ya sabes salida de amigos, estuvo bien fuimos a una pizzería cerca del centro, bastante agradable, la pase bien y tú que tal la empresa

-bien, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, nuevos proyectos por entregar

-si me imagino

-oye Pepper ¿tu sabias que Steve volvió?-le pregunto Howard

-sí, sí lo sabía Toni nos lo conto y además Steve ha ido a la SHIELD ¿Por qué?

-bueno me acabo de enterar ya que Toni se vio obligada a decírmelo

-y tienes algún problema con eso

-pues no es que tenga un problema es solo…que…Sara no va a estar para nada contenta con la cercanía de ambos

-sí lo sé

-hizo todo cuanto pudo para mantener a Steve lejos de Toni, crees que va a dejar que ahora vuelvan a frecuentarse

-no, va hacer todo lo que pueda para evitar eso

-exacto, esto va a traer problemas

-le pedirás a Toni que deje de ver a Steve-le cuestiono Pepper

-no, no lo sé, escucha aun si se lo digo ella no va a hacer caso, además dudo que tenga alguna autoridad con ella, solo sé que tendremos problemas

-a lo mejor no, según Toni, Steve no vino a quedarse, le dijo que solo vino para decirle a Sara que no se haría cargo de la empresa

-¿no lo hará?

-pues parece que no así que quizás su estadía aquí no dure mucho- después de esa breve conversación Pepper subió a su habitación y Howard hizo lo mismo, al día siguiente Toni salió más temprano de lo normal, ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes, se encontró con Howard, sentado en el comedor y esperando a que le llevaran el desayuno, Toni paso por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina para llenar su termo con café, cuando salió de la cocina, fue detenida por Howard

-llevas mucha prisa?

-no, aún tengo tiempo ¿Qué ocurre?

-bien pues veras, el cumpleaños de Pepper será en dos semanas y sé que ustedes le organizaran algo, ya sea en el restaurante de Ana y Jarvis o bien en otro lado, quería saber si necesitas de algo

-bueno aun no hablamos de eso, pero supongo que lo festejaremos en casa de mis padrinos

-bien entonces le pediré a mi asistente que le haga llegar un cheque a Ana para cubrir los gastos

-si está bien, te aviso entonces en donde será

-bien, solo era eso- Toni emprendió su camino pero se detuvo nuevamente

-pensé que querías hablar conmigo para decirme que me aleje de Steve

-no, no es así, lo único es que debes esperar algún reclamo de Sara

-vaya no esperaba que reaccionaras así

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-siempre pensé que tú también lo odiarías a él así como su madre me odia a mi

-él no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió, solo era un niño, ¿Qué culpa pudo haber tenido?-Toni sonrió y Howard la miro sin entender el porqué de su risa

-es gracioso ¿sabes? que digas eso, porque yo también era una niña pero conmigo no aplica eso ¿verdad?

-jamás te he culpado-intento explicarle Howard, pero Toni lo interrumpió

-no, pero tampoco me soportas cerca de ti, en fin no es el tema ahora, tendré cuidado con respecto a la mamá de Steve y le diré a mi madrina del dinero que enviaras, que tengas buen día- y así Toni reanudo su camino a la salida, Pepper bajo poco después, y Howard se ofreció a llevarla al trabajo ella acepto, había olvidado algunas cosas en su habitación así que volvió a subir, mientras Pepper buscaba en su habitación lo que había dejado, Peggy bajo al comedor, vio a Howard en el comedor y se acerco

Howard la vio e inmediatamente miro su reloj y luego volvió a ver a Peggy- es muy temprano para ti para que estés despierta ¿no crees?

-pues sí pero había algo que no me dejo dormir

-¿y que ese eso que no te dejo dormir?

-pues…Natasha

-¿Toni?

-sí, ella y su relación con el hijo de Joseph, ayer los vi, cuando él la trajo a la casa y por lo que sé, se han estado viendo desde que volvió- Howard no la interrumpió la dejo que terminara de decirle todo-fue él el que la trajo la otra noche, ellos se han estado viendo

-pues no veo porque eso te quitaría el sueño, dudo que te importe lo que le suceda a Toni, ya sea que te refieras a que Sara no lo tomara para nada bien, cualquiera sea la razón lo que lo pase a Toni nunca te ha importado, así que te repito no entiendo el porque te quitaría el sueño eso- le respondió con calma Howard, lo que hiso que la sonrisa que Peggy tenía se borrara

-o sea ¿que no te importa?

-pues no es como si pueda prohibirle a Toni que no lo vea, si en estos diez años aun separados se han vuelto a ver y su amistad sigue así, no veo que pueda hacer yo

-es que no es amistad lo que hay entre ellos ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-exactamente que les viste hacer ayer?

-pues él la trajo en su auto y estaban sonriendo y hablando en la entrada de la casa y…

-¿y? ¿Qué más?

-pues solo eso, pero debiste ver como la veía

-Margaret quizás no estas acostumbrada a eso pero así es como conversa la gente y no por eso es que están en una relación, además aun sí Steve miraba a Toni como estas dando a entender, tampoco me parece raro

-¿Cómo?-murmuro Peggy

-no es el único que ve a Toni de esa forma, muchos de los hombres de por aquí la miran como si vieran el sol, así que no le veo lo raro, James la ve de la misma forma y no son nada, algunos de mis empleados la ven igual, me parecería más raro que Steve no la viera así-escuchar a Howard decir eso, molesto a Peggy, podía escuchar en la voz de Howard orgullo por la forma en la que Toni era admirada y deseada y eso le molesto

-pues no deberías estar tan tranquilo, porque sí tienes razón todos la ven así, incluso James, pero él y el resto no son su hermano y Stev…-Howard, golpeo la mesa y la tomo del brazo con fuerza lo que hiso callar a Peggy

-¡¡cállate, me escuchaste cierra la boca, no quiero que digas eso!! ¡¡Nunca más!!- Peggy hiso una mueca de dolor, pero aun así volvió a hablar

-sabes que lo que te digo es cierto

-no, no lo sé, eso es algo que tú me has dicho que según tú María te confeso, pero yo no tengo pruebas

-que más pruebas quieres que mi palabra y el que se estuviera fugando con Joseph

-y si fue así entonces ¿porque no se llevaron a Toni?-espeto Howard molesto

-pues… yo que sé…pero aun si no me crees, sabes que la posibilidad existe

-cállate, solo sabes joder la vida de los demás, es lo único que haces, porque por eso has venido a decirme lo de Toni, pero que crees ella me lo dijo ayer, porque dijo que tú me lo dirías de la forma en la que lo has hecho-Peggy solo pudo guardar silencio- ahora quiero que te calles y no vuelvas a repetir lo que has dicho ¡¡entendiste!!- apretó más el brazo de Peggy

-¡ay! Me lastimas, si ya entendí-escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando por la escalera, Howard soltó a Peggy y poco después apareció Pepper

-perdón por hacerte esperar ya estoy lista vámonos- Pepper vio a Peggy en el comedor cosa que le pareció extraña ya que Peggy despertaba más tarde-buenos días Margaret te espero en el auto- Pepper camino a la salida dejando a Howard y a Peggy solos de nuevo

-¿A dónde vas con esta?

-la voy a llevar al trabajo

-¿y tú porque? Tiene un auto ¿no?

-no voy a discutir por esto la voy a llevar y es todo

-claro esa estúpida…

-ya es suficiente, ella no te ha hecho nada para que hables así

-te parece poco lo que me ha hecho

-Margaret tengo que ir a trabajar, no tengo tiempo para esto

-pero si para llevar a Virginia- Howard la ignoro y camino a la salida-no intentes pasarte de listo Howard porque te juro que te va a pesar

-¿no se dé que hablas?

-no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo, porque te advierto que si he aguantado ser un cero a la izquierda en esta casa, eso no te lo voy a pasar y créeme que ella me las va a pagar

Howard solo movió la cabeza y salió de la casa dejando a Peggy sola en la casa maldiciendo a Toni y a Pepper por igual. En el trayecto a SHIELD, Pepper hablo con Howard

-creo que lo mejor es que no me trajeras

-¿Por qué?

-en serio vas preguntar-miro a Howard el cual hizo cara de no entender de lo que hablaba- a Margaret no le agrada esto

-a Peggy pocas cosas le agradan

-cierto, pero aun así el que me traigas al trabajo o que conversemos le molesta

-vivimos en la misma casa ¿Cómo no vamos a conversar?-comento Howard

-sí pero eso ella no lo entiende, es por eso que cuando duermo cierro la puerta con llave, puede intentar matarme mientras duermo

-no exageres-le respondió sonriendo Howard

-no lo hago solo pon atención al odio con el que me ve-Howard ya no dijo nada porque sabía que era cierto Peggy odiaba a Pepper y en más de una ocasión lo había externado

-ella no va a hacer nada en tu contra Pepper, no te preocupes por eso te lo prometo-llegaron a SHIELD y Pepper tomo sus cosas

-gracias por traerme

-de nada, tendrás como volver o quieres que pase por ti

-no te preocupes volveré con Toni, nos vemos- y así Pepper descendió del auto y entro a SHIELD, Howard se fue en cuanto la vio entrar. En el interior de SHIELD minutos antes de que Pepper llegara, Toni aprovecho de la ausencia de ella para hablar con el resto

-muy bien escuchen, después nos cuentas Happy como te fue en tu cita con Pepper, esto es importante-les dijo Toni a Rhodney y Happy que conversaban- dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Pepper y hay que ver que vamos a organizarle

-hay que hacer una reservación en un restaurante-sugirió Rhodney

-eso lo hicimos el año pasado-le respondió Mary

-entonces una salida en grupo a algún lugar cerca-propuso Happy- que tal esto alquilamos unas cabañas y celebramos ahí

-es una buena idea Happy pero conociendo a la señorita Potts dudo que acepte, ella tiene programadas varias citas y no creo que acepte cancelarlas-comento Peter

-siempre debo ser yo la que solucione esto-les dijo Toni a todos-bien que les parece esto, organizamos una fiesta en casa de mis padrinos, arreglamos el jardín de ellos con mesas y farolas y listo

-creo que esa es una buena idea- le respondió Mary a lo que Rhodeny y Peter estuvieron de acuerdo

-pero…-comenzó a decirles Happy

-sí ya sabemos que querías llevártela a una cabaña, pero quién te manda a ser tan lento-espeto Toni, a lo que las risas del resto se unieron

-ella tiene razón eres muy lento- estuvo de acuerdo Rhodney mientras le ponía un brazo en el hombro

-dudo que ese plan funcionara de todas manera-susurro Mary

-entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo hablare hoy con mis padrinos para avisarles

-necesitaras que te demos el dinero para comprar lo que necesites-comenzó a decirle Happy

-no, no va a ser necesario, mi papá va a pagar por todo y si falta algo lo pongo yo

-tu padre va a pagar por todo?- dijo sin estar muy convencido Happy

-sí- Toni ignoro lo demás y comenzó a conversar con Peter y Rhodney mientras Happy se quedaba pensando en es eso de que Howard pagaría todo, Mary que lo veía solo podía negar con la cabeza, estaba rodeada de ciegos incapaces de ver lo que ocurría, empezando por su propia hermana Nat desde niña con ese enamoramiento por James y James enamorado de Toni, mientras Toni lo veía solo como su mejor amigo, Steve que gustaba de Toni aun si él no se daba cuenta de ello por completo al igual que Toni, Margaret Carter enamorada de Howard Stark, Howard enamorado de María y ahora Happy enamorado de Pepper quien sin darse cuenta y proponérselo tenía su historia con Howard, no sabía cuál triángulo amoroso estallaría primero sí el de Steve, Toni y James o el de Howard, Pepper y Happy aunque pensándolo mejor Mary se dio cuenta que no se trataban de triángulos si no cuadrados, Nat y Margaret estaban implicadas en esas dos historias respectivamente, suspiro y solo movió la cabeza, no quisiera encontrarse en los zapatos de Pepper y Toni cuando esto ocurriera, se unió a la conversación de los demás hasta que llego Pepper y los vio conversando pero sin entender sobre qué.

-Toni hay algunos documentos que necesito que revisemos-le dijo Pepper

-pero…

-y no, no puede ser mañana ni más tarde lo harás ahora, vamos camina- y así llevándose a Toni comenzó el día en SHIELD, por su parte Steve llegaba también a la empresa, comenzó a revisar algunos documentos y luego le pidió a la asistente que llamara al ingeniero encargado del diseño de la nueva línea que sacarían, cuando el ingeniero llego Steve ya lo esperaba

-vi los diseños de la nueva línea de producción que saldrá al mercado en un mes

-y que le pareció?

-es buena

-gracias

-pero, hay algunos detalles que se deben cambiar para mejorarlos

-¿no entiendo?

-el diseño es bueno en verdad, pero revisándolo note un par de cosas que le faltaban y otras que deben modificarse

-¿Cuáles?- Steve le extendió un folder con las modificaciones que Toni le había dicho podría hacer para mejorar el producto

-estas, necesito que esas modificaciones se hagan

-pero falta un mes y esto

-se puede hacer, no son muchos los cambios y sí lo que necesitan es más tiempo entonces me encargaré de hablar con los clientes y explicarles el porqué, aun así falta poco más de un mes y esto puede estar listo a tiempo- el ingeniero a cargo veía los documentos en sus manos y luego a Steve sin saber que decir-eso sería todo-el hombre salió de sus pensamientos se puso de pie y salió de la oficina

Steve siguió revisando documentos que requerían su autorización, aún no había podido hablar con su madre la razón Sara siempre encontraba la forma de evadir el tema, al parecer sospechaba lo que Steve quería decirle y por eso huía al tema de la empresa o eso pensaba Steve, también estaba el tema de Toni, el día anterior su tío y la misma Toni le contaron lo que su madre había hecho y no entendía la razón de su madre para actuar así o bueno no creyó que el tema de la muerte de su padre siguiera siendo la causa del odio de su madre a hacía los Stark.

Pero al parecer estaba equivocado, de acuerdo a lo que su tío le conto la situación no había mejorado nada en esos diez años, de hecho había empeorado, siendo Toni la victima de los ataques de su madre y además estaba la tía de Toni quien al igual que su madre solo buscaba atacarla, lo tuvo claro con ese pequeño encuentro el día anterior, aun con todo eso Toni se esforzaba por estar bien. Siguió pensando en Toni durante otro rato hasta que su asistente toco a la puerta para avisarle que la cita que tenía programada había llegado ya, le pidió a la chica que le indicara a la persona que pasara, acomodo los documentos y tomo asiento y espero a que su cita entrara.

Toni había encontrado un momento de descanso en el trabajo, le mando un mensaje a James, contándole sobre la fiesta que organizarían para Pepper y la que claramente el asistiría, conversaron un poco, hasta que James fue requerido por Howard.

-Ya Toni te dijo del cumpleaños de Pepper y de lo que estamos organizando ¿verdad?

-como sabe que hablaba con Toni

-solo adivine- Howard no quiso decirle que era fácil saberlo, ya que cada que James hablaba con ella, no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto, pobre pensó Howard, Toni no estaba para nada interesada en él de esa forma, aun así no dijo nada y prefirió concentrarse en el trabajo.

Más tarde ya en el restaurante de María y Jarvis, Toni les contaba a sus padrinos y a Nat sobre el cumpleaños de Pepper,, sus padrinos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera en su casa, así que entre los cuatro comenzaron a organizar lo que harían, entre atender clientes se fue el día y pronto fue hora de cerrar, Toni raras veces iba en auto, prefería caminar, después de todo la distancia de su casa a ambos trabajos no era mucha, así que pronto se vio caminando hacía su casa, cuando de pronto vio a Steve sentado en una banca y se acercó hasta sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué haces sentado aquí?-le dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de él

-hola Toni-le respondió Steve sonriendo-solo estoy pensando

-oh wow entonces creo que te estoy interrumpiendo- Toni se dispuso a levantarse

Steve la tomo de la mano y evito que se levantar-no digas tonterías no interrumpes

-bueno y en qué piensas?

-no he podido hablar con mi madre y siento que ella solo evita el tema

-¿crees que ya sepa?

-no estoy seguro, pero tal vez lo intuye

-si ese es el caso entonces es mejor que se lo digas y ya

-sí pero ¿Cómo? ella huye cada que voy a tocar el tema

-oblígala a que te escuche-le comento Toni viéndolo a los ojos-escucha sé que te es difícil, pero es mejor que de una vez lo hagas, igual que una bandita

-¿Qué? ¿Una bandita?

-sí ya sabes sin anestesia rápido y de un solo tirón, porque es peor si la vas quitando de apoco

-tienes razón, debo obligar a mi madre a que me escuche-Toni solo asintió-¿y tú que haces aquí?

-acabo de salir del trabajo

-Steve miro su reloj-es un poco tarde ¿no?

-no tanto, estuvimos hablando sobre el cumpleaños de Pepper

-¿Cuándo será?

-en dos semanas en casa de mis padrinos y obvio tienes que venir

-claro no me lo perdería-le aseguro Steve-necesitas que te ayude con algo

-pues quizás necesite tu ayuda para colocar la decoración

-bien te ayudo con eso

-pero quizás para entonces ya no estés aquí

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno, solo estas de paso ¿no?

-si bueno…pero no creo que pase nada porque me quede un poco más de tiempo

-y que dice Sharon de eso

-¿Sharon?-pregunto Steve

-tu novia

-oh si claro… Sharon pues ella…en realidad no he hablado de eso

-¿Cómo? no le has dicho que aún no hablas con tu madre

-no

-acaso le has estado mintiendo diciéndole que todo va bien y que tu mamá acepto todo de buena gana

-no

-y entonces que le has dicho a la pobre

-nada

-¡nada!

-lo que ocurre es que no he hablado con ella

-pero… haber me estás diciendo ¿que no has hablado con Sharon tu novia desde que llegaste?, eso dices-le espeto Toni

-bueno es que…he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, estoy haciendome cargo de la empresa por ahora ya que mi madre me lo pidió y ya no pude negarme y luego…bueno también esta lo de…retomar el tiempo perdido y…

-peros, peros, peros…es todo lo que escucho, si yo fuera Sharon estaría muy molesta porque el tarado que tengo por novio simplemente ha ignorado que existo y no me ha llamado

-no, ella lo entenderá

-en serio?-le miro Toni sin creer lo que Steve decía

-sí ella sabe que vine porque tengo que arreglar esto con mi madre y es obvio que no tendría tiempo de hablarle

-no, ella entendería que no hablarían todos los días, incluso disculparía que tú no le llamaras en dos días pero no desde que llegaste, ¿Qué clase de novio eres?

-pues…-intento decirle Steve

-no me respondas, eres del tipo tarado

-no, escucha nuestra relación funciona así, nos va bien y disculpa que te diga esto, pero tú no tienes novio así que no sabes cómo funciona una relación?

-eso crees

-sí

-bien tienes razón no tengo novio, pero si lo tuve y créeme lo habría matado si él hiciera lo que tú haces

-¿tuviste novio?-le pregunto Steve interesado e intrigado por saber esa parte de la vida de Toni

-sí

-y eso cuando fue y ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?

-él se mudó de ciudad y ninguno de los dos creemos en eso de las relaciones a distancia, así que terminamos en los mejores términos, de hecho Víctor y yo aún hablamos

-¿Víctor?

-si así se llama

-y tiene mucho que terminaron

-casi un año

-y desde entonces no has tenido un novio

-no y ya se lo que piensas-comento Toni

-yo no pienso nada

-si lo haces crees que sigo enamorada de él, pero no es así, los hombros de por aquí no me toman en serio y Víctor llego aquí por el trabajo de sus padres así que lo que la gente decía no le interesaba y lo mismo a sus padres, así que nos hicimos amigos y después novios, créeme a la gente de aquí le gustan los chismes y aun ahora nos culpan por lo ocurrido con tu padre hace diez años

-eso fue un accidente

-díselo a tu madre- Steve ya no dijo nada y solo vio a Toni

-lamento eso Toni, sé que no es tu culpa, lamento mucho que tu vida sea un desastre en parte por culpa de mi madre

-no todo es su culpa, mi tía, mi padre y la misma gente es la culpable- Toni lo miro a los ojos y después sonrió-pero gracias por decirlo-Steve correspondió a la sonrisa de Toni y tomo su mano

-no tienes nada que agradecer

-ahora, Sharon, tienes que hablarle, en serio ella quizás entiende que tú necesitas tu espacio, pero no exageres, quizás este preocupada, llámala anda-le insto Toni y Steve saco el teléfono de su chamarra y busco en sus contactos el teléfono de Sharon, marco y espero al tercer timbre ella respondió

-hola-le saludo Steve, Toni se soltó del agarre de Steve y se levantó de la banca, Steve la miro y la vio que se despedía de él, Toni siguió su camino y Steve la vio desaparecer por la calle, mientras él hablaba con Sharon para disculparse por no hablarle antes y explicarle lo que ocurría.

-entiendo-le decía Sharon del otro lado de la línea-debes tener mucho que arreglar, aunque si pensé que quizás algo malo había pasado, al no tener noticias tuyas

-lo lamento esa no fue mi intención, es solo que llegue aquí y fue primero el acoplarme de nuevo al ritmo de aquí y luego lo de mi madre y la empresa, no tuve tiempo, sé que no es justificación y lamento no haberte llamado antes

-no te preocupes ahora que me has explicado como esta todo, entiendo por qué no te comunicaste, supongo entonces ¿Qué tendrás que quedarte más tiempo verdad?

-si así es, por lo menos tres semana más

-bueno sí no hay de otra-le dijo Sharon-solo espero que podamos hablar ahora más seguido

-claro, te prometo que te hablare todos los días- Steve siguió hablando con Sharon le conto sobre su llegada, como lo había recibido su madre y su tío, le hablo sobre la empresa, también le conto de sus amigos y como fue el volver a reunirse con ellos, había tenido una calurosa bienvenida, le menciono que la ciudad seguía tal y como la recordaba con algunos cambios pero en general igual, sin embargo en toda su conversación, Steve omitió hablar de Toni o por lo menos no hablar tanto de ella, sí bien le menciono a Sharon que se había reunido con sus amigos, no hizo particular énfasis en ninguno, sí bien no había razón para ocultar que durante su estancia en Lakewood, había pasado gran parte en compañía de Toni, sintió que era algo que no debía contarle a Sharon al menos no aun.

Al día siguiente Toni recibió la visita de Bucky en SHIELD

-hola

-hola, hacía mucho que no venías, la última vez fue cuando te enojaste por lo de Steve

-no me enoje

-y te repito que sí, pero eso no importa ahora, que ocurre

-bueno estoy aquí primero por trabajo, tu padre mi pidió que viniera para que te mencione sobre las mejoras que necesita que hagas al sistema de seguridad de la empresa y también quiere que le eches una mirada al nuevo proyecto en el que trabaja

-él dijo que lo revisara?-le pregunto Toni sin creer lo que escuchaba

-sabes que él no me lo dijo, no con esas palabras, pero si menciono, que tú tienes un talento para ver lo que a veces el no ve y bueno- Toni lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios-bueno lo vas a revisar o no

-si claro envíamelo, lo revisare y en cuanto a lo de las mejoras con la seguridad ya había comenzado a trabajar en unas mejoras, te las envió y si hay algo que quieras que agregue lo hago

-de acuerdo-le respondió Bucky

-y cuál es la segunda razón del porque estés aquí?

-iré a Seattle mañana, será cosa de un día pero, recordé que la última vez que fuimos te gusto el restaurante en el que comimos con tus padrinos, ya sabes cuando fuimos a buscar parte del mobiliario del restaurante, así que si quieres

-si voy

-no interfiero con tu trabajo

-no, para nada, a qué hora salimos mañana?-le pregunto sonriendo Toni, Bucky y ella se pusieron de acuerdo para su salida del día siguiente y después Bucky se despidió, Toni se encargó de arreglar los pendientes que tenía para irse mañana y que no hubiera ningún problema, por su parte Steve llego a su casa temprano ese era el día en el que hablaría con Sara y le dejaría en claro sus planes, Sara se encontraba en la sala cuando el llego, la saludo y se sentó con ella en la sala

-¿Qué tal la empresa? 

-bien por lo que he revisado hay que hacer algunos cambios y mejoras en algunos aspectos pero todo está bien

-estoy segura que los cambios que hagas serán buenos

-sí, bueno sobre eso, hay algo que tenemos que hablar

-qué te parece si primero comemos y ya después hablamos- Sara llamo a una de las empleadas, mientras Steve recordaba las palabras de Toni, _“oblígala a escuchar”_ , la empleada llego- sirve por favor la mesa y…

-no, no sirvas nada-fue lo que dijo Steve- te avisamos cuando estemos listos para comer- la chica solo asintió y se retiro

-Steve lo que me quieres decir puede esperara

-no, no puede, la razón de mi regreso a Lakewood no es para hacerme cargo de la empresa, ni siquiera es para quedarme a vivir aquí

-¿Cómo?

-no voy a hacerme cargo de la empresa y tampoco voy a vivir aquí

-estás jugando, es una broma ¿verdad?-le dijo Sara

-no, no lo es

-no puedes hacer eso, es la empresa de tu padre, es tuya te pertenece, todo esto es tuyo

-no me interesa. Yo tengo una vida lejos de aquí y no puedes pretender ahora que después de diez años viviendo lejos yo diga claro volveré aquí y ya, las cosas no funcionan así-

Sara se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar detuvo sus pasos y miro a Steve- tu tío tenía razón

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre cosechar lo que se siembra, creí que al enviarte lejos de aquí te hacía un bien y ahora me dices esto

-me enviaste lejos no por mi bien sino para alejarme de Toni y de Bucky no fue porque fuera por mi bien

-no sabes lo que dices, todo fue por tu bien y ya no quiero seguir con esto, voy a mi recámara- y así Sara se retiró a su habitación dejando a Steve en la sala. Al día siguiente Bucky y Toni se iban a Seattle, Steve no había vuelto a ver a su madre el resto del día anterior, fue a la oficina solo un rato y cuando vio que no podía concentrarse, decidió irse, se dirigió a SHIELD para hablar con Toni, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Peter le explico que Toni no iría en todo el día ya que había salido con Bucky en un viaje a Seattle, pregunto sí era referente al trabajo y fue Happy quien cuando entraba al escuchar su pregunta le dijo que no, que Toni simplemente se había ido con el de paseo, después de eso, paso un rato con ellos y se despidió, fue a buscar a su tío el cual estaba en su casa, Erskine lo recibió con gusto en su casa

-hable con mi madre al fin

-ya veo ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-mal dijo que tenías razón, que uno cosecha lo que siembra

-ya veo, dale tiempo ya se le pasara

-¿y si no se le pasa?

-tendrá que aceptarlo, no te preocupes- le dijo su tío intentando darle ánimos-te quedas a comer ¿verdad?

-sí, oye tío Bucky y Toni suelen irse seguido de paseo

-a veces, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno es que hoy fui a buscarla a SHIELD y me dijeron que se habían ido a Seattle

-sí bueno a veces James le pide a Toni que le acompañe cuando tiene que hacer algo de su trabajo fuera de la ciudad, así que Toni lo acompaña

-ya veo-comento Steve-no es un tanto extraño

-el ¿Qué?

-me refiero a lo de James con Toni- Erskine no dijo nada esperando a que Steve terminara de decirle- su relación, es evidente que a Bucky le gusta Toni, pero a ella no, la verdad es un tanto lamentable

-¿y tú porque estas tan seguro de que a Toni no le gusta James?-le pregunto el Erskine

-bueno tío es evidente, cualquiera lo nota, anda tras ella igual que un cachorro y no deja que nadie se le acerque y sí alguien lo hace le gruñe, cómo el día que me encontro en SHIELD con Toni y decidí llevarle comida, se enfureció de verme ahí

-¿qué bueno que tocas el tema?-le detuvo Erskine en su relato- explícame eso

-¿Qué? el ¿Por qué se enojó?

-sí

-pues no hay mucho que contar, yo llegue de imprevisto a la oficina, llevaba hamburguesas, porque Toni me conto que esa es su comida favorita, estuvimos conversando, sobre la pelea que tuvo con su tía y su papá y me dijo que iba a hacer lo que le sugerí

-y que fue exactamente lo que sugeriste

-le dije que si su vida era tan complicada ahí, porque no se iba o bien con sus padrinos o bien que buscara un lugar para ella y Pepper

-¿y ella que dijo?

-dijo que no quería dejarle la casa a su tía, pero después de la pelea que tuvieron, me dijo que ella y Pepper habían hablado y decidieron buscar donde vivir

-ya veo

-pues bien estábamos hablando de eso, comimos y me ofrecí a ayudarle a buscar departamento, eso estábamos haciendo cuando Bucky y Nat llegaron, él se enfureció en cuanto me vio y más cuando Toni le dijo que no iba porque ya habíamos comido y que además estábamos haciendo algo, no le dijo que, así que él se enojó aún más, incluso Nat lo noto

-¿y qué hay de Toni?

-ella no le dio importancia, siguió acostada sobre mis piernas-Erskine había permanecido concentrando analizando toda la información respecto a que Toni se iría de su casa junto con Pepper, pero al escuchar eso ultimo salió de sus cavilaciones

-espera como que acostada en tus piernas?

-bueno su cabeza estaba sobre mi regazo- Ersikine siguió sin entender- te explico, estábamos comiendo sentados en el sillón de la oficina de Toni, cuando terminamos, ella dijo que le había dado sueño, le dije que se acostara en el sillón, ella hizo eso y puso su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras buscábamos departamentos

-¿Bucky los vio así cuando llego?

-sí

-con razón se enojo-le comento Erskine

-sigo sin entender la razón de su enojo

-¿Cómo no vas a entender? Toni acostada en el sillón con la cabeza en tu regazo

-pues con todo y eso que dices no tiene por qué enojarse no estábamos haciendo nada malo y además ella no le pertenece-le respondió Steve

-seguramente cuando le contaste eso a tu novia, te dijo que todo estaba bien ¿verdad?

-no…bueno lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué?-le pregunto el profesor

-no le he hablado a Sharon de Toni

-¿y porque?

-pues porque no lo he creído necesario, no es como si la vaya a conocer

-lo dices porque te iras pronto

-bueno muy pronto no, le prometí a Toni que me quedaría hasta el cumpleaños de Pepper, además le voy a ayudar con algunas cosas de la decoración, así que muy pronto no será

-y tu novia…Sharon ¿Qué dijo?

-que estaba bien

-¿así de fácil? Le pareció bien que la razón de retrasar tu regreso sea por una chica

-ella no sabe que es por eso

-¡ay por dios Steven! Y te admiras de James cuando estas en las mismas y lo tuyo es peor, porque por lo menos aquel no tiene novia- el profesor Erskine hubiera seguido con su regaño, pero justo en ese momento Toni y Bucky llegaron

-hola profesor-saludo Toni pero su saludo lo interrumpió en cuanto vio a Steve- Steve ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver a mi tío

-y ¿tú que haces aquí?-fue el saludo de Bucky

-vine a ver a mi tío ¿algún problema?

-no solo creí que estarías hablando con tu novia, por lo que me dijo Toni pensé que eso harías

-yo solo dije que ayer ibas a hablar con ella-intento explicarse Toni- no dije otra cosa

-pues no, no estoy hablando con ella y ¿qué hay de ti?, ya estas satisfecho con la atención que te dieron después de rogar por ella-espeto Steve con burla, Toni veía a uno y a otro sin entender que ocurría

-basta-intentó detenerlos el profesor

-idiota

-tu eres el idiota, falta poco para que muevas la cola al igual que un cachorro al cual le dan unas cuantas caricias solo por simpatía-sonrió con burla Steve, Bucky salto listo para soltar el primer golpe y Steve se preparó para detenerlo y devolverlo, sin embargo todo fue detenido por Erskine que se paró en medio de ambos y detuvo a Bucky y Toni que hizo lo mismo pero deteniendo a Steve

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-les grito el profesor

-no dije nada que no sea cierto tío no veo porque su enojo

-voy a quitarte esa estúpida sonrisita-espeto Bucky enojado

-no te tengo miedo-le respondió Steve

-¡quítese profesor!-insistió Bucky

-Steve por favor-le dijo Toni mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve, acción que hiso que el dejara de ver a Bucky y al verla solo asintió- bien-le susurro a Toni- vámonos- y tomo su chamarra y después la mano de Toni y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-ella no tiene por qué irse-le dijo Bucky molesto, tomando a Toni de la mano y deteniendo su andar, acción que enojo a Steve, así que tomo la mano de Bucky con fuerza para obligarlo a que la soltara

-suéltala

-Steve vete a tu casa no quiero peleas aquí- decía Erskine

-dile que la suelte y no habrá problemas-le dijo Steve

-lárgate tú, ella no tiene por qué irse-gritaba Bucky molesto

-Bucky-hablo Toni- por favor, no hay razón para toda esta escena, Steve solo estaba bromeando no dijo eso en serio- Bucky aflojo su agarre en la mano de Toni, hasta que ella se soltó- bien vámonos-le dijo a Steve- nos vemos profesor, lamento todo esto

-no eres tú la responsable-le respondió el profesor- ya hablare contigo después Steve, Steve solo asintió, llevándose a Toni con él

-¿Por qué no me dejo partirle la cara profesor?

-estas muy seguro de que le ibas a ganar? ¿Crees que Steve no se iba a defender? Además que ibas a ganar con eso ¿Qué Toni se pusiera de su lado?

-ella no se hubiera puesto de su lado

-recapitulemos lo ocurrido-insistió el profesor- tu dijiste algo para fastidiar a Steve y no lo niegues porque eso hiciste y él te respondió el ataque al doble, después tu intentaste golpearlo y ella interviene, Steve dice que se va y se la va a llevar, tú nuevamente intentas pelear y el resultado es que ella se va con él, ahora dime tu sino se hubiera puesto de su lado

-su sobrino es un idiota entrometido, que busca con Toni, si él tiene novia

-al parecer lo mismo que tú

-pues no, eso no lo voy a permitir el solo quiere jugar con ella y no lo voy a dejar

Erskine solo movió la cabeza y camino a sentarse al sillón –bien dicen que la historia se repite

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-¿Cómo por qué? Tú y Steve vuelven a pelear por Toni, ella se pone del lado de él y termina eligiendo irse con él, paso algo muy parecido cuando eran niños y también porque es lo mismo que paso con Joseph, María y Howard, los dos eran amigos y los dos se enamoraron de María, pelearon por ella, al final Howard se casó con ella

-pues sí pera ya ve que al final ella decidió irse con el papá de Steve

-¿no me digas que tú también crees eso?

\- no bueno…no

-entonces no digas eso, porque si Toni te escucha decir eso entonces sí olvídate de seguir siendo su amigo- Bucky ya no dijo nada, dándose cuenta que efectivamente sí Toni llegaba a escucharlo decir eso, no volvería a hablarle

Mientras tanto en la calle, Steve y Toni, iban en silencio en el auto de Steve, siendo el único sonido de fondo la música de la radio, hasta que Toni decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-¿Qué? que es como un cachorro

-sí

-porque es verdad, además él fue el primero en atacarme

-sí pero tú lo agrediste mas

-y si piensas eso ¿Por qué decidiste irte conmigo?

-pues…porque…porque…-Steve sonrió al ver a Toni no encontrar una respuesta fácilmente-tu tío seguro iba a empezar con su sermón y no tenía ganas de quedarme y escuchar el regaño

-claro por eso

-mira mejor cállate, porque a la próxima dejo que James te golpe- Steve siguió sonriendo y poco después comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio, mientras con el codo movía a Toni ella también sonrió y se unió a cantar la canción.

I know, I know I know about you kind

And so I´ll have top lay…

Hear me when I say

It´s murder on the dance floor

You´d better not kill the groove

Cuando la canción termino ambos comenzaron a conversar de otras cosas, dejando atrás el tema de Bucky y la discusión, el teléfono de Steve sonó pero el ignoro la llamada y lo dejo en modo silencioso, prefirió seguir conversando con Toni, aun cuando ella le dijo que respondiera, del otro lado de la línea Sharon seguía intentando comunicarse con Steve tal y como habían quedado de hacerlo el día anterior, después de la tercer llamada, Sharon ya no intento llamar, quizás Steve estaba ocupado, tal y como le dijo Brock al ver que no le respondía, ella había estado de acuerdo, pero había algo que le decía que había otra razón que hacía que Steve no le respondiera, intuición dicen muchos, y la intuición de Sharon le decía que Steve le estaba ocultando algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está el tema de Pepper y Howard, decidí darle una oportunidad a esta rara ship que surgió sin proponérmelo, aun no sé si terminaran juntos, pero explorare más la relación de ellos.


	17. FIESTA

Después del enfrentamiento de Steve y Bucky en casa del profesor Erskine, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar lo que dejaba a Toni en medio de esa situación, Bucky había sido su amigo durante esos diez años, Bucky la había cuidado y apoyado y defendido de todo comentario mal intencionado, fue gracias a Nat y a él que su vida no fue tan miserable todos esos años, claro estaban sus padrinos, Pepper, Happy y Rhodney, Peter que también trajo alegría, Mary, pero sus amigos fueron Nat y Bucky y sentía que de alguna forma era como si no estuviera siendo justa con Bucky, pero es que no sabía qué hacer, Steve también era su amigo y si bien él no había estado para apoyarla durante esos diez años, no había sido porque él se alejara, fue porque su madre lo alejo, estaba segura que sí Steve se hubiera quedado ellos hubieran seguido siendo amigos, sin importar nada, ahora tampoco entendía la relación de los dos, de niños los tres habían sido mejores amigos, jugaban, solían estar siempre juntos y ahora pareciera que no se soportaban, culpaba de esto a Bucky porque Steve era amble y él no había hecho nada, cosas como estas eran las que Toni pensaba mientras estaba en el restaurante, fue por la intervención de Ana que se vio interrumpida de sus cavilaciones

-¿Qué ocurre has estado muy pensativa?-le pregunto Ana

-pensaba en Bucky y Steve

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-pues están peleados o bueno distanciados-Ana la vio sin entender- recuerdas el viaje a Seattle que hizo James?

-sí, me dijiste que no vendrías porque irías con él

-pues cuando volvimos llegamos a casa del profesor Erskine y ahí estaba Steve y Bucky le dijo que hacía ahí

-bueno no tendría nada de raro que Steve estuviera ahí, esa es la casa de su tío-comento Ana

-ya lo sé, el caso es que de ahí comenzaron a discutir, Bucky corrió a Steve y le dijo que mejor se fuera a hablar con su novia y Steve le dijo que él era como un cachorro al que solo le faltaba agitar la cola porque le dieron un poco de atención, casi se agarran a golpes, sino es porque el profesor intervino y le pidió a Steve que se fuera y entonces nos fuimos de casa del profesor

-muy bien entiendo, pero ¿Por qué te fuiste tú? ¿A ti también te pidió Abraham que te fueras?

-no, pero yo decidí irme con Steve, sentí que era lo mejor- Ana solo sonrió- el caso es que desde ese día ninguno de los dos ha hablado

-esa salida fue hace una semana

-y lo que me preocupa es que el cumpleaños de Pepper es en unos días y si ellos siguen peleados, pueden arruinar todo

-bueno ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con James?

-ya lo intente y apenas pronuncie el nombre de Steve comenzó a insultarlo no me dio tiempo de decirle que arreglaran las cosas

-me imagino como se puso, bueno entonces intenta con Steve, quizás sea menos…

-cavernícola-completo Toni

-primitivo

-cavernícola- repitió Toni con una sonrisa

-bien, menos cavernícola, quizás con el consigas más

-si puede que tengas razón, aprovechare que saldremos hoy a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de Pepper y le diré

En otro lado, en la empresa de Steve, Abraham llegaba para hablar con su sobrino, después de esa escena en su casa, no había podido hablar con Steve, ya fuera porque él tenía trabajo y Steve también en la empresa, el caso es que su conversación se había postergado, cuando llego frente al escritorio de la asistente de Steve le pidió que le anunciara, la chica hizo lo que le pidió, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la oficina de Steve

-señor, está aquí su tío y quiere verlo-la chica volteo a ver a Abraham y sonrió y después colgó- dice que pase- Abrahan camino hacía la puerta de la oficina de Steve, abrió y entro y tras de sí cerró la puerta

-hola tío

-hola Steve

-¿quieres tomar algo?

-un café

-bien-Steve tomo el teléfono y le pidió a su asistente que le llevara dos cafés

-la oficina no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí-comento Erkine mientras veía la oficina, había algunos cambios respecto al mobiliario pero la decoración seguía siendo la misma a la que había cuando Joseph vivía

-supongo que mi mamá ha querido mantener todo como lo dejo mi padre, aunque estoy pensando en hacer algunos cambios con la decoración, cambiare el color de las paredes, también el mobiliario tengo pensado cambiarlo, colocar algunas pinturas adecuadas para la oficina

-considerando que solo estas de paso, has pensado en hacer cambios con algo que no te interesa-le dijo Erskine

-bueno tampoco es que no vaya a venir debes en cuando y un ambiente más moderno no le vendría mal, Toni me dio algunas ideas y también me recomendó un decorador

-ya veo Toni-asintió Erskine, justo en ese momento la asistente toco y después entro con los cafés, después de dejarlos salió y Steve y su tío volvieron a estar solos- ya que tocas el punto de Natasha, hay una conversación que tú y yo tenemos pendiente

-si te refieres a la conversación en la que vienes a defender a James, no le encuentro sentido pero te escucho

-a esa misma me refiero y claro que tiene sentido

-no le veo cual, pero dime

-muy bien empecemos por esa rivalidad que ha surgido entre ustedes, antes de que te fueras, tú y él eran muy buenos amigos, se querían mucho y ahora que ya son hombres los dos pelean como dos mocosos

-mira tío la pelea la inicio él no yo, fue él el que comenzó con la agresión yo solo me defendí

-solo porque te dijo que mejor te fueras a hablar con tu novia, eso es para ti una agresión

-sabes que no es por eso que me molesto, fue la forma en la que lo dijo

-de acuerdo la forma en la que lo dijo estuvo mal, pero eso no te daba derecho para ridiculizarlo enfrente de todos

-no exageres tío solo estábamos nosotros dos y tú y Toni

-aun así porque ponerlo en ridículo

-ahora es poner en ridículo decir la verdad-dijo con fingida extrañeza Steve-sabes que lo que dije es cierto, el actúa igual que un perro guardián de Toni y le gruñe a todo el que se le acerca y menea el rabo cuando tiene un poco de atención de parte de ella

-en tal caso tu estas en la misma situación

-estas muye equivocado tío-le respondió Steve

-ah sí y ¿Por qué?

-yo no tengo que hacer lo que el hace para que Toni me hable

-me da gusto que tu solo llegues a este punto de Natasha-le sonrío Erskine- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu intención con ella?

-es mi amiga

-Steve solo estamos tú y yo, aquí no está tu madre o mucho menos tu novia de la cual por cierto tal pareciera que te has olvidado ya que te la pasas pegado a Natasha cada que puedes

-lo dices como si hiciéramos algo malo y no es así solo somos amigos

-mira Steve esa muchacha ya tiene bastantes problemas como para que tu vengas a traerle uno más, y sí como según tú dices ella solo es tu amiga entonces a ti que más te da que Bucky la cele, no es tu problema

-si lo es cuando lo que intenta es que ella no hable conmigo y si él es un idiota que no se da cuenta que a ella, él no le interesa más que como amigo, esa no es mi culpa, antes de que yo llegara, ella lo trataba igual, que no me haga responsable de sus fracasos con ella

-tienes razón él es un ciego que no ve que Natasha no lo quiere al menos no de la forma en la que él quisiera, pero eso a ti no te da derecho a dejarlo en evidencia delante de ella- Erskine se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta listo para irse-puede que James sea un necio por insistir en querer que Natasha lo quiera de una forma en la que ella no lo quiere, pero tú eres igual o peor de necio por insistir en estar con ella y tu caso es peor, porque por lo menos James no está con nadie, pero tú sí y me parece terrible que juegues con los sentimientos de esa pobre muchacha

-yo jamás he jugado con Toni y no hare nada para lastimarla tío

-yo no hablaba de Natasha, estoy hablando de tu novia-Steve no dijo nada y solo lo vio- parece que tampoco James se equivocaba en lo que te dijo-eso fue lo último que el profesor dijo, después de eso, salió de la oficina, dejando a Steve pensando en su conversación.

Su tío exageraba cierto era que no había hablado con Sharon tanto como prometió lo haría, pero esa situación ya la había arreglado con ella, le explico la situación y ella entendió, ahora el tema respecto a Toni era una cosa aparte, le molestaba que Bucky creyera que tenía algún derecho de decidir con quién podía hablar Toni y estaba seguro que eso limitaba su circulo a solo mujeres, pues bien noticias para Bucky él no iba a alejarse ¿Por qué? porque no se le daba la gana. En ese momento su celular sonó vio que se trataba de Toni, así que respondió

-sí?

-hola, oye si vas a poder acompañarme a hacer las compras que faltan para el cumpleaños de Pepper?

-si claro

-entonces no vemos en…

-qué te parece si paso por ti?

-bueno si no tienes problema con eso, me parece bien

-no hay problema-le aseguro Steve-paso por ti en media hora

-bien nos vemos en un rato- después de eso colgaron, Steve se dio prisa a terminar algunos pendientes y minutos después salió de la oficina rumbo al restaurante, cuando llego al restaurante Toni ya lo esperaba a fuera, subió al auto y se dirigieron al lugar donde comprarían lo que faltaba para decorar, fue una salida agradable, hablaron de trivialidades, de los nuevos proyectos en los que estaba trabajando, Toni le hablo de las mejores que estaba haciendo en la seguridad de la empresa de su padre, finalmente terminaron de hacer las compras y decidieron ir a comer

-¿y qué tal vas con lo del departamento? ¿Digo si es que sigues con la idea de mudarte?

-claro que vamos a mudarnos, he estado revisando algunas opciones y la verdad es que vi dos opciones que me gustaron, se las mostré a Pepper y también le agradaron, ya tengo cita para ir a verlos

-eso es bueno ¿creo? Aun no le dices a tu papá lo que planeas

-no, si se lo dijo es crear una tormenta antes de tiempo, no lo mejor es que se lo diga un día antes de que nos vayamos-le explico Toni, mientras comía- ¿y tú? Que tal las cosas con tu madre, volvió a hablarte

-sí y no

-¿Cómo es eso?-le pregunto Toni sin entender

-me habla pero no como lo hacía antes, creo que espera conmoverme y que le diga que me quedare

-deja que se entere que te vas por darle gusto a tu novia-sonrió Toni

-oye no lo hago por ella-intento defenderse Steve

-¿no? okay entonces contéstame algo, ¿ya le dijiste a Sharon porque no reconsideran venir a vivir aquí?

-no, porque a ella no le gusta vivir aquí y…

-qué bueno que esto no es por ella

-no es por ella, además tampoco hemos tenido tiempo de hablar tanto

-¿Por qué no? tienes tiempo de hacerlo, hay video llamadas ¿sabes?-espeto Toni-ah lo olvidaba eres un pésimo novio y no hablas lo suficiente con ella

-ya hablamos más-se defendió Steve-Sharon es muy comprensiva y entiende que aquí hay cosas que debo atender

-claro

-además después del cumpleaños de Pepper volveré a Londres-Toni solo movió la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que Steve decía

-oye hablando del cumpleaños de Pepper

-¿Qué, ocurre?

-bueno, James también va a ir

-¿y?

-¿cómo qué y? aún siguen sin hablarse

-no hay nada que decirnos

-que tal una disculpa

-me parece bien-Toni sonrió pensando que Steve arreglaría las cosas-aceptare las disculpas de Bucky cuando se disculpe conmigo-la sonrisa de Toni desapareció

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿oh tu esperas que yo me disculpe?-le cuestiono Steve-¿sí? Eso no va a pasar

-¿Por qué no? tú lo ofendiste y fue peor lo que tú le dijiste

-y aun así decidiste irte conmigo, quizás debas reconsiderar, también ofrecerle una disculpa

-yo no… yo no hice nada malo, yo solo… de que estoy hablando esto es sobre ti, no sobre mí-Steve sonrió- escucha solo quiero que la fiesta de Pepper continúe sin problemas

-si quieres no voy y así no habrá problemas

-esa no es la solución, quiero que vayas, que estés ahí, te fuiste por diez años, te volverás a ir y ¿Quién sabe cuando vuelvas? Solo quiero que estés ahí, pero sin que se estén peleando y…-Steve la vio con ternura y luego sonrió

-hagamos esto, no me disculpare, porque lo que ocurrió no fue solo mi culpa, pero lo que puedo hacer es fingir que no ocurrió, no hare ninguna escena en la fiesta de Pepper e incluso hablare con Bucky si es que él se muestra con la misma disposición, no habrá ninguna escena por mi parte ¿Qué te parece?- Toni lo miro y aunque no era precisamente lo que quería al menos había conseguido más con Steve que con Bucky así que asintió

-de acuerdo está bien

-bien, ahora en cuanto a la decoración, cuando quieres que te ayude a arreglar el jardín de tus padrinos para la fiesta

-bueno llevaran las mesas un día antes, creo que lo demás podemos instalarlo el mismo día

-okay entonces nos vemos en casa de tus padrinos tres horas antes de la fiesta para arreglar todo

-si me parece bien-los dos siguieron comiendo, hasta que Toni volvió a hablar-oye sé que dices que yo no sé nada de relaciones de parejas y eso pero, en serio creo que deberías reconsiderar la forma en la que tratas a tu novia o por lo menos la comunicación que llevan ahora

-estamos bien Sharon entiende

-entender no es estar bien, las personas por muy buenas que sean un día se cansan y que des por seguro a alguien no es correcto, solo digo que te pongas en su lugar, te gustaría que ella simplemente te ignore por dos semanas, y luego te hable ¿de vez en cuando?, solo digo

-bien quizás tengas razón-Toni sonrió-aunque no entiendo porque tanta empatía para con alguien a quien no conoces

-bueno ella no se ve una mala persona

Steve solo sonrió y conversaron un poco sobre Sharon y como había sido su vida en Londres con ella, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de ahí sobre su vida allá y sobre Sharon, Toni sonrió y escucho con atención lo que le contaba. Mientras en Londres alguien más hablaba sobre la situación actual.

-que tienes? ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?- fue la pregunta de Brock a Sharon

-nada, no tengo nada

-y por nada tienes esa cara

-bueno, es solo que hable con Steve hace días, me dijo que hablo con su madre y le dijo que no pensaba hacerse cargo de la empresa-comenzó a explicarle Sharon-dijo que no se lo tomo muy bien

-bueno eso era de esperarse, Steve le ha dicho no a dirigir su propia empresa y en cambio acepta ser empleado en otra

-pero es una buena empresa y…

-es una estupidez Sharon, eso es lo que es, si yo fuera él ni loco acepto ser empleado de otra empresa, si soy dueño de otra, además que esa otra también es una empresa importante-le decía su hermano- y menos solo por darle gusto a mi novia

-no es por mí, Steve fue quien tomó esa decisión-intento defenderse Sharon

-sí, bueno pero tú no querías ir a vivir a Lakewoods

-pero eso no es mi culpa Brock, yo jamás lo obligue a nada, ni siquiera sabía que había ido a aplicar a esa empresa para trabajar ahí, me entere igual que tú y sí puede que yo jamás mencione que quisiera ir a vivir a Lakewoods, pero él tampoco me lo pidió

-y si te lo hubiera hecho

-bueno pues entonces habríamos hablado, llegado a un punto intermedio para ambos, incluso habrá aceptado ir a vivir a Lakewoods, pero el decidió solo, nunca me comento nada

-quizás creyó que eso era lo que querías

-pues debió hablarlo conmigo y no hacer esto, porque ahora su mamá y el resto al igual que tú pensara que yo lo obligue o que de alguna forma yo influencie su decisión y no fue así

-te creo, pero dudo que eso sea lo que te tiene así, ¿Qué es, dime?

-es solo que… siento que algo está pasando con Steve

-¿algo, como qué?-le pregunto Brock

-no lo sé, pero hay algo, algo que no me dice

-estas siendo paranoica

-no lo soy, en serio, hay algo, sino porque me llama tan pocas veces y no me digas es que está ocupado, porque estoy segura que tiene descansos, y lo segundo dijo que solo iría unos días dos semana cuando mucho, y ya lleva allá un mes y por lo que hablamos la última mes no piensa volver hasta dentro de dos semanas

-bueno algún inconveniente surgió

-es que…

-¿Qué? piensas que hay algo que lo tiene allá, ese eso- Sharon solo suspiro, Brock la miro y si bien él estaba intentando no darle alas a su hermana para que se creara historias donde no las había, también a él le estaba pareciendo rara la actitud de Steve

-quizás tengas razón y solo me comporto como la clase de mujer que jure nunca sería-sonrió Sharon

-escucha que te parece esto- comenzó a explicar Brock su idea- qué opinas si voy a Lakewoods y veo como está Steve

-no, seguro se lo toma a mal y piensa que te mande a espiarlo y no es así

-escucha, no tendría nada de malo, el vivió muchos años aquí, porque no ir de visita a donde el nació, además tu no me estas mandando

-no es una pésima idea

-yo creo que es una gran idea, además aprovechare que estoy de vacaciones en mi empleo

-no Brock

-esta decidido iré a Estados Unidos y visitar el lugar donde nació mu futuro cuñado- Brock se levantó del sillón y camino a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-voy a ver lo de los vuelos y si encuentro uno para mañana- no le dio tiempo a Sharon de decir nada, salió de la casa. Mientras Sharon esperaba que eso no causara problemas con Steve.

Dos días antes del cumpleaños de Pepper, Toni se encontraba en compañía de Nat buscando el regalo para ella, cuando se encontraron a Steve quien decidió unirse a la búsqueda del regalo

-¿Qué opinas de esto?-le dijo Steve a Toni mientras le señalaba unos aretes en uno de los aparadores de una joyería

-son bonitos- comentó Nat

-sí tienes razón y son muy el estilo de Pepper, mira no eres tan inútil-sonrió Toni y entro a la tienda, junto Nat, mientras el hacía una mueca por el comentario

-¿Cómo que no tan inútil?- y siguió a ambas al interior, Toni había decidido comprar lo aretes, salieron de la tienda y mientras caminaban compraron helados iban conversando cuando alguien se acercó a ellos

-hola Steve- los tres se quedaron viendo a la persona frente a ellos-me has ahorrado el tener que pedir indicaciones para llegar a tu casa- le dijo Brock, el cual había conseguido un vuelo para un día después de la conversación con Sharon y por eso ahora estaba ahí frente a Steve

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-estoy de vacaciones y pensé que era una buena idea venir aquí, no hay problema verdad

-no claro que no

-genial-y después volteo a ver a Nat y Toni-hola mucho gusto soy Brock Rumlow

-hola-contestaron las dos

-¿eres amigo de Steve?-le pregunto Toni

-soy su primo lejano y el hermano de su novia-les conto Brock

-yo soy Natasha Stark

-y yo soy Natasha Romanoff

-ambas son Natasha

-vaya problema y como hacen cuando las llaman

-bueno a ella le dicen Nat y a mi Toni

-¿Toni? ¿En serio?

-sí-Steve miraba todo en silencio sin saber que decir, se vio arrastrado por Brock, Toni y Nat a un restaurante, después de comer decidieron caminar, mientras hacían eso, Toni y Brock entablaron conversación y caminaron adelante

-entonces estas aquí solo por vacaciones-comentó Toni

-sí, nunca había venido a Estados Unidos y bueno me pareció una buena idea aprovechar que Steve vive aquí y ahora está de visita

-pues llegas en buen momento, en unos días habrá una fiesta así que estás invitado

-¿en serio?

-claro

-no causare problemas ¿verdad?

-para nada-le sonrió Toni-¿y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-pues aún no lo sé, quizás me quede durante todas mis vacaciones- Toni y Brock siguieron conversando mientras Steve solo los miraba y Nat miraba a Steve mirarlos

-no te ves muy feliz de que este aquí

-¿Qué?- le respondió Steve-no es solo que no esperaba verlo aquí, me tiene sorprendido- Nat sonrió

-creo que se lleva bien con Toni

-sí eso parece

-tal vez también tú novia decida venir

-no, no lo creo

-no lo crees? O ¿no quieres que venga?

-¿Qué?

-me oíste bien

-no sé qué hablas?-se justificó Steve

-claro- Nat siguió sonriendo, fue una sonrisa que no le gusto a Steve porque era el tipo de sonrisas que la gente da, cuando en realidad se está burlando de ti, iba a decirle algo pero desistió de la idea ya que vio a Toni y Brock cerca de ellos

-llevare un regalo-alcanzo a escuchar Steve que decía Brock

-¿de qué hablan?-les pregunto Steve

-del cumpleaños al que Toni me ha invitado, así que debo buscar un regalo

-lo has invitado?

-sí ¿Por qué?

-no por nada

-bueno nosotras ya debemos irnos-le dijo Toni-gracias por tu ayuda para el regalo Steve

-no fue nada

-me dio gusto conocerte Brock-le sonrió Toni

-a mi también, bueno a amabas- Nat y Toni se despidieron de ellos y siguieron su camino rumbo a casa de Nat , por su parte Steve llevo a Brock a su casa para que se instalara, hablaron sobre el viaje y como estaba Sharon y su padre, que tal había estado el vuelo, conversaron de trivialidades, en cuanto llegaron a la casa, Brock se presentó con Sara quien lo recibió con amabilidad y pidió lo instalaran en una de las habitaciones de la casa, más tarde ese día Steve hablo con Sharon.

Finalmente el día del cumpleaños llego, Pepper había salido temprano de casa, ya que tenía una cita con uno de los clientes a primera hora, Howard y Toni se encontraron en el comedor y comenzaron a conversar, sobre la fiesta de Pepepr

-ya está todo listo o necesitas ayuda con algo-le decía Howard

-no ya está casi todo, solo falta la decoración, pero eso ya también está cubierto

-bien entonces yo me encargo de llevarla a casa de Ana y Jarvis

-si está bien, ya sabes a qué hora ¿verdad?

-si ya lo tengo

-bueno entonces me voy no vemos en la tarde- Toni salió de la casa, Howard se encontraba arreglando algunos documentos cuando fue interceptado por Peggy

-hola

-hola-le respondió Howard sin verla, uno de los empleados llego y le pregunto a Peggy si quería que le sirvieran el desayuno a lo que ella acepto, tomo asiento y espero a que le llevaran la comida, Howard termino de alistar los documentos y se puso de pie, estaba por salir del comedor, cuando se detuvo, Peggy se encontraba sirviéndose té

-no vendré a comer hoy y llegare tarde a la casa-termino de decirle Howard

-¿Por qué?

-tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar, nos vemos- y así sin más Howard se fue quedándose Peggy sola en el comedor, que compromiso era el que podría tener que lo obligaba a llegar tarde a casa, eran las preguntas de Peggy.

Por su parte Steve llego a casa de Ana y Jarvis, donde ya lo esperaba Toni y también Nat, la sorpresa fue ver también a Brock conversando con ambas y riendo

-hola-saludo Steve-no sabía que también estarías aquí

-le dije que si venia ayudar, así será más rápido-contesto Toni

-claro y por donde quieres comenzar

-bueno pues creo que debemos comenzar acomodando las mesas y sillas, Brock y Toni trabajaron juntos, mientras que él y Nat hacían lo propio, cuando terminaron de colocar las mesas y sillas, fue entonces momento de poner los focos y farolas que alumbrarían, cuando terminaron de acomodar, Nat y Toni fueron a arreglarse y Steve y Brock hicieron lo mismo, conforme avanzo el tiempo el resto de sus amigos fueron llegando

-y quien va a traer a Pepper?-fue la pregunta de Happy

-no te preocupes, mi papá dijo que iría por ella y la traería-le respondió Toni

-o sea que tú papá va a venir también?

-fue el que pago por todo-le comento Rhodney a Happy- es obvio que vendrá

-si bueno pero…es que no se a veces siento que cuando nos mira lo hace con odio-decía Happy

-solo te ve a si a ti-se unió Mary a la conversación la cual había llegado con Phil

-¿de qué hablan?

-que Howard nos mira con odio-insistía Happy

-no solo te ve a ti de esa forma-le respondió Phil, Toni solo sonreía

-tranquilízate Happy solo están fastidiándote, mi papá no te ve así, iré a ver que más falta- Mar y Toni se alejaron y dejaron a los tres amigos solos

-ven ustedes solo quieren fastidiarme-dijo más tranquilo Happy

Phil volteo a ver a Rhodney- si lo ve con odio

-sí, si lo hace-estuvo de acuerdo Rhodeny, Steve y Brock llegaron poco después y se acercaron a donde estaban Happy, Phil y Rhodney, los saludaron y Steve presento a Brock con ellos, después llegaron Erskine y Bucky , el profesor fue a saludar a Steve y al resto y él lo saludo sin problema por su parte Bucky opto por un saludo en general, mientras buscaba a Toni, la cual se encontraba en el interior de la casa junto a Nat, Mary y Ana, lejos de ahí, Pepper se encontraba esperando a “un cliente” el cual Peter le dijo quería verla para hablar sobre los servicios que SHIELD ofrecía, cuando vio que no llegaba decidió simplemente irse, salió del restaurante esperando tomar un taxi y volver a casa, cuando un auto se paró frente a ella

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo Howard mientras bajaba del auto y después le abría la puerta del coche para que subiera, Pepper subió y espero a que Howard se subiera de su lado.

-hola pues se supone que tenía que ver a un cliente aquí pero no llego

-tienes suerte que tuve que venir a recoger unas cosas por aquí, ¿tienes algo que hace ahora?

-no la verdad es que iba a tomar un taxi para volver a casa ¿Por qué?

-necesito pasar a casa de Ana y Jarvis, no tienes problema en acompañarme ¿verdad?

-no, no tengo problema

-bien-le respondió Howard y comenzó a manejar con dirección a casa de Ana y Jarvis- están teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente ¿verdad? o bueno es lo que Bucky comenta a veces

-si estamos teniendo más trabajo, de hecho estamos pensando en contratar a alguien más, ya que Rhodney y Happy ya no se dan abasto, Toni se encarga de diseñar y crear nuevos prototipos, Mary y yo nos encargamos de la carga administrativa y Rhodney y Happy son los que deben encargarse de crear las estrategias que se les presentan a los clientes y claro tenemos a Peter y su amigo que se encargan de llevar las agendas, pero alguien más nos vendría bien

-es el precio del éxito, entre más crezca la empresa mayor carga de trabajo tendrán y necesitaran a más gente trabajando en ella

-si lo sé, estamos conscientes de eso, solo que a veces les cuesta el tener a gente nueva

-¿a quién a Toni?

-no ella, se lo toma bastante bien esa parte, si fuera por ella, hace tiempo habría hecho tres contrataciones, son Rhodney y Happy quienes se resisten, pero tendrán que aceptarlo pronto-se encontraban a una cuadra de la casa de Jarvis, Pepper miraba su teléfono, para ver si había algún mensaje, cuando Howard estaciono el auto, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y Pepper guardo su teléfono

-no encontré un mejor momento para entregarte esto, así que ten- y le entrego un estuche a Pepper-Feliz cumpleaños Pepper- ella lo vio sorprendida y tomo el estuche

-gracias, no debiste molestarte

-no digas tonterías, ábrelo para ver si te gusta- Pepper hizo lo que Howard le dijo y abrió el estuche, lo que encontró dentro fue un hermosa cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un aro el cual estaba compuesto por diamantes, Pepper primero vio unos segundo el collar y luego miro a Howard

-esto es…es…demasiado

-te gusto?

-si claro pero…

-entonces eso es lo importante

-no pero

-haber veamos cómo se te ve- y sin esperar a que Pepper respondiera Howard tomo el collar y se encargó de colocárselo- se te ve muy bien- Pepper solo pudo mirarse en el espejo retrovisor y tocar el collar, después de eso ambos bajaron del auto, Howard había aprovechado que Pepepr se veía y tomaba su bolsa para bajar para mandarle un mensaje a Toni avisándole que había llegado y estaban entrando

-ya vienen, listos con el pastel-les indico Toni a los meseros y así Pepper entro al jardín y el feliz cumpleaños coreado por sus amigos fue lo que la recibió, la fiesta entonces comenzó, entre abrazos felicitaciones avanzo la fiesta, Toni había optado por sentarse junto a Nat, en la misma mesa se encontraban Peter, Steve, Brock, una mesa más alejados estaba Bucky con el profesor Erskine, Ana, Jarvis, Howard, en la mesa de al lado estaban Mary, Phil, Happy, Rhodney, mientras que Pepper se encontraba hablando con Steve y conociendo a Brock, agradeciéndole por el regalo y por haber ayudado con la decoración, Pepper camino de regreso a la mesa fue entonces cuando Nat miraba divertida cuál de las dos mesas elegiría

-creo que elegirá la mesa de la derecha

-¿Qué?-le respondió Nat a Brock

-digo que escogerá la mesa de la derecha

-no, lo creo se sentara en la de a un lado-se encontraban en eso cuando Pepper camino y se sentó junto a Ana-y gane-dijo sonriendo Brock, en la mesa a un lado de la de Pepper, Happy se quejaba con Rhodney, de porque Pepper escogió sentarse en esa mesa

-el corazón quiere lo que quiere-comento Mary, sacando una sonrisa en Rhodney y un asentimiento en Phil

-eso que significa?-le pregunto Happy

-en donde estaría lo divertido si te doy la respuesta-espeto Mary

-y así dices ser mi amiga- se encontraban en su divertida discusión cuando, uno de los meseros llego con un enorme arreglo de rosas, el cual era para Pepper, ella sonrió al recibirlo y pidió lo llevaran al interior de la casa, el regalo era de parte de Howard, mientras la fiesta siguió, Bucky decidió ir a donde estaba Toni

-oh mira ahí va Bucky-dijo Rhodney a los que estaban en su mesa y el resto volteo a verlo, cuando Bucky estuvo frente a la mesa, escucho a Toni y a Nat reír junto con el resto de los que estaban ahí

-podemos hablar

-si claro siéntate

-no aquí no

-¿Por qué?

-tu sabes porque

-no, no lo sé y sinceramente esta actitud me está pareciendo bastante infantil

-yo te parezco infantil

-tu actitud-espeto Toni, mientras que el resto de los de la mesa guardaban silencio

-bien me sentare pero que él se valla-le dijo mientras apuntaba a Steve, el cual solo respondió sonriendo con burla, mientras que en las mesas de enfrente se encontraban a la expectativa

-James-dijo Nat

-ya oíste fuera de aquí

-no es tu fiesta y si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo-le contesto Steve

-contigo aquí no

-James que pasa contigo, somos amigos, lo hemos sido por años y…

-él no es mi amigo Toni, él se fue y luego volvió a querer ser el centro de atención- Steve solo movía la cabeza

-creo que deberías ir por James-le sugirió Howard a Erskine

-James por dios, escuchas lo que dices, sé que tienes razón en estar molesto por lo que Steve te dijo pero tu comenzaste esa discusión

-parece que está a punto de atacar, es como un animal listo para que le quiten la cadena-murmuro Brock a Steve el cual no pudo evitar reír por el comentario

-te estas poniendo de su lado

-lados? No hay lados somos amigos y si hay diferencias se arreglan, no hay lados

-James cálmate, Toni tiene razón si hay alguna situación la arreglamos como amigos

-creo que iré por Toni-dijo Ana y se puso de pie y rápidamente llego hasta donde estaban- Toni necesito que me ayudes con algunos de los regalos de Pepper, creo que es buen momento para que los habrá

-si claro- y ella y Peter siguieron a Ana, mientras Bucky se quedaba parado ahí, viendo fijamente a Steve

-si las miradas mataran-soltó Brock

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dijo Bucky

-dije que si las miraran mataran, Steve ya estaría muerto ¿no lo crees?-miro a Steve

-si así es, por desagracia para él no puede matarme aunque e vea así

-porque mejor no vuelves a tu mesa Bucky o siéntate si quieres pero deja esa actitud-espeto Nat

-no sabes el gusto que me va a dar el día que te largues

-perdón, disculpa estoy perdido-lo interrumpió Brock-pero tú eres el novio de Toni y por eso estas molesto

-yo soy…-comenzó a decir Bucky pero fue interrumpido por Steve

-que va, no es su novio, como ella dijo los cuatro somos amigos desde niños, pero en algo tienes razón, él está molesto conmigo y contigo y con el chico de allá-señalo Steve a uno de los invitados- y también con el mesero de aquel lado, y ves al tipo que baila mas allá, también con ese está enojado, en una palabra está enojado con todo el que se acerque a Toni

-Steve no-le indico Nat

-¿Qué? Nat sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, no soporta que nadie mire a Toni o le hable, tengo una pregunta Bucky, como soportaste cuando Toni tenía novio, debiste sentir morir ¿verdad?

-cállate –dijo molesto Bucky

-Víctor ¿verdad? así se llamaba el novio de Toni, apuesto a que lo odiabas- Nat solo movía la cabeza y Brock se mantenía en silencio listo para lo peor-de nada te sirvió ser su sombra y convertirte es su perro de ataque, igual encontró a alguien, alguien que no eras tú, porque no aceptas que no le interesas, quizás si lo haces te evitas todo esto y dejas de avergonzarte con estas escenitas de celos ridículas y sin sentido

-eres un idiota que no sabe nada-Bucky soltó el primer golpe, pero nunca imagino que Steve detendría su golpe y lo empujaría, en ese momento Erskine llego, junto con Howard, Happy, Phil y Rhodney

-cálmate James-le dijo

-él fue el que…

-fuiste tú, así que vamos a la mesa anda-le repitió el profesor y lo guio a la mesa en la que estaban, Ana, Pepper junto con Toni y Peter llegaron con los regalos, fue entonces momentos de abrirlos, entre los regalos, encontró una bolsa de diseñador junto con un perfume regalo de Ana y Jarvis, un reloj de parte de Phil, un collar de luna y estrellas de Rhodney, los aretes de parte de Toni y Nat, un brazalete regalo de Steve, un collar con la constelación de su signo obviamente de Mary, una caja de macarrones y flores de Peter, una caja con u kit para relajarse de Brock que al no conocerla decidió escoger algo que sabría le gustaría a cualquier mujer, y luego estaba el regalo de Happy, un collar de oro con la letra “V” y no es que hubiera algún problema con el collar, a Pepper le había gustado, pero cuando Happy insistió en que se lo pusiera y luego en querer el colocárselo, fue cuando vio el costoso collar que Pepper estaba usando, regalo de parte de Howard, Rhodney y Phil optaron por mirar a otro lado al igual que Jarvis y Erskine, Brock solo se le ocurrió silbar al ver el collar mientras miraba a Steve quien compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Brock y Nat, mientras Peter miraba con un poco de pena a Happy

Toni tomo la caja y le quito el collar a Happy y lo metió en ella- lo usara en otra ocasión- dijo finalmente

-es muy bonito Happy gracias-le dijo Pepper

-haber sigue el regalo del profesor Erskine y James- siguió Toni mientras le pasaba el regalo de ellos, el resto solo podía sentir un poco de pena por Happy y el que Toni no se percatara de la situación y siguiera como si nada no ayudaba en nada, incluso Brock que no conocía a Happy sintió pena por él, Mary vio la escena y movió la cabeza igual que Ana, la fiesta siguió entre risas, cuando llego el momento de volver a casa, Howard, Pepper y Toni partieron juntos, llegaron a la casa y Toni y Howard le ayudaron a Pepper con los regalos ya que ella llevaba el arreglo de flores de Howard y Péter, estaban entrando a la sala cuando vieron sentada al inicio de la escalara a Peggy, la cual sostenía en su mano un cigarro y en el suelo se encontraba una copa de vino

-pero miren nada más se divirtieron en la fiesta-les cuestiono Peggy, mientras que los tres se guardaban silencio-no si viéndolos así hasta parecen una familia feliz

-Margaret no empieces, ¿has estado bebiendo?-le dijo Howard

-¿Por qué? te importa, no lo creo, nada de mi te importa, tampoco tienes tiempo para nada que sea algo sobre mí

-no vamos a llegar a nada mientras este así- y les hizo una seña a Toni y Pepper para que subieran, Toni camino primero y paso a un lado de Peggy y comenzó a subir la escalera, cuando fue el turno de Pepper, Peggy la detuvo

-¿te divertiste? ¿Te gusto ser el centro de atención?-espeto con odio Peggy contéstame- insistió Peggy tomando del brazo a Pepper-te gusto usurpar mi lugar

-¿Qué? no sé de qué hablas-le respondió

-no te hagas la estúpida conmigo Virginia…

-ya basta, si estas en ese estado y no tienes con quien pelear no intentes hacerlo con nosotros, lleva tu odio y amargura a otra parte- le había dicho Howard, después de eso los tres subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Peggy se quedaba sola en la escalera

-esto no se va aquedar así Virginia, ni creas que esto te lo voy a pasar, maldita estúpida, tu no me vas a quitar todo por lo que he peleado, si ni María pudo contra mí, menos una maldita idiota huérfana arrimada venida a mas como tú.

Por su parte Steve hablaba con Brock

-creo que debes llamarle a Sharon

-¿para qué?

-sabes que tienen que hablar, le dijiste que estarías aquí hasta la fiesta de alguien, bueno no le dijiste eso, pero Nat menciono que eso les contaste a ellas y por cómo te veo dudo que te vayas a ir o me equivoco

-no, no te equivocas-le dio la razón Steve

-bien entonces llámale a Sharon- después de eso Brock camino a su habitación

En casa del profesor Erskine otra conversación se llevaba a cabo

-es que usted siempre va a estar de pare de Steve

-aquí no hay lados James, debes entender que no puedes seguir con esa actitud

-usted no entiende

-claro que entiendo, entiendo que quieres a Natasha, que estás enamorado de ella

-y si lo entiende entonces porque me pide que deje las cosas así-decía con frustración Bucky mientras estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala

-porque no importa que yo lo sepa, que Howard lo sepa, que Ana y Jarvis lo sepan, que Nat y el resto de los amigos de ella lo sepan o que incluso Steve lo sepa, eso no basta

-¿Por qué? porque es lo que mejor le conviene a su sobrino

-no, porque la persona que debe tenerlo claro, no lo sabe y no lo sabe no porque tú no te esfuerces por ser obvio eso hasta un ciego lo ve muchacho- le dijo Erskine mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Bucky

-entonces

-Natasha no lo ve y no lo sabe y no lo sabe porque tú a ella no le interesas no de esa forma y debes parar de hacerse enemigos gratis, por una muchacha que no siente lo mismo que tu- con eso Ersike dejo a Bucky pensando en eso, sabiendo que sus palabras le estaban causando dolor, pero era preferible que lo hiciera él a que Steve o cualquier otro lo hiciera, si bien el destino aún era incierto, lo que si sabía era que todo se complicaría aún más con respecto a Toni y Steve.


	18. DETERMINACION

-hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, no ha habido nada nuevo ¿y tú estás bien?

-si, en este momento hay que entregar el nuevo producto, así que el trabajo es más pero estaré en los tiempos que se nos pidió, así que no habrá ningún problema

-eso es bueno

-lo es, aunque creo que al creador no le agrado tanto

-¿Por qué?

-pues le hice modificaciones a lo que me presento

-pero fue para tener un mejor producto así que seguramente en cuanto vea el resultado se dará cuenta que fue lo mejor

-ojala así sea-le respondió Steve

Después de la fiesta de Pepper, Bucky no había buscado a Toni, lo normal era que por lo menos una vez al día le enviará algún mensaje, pero durante toda la semana siguiente al cumpleaños Bucky simplemente se desapareció y aunque a Toni le pareció extraño, decidió dejarlo pasar creyendo que era lo mejor para su amigo. Además ella tenía sus propios problemas que resolver, uno de ellos, la madre de Steve la cual se había puesto a esparcir nuevos rumores sobre ella, lo que ocasiono, que nuevamente la gente la mirara al pasar y que murmuraran sobre ella y todo eso no le importaría de no ser porque esas habladurías llegaban a su trabajo y no se refería a SHIELD, no se refería al restaurante, no faltaba la amiga o conocida de Sara que al ir a comer aprovechaba para mirarla mal y hacer insinuaciones cuando ella estaba cerca y luego estaban los problemas que esos chismes también le creaban con Howard, quien también la veía de mala manera y con quien ya había tenido dos peleas por lo mismo.

-nos vemos, voy a pasar a casa de mis padrinos-había dicho Toni mientras se preparaba para irse

-espero que en verdad estés en casa de Ana y Jarvis-le había respondido Howard, mientras ella metía a Emme en la transportadora

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

-que espero en verdad vayas con tus padrinos

-¿y a donde más iría?-fue su respuesta

-solo digo

-no, no solo dices, ya comenzaste así que termina

-no tengo ganas de pelear Natasha-le dijo Howard intentando zanjar el tema-mejor vete

-pues qué pena que no quieras pelear, debiste pensarlo antes de decir eso, estoy esperando ¿a dónde según tú iría?

-no según yo, no sería raro que salieras con Steve

-claro-espeto Toni con ironía

-después de todo te las has pasado con él saliendo todo este tiempo

-¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-sabes bien cual

-no, no lo sé, así que dime

-ya se te olvido lo que ocurrió hace diez años

-como se me va a olvidar sí es el mismo tiempo que has hecho mi vida miserable, pero sigo sin entender, Steve y yo somos amigos ¿Dónde está el problema en eso?-insistió Toni

-mira Natasha…

-lo que Howard dice es que sería terrible, qué tu termines enredada con Steve, después de lo que ocurrió con tu madre y su padre- hablo Margaret

Toni la vio con odio y luego miro a Howard, que permaneció callado- nadie pidió tu opinión así que cállate

-yo solo digo el por qué Howard…

-tu solo cállate, si sabes lo que te conviene no hables- y después Toni volvió a ver a Howard- no te preocupes no estoy mintiendo, voy a ver a mis padrinos, no necesito ocultar nada, porque el día que yo quiera ver a Steve no me va a importar si a ti o al resto les molesta

-entonces lo que dicen no es un error- comento Howard

-por supuesto que no es mentira Howard, si lo dicen es por algo- añadió Margaret

-¿sabes qué? Cuando pienso que no es posible que me sorprendas más, siempre logras superarte-miro Toni a Howard-pero contestando a tu estupidez-Howard se levantó molesto intentando decir algo, pero Toni no le dio tiempo a eso- antes de juzgarme a mí y preocuparte por lo que dicen de mí, preocúpate por ti y deja de juzgarme sobre todo cuando tú, tienes más de donde hablar, porque algo muy decente y honorable no es precisamente casarte con tu cuñada a un mes de que tu esposa murió

-María fue la que engaño a Howard huyendo con Joseph-intervino Margaret

-eso dicen ustedes, pero bien pudo ser que ustedes se entendían desde antes

-eso no es cierto-respondió Howard

-¿y porque no?, te casaste apenas mi mamá murió

-fue tu madre la que se fue, ella fue la que no le importo nada, incluso dejarte con tal de irse con otro

-y no me extraña porque lo hizo, ¿si es que es verdad lo que dices? Si se fue, fue por tu culpa, porque si eras así-lo señalo Toni de arriba abajo- cualquiera hubiera preferido irse y ¿sabes qué?, me alegro que se fuera, lo único es que me hubiera llevado con ella, así por lo menos no tendría que soportarte a ti y hasta zorra

-no digas eso Natasha

-claro que lo digo, preferiría que mi mamá me hubiera llevado, por lo menos muerta no tendría que aguantar a ninguno de los dos- Toni dio media vuelta y se fue llevándose a Emme y dejando a Howard y Margaret

De esa discusión habían pasado tres días, durante el cual se había ido a casa de Ana y Jarvis y con ella Pepper, ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque con una café en la mano, pensando en que debía encontrar un departamento rápido, la situación con Howard y Margaret era simplemente insostenible y lo mejor era que ella pusiera distancia con ellos, estaba pensando en eso, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado

-hola, ¿en qué piensas?-Toni volteo a ver a quien le hablaba y se encontró con Brock

-hola, cosas que espero solucionar pronto ¿y tú qué haces?

-vagar, Steve está en su empresa y la verdad es que me aburro en la casa, así que si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo que te tenía tan concentrada pensando-le ofreció Brock y Toni sonrió

-pues creo que voy a tomarte la palabra porque si necesito resolver eso rápido y con los pendientes de SHIELD y el ayudar en el restaurante, la verdad que no he avanzado mucho en eso así que si en verdad puedes ayudarme te lo agradecería

-claro, dime en que necesitas ayuda

-pues quiero buscar un departamento o casa para comprar

-¿creí que vivías con tus padres?-le pregunto Brock

-con mi padre, él está casado con mi tía

-espera ¿Qué? casado con tú tía

-sí, oh claro lo olvidaba tú no sabes esa historia, bien te pondré en contexto- y así Toni procedió a contarle a Brock un poco de lo ocurria- y así las cosas

-wow, así que por eso la señora Sara mando a Steve a Londras, vaya historia-comento Brock

-creí que Steve les había contado

-pues no lo hizo

-en tal caso, no digas que yo te dije, tú finge que no sabes nada

-no te preocupes no diré nada, pero ahora entiendo porque su madre no lo dejaba volver en vacaciones y ella era quien lo visitaba y entiendo también tu prisa de encontrar otro lugar, bien entonces te ayudare con eso

-¿no te voy a causar problemas? Lo digo porque eres sobrino de Sara y …-comenzó a decirle Toni

-para nada, mi relación con la madre de Steve no es de sobrino, así que dudo que le importe que yo te ayude, así que no te preocupes, ahora tengo otras dudas

-¿Cuáles?

-¿Qué es SHIELD?-Toni sonrió y entonces procedió a contarle, al final Brock y Toni terminaron en el restaurante de Ana y Jarvis, comieron y después Brock se despidió, prometiéndole ponerse a trabajar en encontrar algo para ella, Toni y Ana volvieron a casa, solas, ya que Jarvis había tenido que salir a atender algunos asuntos. Mientras en la casa de sus padrinos, Howard había ido a hablar con Toni, pero al no encontrarla se quedó a hablar con Jarvis.

-honestamente no sé a qué has venido-comentó Jarvis

-¿Cómo, por qué? He venido a ver a Toni y hacer que vuelva a casa

-pero para qué?, te la pasas agrediéndola cada que tienes oportunidad, tal y como ocurrió en esta ocasión, deberías estar más tranquilo sin ella viviendo contigo

-no, no me la paso agrediéndola, me preocupo por ella

-pues que forma tan rara de demostrarlo tienes

-entonces según tú, lo que hace está bien

-no le veo lo malo, pero como siempre tu cabeza ya fue llenada de tonterías y lo que diga no servirá, así que mejor no me desgasto, lo que sí es que no creo que Toni vaya a querer regresar a la casa contigo

-esa es otra cosa, que cada que discute se va de la casa y venga a aquí y lo peor arrastre a Pepper

-esta casa siempre va a estar abierta para ella y si viene aquí es por tus constantes ataques y agresiones, así que no te quejes, y ahora Pepper creo que está aquí por su propia voluntad, no es precisamente una chica a la cual puedas influenciar

-pues sí pero…

-pero nada, tal pareciera que lo único que te importa y molesta de esta situación es que Pepper haya seguido a Toni

-no es así

-lo es, te has mostrado más preocupado por Pepper que por tu hija y déjame decirte algo, no metas o arrastres a Pepper en problemas que no necesita-espeto Jarvis

-no sé de qué problemas hablas

-claro que lo sabes, pero ya que insiste en fingir no saber, te refrescare la memoria-y entonces Jarvis se acomodó en el sillón de la sala, para comenzar a enumerarle a Howard todas las situaciones- tenemos los regalos que le has dado, que han sido varios, nada menos el que le diste para su cumpleaños esta vez, y luego está tu forma de tratar a Happy y a cualquiera que se le acerca, tus atenciones con ella, el que te preocupe que se vaya

-solo la estoy cuidando es solo eso

-no, uno cuida así a su hija y aun cuando has sido un padre despegado de Toni el cual no se interesa por lo que ella quiere, sé que te preocupa su bienestar, pero lo que se refiera a Pepper está muy lejos de ser la protección de un hermano o cuñado

-estas exagerando

-no lo hago, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, sabes que la relación de Margaret con Pepper es mala, tu esposa no soporta y nunca ha soportado a Pepper y por lo tanto te pido deja de poner a Pepper en esa situación en mal con Margaret tu esposa se caracteriza por ser alguien vengativa y así como le prometí a María el cuidar, proteger y velar por la seguridad de su hija, lo mismo hicimos con Pepper, Ana y yo le prometimos que cuidaríamos a su hermanita, así que deja de crear estas situaciones

Howard estaba a punto de responderle a Jarvis pero justo en ese momento Ana y Toni llegaron, Ana saludo a Howard mientras que Toni solo se le quedaba viendo sin decir ni una palabra

-vine a ver cómo estás-comenzó diciendo Howard

-bien, estoy bien

-sé que la discusión del otro día se salió de control y no debimos llegar a ese punto, pero quiero que vuelvas a la casa

-¿y para qué?-fue la pregunta de Toni-digo porque es evidente que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, o sería mejor decir que tu no me soportas, no entiendo porque te empeñas en querer tenerme en esa casa, no tiene sentido, nunca lo he entendido o que todo se resume a la culpa y la responsabilidad moral que sientes tener conmigo, porque déjame decirte que si es eso, ya no tienes que sentirla

-no es así Natasha, las cosas no son así-intento explicarle Howard- me preocupo por ti y no es por culpa o porque sienta que es mi responsabilidad

-pues es lo que parece, porque en estos diez años, es lo que has demostrado, dime algo sino me toleras cerca, si te molesta tanto mi forma de ser y que sea hija de mi madre porque no simplemente me entregaste a mis padrinos

-Toni…-intento detenerla Jarvis

-no padrino, lo que digo es verdad, mi madre se murió y fue como si automáticamente-señalo Toni a Howard- su odio hacia ella lo hubiera transferido a mí, y yo no le hice nada- hablaba Toni con dolor-yo era solo una niña cuya culpa al parecer es ser hija de mi madre- Howard la miraba con pena y culpa sabiendo que lo que Toni le decía era verdad-a partir de ese momento deje de importarte y él se convirtió en mi principal enemigo

-no es así Natasha

-lo es-levanto la voz Toni- lo es, dejaste de ser mi padre para ser mi enemigo, solo me diste tregua cuando creíste que quizás tendría pensamientos suicidas, solo en ese momento mostraste algo más que enojo conmigo, así que simplemente hubiera preferido que me dejaras con mis padrinos, me hubiera dolido saberme huérfana y darme cuenta que mi padre no me quería, pero lo hubiera preferido, porque lo habría superado, pero parece que tu intención fue hacerme pagar a mí por algo que no hice y esa forma fue dejándome a tu lado

-sabes que eso no es cierto

-pues es lo que siento, así que regresando a tu preocupación de si estoy bien y si volveré a la casa, la respuesta es no, no voy a regresar a esa casa, y sí estoy bien, si eso era todo pues que tengas buenas noches- después de eso Toni dio media vuelta y se fue.

Poco después Howard hizo lo mismo se despidió de Ana y Jarvis y se fue, estaba por subir a su auto, cuando vio que otro auto llegaba, del cual bajo Happy y Pepper

-buenas noches-saludo Happy

-buenas noches-Pepper solo sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Happy

-adelántate en un momento voy- y acto seguido Happy entro- viniste a ver a Toni

-si pero las cosas no salieron muy bien

-bueno tampoco es que esperaras que todo se iba a solucionar solo porque viniste

-no pero, me disculpe y ella simplemente…bueno ya sabes cómo es

-si lo sé y también se cómo eres tú, así que no sé de qué te extraña su reacción, ese carácter que tiene es mucho de ti y ni lo niegues porque es verdad

-no soy así-intento defenderse Howard

-lo eres, por eso es que jamás pueden estar de acuerdo en algo, son demasiado iguales

-quizás tengas razón-Howard miro al interior de la casa y luego volteo a ver a Pepper- y tú estás saliendo con Happy , por lo que veo

-se quedó a acompañarme en la oficina así que lo invite a cenar, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que lo obligue a salir más tarde

-¿si claro pobre?-murmuro Howard sabiendo que Happy había hecho con agrado-bueno debo ir a casa, nos vemos Pepper

-nos vemos Howard- Pepper dio meda vuelta y entro a la casa, Howard camino a su auto, subió y condujo de regreso a su casa, llego a la casa, entro y solo pudo sentir la soledad de ese lugar, camino a su despacho, lo mejor que podía hacer para dejar de pensar en su conversación con Toni era ponerse a trabajar, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda, porque las palabras de Toni se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, se sabía un mal padre, había intentado cuidar de ella, ser un buen padre pero había fracasado enormemente, se alejó de ella y dejo de mostrar interés por lo que ella quería o sentía, maldita la hora en la que escucho a Margaret, nunca debió escucharla, eso aunado a la situación de María no hizo más que hacer más grande la brecha entre él y Toni, siguió pensando en eso, cuando la puerta de su despacho fue abierta por Margaret.

-¿Qué quieres?

-vaya vienes de malas, solo venía a ver si querías cenar

-no, no quiero nada, es todo lo que querías

-no, también quería saber si Natasha y Virginia ya no van a volver

-es lo único que te importa ¿verdad? solo a eso viniste

-pues sinceramente sí, ¿o qué? Piensas que me importa el sí Virginia vuelve, y tu deberías estar igual con respecto a Natasha después de todo te estarías quitando una gran peso de encima si ella decide no volver, ya no tendrás que cargar con la hija de otro- Howard golpeo la mesa y camino hasta donde estaba Margaret, tomándola con fuerza del brazo

-te dije que no volvieras a decir eso nunca más

-¡ay! Me estas lastimando-intento soltarse Margaret

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, entiendes

-ya, suéltame te digo que me lastimas

Howard camino sin soltar a Margaret del brazo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho y luego la saco del despacho- lárgate de aquí, no quiero escucharte, solo sabes abrir la boca para fastidiar, vete de aquí-después de eso le cerró la puerta del despacho en la cara a Margaret, la cual sonrió y luego se sobo el brazo, pero cuya sonrisa no se borró de sus labios, dio media vuelta y camino a su habitación.

Una semana después de eso, Toni y Pepper se encontraban sin volver a casa de Howard, en cuanto a Steve no habían tenido mucho tiempo de verse, pero sí de hablar por teléfono o de enviarse mensajes, con quien no había podido hablar era Bucky y viendo esa situación decidió ir a buscarlo, le había dado tiempo, creyendo que era lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer si no hacía algo su amistad con él se acabaría, por eso ahora estaba frente a la casa del profesor, toco el timbre y poco después Erskine abrió

-hola Toni, pasa

-hola profesor, vine a ver a James

-sí me lo imagine, está en la sala, pasa

-gracias-le sonrió ella y entro a la casa, vio a Bucky sentando en la sala con el control del televisor en la mano, cambiando canales, sin percatarse de su presencia- hola- apenas la escucho giro y la vio

-hola

-podemos hablar

-claro que pueden, vayan al jardín aún falta para la cena, vayan-les dijo el profesor y a Bucky no le quedo de otra que ir con Toni al jardín

-y bien-le dijo Bucky apenas estuvieron en el jardín

-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, sin novedad

-me fui de casa y estoy viviendo con mis padrinos llevo ahí casi una semana y media

-ya veo

-en serio van a ser así las cosas-espeto Toni

-no sé de qué hablas

-si lo sabes

-no, no lo sé-se defendió Bucky

-no me has buscado desde la fiesta de Pepper y al principio lo entendí porque creía que necesitaba tiempo y te lo di, pero tu simplemente no piensas hablarnos más

-he hablado con Nat

-entonces tu enojo es solo conmigo

-yo no dije eso

-no hace falta, tus acciones son muy claras, y la verdad no sé porque tu enojo, yo no te he hecho nada y si lo hice dime que fue

-no hay nada que decir Toni

-si lo hay, eres mi amigo y ahora simplemente me evades y me ignoras, ¿Qué te hice?

-no hiciste nada Toni, no es tu culpa, es solo cosa mía

-es por lo de Steve ¿verdad?

Bucky solo movió la cabeza pero no la miro-sí es por lo de Steve-le dijo ella- no entiendo esta situación James, los cuatro éramos amigos, y luego él se fue y a los tres nos dolió que él se fuera y ahora que volvió yo creí que a ti también te daría gusto de verlo de nuevo, pero en cambio lo ves con odio y sé que crees que estoy de su lado, pero no es así, solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿eso es malo?

-no, no lo es Toni, no lo es, y no es tu culpa tú no hiciste nada malo, yo simplemente he sido muy necio y he tenido problemas y los mescle contigo y Steve, pero no estoy molesto contigo

-¿de vedad?-le pregunto Toni

-si de verdad

-entonces estamos bien, seguimos siendo amigos- Bucky sonrió y asintió y Toni lo abrazo- eres uno de mis mejores amigo y te quiero mucho, eres como ese hermano que no tuve-le dijo Toni y Bucky le devolvió el abrazo, con tristeza, sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, pero aun así quería a Toni y prefería ser su amigo a no verla más, cuando se separaron, él sonrió

-ahora ¿Cómo está eso de que no estás viviendo con tu padre?- comenzó a decirle Bucky, los dos se sentaron en el jardín y Toni comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido con su papá, poco después entraron a la casa comieron y Toni se despidió de Bucky y el profesor

-¿y bien?-le cuestionó Abraham a Bucky

-somos amigos y ya-le respondió, Abraham no quiso insistir más sabiendo que llegar a esa solución debió dolerle mucho.

Mientras tanto Toni volvió a casa de sus padrinos Ana y Jarvis habían salido, así que Pepper aprovecho para hablar con ella y nuevamente tratar de encontrar una solución

-lo que dices es que debo volver a casa-dijo Toni

-no dije eso

-es lo que entendí

-lo que dije fue que no podemos seguir viviendo con Ana y Jarvis

-¿Por qué? a mis padrinos no les molesta que estemos aquí

-sí pero no está bien, ¿o qué? Piensas que eso no va a causar problemas en la relación de ellos con Howard

-no tendría porque, no es como si mis padrinos me hubieran raptado o traído con engaños

-Toni...-le respondió Pepper sabiendo que no conseguiría nada con Toni en esa actitud

-está bien te entiendo Pepper y si tienes razón, no podemos estar aquí siempre, pero esto solo será momentáneo, hasta que encontremos un lugar al cual mudarnos

-bueno si ese es el caso entonces ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y después cuando tengamos la casa nos mudamos?

-porque no tengo ganas de soportar a ese par

-Toni uno de ese par es tu padre

-lo que es lo mismo-espeto Toni-el a mí no me ve como su hija, o bueno lo hizo pero fue hace años, así que sí el me ve así porque debo verlo yo de otra forma

-por qué bueno...

-mira Pepper sé que constantemente tiendes a defenderlo y hasta cierto punto ponerte de su lado y hacer por él-comenzó a decirle a Toni

-eso no es así Toni yo...-pero se vio interrumpida por Toni

-si lo es, pero hey lo entiendo no creas que no, pero aun así no puedo olvidar todos y cada uno de los desplantes y las ocasiones que he sido dejada de lado por él, así que olvídalo, aunque si te doy la razón en que no podemos causar problemas entre mis padrinos y él así que...volveremos a casa, pero solo será hasta que encontremos a dónde irnos-esa misma noche Toni y Pepper hablaron con Ana y Jarvis, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella pero les dejaron en claro que podían volver cuando quisieran.

Por otro lado Toni y Brock habían comenzado a desarrollar una extraña amistad, extraña, porque se conocían de hacía poco tiempo, y también porque más que ser el tipo de amigos, que es amable como lo era Bucky y Nat Brock y ella eran la clase de amigos que se burlaban de todos, criticaban todo, antes de apoyarse se burlaban de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?-le había dicho Brock un día mientras había ido a ver a Toni a SHIELD

-pues ya que Happy y Rhodney tiene demasiado trabajo estoy haciendo un nuevo plan para presentarle a uno de nuestro clientes

-ya veo-le respondió Brock mientras veía lo que Toni hacía-porque no cambias esto y en lugar de hacer eso, pones esto aquí, de ese modo, todo queda conectado y puede ser verificado por una sola persona, ahorras tiempo y el control depende de una persona, evitando fuga de información

-si tienes razón es una buena idea

-lo se

-no eres tan tonto

-¿Qué? eso que significa

-bueno pensé que eras un poco estúpido cuando te conocí

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-le cuestiono Brock

-bueno eres rubio, alto, atlético y no eres feo, así que pensé que eras tonto

-pensaste que era guapo-sonrió Brock

-no, dije que no eras feo, jamás dije guapo

-eso entendí yo- Toni solo giro los ojos-bueno en tal caso Steve es rubio, alto, guapo y no veo que digas que él es estúpido

-a él lo conozco de antes es obvio que no es tonto, ahora bien volviendo a esto, sé que me dijiste que estas de paso porque solo viniste de vacaciones, pero no te interesaría un trabajo mientras estas aquí

-si por que no-le dijo Brock

-¿te gustaría trabajar con nosotros? claro sería hasta que estés aquí, lo cierto es que necesitamos más ayuda y si dejo que Happy y Rhodney contraten a alguien no lo van a hacer nunca

-si ¿Por qué no? no tengo nada que hacer así que claro

-bien, entonces ven vamos a darles la noticia a los demás- Toni se puso de pie y Brock la siguió se dirigieron a donde estaba el resto del equipo y ahí con todos reunidos Toni les informo que Brock comenzaría a trabajar con ellos, Mary, Pepper y Peter se mostraron contentos con eso, Rhodney y Happy al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero cuando vieron que en verdad necesitaban a alguien no les quedo más que aceptar. El resto del día Toni le mostro a Brock la empresa y como era que trabajaban, le asignaron una oficina y lo puso al tanto sobre el trabajo que él se encargaría.

Ahora con Brock trabajando también en SHIELD, le quitaba carga de trabajo a ella y Pepper, lo que les cayó de maravilla, ya que ese fin de semana volverían a casa, y aunque solo se habían llevado ropa y algunas otras cosas, tenían que empacar para volver

El fin de semana llego y en casa de Howard, Margaret pasaba sus días en completa soledad, antes por lo menos veía a Toni y Pepper, pero ahora sin ellas ahí, todo se había vuelto soledad y silencio en esa casa, Howard, estaba poco en la casa y cuando estaba casi no hablaba con ella, esa situación solo hizo crecer su odio hacía su sobrina, quien seguramente estaría viviendo feliz y cómodamente en casa de Jarvis y Ana y eso la enojaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Toni tuviera paz y menos que fuera feliz, así que tenía que pensar en una forma de hacerle la vida miserable, quizás era hora de hacerle una llamada a Sara para llenarle la cabeza de ideas contra Toni, nadie mejor que Sara para usarla como medio para dañarla, se encontraba pensando en eso, cuando uno de los empleados, llego y le entrego la correspondencia, la tomo y comenzó a revisarla, la mayoría era de cosa sin importancia y estaba por dejarla sobre la mesa, cuando vio un sobre que llamo su atención, dejo el resto sobre la mesa y abrió el sobre, se trataba de un estado de cuenta el cual venía a nombre de Howard y eso podría no tener nada de raro para los demás, pero para alguien como Margaret que al no tener en que ocuparse, solía revisar la correspondencia, claro esa correspondencia era la de Howard, porque aquella perteneciente a Toni y Pepper, era enviada a SHIELD o bien los empleados las separaban, así que cuando Margaret vio ese estado de cuenta, claro que llamo su atención, conocía los gastos mensuales de Howard y que llegara ese estado de cuenta, significaba que Howard habría hecho una compra fuera de lo normal comenzó a leer y entonces vio el cargo a la tarjeta de Howard proveniente de una joyería por $5,000 dólares, además del cargo a una florería por $180 dólares, no perdió tiempo y subió rápidamente a la habitación de Howard, comenzó a buscar el collar pero no encontró nada, bajo nuevamente y entro al despacho y comenzó a buscar, no había nada, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y ahí debajo de otros papeles, había un sobre lo tomo y al ver en su interior encontró si bien no era lo que buscaba, descubrió en donde estaba ese collar, fotos de la fiesta de Pepper era lo que tenía el sobre, las reviso una a una detenidamente, tomo las fotos y luego volvió a la sala tomo el estado de cuenta y reviso el cargo de la tarjeta, se sentó y recordó el día que llegaron los tres tarde, Pepper llevaba un enorme arreglo de flores, ese debía ser el cargo de la florería, vagamente recordó haber visto un collar, volvió a ver las fotos, y en una de ellas se veía con claridad el collar, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar el precio de ese collar, total el tiempo lo tenía.

Howard volvió a casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, estaba cansado había estado de reunión en reunión y lo único que quería era tomar algo y descansar, pero ese descaso estaba lejos de llegar, entro a la casa y apenas llego a la sala vio a Margaret sentada en uno de los sillones, solo necesito ver la cara de su mujer, para saber que se venía algo malo

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Howard

-ocurren varias cosas, aun así me sorprende que lo preguntes- Howard solo movió la cabeza sabiendo que una nueva pelea se venía- ocurre que en esta casa soy un cero a la izquierda, no tengo ningún lugar, ocurre que Natasha se la pasa fastidiándome a cada momento, ocurre que a ti no te importa nada de nuestro matrimonio, ocurre que vivo sola en esta casa, deambulo como un fantasma, porque un mueble o decoración no soy, porque hasta esos tienen más valor aquí, eso ocurre- le reclamaba Margaret con enojo-pero de todo esto hay algo que en definitiva no voy a permitir que ocurra y eso es que creas que soy estúpida

-exactamente a qué viene todo esto?

-te dije que ni se te ocurriera siquiera acercarte a la estúpida de Virginia

-sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Pepper en todo esto-le respondió Howard

-¿Qué, que tiene que ver? Esto tiene que ver- le gritaba Margaret mientras le aventaba las fotos a la cara a Howard, el cual tomo una de las fotos que le habían sido lanzadas

-¿su cumpleaños ese es el problemas? ¿Qué no te invitaron?

-mira para lo que me importa el cumpleaños de Virginia, por mí se puede morir y no me importaría, esto es lo que molesta- y acto seguido le mostro el estado de cuenta- le compraste un collar y no cualquier collar

-¿Por qué revisaste mi correspondencia?-le cuestiono Howard

-eso es lo de menos, escúchame bien Howard, no quieras verme la cara de idiota porque no lo soy, y no te conviene intentar hacerlo

-me estas amenazando-le contestó Howard molesto, a lo que Margaret sonrió, mientras afuera de la casa Toni y Pepper llegan y estacionaban el auto y bajaban de él, caminando con dirección a la entrada- responde es una amenaza ¿Por qué de ser así dudo que te quieras ver en la calle?- Margaret no dijo nada y lo siguió viendo- eso creí-le respondió Howard

-sí puede ser que hagas eso, pero dudo mucho que quieras ver lo que puedo hacer en contra de Virginia- Howard detuvo sus pasos y giro nuevamente para estar frente a Margaret- porque si crees que he hecho la vida de Natasha y Virginia miserable, no has visto nada, no le van a quedar ganas a Virginia de haberme conocido y sabes muy bien que no estoy mintiendo Howard

Howard la miro y vio en los ojos de ella la determinación de que haría todo para destruir a Pepper, recordó las palabras de Jarvis, "no le causes problemas a Pepper, sabes lo vengativa que es Margaret"-no puedo creer que estés haciendo esta escena por un baratija como la que le di

-una baratija de $5000 dólares

-lo es, solo fue una forma de agradecerle, solo eso, no tuvo otras intenciones

-y agradecerle de que exactamente?

-bien o mal a cuidado de Toni y pensé que era una buena forma de pagarle por eso, de haber sabido que ocasionaría todo esto, no le doy nada

-no trates de engañarme Howard, tengo ojos y veo lo que ocurre- le recrimino Margaret

-¿y qué ocurre?

-te gusta, eso es lo que ocurre- Howard sonrió

-no digas tonterías

-no son tonterías, siempre has protegido a Virginia y la has tratado con demasiada consideración, cuando estaba María era igual, pero ella se murió y tú seguiste tratándola igual

-no es así y aun suponiendo que eso sea cierto hay una razón del porque-le dijo con calma

-¿y cuál es esa razón anda dime?

-lastima, cuando llego aquí era solo una chica huérfana que tu padre acogió y que María trajo con ella, ¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle “no la quiero aquí”, luego María murió ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la corriera? No tenía a donde ir, me dio pena y mucha lastima su situación así que deje que se quedara aquí y bueno luego paso lo del testamento y no había forma de sacarla, además ha sido una buena niñera de Toni, pero no exageres, con situaciones como que tengo un cariño por ella, porque no es así, la lastima no creo que se considere como cariño y esa baratija que le di, fue solo el pago que se le da a un empleado que ha hecho un buen trabajo durante diez años solo eso- Margaret sonrió satisfecha

-me alegra que lo digas así, porque ahora al fin te das cuenta de cuál es el lugar que ocupas en esta casa-respondió con burla señalando a espaldas de Howard, lo que hizo que este girara y ahí frente a él se encontraba Pepper y Toni, Toni viendo con odio a Margaret y a él y Pepper cuya mirada no decía nada-ahora ya sabes que aquí no eres nada más que una recogida que solo ha causado lastima

-jamás he pretendido ser otra cosa, tengo muy claro cuál es mi lugar aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso, me parece que la que no tenía claro eso eras tú- Pepper camino con dirección a las escaleras y cuando llego hasta estar a un lado de Howard se detuvo- sin embargo lo que hice por Toni no fue esperando un pago porque si hubiera existido créeme no tendrías con que pagarlo- no le dio tiempo a que contestara algo más y paso de largo, subió las escaleras, seguida de Toni, dejando a Howard y a Margaret ahí, esta última sonriendo y disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

Ya en su habitación Toni se sentó en la cama de Pepper para hablar con ella

-no hagas caso a lo que dijeron Pepper no es cierto, tu eres parte de esta familia, así que ignora lo que escuchaste

-no importa Toni, no me duele, ¿sabe por qué?-le pregunto Pepper mientras la miraba- porque si soy huérfana, sí, tus abuelos me acogieron cuando mis padres murieron y me quisieron y me dieron un hogar, pero eso no los hace mis padres, también es cierto que María me trajo aquí, sin importarle nada eso no es mentira, ¿quizás fue una imposición para Howard?, tampoco es mentira que el por lastima o sentir que no podía echarme a la calle me dejo seguir aquí, todo eso es cierto y eso no me lastima, es mi historia y yo jamás sentiré vergüenza por ella-le explico Pepper- así que no importa no me duele nada de lo que escuche

-tienes razón-le dijo Toni mientras tomaba su mano-lo bueno es que solo tendremos que aguantar un poco tiempo, hasta que encontramos a donde mudarnos

-así es

-y ya que le pedí ayuda a Brock con eso, espero que podamos mudarnos pronto

-¿Brock te está ayudando?-le pregunto Pepper

-sí, él se ofreció y bueno espero que encuentre algo que nos guste- las dos se acostaron en la cama y siguieron conversando-Por su parte Howard se encerraba en su habitación mientras bebía una copa de wiski y su cabeza seguía reproduciendo la escena con Margaret y Pepper, en algún momento se quedó dormido y a la mañana siguiente despertó tarde, cuando bajo a desayunar descubrió que ni Toni ni Pepper estaban, pero según lo dicho por los empleados ambas habían vuelto a la casa, el resto del día ninguna de las dos volvió a la casa, pasaron el día fuera de ella, pasaron a ver a Jarvis y Ana y después, Toni se reunió con Nat en su casa, mientras que Pepper, ayudaba a Ana con algunas cosas, por la tarde, Toni y Steve fueron a comer

-entonces ya regresaste a tu casa?-le pregunto Steve

-sí pero será solo momentáneo, estamos buscando a donde mudarnos y en cuanto lo tengamos nos vamos de ahí

-ya veo, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-¿y tú? No se supone que te ibas en unos días

-si pero el nuevo diseño con el que me ayudaste con las modificaciones está por salir así que quiero estar aquí cuando salga

-y que dicen en tu trabajo, van a seguir esperándote

-bueno pues... digamos que dije que estaba teniendo problemas familiares

-más mentiras-dijo con burla Toni- tu sí que sabes cómo arreglar las cosas

-no es mentira, si tengo problemas familiares, mi madre no acepta que me voy de aquí

-pobre de ti, cuanto sufres-le respondió Toni con burla

-aunque lo digas así para mi si es un problema

-como digas y ¿Qué dice tu novia de esto?

-pues...

-tampoco le has dicho nada, eres un horrible trabajador y un pésimo novio

-oye, tu eres una pésima amiga, solo me criticas

-sabes que no es así y por cierto me amas no lo niegues- Steve sonrió sin negar lo que Toni decía, siguieron conversando y Toni aprovecho para decirle que ella y Bucky ya habían hablado y que habían arreglado el mal entendido que hubo en la fiesta de Pepper.

-me alegra que lo arreglaran, solo espero que deje de dirigir su odio y frustración a los demás

-bueno si tu dejas de fastidiarlo lo hará-le respondió Toni

-yo no le hice nada, el ataca a todos

-no es cierto

-ay por favor claro que sí y tú tienes la culpa de eso

-¿yo? ¿y yo por qué?

-¿Cómo por qué?-le comento Steve, pero al ver la cara de Toni se dio cuenta que verdaderamente ella no entendía nada, sonrió y movió la cabeza- por despistada y densa, en fin ese no es el punto- Steve prefirió no decir nada, si Toni no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con Bucky lo mejor era no decirle, siguieron conversando de tonterías, salieron del restaurante y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, en la noche Steve llevo a Toni a su casa, se despidieron y Steve volvió a su hogar, mientras Toni entraba a su casa y subía a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Toni y Pepper se alistaron para irse al trabajo ese día Brock comenzaría a trabajar en SHIELD así que Toni tendría que ponerlo al tanto de la empresa y ya que Brock comenzaría a trabajar con ellos, Pepper podría avanzar en su trabajo, cuando fue a la habitación de Toni la encontró alistándose, así que decidió bajar y tomar algunas cosa antes de irse y también dejar otras, apenas llego al comedor vio a Howard sentado y fue directo a él.

-buenos días-saludo Pepper

-buenos días-fue la respuesta inmediata de Howard-Pepper me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido

-no es necesario

-sí, sí lo es quiero explicarte lo que escuchaste...

-no tienes que explicar nada Howard está bien-volvió a repetirle Pepper y después salió del comedor volviendo momentos después con algunos paquetes, los cuales puso sobre la mesa- toma esto es tuyo-le dijo a Howard quien inmediatamente vio los paquetes y luego a Pepper

-...Pepper, no esto es...

-es tuyo, no creo que puedas regresarlos, pero quizás los puedas vender, no se tu decidirás que hacer con ellos

-Pepper...

-están todos, pero puedes revisarlos no hay problema-Pepper entonces procedió a quitarse el collar que llevaba, aquel que hacía apenas unos días Howard le había regalado en su cumpleaños y el cual ella había estado usando, cuando al fin se lo quito, tomo la mano de Howard y deposito el collar en ella-creo que este si podrás regresarlo

-Pepper las cosas no son así, esto es tuyo, yo te lo di

-si lo sé, como pago por el trabajo que realice, solo que yo no realice ningún trabajo lo que hice lo hice porque quiero a Toni no fue porque esperara un pago, jamás fue por eso y sí sé que pensaste que debías darme un pago pero no es así

-déjame explicarte Pepper, lo que dije

-lo que dijiste fue la verdad, soy una huérfana a la cual María trajo a vivir con ustedes y entiendo que sitieras lastima y creyeras que debías tenerme en tu casa, lamento haberte causado esas molestias y lamento haber tenido que ser una carga durante todo este tiempo

-nunca fuiste una carga, jamás pensé eso

-sí bueno, eso no importa ya-le restó importancia Pepper y siguió hablando-me gustaría decirte que no tendrás que soportarme más pero lo cierto es que no puedo, no porque pretenda exigir lo que me toca de esta casa por deseos de María, eso no lo haría nunca, pero seguiré aquí mientras Toni quiera seguir aquí, así que bueno tendrás que seguir aguantándome, esto puede que no cubra la totalidad-explicó Pepper mientras le extendía un papel a Howard y él lo tomaba- pero aun así toma

Cuando Howard vio el papel descubrió que se trataba de un cheque-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto

-es el pago por los gastos que genere y los cuales te viste obligado a cubrir sin tener porque, te repito sé que no cubre la totalidad pero aun así tómalo

-esto no es necesario...es...lo que te di fue porque quise

-bueno eso es todo- Pepper tomo su bolsa y dio media vuelta, pero Howard la detuvo

-Pepper no te vayas así, déjame explicarte, las cosas no son así- pero todo se interrumpió cuando escucharon a Toni bajar

-estoy lista y sí ya sé que se me hizo tarde, pero es culpa de la alarma de mi reloj que no sonó y...- Toni vio a Pepper y Howard y dejo de hablar- ¿pasa algo?

-no nada, vámonos-respondió Pepper y así las dos salieron de la casa dejando a Howard solo, Howard vio el camino por el que ambas se había ido y luego vio el collar que Pepper le había entregado, lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su saco, tomo los paquetes que ella había dejado y los llevo a su despacho, cuando salió cerró la puerta con llave y después se fue de la casa, las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal.

Aun cuando Toni le pregunto a Pepper lo que había ocurrido ella simplemente le dijo que no había pasado nada, llegaron a SHIELD y se pudieron a trabajar, Pepper en una nueva propuesta para otra empresa y Toni en mostrarle a Brock las instalaciones y explicarle en qué consistiría su trabajo, al medio día Bucky caminaba con dirección a SHIELD en el camino encontró a Steve y decidió hablar con él

-hola

-hola ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Steve

-bien, vas a SHIELD

-sí, quería pedirle asesoría a Toni con algo, ¿tu también vas a verla?

-sí, el señor Stark me pidió que le llevara unas cosas que tiene que revisar

-lo siento-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego sin más sonrieron y el primero en hablar fue Steve

-lamento haberte agredido Bucky, no tenía por qué hacerlo

-también yo quiero disculparme no debí decir lo que dije y menos tratarte así, lo lamento-los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a conversar olvidando la absurda pelea que había tenido, hasta que llegaron a las oficinas de SHIELD, apenas salieron del elevador lo primero que vieron fue a Toni y Brock riendo

-...no es gracioso-decía Rhodney

-si lo es-le respondió Toni, que seguía riendo

-¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta? Quizás su altura-dijo Brock

-primero que nada estaba sentado y segundo tu eres nuevo así que no opines-le respondió Rhodney, lo que hizo que Toni riera más

-sí ya déjenlo-intervino Happy

-gracias

-total no tiene nada de malo que a Rhodney le vayan ahora los chicos

-¡que! No me gustan los chicos

-lo que digas pero él te mando flores-les conto Happy

-Por qué fui un caballero-las risas del resto no se hicieron esperar, mientras Steve y Bucky terminaban de acercase

-hola- dijo Toni al verlos

-tu papá me pidió que te entregara esto- y ambos comenzaron a revisar lo que Howard había enviado, mientras Steve se acercaba a Brock

-y ¿tu qué haces aquí?

-trabajando, a partir de hoy comencé a trabajar aquí

-¿Qué? tú ya tienes trabajo

\- si pero estoy pensando en quizás quedarme un tiempo, no es un mal lugar y me gusta así que quizás me queda más tiempo del que pensé-a Steve no le pareció para nada bien el que Brock se quedara sobre todo el que estuviera trabajando con Toni y que de pronto se llevaran tan bien, molestia que no pasó desapercibida para Bucky, Steve también hablo con Toni y después se fue junto con Bucky

-parece que tu primo y Toni se llevan bien-le comento Bucky

-si eso parece, pero espero se vaya pronto

-bueno, igual puede quedarse, ya hasta trabajo consiguió

-sí, pero lo mejor es que se vaya, además ahora resulta que es muy buen amigo de Toni, si apenas se conocen

-bueno simpatizaron, no sería raro, cuando la gente trata a Toni o la aman o la odian pero no pueden ser indiferentes a ella-Steve solo puso mala cara ante el comentario-otro más que cae-murmuro Bucky-te voy a dar un consejo que no me has pedido, habla con tu novia y arregla tu situación, porque si esperas demasiado puedes perder a quien quieres

-yo no quiero a Toni

-yo no mencione a Toni-Bucky sonrió, aun cuando le dolía ver eso, sabía que él no tenía oportunidad con Toni y tampoco podía imponer sus sentimientos en ella, así que lo mejor era dejarla ir-nos vemos, piensa en lo que te dije

**De vuelta al día de la llamada de Steve**

-Sharon hay algo que quiero hablar contigo...necesito decírtelo y...

-no vas a volver-le dijo Sharon

-no, no voy a volver

-lo entiendo, está bien-hubo un silencio y luego Sharon volvió a hablar-no es solo eso lo que quieres decirme ¿verdad?

-no, no lo es, hay algo más-le dio la razón Steve

-¿quieres que nos tomemos un tiempo?

-Sharon las cosas se salieron de control y necesito tiempo para pensar, no quiero ser cruel ni jugar contigo por eso creo que por el momento es lo mejor

-te entiendo y está bien, ambos necesitamos esto, voy a colgar ahora Steve nos vemos- después de eso lo que se escucho fue el silencio, Steve suspiro y después colgó, esa no era la forma en la que quería tener esa conversación pero las palabras de Bucky le dieron el empujón que necesitaba para hacer esto.


	19. DESEO SECRETO

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que Steve hablo con Sharon y si bien no había sido un terminar si era un darse un tiempo y ver qué pasaba, aunado a eso estaba el tema de su estadía en Lakewood, su madre se mostró feliz, en cuanto supo que él había decidido quedarse, y él también lo estaba, extrañamente no se sentía mal por la decisión que había tomado, hablo a la empresa en la que se suponía debería ya estar trabajando y renuncio, lo siguiente que hizo fue hablar con Brock que si bien no sentía que tenía que decirle nada porque finalmente, las explicaciones eran para Sharon y su tío sintió que de alguna forma también se las debía a él.

-ya lo veía venir-fue la respuesta de Brock cuando el termino de decirle

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?

-bueno te veías muy cómodo aquí, de una forma en la que nunca estuviste en Londres, así que me pareció que era cuestión de tiempo para que decidieras esto

-y ¿Qué opinas?

-creo que está bien, después de todo este es tu hogar, tu mamá vive aquí, tu empresa está aquí, tu tío está aquí, tus amigos y Toni están aquí

-si bueno, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver Toni en esto?, no decidí quedarme por ella-dijo Steve

-no pero influyo

-no es así

-si lo es, en fin no es ese el punto, mi hermana quizás este triste pero es lo mejor para ambos y mientras no la lastimes, por mí no hay problema

Después de eso, Brock le había contado que él también se quedaría por un tiempo ahí, ya que había aceptado la oferta de trabajo de Toni en SHIELD, que sí bien a Steve le extraño que trabajara en SHIELD y no porque dudara de la capacidad de Brock, no, la razón de extrañeza era otra, la familiaridad tan repentina con la que Toni y Brock se trataban como para que ahora trabajaran juntos, aun así prefirió no decir nada.

Por su parte Toni y Pepper intentaban pasar poco tiempo en casa de Howard, la relación siempre había sido complicada, sin embargo después del último enfrentamiento era como si se hubiera levantado un muro mucho más alto y sólido, la razón, en esta ocasión no estaba Pepper para jugar el papel de ONU entre ambos bandos e intentar mediar la situación con su padre y ella, si bien Pepper se portaba cordial y no mantenía altercados con ninguno, el trato era por demás frio y cortante, lo que solo favoreció al alejamiento, si antes Toni insistía en pasar su tiempo libre en casa de Ana y Jarvis y Pepper se encargaba de persuadirla y decirle que no estaba bien y debían estar en casa, ahora no se oponía, algo que también Toni noto fueron las salidas de Pepper con Happy o con Mary y no solo ella lo noto también lo hizo Howard.

-…no está bien no es necesario…en serio…bien de acuerdo entonces nos vemos-Pepper termino con su llamada

-también tú vas a salir hoy?-le pregunto Toni

-sí, necesitas algo

-no, nada, me alegra que salgas

-lo dices como si no saliera nunca-le dijo Pepper

-bueno no eres mucho de salir, y tienes que admitirlo, por eso me alegra que lo hagas, a veces siento, que no tuviste oportunidad de salir como deberías, por cuidarme

-no fue así y tampoco lo hagas sonar como si fuera una anciana

-lo siento-sonrió Toni-bueno yo me voy ya, divierte en tu salida y nos vemos más tarde- Toni se fue, ese día había quedado de verse con Nat para ayudarle con algo, Pepper termino de alistarse y poco después bajo lista para también irse, Howard salía de su despacho cuando vio a Pepper caminar a la puerta y la vio salir, camino hasta la ventana, donde vio a Happy, Pepper le sonrió y subió el coche arranco y se fueron, las cosas después del incidente en el que él se había visto obligado a decir todo eso para que Margaret no molestara más habían tenido grandes repercusiones, Toni no le hablaba nada, antes tampoco lo hacía pero ahora era peor, Pepper no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera necesario, de lo contrario solo lo ignoraba, odiaba esa situación, pero no sabía cómo arreglarla, si no le daban la oportunidad, se alejó de la ventana y volvió a su despacho

Por su parte Toni llegaba a casa de Nat, Mary había ido al mismo lugar que Pepepr, así que con la casa sola, ambas pudieron hablar libremente.

-oye sé que he sido muy insistente con el tema de querer dejar el trabajo en el restaurante, pero realmente pienso que estoy desperdiciando mi talento ahí, y no es que no me guste estar ahí, tus padrinos han sido tan buenos conmigo, pero…-le decía Nat

-está bien, no tienes que disculparte conmigo y estoy segura que mis padrinos opinan igual y por otro lado tienes razón tu talento se está desperdiciando ahí

-¿en serio lo crees?

-claro que sí

-pues he estado enviando aplicaciones a algunas compañías de baile aun no recibo respuesta, pero igual quiero buscar algo más

-podría pedirle a mi papá que te contraté o bueno decirle a James-le comento Toni-¿si quieres?, sería algo diferente a atender mesas, quizás como asistente

-no es mala idea, pero no quisiera trabajar con tu papá

-¿entonces?

-yo estaba pensando en otra empresa quizás en la de Steve-dijo eso último en un susurro Nat

-pues no es mala idea, de hecho sería la primera opción de los que viven aquí, así que estaría bien, quieres que te ayude a llenar la solicitud y todo lo demás

-no ya lo tengo-respondió Nat

-y entonces para que querías que viniera?

-bueno, en lo que necesito que me ayudes es en pedirle a Steve que me contrate

-pero si ya tienes el currículo solo déjalo en recursos humanos y ya-le dijo Toni

-sabes que no me llamaran, mis referencias son tus padrinos y tú, y mi experiencia es como mesera, crees que esa gente me va a llamar-Toni hiso una mueca-claro que no

-bueno…pues en todo caso deberías pedirle ese favor al profesor Erskine seguro que si él le dice a Steve te contrata

-sí pero, el profesor me va a dar todo un sermón sobre el entrar por ayuda, y los méritos y no quiero oírlo, y si tú se lo pides a Steve será igual o más efectivo que me contrate-termino de decirle Nat como si fuera lo más obvio

-no sé por qué crees eso

-ay Toni no te cuesta nada y tu dijiste que me ayudarías a hora no puedes negarte

-bien de acuerdo le diré, pero no te prometo nada

-ah yo sé que lo conseguirás, ya me doy por contratada

-oye no, espérate hasta ver que me dice Steve, no te confíes tanto a mi

-como digas- exclamo Nat, pero ella estaba segura que Toni lo conseguiría solo hacía falta ver como Steve la veía para saber qué haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Steve al igual que Bucky gustaban de Toni, quizás Steve no era consciente de eso, pero no había duda de que le gustaba, solo debían verlo para darse cuenta, lo mismo pasaba con James, completamente enamorado de Toni aun si ella no lo notaba o no de esa forma, nunca lo hizo, situación diferente era la de Steve, puede que ahora Toni lo viera como amigo, pero sí de ver a quien prefería de los dos, Steve ganaba y por un amplio margen, todos lo sabían, y era por eso que se había creado un alejamiento entre Bucky y él, quizás ahora que Bucky había aparentemente entrado en razón y se dio cuenta que su amiga nunca lo había visto de la forma en la que él la veía, la amistad de ambos se reanudara.

-¿en qué piezas?-dijo Toni después de terminar de hacer el pedido de comida

-nada, nada importante en realidad-le respondió Nat-mejor dime como van las cosas en tu casa con tú papá y tu tía

-mal

-bueno eso no es nuevo, las cosas siempre van mal entre ustedes

-si pero han llegado a un nuevo nivel de mal

-¿en serio?

-si-le contesto Toni, mientras hacia una mueca y se sentaba

-¿Por qué?

-pues es que antes era solo yo, y ahora se ha unido Pepper

-¡¿Peppe?!-dijo sin creerlo Nat-pero ¿Cómo? que también ya discute con ellos

-no, pero no les habla, no es que antes hablara con mi tía, pero si hablaba con mi papá y ahora lo ignora, no le habla o responde con monosílabos y solo le dirige la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario, así que la situación es mucho más complicada que antes, así que ahora más que nunca ambas queremos irnos de ahí

-pero lo que no entiendo es porque Pepper tomo esa postura hasta ahora

-claro aún no te cuento, pues resulta que cuando decidimos volver a casa, escuchamos la conversación de mi papá y mi tía y resulta que…-Toni procedió a contarle a Nat lo que había ocurrido, Nat escucho con atención todo

-wow-fue lo único que salió de Nat, mientras Toni suspiraba

-lo sé y entiendo la razón del porque Pepper esta así, pero eso no lo hace más fácil, no sé cómo ayudarla

-bueno, no creo que tú puedas hacer algo, el que puede solucionarlo es tu papá y si Pepper no habla con él, las cosas seguirán igual

-ya lo sé- espeto Toni- y no es que este del lado de mi papá, pero quisiera hacer algo para que arreglen esto

-no hay mucho que puedas hacer, tal vez pedirle a Pepper que le dé a tu papá la oportunidad de hablar

-sé que no lo hará- Nat miro a su amiga, analizándola antes de decir lo que pensaba

-pero oye en serio entiendes el porqué de que Pepper este así

-sí, si lo entiendo

-segura, porque quizás no lo ves y…

-si lo sé, no soy tan tonta, que prefiera ignorarlo, para evitar problemas y no causarle inconvenientes a Pepp con la odiosa de mi tía no quiere decir que no lo note,

-¿okay? Solo para estar seguras que notamos lo mismo-comento Nat- a tu papá le gusta Pepper y a ella también, de eso estamos hablando ¿verdad? eso es lo que notas ¿verdad?

-sí eso es lo que ocurre- la miro con fastidio Toni- porque piensas que no lo sabía

-solo quería estar segura, siempre creí que ignorabas ese hecho y que quizás si lo sabías, te molestarías con Pepper, porque querer ocupar el lugar de tu mamá

-¿Por qué me molestaría con Pepp?-cuestiono Toni

-bueno odias a tu tía por haberse casado con tu padre

-la odio por querer tomar el lugar de mi madre, por hablar mal de ella, nunca fue ni ha sido buena conmigo, es una arribista, una maldita zorra trepadora, que al igual que un animal de carroña esperaba el momento para quedarse con mi padre, la odio por todo lo que ha dicho y hecho en contra de mi mamá-le explicaba Toni-si ella hubiera sido buena, y me hubiera mostrado cariño, preocupación, dedicación y no hubiera hecho todo lo que hace contra mi madre, yo la hubiera querido y con el tiempo habría visto bien que se casara con mi papá, pero ese no es el caso

-ya veo, tienes razón en todo-asintió Nat-pero Pepper no es ella

-lo sé y sí él se hubiera casado con Pepper yo habría estado de acuerdo, seríamos una familia

-lo que no entiendo es porque entonces tu papá se casó con tú tía si le gustaba Pepper

-creo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía ya era tarde

-bueno pues lo que sí es que Pepper está en negación

-lo sé por eso no he dicho nada, quizás siente que está mal y lo cierto es que no está mal, pero solo le va a traer problemas, en realidad ya lo hizo-comento Toni sin saber que hacer

-solo te queda hablar con ella, intenta hacer que deje hablar a tu papá es lo único que puedes hacer-Toni solo asintió ante el consejo de Nat, intentaría hacer eso.

El resto de la tarde Toni lo paso en la casa de Nat, Toni le mostro los nuevos proyectos que tenía en desarrollo. Por su parte Pepper había salido no en una cita con Happy como Howard creyó, era más bien una salida de amigos, situación que molestaba a Happy, era bien sabido para todos que a Happy le gustaba Pepper y también era bien sabido que ella no se daba cuenta y solo lo veía como su amigo y nada más, por más que él intentaba demostrarle lo que sentía no funcionaba, cuando creía que al fin lo estaba logrando se daba cuenta de lo contrario, justo como lo hacía ahora.

-¿Por qué no dejas de verla y vas y le dices lo que sientes?-hablo Rhodney

-para ti es muy fácil decirlo-espeto Happy-no puedo simplemente ir y decir eso

-porque no?, no has conseguido nada con indirectas

-de eso se trata el conquistar a alguien-se defendió Happy

-creí que se trataba de que la persona se enamorara de uno y aceptara salir contigo, ¿es así verdad?-le pregunto Rhodney a Phil- ¿oh acaso el significado cambio?-Phil sonrió y negó

-no sigue siendo el mismo

-quizás no estás haciéndolo bien-ese era Brock

-tu que sabes?-le dijo Happy

-bueno ella sigue sin hacerte caso y parece no captar tus avances así que obviamente estás haciéndolo mal

-no has estado aquí tanto tiempo para saber eso

-no, pero estuve en la fiesta y vi ese momento del collar, que incomodo-Rhodney y Phil asintieron dándole la razón a Brock

-seguramente tú lo harías mejor

-de hecho sí, ¿quiere que te lo pruebe?

-no, no vas a ir con Pepper-espeto Happy

-bien elige a quien quieras y te muestro como se conquista a alguien, las mujeres son fáciles de entender

-estas muy seguro de eso-hablo Phil-crees que puedes conquistar a cualquier chica

-así es-respondió Brock, Rhodney se acercó a Happy y sin que Brock escuchara le dijo algo al odio a Happy, el cual sonrió

-bien si estas tan seguro y dices que cualquier chica que escoja puedes conquistarla, conquista a Toni

-¿Qué?

-dijiste que cualquier chica y Toni es una chica o que dudas de tus habilidades

-no, pero Toni es Toni-los tres hombres lo miraban con burla en sus caras- ella es como un chico en el cuerpo de una chica

-¡oh vaya!-exclamo Phil

-si quizás tengas razón, ella está muy por encima de tu liga-insistió Happy

-disculpa como dices-le respondió Brock

-quizás debamos bajar los estándares, es obvio que Toni está en otro nivel-comento Rhodney

-ningún cambiar te voy a demostrar cómo se hace y te probare que tu técnica de conquista es la que está mal

Y con esas palabras los cuatro cerraron el trato, Happy, Phil y Rhodney seguros de que Brock fracasaría y no perderían la oportunidad de burlarse cuando ocurriera. Por su parte Toni se encontró con Steve, hablaron y ya que ella iría a cenar a casa de sus padrinos Steve termino cenando con ella, con Jarvis y Ana, después de la cena, los dos salieron al jardín, en el cual había dos columpios en los que se sentaron, Ana los había mandado poner cuando ella era niña, en aquellos tiempos Pepper y ella pasaban largos ratos sentadas en los columpios, hablando, riendo o comiendo algún postre, tiempos felices que cada vez se hacían más lejanos en los recuerdos de Toni.

-y entonces ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?-le pregunto Toni mientras se columpiaba

-pues no voy a volver

-¿Qué? pero si dijiste que ya tenías un trabajo y ¿Qué hay de tu novia, que hay de Sharon?

-pues ya renuncie y con Sharon nos tomamos un tiempo- Toni detuvo el columpiarse y volteo a verlo sorprendida

-¡¿Qué?!

-sí hable a la empresa explicándoles mis razones y también les ofrecí disculpas y…

-no me refiero a tu estúpido trabajo

-oye me costó mucho trabajo entrar

-¿a quién le importa eso? Me refiero a tu relación, eso es lo importante

-ah bueno eso, pues nada ella está viviendo en Londres tiene trabajo allá y yo estoy aquí ambos consideramos que lo mejor era tomarnos un tiempo, pensar en que es lo que queremos y esperamos, y este distanciamiento nos va a servir mucho, así que bueno un break en eso estamos

-¿Qué demonios se supone que es un break?-le dijo Toni sin creer lo que escuchaba

-pues no es terminar solo tomarte eso un break, tomar distancia, tiempo muerto, alejarse un poco

-que estupidez, es terminar-espeto Toni

-no, no, es tomarse un tiempo, que quizás volvemos, pero en ese tiempo podemos salir con alguien, tener citas con otras personas

-eso es terminar tarado-volvió a responderle Toni

-bien como sea, el caso es que ya no estamos juntos

-y estas bien con eso?-le pregunto Toni

-sí, lo estoy, creo que es lo mejor para ambos-Toni lo miraba con atención-cuando llegue aquí lo hice pensando en solo informarle a mi madre que no me interesaba dirigir lo que para ella era mi legado familiar, mi herencia

-bueno si es tu legado familiar y si es tu herencia

-sí, pero fue ese peso de legado familiar que mi madre puso sobre mis hombros lo que me hizo no querer saber nada de ese dichoso legado, quería elegir por mí mismo, hacer algo que yo escogiera, volví solo para decirle a mi madre “no necesito ni quiero nada de este legado”

-entiendo-comento Toni- quiero decir no es que yo tenga un legado como el tuyo, pero si entiendo lo que es que pongan sobre tus hombros la carga de algo que no te corresponde, se lo que es que alguien tome las riendas de tu vida y que intente manejarla, se lo que es eso, se lo que es que decisiones y deseos de otros marquen tu destino y si se lo que es intentar todo por romper ese ciclo.

-lo dices por lo que ocurrió hace diez años?

-si, no sabes lo que ese evento me ha costado

-nada de eso fue tu culpa, es más no creo que exista un culpable, fue un accidente-decía Steve

-que no te escuche tu madre decir eso o te quita tu legado familiar-le dijo sonriendo Toni

-no importa si me escucha fue un accidente y en cuanto a lo de nuestros padres, no creo que ellos estuvieran huyendo juntos

-en serio lo crees?-le pregunto Toni

-si en serio lo creo, tu mamá era tan dulce y mi papá discutía mucho con mi madre pero era un buen padre y estimaba mucho a tu papá así que no creo que se atreviera a traicionarlo

-tampoco yo lo creo, la relación de mis padres era buena, para muchos eran un matrimonio perfecto y de pronto pasa eso y todos dicen que ellos eran amantes y yo no lo acepto, mi madre jamás lo hubiera hecho, ella no era así.

-debió ocurrir algo-susurro Steve

-jamás lo sabremos no hay nadie que pueda saberlo ambos están muertos, así que no hay más testigos de lo ocurrido, con su muerte se fue la verdad de aquel horrible día

-así parece-dijo Steve

-solían gustarme los días lluviosos ¿sabes?-le comento Toni a Steve mientras miraba algún punto en el jardín como si frente a ella se estuviera reproduciendo la escena de aquellos días de su niñez-amaba brincar los charcos, correr en el jardín mientras la lluvia me mojaba, adoraba las tardes sentada junto a la ventana viendo caer la lluvia junto a mi mamá y a Pepper, mientras comíamos cupcakes, mi papá llegaba después y se unía a nosotras era tan feliz en esos momentos-Toni hablaba con tanta nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos, mientras Steve observaba con atención cada expresión de su rostro- pero después de aquel accidente las lluvias se volvieron la cosa que más odio

-aun tienes esos recuerdos de una familia feliz-comento Steve

-tú también los tienes

-no, la verdad es que no los hay, mis padres discutían mucho, mi padre era bueno conmigo, mi madre también, pero los tres juntos como familia en un recuerdo como el que me has contado, no es algo que exista

-debe haber, quizás no lo recuerdas

-bueno quizás si hay uno-dijo Steve después de intentar recordar un momento como familia- eran vísperas de Navidad y hubo un apagón, yo tendría como ocho años, aquel día mi papá estaba en la casa, había llegado temprano de la empresa, nos preparábamos para cenar, cuando hubo el apagón, los empleados llevaron velas, hacía mucho frio, así que aprovechando la oscuridad, mi papá sugirió que cenáramos frente a la chimenea y así lo hicimos, los tres sentados en el piso frente a la chimenea, conversamos, reímos y por ese instante sentí que éramos una familia feliz, fue como si con ese apagón, sus máscaras cayeron y fueron solo ellos, sin peleas, sin insultos, ese es mi recuerdo de los tres felices

Los dos siguieron conversando otro rato hasta que Toni se despidió de Ana y Jarvis, cuando Toni llego a su casa, Pepper aún no volvía, subió a su habitación, se metió a bañar y después se arregló para dormir, Pepper apareció en su cuarto.

-tienes mucho de haber llegado-le pregunto Toni cuando la vio

-llegue hace veinte minutos

-y que tal la salida

-estuvo bien, fue agradable conversamos la pase bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-bueno primero me reuní con Nat y después vi a Steve y fuimos a casa de mis padrinos, cenamos con ellos y después Steve me dijo que había decidido quedarse aquí y también dijo que estaba en un break con su novia

-¿Qué es un break?-pregunto Pepper

-fue lo mismo que yo pregunte y según él es un tiempo muerto para pensar si vuelven pero en ese tiempo pueden salir con otras personas

-no es lo que ocurre cuando terminas? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-comentó Pepper

-muchas gracias, eso fue lo que dije, en fin el caso es que ya no están juntos, hablamos un largo rato, según él todo está bien y es lo mejor para ambos

-¿y te qué opinas de eso?

-pues creo que está bien, digo si él ni ella estaban seguros de que iba a pasar con ellos creo que es lo mejor- poco después Pepper se fue a su habitación y Toni se durmió.

Al día siguiente las dos se fueron a SHIELD, cuando llegaron Happy, Rhodney y Mary ya estaban ahí, saludaron y poco después llego Brock con café y donas para todos

-toma Toni-le dijo mientras le entregaba el café con una sonrisa

-gracias

-traje esto para ti-le dijo a Toni cuando estaba por tomar una dona, ella no muy segura tomo el paquete que le entrego

-okay…-le dijo no muy segura mientras los ojos de quienes sabían de la dichosa apuesta observaba todo con atención, Toni abrió la bolsa de papel y saco un sándwich vegetariano de pan de centeno-gracias-le respondió viendo con un poco de extrañeza el sándwich, no hubo tiempo de hablar más ya que tuvo que ir a su oficina con el café y el sándwich que le había sido entregado, comenzó a revisar el sistema en el que trabajaba, cuando fue a buscar una dona descubrió que ya no había, así que volvió a su oficina a comer su sándwich vegetariano, termino de darle los últimos toques al proyecto en el que trabajaba y fue a mostrárselos a los demás, por su parte Brock intento hacer avances con Toni, pero ninguno fue detectado por ella, los días siguientes fueron una repetición de ese día Brock con comida que llevaba para ella, insinuaciones, sonrisas, miradas que a Toni le parecían raras, pero jamás comento nada, era viernes cuando Steve hizo su aparición en SHIELD

-hola Peter-saludo al asistente de Toni-esta Toni en su oficina

-hola Steve, sí si esta

-crees que pueda verla

-si claro, no tiene ninguna cita

-bien gracias-Steve entro y vio a Toni trabajando en su computadora, se sentó en el sillón

-de nuevo te has escapado de tu trabajo

-no, no en esta ocasión, solo tenía ganas de pasar por aquí, no te interrumpo

-no para nada-respondió Toni

-en que trabajas ahora

\- bueno estoy trabajando en esto-le respondió ella, y moviendo sus manos hizo que las imágenes se abrieran en toda su oficina

-wow es genial Toni

-lo sé estoy dándole los últimos ajustes, con esto no necesitaras de una computadora, solo necesitas estos paneles, le señalo a los paneles que había en su oficina, con eso puedes tener esto así

-en serio vuelvo a repetir es genial

-está casi listo- Steve vio un archivo que llamo su atención

-¿Qué hay de esto?

-eso es mi bebe, he dedicado mucho tiempo en este proyecto, aún le faltan detalles pero en cuanto lo tenga serás al primero al que se lo muestre

-bien esperare con ansias-estaban hablando cuando Brock entro en su oficina

-encontré algunas opciones que creo que te pueden gustar-decía Brock, dejo de hablar cuando vio a Steve-hola-Steve solo levanto su mano-mira estos son las opciones de propiedades

-vaya haber déjame verlas

-si quieres podemos ir más tarde tu y yo solos a verlas-le decía Brock de manera sugerente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Steve quien frunció el ceño al escucharlo

-estaría bien pero voy a revisarlas primero y te aviso luego-fue la respuesta de Toni

-o puedo ayudarte a elegir

-creí que tenías trabajo-intervino Steve-lo digo por los otros documentos que traes

-ah sí, sí esto Rhodney me pidió que revises esto

-si claro-ella tomo el folder y comenzó a revisarlos-en cuanto termine de revisarlos, le pediré a Peter los lleve

-yo puedo venir por ellos es un gusto venir

-no es necesario le diré a Peter

-bueno entonces nos vemos en la comida

-no te preocupes por la comida Brock-hablo Steve- ya me encargue yo de eso

-bien…entonces nos vemos al rato-Toni solo le sonrió, apenas Brock se fue y cerró la puerta Steve se dispuso a hablar

-exactamente en qué te está ayudando Brock

-con encontrar casa o departamento para mudarnos, me vio el otro día en el parque y le conté lo que pasaba en mi casa así que se ofreció a ayudarme

-creí que yo te ayudaría

-bueno tú tienes trabajo y seguramente tienes mucho que hacer en tu empresa no quiero casarte molestia y como él se ofreció pues acepte-Steve asintió y tomo el folder con las opciones que Brock había llevado-no están mal lucen bien, habrá que verlas, entonces es un hecho que te iras de casa de tu padre

-sí, es lo mejor cada vez estoy más segura de ello

-bueno si es así hay que empezar por estas opciones que te dio Brock, ¿qué tienes que hacer el fin de semana?

-pues nada-respondió Toni

-bien entonces agendaremos citas para ir a conocer estas opciones, ¿te parece bien?

-si está bien, le pediré a Peter que haga las llamadas

-bien decidido esto hay que comer-Toni se levantó de su silla y camino a la pequeña sala que había en su oficina, mientras Steve sacaba las hamburguesas y las ponía sobre la mesa

-puedo hacerte una pregunta-menciono Toni

-si claro

-tú crees que estoy, no se gorda o algo

-¿Qué?- dijo sonriendo Steve

-sí que si crees que estoy subiendo de peso o algo

-no yo te veo normal ¿Por qué?

-bueno porque Brock me ha estado trayendo comida y ese no es el problema el problema es el tipo de comida que me trae, todo es comida vegana o demasiado verde

-¿Cómo?

-si mira el otro día trajo donas para todos y a mí me trajo un sándwich de pan de centeno vegetariano y ha estado trayéndome comida, pero todo es ensaladas y comidas saludables y no es que yo solo coma comida chatarra, pero quizás es una indirecta de algo, por eso te pregunto a ti

-no tienes nada de raro, no te vendría mal cambiar tus hábitos de alimentación respecto a comer tantos dulces, donas y comida chatarra, pero no tienes nada malo- Toni sonrió al escuchar eso- así que supongo que acerté con lo que traje para comer

-si lo hiciste-sonrió ella y comenzaron a comer, además de las hamburguesas Steve llevo donas y café frio lo que completo la comida.

El resto de la tarde Steve lo paso en SHIELD en la oficina de Toni lo que ocasiono que el avance de Brock se viera interrumpido, Steve tuvo que atender una llamada así que Toni decidió salir de la oficina y darle espacio para que hablara, se sentó en el lugar de Peter aprovechando que no estaba, comenzó a revisar algunas cosas sin importancia en la computadora, Brock vio su oportunidad y la tomo

-entonces Toni que me dices de una salida a cenar tú y yo solos hoy- Toni dejo de ver la pantalla de la computadora y lo miro

-perdona, no te estaba escuchando ¿Qué decías?

-Stark que pasa contigo

-discúlpame-hablo Toni

-una salida a cenar-Toni lo miro sin entender y ladeo el rostro- que si quieres salir conmigo-Toni lo veía sin entender de que hablaba- tengo una larga lista de chicas que desean salir conmigo, que digo salir, esperan que yo les pida salir- Toni lo veía cada vez más sorprendida sin saber de qué hablaba Brock

-no tengo idea de que estas hablando

-he estado coqueteando contigo todo el día, que va toda la semana- dijo con frustración Brock, ocasionando que la cara de Toni pasara de no entender a la burla

-oh wow mjm-dijo rindo ella-ay mmm en serio-le respondió mientras Brock volteaba y veía a Rhodney, Phil y Happy viendo todo desde primera fila, Toni frunció los labio y negó con la cabeza para acto seguido levantarse de la silla-disculpa- le dijo mientras se iba riendo cada vez más fuerte, dejando a Brock sin saber que decir y a Happy y el resto riendo, mientras que del otro lado, en la oficina de ella, Steve había visto toda la escena y lo miraba con molestia

-fue una estúpida idea, ni siquiera fue mi idea, fue la idea de Happy-le grito Brock mientras Toni reía con más fuerza, Happy y los demás llegaron hasta él

-ay por favor, no te quejes, tú fuiste el que dijo que podías con cualquier chica

-si pero ella no es una chica, ella es un ente cambia forma con la apariencia de una chica, pero que no es una chica- decía Brock, mientras que Happy y los demás seguían viéndolo con burla por su fracaso, Steve por su parte lo veía molesto ante lo dicho de Toni, sabía que Brock no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero aun así el deseo de ir y darle un golpe por decir eso de Toni crecía en su ser, así que se conformó con verlo con molestia desde el otro lado de la oficina. Finalmente cuando fue hora de salir, Steve y Toni salieron juntos el resto estaba ya en la recepción también, Toni se giró para decirle algo a Peter

-entonces las citas para ver las propiedades quedaron agendadas, verdad?

-sí, mañana a las 11:00 am

-bien, gracias- y luego volteo a ver a Steve- no tienes problema con el horario ¿verdad?

-no para nada está bien a esa hora, podemos vernos antes e ir a desayunar y luego vemos las casas

-si me parece bien

-bueno entonces, si queremos llegar a la reservación hay que darnos prisa-les dijo Steve no solo a Toni sino también a Pepper y así los tres se despidieron del resto y salieron del edificio

-ah creo que me equivoque de persona para pedirle ayuda con técnicas de conquista

-¿disculpa?-respondió Brock

-disculpa aceptada, debí pedirle consejo a Steve-el resto solo pudo reír

-dudo que sus consejos te ayuden-intervino Mary

-¿y por qué?-quiso saber Rhodney

-porque esas tácticas solo sirven con Toni, de hecho todas las tácticas de conquista solo sirven con la persona correcta

-¿Qué me quieres dar a entender?-le cuestiono Happy

-que sí a la otra persona le interesas es obvio que funcionara, de lo contrario, bueno creo que ya sabes lo que pasa

-eso fue innecesariamente cruel-espeto Happy-se supone que eres mi amiga y debes alentarme y apoyarme

-y porque soy tu amiga debo decirte la verdad y lo siento pero la verdad no es bonita solo es eso la verdad-los demás no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo con Mary

Aquella noche Steve llevo a cenar a Toni y a Pepper a un restaurante griego, la pasaron bastante bien, charlaron, rieron, recordaron viejos tiempo, fue una salida agradable para los tres, después de que Steve las dejara en su casa, Toni detuvo a Pepper en la entrada

-espera

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto Pepper

-sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia y no estoy justificándolo o poniéndome de su lado-Pepper no entendía a qué quería llegar Toni

-no entiendo de que hablas

-me refiero a que deberías dejarle a Howard que te explique qué fue lo ocurrió el día que volvimos y escuchamos…bueno ya sabes lo que escuchamos

-Toni no es necesario en serio

-no Pepp sé que él puede ser malo conmigo, intransigente y que no muestra interés por mis cosas, pero de igual forma que contigo no es así, no lo justifico pero porque no lo dejas que te explique

-es que no tiene caso

-bueno solo piénsalo-tras decir eso Toni metió la llave en la cerradura y entraron a la casa

A la mañana siguiente Steve paso por Toni para ir a desayunar y después irían a ver las casas que Brock había seleccionado, por su parte Pepper tuvo que ir a SHIELD aun en sábado había un contrato que debía terminar así que se fue a la oficina, cuando Howard pregunto por Toni y Pepper y le informaron que ambas habían salido, decidió que era momento de aclarar las cosas con Pepper así que sin decir nada tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo a SHIELD, al ser sábado solo había algunos empleados, los cuales trabajaban medio día, vio a Pepper salir de su oficina y entregarle a su asistente unos documentos y después volver a su oficina, camino y toco a la puerta

-adelante- escucho que dijo ella

-hola

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-necesitamos hablar y ya que en casa es imposible creo que este es de alguna forma un mejor lugar para hacerlo, tienes tiempo

Pepper pensó en decirle que no, pero recordó las palabras de Toni la noche anterior-si claro- Howard entro y se sentó -te escucho-le dijo ella

-sé que por lo que oíste todo suena mal y no tiene disculpa, pero las cosas no fueron así, empezare por decir que jamás pensé en ti como una carga, cuando María te llevo a la casa, te sentí como la hermana menor de ella, como familia, no fuiste una carga de la que quise desligarme, después con su muerte, jamás pensé en que te fueras- le decía Howard, mientras Pepper lo escuchaba- y no fue porque viera en ti quien cuidaría de Toni, lo hice porque eras de la familia, nunca he sentido lastima por ti Pepper, jamás lo he pensado y mucho menos sentido, lo que dije ese día fue porque tuve que decirlo

-¿Por qué?

-Margaret encontró el collar que te regale en tu cumpleaños y comenzó a hacer toda una escena, todos sabemos cómo es, lo que intentaba era evitarte problemas, solo eso, me importas Pepper mucho y creo que tú lo sabes- Pepper lo miro sin saber que decir-créeme por favor

-te creo-respondió finalmente

-jamás he pensado en ti como una carga, jamás lo he hecho y sé que lo que has hecho por Toni ha sido porque la quieres no por otra cosa y no tengo con que pagarte por todo eso, pero tampoco quiero causarte problemas incensarios, así que pensé que si le decía a Margaret eso, entonces ella dejaría eso en el olvido- Howard camino hasta donde estaba Pepper y saco del bolsillo de su saco el collar que le había regalado en su cumpleaños y volvió a ponérselo a Pepper-esto es tuyo-Pepper acaricio el collar- Pepper yo…-intento decirle Howard, pero ella puso dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de él y luego movió la cabeza

-no, no lo digas, no lo hagas, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes y eso es suficiente pero esto-dijo ella señalándose a los dos- no puede ser, me basta con saber que no es solo cosa mía, eso me basta

-entonces porque no decirlo

-porque si lo dices, lo haces real, si lo dices se complicara todo y ambos lo sabemos-Pepper sonrió con tristeza

-Pepper-susurro Howard, mientras ella sonreía y lo miraba y una traicionera lagrima se derramaba, lágrima que el limpio

-todo está bien, no te preocupes, te repito acepto tus disculpas- en ese momento Mary entro y los vio

-lo siento pensé que estabas sola

-¿Qué ocurre?

-bueno Happy y Rhodney dicen que si ya podemos ir a comer

-si claro ya termine- dijo pasando a un lado de Howard para tomar su bolsa y salir, pero Mary la detuvo

-les diré que no iras que surgió un imprevisto

-Mary…

-gracias Mary-hablo Howard

-no es nada, salgan por la puerta de atrás así evitaran a los demás- y después salió y cerró la puerta, camino a la recepción, donde ya esperaban Rhodney, Happy, Phil y Brock

-¿y bien?-Pregunto Happy

-tuvo un imprevisto y se fue antes

-pero habíamos quedado de salir todos-Phil miro a Mary y basto verla para entender que eso era mentira, así que decidió intervenir

-bueno quizás era importante, igual yo tengo hambre vamos

-estoy de acuerdo con Phil vamos a comer- dijo Brock-el lugar que encontré es genial, les va a encantar y así los cinco salieron de la oficina, al igual que minutos después lo habían hecho Howard y Pepper pero por la salida indicada por Mary.

Terminaron en el restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que menos quería Howard es que Margaret se enterara por alguna extraña razón del destino, hablaron y arreglaron el malentendido que tenían. Por su parte Steve y Toni comenzaban a ver las propiedades, habían visto tres casas, eran bonitas y no tenía que hacer ningún cambio estaban listas para ocuparse, sin embargo le parecían demasiado grandes solo para dos personas, la cuarta propiedad era un piso, el cual el asesor antes de entrar le advirtió requería si de una inversión y de hacer arreglos, estaba bien ubicado, era espacioso, pero se requería cambio, era también esa la razón del precio en el que se estaba vendiendo, el asesor de bienes raíces abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso a ellos, caminaron en el departamento y si tal y como el asesor dijo requería de cambios

-las habitaciones son amplias, como pueden ver-menciono el asesor-ambas cuentan con vestidor y baño propio, esta tiene vista a la calle y la otra tiene vista a la reserva-continuo explicándoles, salieron de la habitación y siguieron con la visita- esta otra es una habitación más pequeña, puede ser para invitados

-puede usarse como oficina-dijo Steve

-si también puede dársele ese uso, seguimos-los dos asintieron y siguieron-y finalmente la cocina es muy amplia al igual que la sala, el baño de visitas, sé que hay que invertir en esta propiedad pero es una buena opción, tengo todavía otras dos propiedades para mostrarles-decía el vendedor, mientras Toni se paraba en medio de la estancia, Steve la miro y se acercó hasta ella

-pondríamos una sala aquí y en la pared unos cuadros, la mesa y sillas de aquel lado, dijo girando para señalar donde iría, colores cálidos creo que puede funcionar

-sí, se vería bien y la lámpara de techo le da un toque agradable

-lo sé es lo que estaba pensando-el vendedor los veía sin intervenir, de hecho había dado varios pasos lejos de ellos para darles su espacio, hasta que Toni volteo a verlo-me lo quedo

-bien, es una buena inversión, le parece entonces que pasemos a la oficina para comenzar con los tramites

-claro-le respondió Toni y así los tres salieron, llegaron a la oficina y hablaron de los trámites y requisitos que necesitarían, después de eso, Steve y Toni salieron y fueron a comer a un restaurante

-brindemos por tu nuevo departamento-le dijo Steve mientras levantaba su bebida y Toni así lo mismo chocándolas

-gracias, aun hay que hacerle cambios

-si pero ya tienes algo tuyo y eso es lo importante

-lo sé, creo que te quite todo el día con esto, tal vez tenías lago que hacer

-para nada me agrada ayudarte con esto

-bueno espero no estarme aprovechando de tu amabilidad con lo que te voy a pedir

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto Steve

-bueno pues veras, resulta que Nat ya no quiere seguir trabajando con mis padrinos, a enviado solicitudes para entrar en compañías de ballet pero no ha tenido respuesta, y con mis padrinos les va bien, pero no es lo suyo, así que buen, ella quería ver si tu podrías darle trabajo en tu compañía

-bueno eso es…

-si no puedes no hay problema

-no, no es eso

-tampoco quiere que les des un puesto de ejecutiva o algo así, podría ser como asistente o recepcionista

-está bien

-en serio

-si en serio, dile que se presente el lunes, ya está contratada-le dijo Steve

-en serio

-claro, de hecho pensaba en buscar una asistente, así que es perfecto, dile que el lunes se presente y diga que tiene cita conmigo, de todas manera yo daré aviso para que no tenga problemas

-bien-pues gracias, igual ella va a agradecerte-le sonrió Toni y solo con ver la sonrisa de ella para Steve fue suficiente, Nat había tenido razón, él habría hecho cualquier cosa por Toni, por solo verla feliz, y si lo que necesitaba era que contratara a Nat a la cual también estimaba claro que lo haría. En otro lado Howard y Pepper hablaban pero sin mencionar nada de lo que Howard estuvo a punto de decirle sobre sus sentimientos porque tal y como Pepper le había dicho el decirlos solo les traería complicaciones a ambos, además si bien Margaret se merecía que Howard la dejara, Pepper no haría aquello que siempre le había criticado a ella, no era por Margaret, era por ella misma, así que prefirieron seguir ocultando lo que de verdad deseaban, lo mismo ocurría con Steve que prefería negar que sus sentimientos por Toni eran solo de amistad y por su parte Toni era demasiado densa para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Steve no era amistad.


End file.
